Voices
by Faere
Summary: In the most turbulent of times, one demonslayer finds that she is thrown into circumstances that far surpass her wildest imagination. Loyalties will be tested. Fates will be realized.Sango/Sesshoumaru.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** _This is my first attempt at fan fiction, so please be kind. Flames will obviously be ignored. Also, I will most likely not be using any Japanese terms as the story continues, nor will I use the suffixes. I will probably derive most of the story from the series and movies as I have just now begun to read the manga. For manga readers, keep in mind that I had begun to develop my version of Sesshoumaru's mother before the recent chapter additions. If the pairings do not suit you…well you know what to do since giving me flack isn't going to accomplish much. I believe I've covered everything so far….oh_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Inuyasha. Aren't you glad?_

She always found the sound of rustling leaves a sentimental comfort.The gentle swishing conjured emotions of happier times during the changing seasons when her village would hold festivals and she would compete with comrades for small favors. A warm breeze wafted lazily through the trees, stirring the intoxicating scents through the air while Sango strolled along the edge of a secluded pond. The water sparkled with incandescent reflections from a deep sunset that painted the horizon with pastel swirls of light pinks and burnt oranges.

Casting an appreciative glance about the beautiful landscape, Sango had the familiar sense that she had been there before, but could not recall an exact time when she could have afforded such a pleasure. The mossy banks provided a cool, soft place to settle in addition to being just as aesthetically pleasing while the forest behind her gave her a feeling of comfortable solitude. She was alone, though she did not feel alone.

A feeling as if she were waiting for someone kept absently pulling Sango's attention in different directions. Her eyes searched the forest that surrounded the lake for any sign of her friends, but it wasn't their presence she felt.

"Sango."

She jerked to the sound of someone's voice. A strange voice. A voice she didn't entirely recognize for it sounded like more than one.

"Sango."

She turned the other way in absolute confusion. It sounded as if the two voices melded into one. For a moment, she thought she might have recognized at least one of the voices, but the small sound of a child deterred her presumptions. It was the urgency in the child's voice that compelled Sango to stand and search her surroundings more diligently. She began walking briskly along the embankment in a vain attempt at finding whoever was calling for her.

"Sango."

Sango halted dead in her tracks. This voice was different. She turned suddenly to determine its location as it echoed from the forest and bounced off the water to confuse her. The voice wasn't so much a cry as there was need that strained in the strange combination. Regardless, someone needed her help and she was desperately trying to figure out where they were.

"Where are you?" she called in alarm towards the wilderness. Hearing the voice as if it came from the water, Sango felt compelled to bend over the embankment. Surely, it was no water god attempting to play a trick on her as she peered hard at her own reflection.

Suddenly, a tall shadow appeared next to her reflection.

"Sango," was the last that she heard as she lurched up out of her sleep. The last voice was still a combination, but as she heard her name called, Sango was certain she caught the deep timbered voice of a man.

Now all Sango could hear were quick, ragged exhalations and marveled at the realization that it was her chest that was heaving. Placing her hand upon her forehead and feeling the cold beads of sweat that had formed, Sango wondered at her sudden trepidation. Something or someone was calling for her, but she could not imagine who or what. The reflection in the water had been dark and indistinct. When she turned to see who was behind her, she awakened sharply and thus, the identity of this individual remained a mystery.

Once her mind cleared of the fog as she slowly came through her dream state, she realized that this was indeed the second time she'd had this particular dream and this time had not been much different than the last. No particular reason for the dream. It had just come on suddenly and recently.

"_Those voices_,' she thought. '_I was still unable to recognize them_.'

She sat up fully; the worn woolen blanket fell away as she pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin on her knees in sad contemplation. Her first thought that it had been Kohaku calling for her. She had strained her ears to be certain that part of that first voice was her kid brother calling out for her.

She still had not been able to free him from Naraku. The familiar onset of guilt began to sicken her stomach when she thought of how she'd failed them all. Her father, her brother, the villagers…it was a guilt almost too much to bear. Her mind continued to delve against her will with meticulous detail into the sad memory of the day she'd lost all of them. How could she not have seen what happened?

She turned slightly to notice that everyone was still asleep. Even Inuyasha was propped up against the wall of the small hut within Kaede's village. Sango mused at the half-demon for a moment. She was surprised that she hadn't awakened him. As quietly as possible, Sango slipped out from her place on the floor and tiptoed outside.

First light was just beginning to break over the horizon. The morning air was still very crisp and cool. Sango hugged her arms around herself to ward off the slight, yet uncomfortable chill from having crawled from the warmth of her modest bed.

The dream continued to linger in broken scenes within Sango's mind. She could practically hear the voices calling her name, but the sound was becoming indistinct the more awake she became. However, she noted the urgency in the voices that she wasn't able to ignore what it could mean.

"That couldn't be an ordinary dream," she reasoned. Though she had been raised in a village of demon slayers, Sango had heard the conversations regarding strange dreams and their possible meanings. She had learned early that dreams such as this were not merely from the subconscious as most others that had occurred such as the ones that she continued to have about Kohaku.

"Sango?"

Sango closed her eyes and smiled to herself. That voice she knew well and slowly turned to find her friend, Kagome, standing upon the porch of the small hut.

"Yes?" she replied quietly, turning with a gentle smile.

"You're up early," Kagome observed with a yawn and a mild note of surprise. "Is everything all right?"

"Of course," Sango replied casually as she sat close to her friend. She had elected not to mention this new dream to anyone, as she had not seen it as necessary for the moment.

"Kagome," Sango began as she continued to stare into the field of tall grasses that swayed gently with the morning breeze. "I think I need to return to my village for a few days."

That caught Kagome off guard while in mid-yawn. She immediately clapped her mouth shut and with wide eyes, leaned back to study her friend more carefully. She knew then something had to be wrong. She knew Sango chose to stay at her village when she felt troubled. Sango had often said that though the village held painful memories somehow she always managed to come away feeling comforted and more grounded.

"But why?" Kagome asked found herself asking, hoping to pull something from her friend.

A genuine look of confusion overcame Sango's face as she turned her gaze towards Kagome. "I'm not certain, but I feel as though something is calling for me. Perhaps if I visit, things will calm down."

"Calm down?" Now Kagome's concern had leaped to new questions. Before she could utter a word, Sango was already gathering Kirara and her gear. "Sango? Please, tell me what is going on?" Kagome pleaded.

She was strapping on her Hiraikotsu and climbing onto the transformed demon feline.

Sango politely ignored Kagome's request and smiled gently at Kagome's worried expression.

"I have to figure this out on my own," she said finally. "It isn't something anyone can help me with. Take care and I should return in a few days."

With that, a nudge from Sango's heel and Kirara was ascending into the brightening sky while Kagome could do nothing more than look on with concern and confusion.

"Where's she goin'?" Inuyasha yawned as he appeared in the open doorway.

"To her village or so she says," Kagome replied with uncertainty.

Inuyasha merely grunted. "Eh, probably wantin' to pay her respects. Oh well, she'll catch up with us eventually," he said all too casually as he disappeared back inside the small hut.

Kagome felt her eyes furrow and her lips pucker in disbelief. Now she was for certain that they'd entered into a parallel universe if Inuyasha was calmly accepting Sango's departure with little more than a grunt.

With one glance back towards the fading images of Sango and Kirara, Inuyasha yawned once more. He wasn't at all surprised to see Sango leave. He'd heard her quietly tiptoe out this morning. He had sensed her restlessness even though outwardly she seemed peaceful while she slept. While he was merely resting for the sake of the group, Inuyasha couldn't help noticing the disturbance as his keen senses were adept a picking up even a hint of danger.

However, for Sango to visit her village wasn't unusual and Inuyasha had learned to quietly deal with her absence if that were the case. At any rate, there hadn't been much happening and Inuyasha had been uncharacteristically glad for the break. There was no reason to begrudge his friend some time alone. Whatever was troubling her, Inuyasha knew that her visit would only do her good. Once they began looking for Naraku again, Sango wouldn't have any baggage slowing her down.

"Rin!" a squawking voice echoed into the wilderness. "Rin, where have you gone off to now?" he grumbled to himself. If he didn't find that child, Lord Sesshoumaru was going to have his reptilian hide.

The toad demon known as Jakken simply looked up at the two-headed dragon demon that had nestled onto the cool grass.

"Come, Ah-Uhn," he commanded, causing the two to stir with a sense of agitation. "Let us find the errant child before Lord Sesshoumaru returns."

Somewhere deep within the forest the gentle humming of a child carried on the quiet breeze that swished through the trees. Unbeknownst to the innocent child, she was beginning to gather unwelcome attentions as she picked flowers close to a small stream that ran through the forest.

Rin happily picked the delicate wildflowers that decorated the forest floor. She had begun to grow quite hungry and had asked Master Jakken if she may search for some food to quell her growling stomach. His caterwauling protest had come as no surprise to her as he insisted that she wait for Lord Sesshoumaru to return. So once his back was turned, Rin hadn't hesitated in skittering away into the forest.

To her surprise, she had found not only some berries to feast upon, but also a stream where she managed to catch a few small fish, which now lay close by to where she found the pretty wildflowers.

She hoped that Lord Sesshoumaru wouldn't be too angry with her for deceiving Master Jakken, but she just had to eat. Perhaps he would even be a little proud of her for she had managed on her own without any trouble as she had on numerous occasions. Perhaps this time he would acknowledge her efforts. A small desire, but she didn't want to press her luck.

No sooner had she begun to feel very proud of herself than darkness began to cloud overhead.

Rin timidly lifted her head in apprehension. Somehow she had the frightening feeling that it wasn't rain.

Her fears were confirmed as she looked up to see a strange black mist beginning to materialize before her. She absently tightened her grip on the tiny wildflowers, unable to look away from the mist that was beginning to take shape.

"Are you afraid, child?" a deeply rough voice questioned, laced with maniacal humor.

Rin unconsciously took a step back and numbly nodded her head as she attempted to will her feet to move faster. She opened her mouth and found that her voice refused to work. She wasn't able to cry out for Lord Sesshoumaru!

"As well you should be," the mist replied as it formed into a frightful looking monster. It was almost canine-like in its appearance with course black fur and red eyes that glowed with evil. Larges horns adorned its massive head and large fangs jutted out of its mouth.

"Small children such as you help to sustain me," the hideous creature growled with obvious delight.

Rin's hands rattled so that the petals from her freshly picked flowers were being shaken off as she had remembered the idle threats from elders in different villages.

'You best behave yourself or demons from the forest will eat your very soul,' they'd warned. However, Rin paid no heed to their stories. After all, she'd found Lord Sesshoumaru in the forest and he hadn't harmed her.

But now, she'd seen they'd been right and she was going to be eaten by this monster for disobeying Master Jakken.

Sango traveled high above the forest treetops as Kirara made her way to the Slayer's village. The nagging sense that she was needed had been a residual affect of her dream. In each voice, however indistinct, she did manage to hear the desperation and force in which she was called. Someone or something needed her.

Suddenly, Kirara emitted a loud roar and Sango felt the large cat tense and shake beneath her.

"What's the matter, Kirara?" she asked and quickly scanned the open sky and tops of the forest trees for a sign of trouble.

Another roar was Sango's answer as the cat demon dove closer to the forest beneath them. It was then that Sango felt a demonic aura that crashed upon her intuition like an ocean wave. What could possibly emit such an evil presence if not Naraku?

Before Sango could even think about suggesting that they investigate, a high piercing scream reached Sango's ears. The horrific sound was the unmistakable scream of a child.

"Let's go Kirara," Sango commanded as she reached behind her to grip the leather straps of her Hiraikotsu.

Rin had managed to make her little legs move as she had broken into a dead run in the direction from which she had came.

Laughter from the demon pursuing her echoed all around her and she was unable to guess where it was coming from. Suddenly the laughter changed to the howls of wolves. Rin's fear leaped to new heights as she was mentally brought back to the time she had been chased down and killed by a pack of wolves. She could practically smell their rank breaths, yet when she looked over her shoulder, Rin saw nothing.

A loud roar nearly brought Rin to her knees in fear, yet she felt herself being lifted into the air. She screamed and flailed against the tight grip.

"Shh, hush now child. You're safe," she heard a soothing voice say from behind her as she felt something soft and furry beneath her bare legs.

Rin turned suddenly to find a young woman had gathered her into a protective embrace as they begun to ascend through the trees. She attempted to shy away from the human woman at first, clutching harder to the furry demon, yet something in the woman's eyes reminded of someone. Someone she knew, but could not recall. Some she liked, but hadn't seen again

"You shall regret that human," Sango heard a voice growl.

Before she could react, Sango was knocked away by an unseen force and was plunging back to the ground.

"No!" Rin cried as she reached in vain towards her rescuer as she quickly disappeared through the branches.

Sango's body took immense abuse from the constant hard knocks of branches and cuts from twigs as she continued to descend towards the earth. However, Sango did not feel the dread thud that she knew would come once her body hit the hard forest floor. Instead the demonic force she sensed chasing the young girl was swirling around her in a black mist, keeping her suspended above the ground.

"A human woman," the demon mused. "This proves to be a most fortunate day for me. Once I'm through with you, I will find the young girl you were so arrogant as to steal away from me."

Sango strained with futile effort against the black mist as she felt her entire body being squeezed with a bone-crushing force she'd never known. Twice that seemed to be latched around her throat.

This was not Naraku. What manner of demon was this? Sango had never encountered such a strange force.

She attempted to reach for her poison powder that she held within her Slayer's suit, but the mist managed to restrict her movement as she felt her life force slowly begin to slip away.

Far above, Kirara carried Rin away from the danger, as the cat demon knew that would be her mistress' wish. However, Rin had other ideas.

"Please, take me down there," she begged of the feline. "We can't just leave her alone." Rin didn't want to leave her alone. The strange woman had saved her and Rin wished to make certain that her rescuer should also remain safe. There had been something in the woman's eyes that made her remember a time when she wasn't able to rescue someone in dire trouble.

Kirara roared in protest, but she felt the determination in the child's spirit and complied for she wished her mistress' safety as well .Without another moment's hesitation, Kirara dove back down into the forest. There, Rin found the young woman suspended in midair by the demon that had pursued her.

"No!" Rin cried, tears beginning to spill from her eyes and held out her hands towards the woman.

Sango heard the young girl and managed to turn her head. Her mind was crying out for the child to stay her position and begged Kirara with her eyes to take the child to safety.

Suddenly a large white light emitted between the two. Sango marveled at the strange light just before losing consciousness and heard the girl cry out once more.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!"

_To be continued..._

**Author's Note: **_Well, there it is. Feel free to constructively criticize. Since this is my first try, I went over it a million times and I'm still not convinced that there aren't a bunch of blunders. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Yeah, I changed my pen name...again. Indecisiveness is a disease I can't get rid of :) However, this will my pen name from now on. Simply part of my former original before I started posting stories.Also, I got in a hurry with this chapter. If you find mistakes, don't hesitate to let me know. Thanks!_

The sound of a crackling fire in the distance was the first to capture Sango away from her subconscious mind. She remembered the white light she had seen and then felt a warming sensation that began to penetrate through her skin.

'_Am I dead?'_ She wondered. _'Could this the afterlife?'_

As Sango attempted to move, she felt her body sorely resist and groaned in protest.

No, she wasn't dead. She hurt too badly.

"Mi lord, the slayer is beginning to rouse," a voice squawked and the high-pitched sound made Sango wince as she began to open her eyes.

"So, slayer, you have revived," a cold, yet unmistakable voice remarked in typical monotonous fashion.

Sango's eyes shot open to meet the tawny gaze of the Lord of the Western Lands. Despite the overall pain she felt, Sango immediately leapt to her feet into a defensive stance.

"What are you doing here?" she shot at him as she absently reached for her Hiraikotsu, only to find that all her gear had been removed.

"If you are looking for your weapons, they have been placed behind you," Sesshoumaru commented with disinterest as he turned away from her to stare into the darkness.

"Don't tell me that I have _you _to thank for my life?" the disgust in her tone quite evident.

Sesshoumaru scoffed quietly. "I wouldn't and I didn't," he replied with continuing disinterest.

"You're awake!" the delightful cry gave Sango a moment to pause and turn in the direction of the child. "I brought you something to eat," Rin declared as she held up a few small fish on a palm leaf.

Sango felt her face relax into a smile at the child's exuberance despite the foreboding presence of the great demon lord behind her. The tiny girl's expression seemed to be hinting at the tiniest bit of praise.

Sango bent, placing her palms on her thighs. "Did you catch these all by yourself?" she asked as she knelt before the little girl.

Rin gave a tiny nod; the strange ponytail bouncing on the side of her head and flashed Sango a toothy grin.

Sango gave the child's head a delicate pat. "Thank you, but I really should be on my way," she replied gently.

Lowering the fish suddenly, Rin became alarmed as her face fell with disappointment. How she had wanted to keep this woman's company. Rin couldn't shake the feeling that this woman reminded her of someone, but she simply couldn't put her finger on who it could be.

Keeping a wary eye on the great lord, Sango gathered her weapons and attempted to avoid the gaze of the small child.

"Take care of yourself," Sango said sweetly to the small child and turned to walk away into the darkness, but a voice stopped her.

"Slayer," Sesshoumaru's curt tone cut through to Sango's ears.

Sango halted abruptly and turned slowly in surprise.

"It is not I to which you owe your life," Sesshoumaru began, not looking at her, but continued to stare into the darkness. "But to Rin."

"Rin?" she repeated in question and looked at the small child.

Sesshoumaru felt disbelief in the slayer and it was something they both shared. The moment he had heard his young charge call out for him, Sesshoumaru arrived on the scene in mere seconds only to find the slayer suspended in mid-air. More perplexing though was Rin, crying out for the pathetic woman when suddenly a bright white orb had begun to form from her tiny outstretched hands as if it appeared out of sheer will.

The orb had continued to grow until it burst, bathing everything in a blinding white light. Once the light dissipated, the black mist was gone and the slayer lay upon the ground unconscious.

It was incomprehensible for Sesshoumaru to even consider that Rin held a newfound power, for he did not sense anything different about her. Whatever the true case may be, he was more aware that Rin desired the woman's presence. She had apologized ridiculously for running away from Jakken. She explained how the slayer had rescued her from the demon that had held the slayer in its grasp when he'd arrived.

"It seems that Rin wishes your presence and you will oblige her request in payment for your life," Sesshoumaru informed coldly and was not surprised as to see confusion play into a tired expression across her face. "I share your sentiment. Rin can be most trying."

Sango's disbelief gave way to shock once she realized what he was saying. "You're holding me to a life debt?"

Not one single, solitary word from the cold demon.

Sango continued to look on in shock. A life debt was a serious vow to be held accountable. She'd often heard of these debts and it was at the risk of your honor should it be broken. The gravity of the situation prompted Sango to place a hand on her forehead. She could not risk dishonor. No matter the situation.

Though he wasn't looking, Sesshoumaru could sense the human woman's consternation. "Your lack of fortitude concerning the issue is not surprising," he finally said with an all too knowing tone that crawled under Sango's skin.

Sango's head shot up. "Excuse me?"

"Humans haven't the strength of will to perform even the simplest of duties," he replied flatly, yet also knowingly.

At this point, Sango was near to trembling with anger. No one had dared to assume anything negative of her character.

He finally turned his head to face her. His placid brow and emotionless expression made up the mask of indifference that he held firmly in place. "However, the matter is not up for discussion. I see no harm in placating Rin's certain harmless whims. Her flighty manner will not put up with you for long and your debt will be paid."

Sango's angered trembling stopped at his attitude and her eyes went wide at his presumptive statements.

"You see me as harmless?" Her offense was evident in her tone.

Sesshoumaru turned back to look over his shoulder once more. "Perhaps not completely harmless," he began and was perplexed to see a slight grin come across her face. "But just as annoying."

Sango's mouth dropped open as she watched the impassive demon turn away and walk into the darkness. Her anger renewed its way through her body as she felt her hands clench into fists. She should've known he wasn't complimenting her skill as a fighter. Not completely harmless? But annoying?

"Why….how…dare…"Sango wasn't able to finish her anger-induced stuttering.

"Come on or Lord Sesshoumaru will leave us," Rin informed in a chirpy voice as the young girl ran past Sango and towards Sesshoumaru.

Sango gazed up into the sparkling heavens with desperation. "Must I do this?" she asked quietly as if hoping for sign to relieve her of the obligation. If not for her quest to find Naraku, Sango would gladly, without argument, honor her debt. However, things were as they were and Sango was certain that Sesshoumaru would aggressively insist that she hold to the bargain.

While the sky remained unchanged in its sparkling darkness, Rin's chirpy voice called to her once again. "Hurry!" her voice echoed.

Sango's shoulders fell. She had only wanted to return to her village. However, she sucked up her obligation and began to follow along after the odd little group comprised of two demons that despised humans and a small human girl.

After several hours of walking, Sango could stand no more. The silence was deafening. At least with Inuyasha, she had someone to talk with. At this point in the juncture, Sango couldn't care less at risking Sesshoumaru's wrath.

She sighed.

"Where are we going?" Sango asked to the back of Sesshoumaru hoping to break the monotonous quiet.

No response.

'_Wonderful,_' Sango thought wryly as she sighed again.

'_Just how long is this going to last?_' They had been traveling through the night and most of that morning. Rin slept on the strange two-headed dragon. The odd toad-like demon followed slightly behind Sesshoumaru while she kept an eye on the child as she walked by the dragon. No one had said a word for all that time.

She sighed once more.

"Slayer, if you insist on exhaling like that again, you will leave me no choice but to remove the source of the annoyance," Sesshoumaru commented without so much as a backwards glance in her direction.

Sango could barely bring herself to narrow her weary eyes at him. "Please don't tempt me with a challenge," she replied tiredly. "It would be a welcome change."

Sesshoumaru elected not to respond. The slayer overestimated her skill to see him as a challenge. The very idea that she thought her power could even match his almost provoked him to something of laughter.

…almost.

In the meantime, Rin had noticed Sango's despondent nature and hoped to change it as she grabbed her hand.

"Are you hungry?" she asked in a small voice.

Sango glanced down at the child and nodded.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, the lady slayer and I are going to find something to eat," Rin informed happily as she began to tug Sango in the opposite direction of which they'd been traveling.

Sesshoumaru continued in silence as the two females ventured into the forest. He barely offered a sideways glance a small consideration.

He knew of the slayer from his brother's band of misfits. Why she had abandoned them was of no interest to him.

Now his most recent encounter had found her in the grasp of a lesser demon with the life being squeezed from her. He was in this ridiculous situation because Rin felt that she had saved the slayer and wished the woman's annoying presence.

Never had Rin behaved as such. He'd told her to cease her sulking and Rin merely mumbled a "Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru," to the ground.

After several moments of contemplation, Sesshoumaru had something that was as close to an epiphany as he could surmise. In Rin's show of great concern for the woman, he considered that perhaps it was time that Rin should know something of her own sex and her own race. However slight, some value could be derived as she was growing every day. He could not risk for her to believe that she was demon. She was so young and still quite impressionable. To live among them could have consequences being that Rin might decide to take on more than her poor human body could withstand. The slayer could at least teach her the frailties that befell their race.

Sesshoumaru spared her a thought then. The slayer's apprehensiveness had been no surprise. Humans were far too fickle. What could he expect from one that exterminated demons for a meager fee? The fact that she no longer opposed the idea gave him leave to think on more important matters that lie ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

"She just left?" was Miroku's incredulous response to the news that Sango had departed for her village with hardly a word.

"Yep," Kagome quipped, refusing to look at the monk as she packed her backpack in preparation to continue their travels.

"No explanation? She just left," Miroku pressed, ignoring the fact that he was being given the cold shoulder.

"Are you deaf, monk?" Inuyasha interjected loudly. "She left and she said she'd be back. What's it to you anyway?"

Kagome could hardly stand to look at Miroku. He had just returned from a nearby village where, she was certain, he had held a few conquests. He had pulled his usual: telling the headman of the village that there was a demon inhabiting his household.

Kagome was ready for the nice bed and exquisite meal she knew was to follow when the headman's daughter appeared, along with several beautiful servant girls.

Predictable as always, Miroku began going to work. More on the women than the spiritual cleansing of the house.

Any other time Kagome would chalk it up to his lecherous nature and say _"oh well."_ But things were different now. He'd asked Sango to come live with him after it was all over. She agreed to bear his child and even after he refused to answer her question regarding his faithfulness.

'_How could he do this?' _she wondered as she watched with utter disgust. Miroku still refused to get a hold of his philandering habit.

Were Sango there, Miroku _might _act as though he had a semblance of self-control. However, Sango wasn't always going to able to keep an eye on Miroku's wondering male behind.

"And she shouldn't have to," she had loudly announced. Confused eyes watched her stomp angrily out of the headman's house.

After Kagome's outburst, those of the house were certain that the evil spirit had somehow taken hold of the strangely dressed young woman and were positive that their home was, in fact, possessed of an evil demon. They begged Miroku with greater fervor to cleanse their home at any price and promised the greedy, amorous monk anything he wished in return for his holy services.

Inuyasha, surprisingly enough, did not protest as he followed after her. He'd always found Miroku just as lecherous as everyone else and did not feel at all guilty for abandoning him to his perverted motives.

"She leftyesterday morning," Kagome clipped as she continued to gather herbs into a glass container. "I imagine she will return when she is able."

Miroku was taken aback by Kagome's short attitude and turned to Inuyasha.

"Surely you don't agree with this, Inuyasha."

"Hey, it ain't my business with what she does with her time. I'm sure she'll find us when were ready to go after Naraku again," Inuyasha replied with indifference. At this point, he'd be damned to tell the monk that he fully planned on retrieving Sango when he was ready to hunt the evil demon.

His violet eyes hardened. "You're not at all upset about this?" he asked with disbelief. "You, who badger the rest of us when we even hint at a break,"

Inuyasha turned away from Miroku and began walking into the forest. "Hn, whatever," he scoffed.

Miroku marveled at Kagome and Inuyasha's cold attitude towards him. He'd done nothing that he hadn't done before and yet they were treating him as if he'd committed a crime. He and Sango weren't married. The last time he checked, he wasn't dead either. Miroku could only shrug and continue to follow his comrades.

Rin laughed and sloshed about in the same nearby stream that she'd fished in just yesterday. Only now they were much further downstream and out of danger, or so she hoped.

Sango watched from her spot by the stream as Rin played about in the shallow water without so much as a care. She could no longer repress her smile.Rin's gentle playful nature reminded Sango a great deal of Kohaku when he was abouther age.

"Rin, I thought you were hungry?" Sango asked after allowing Rin to play for a while.

"Oh yes!" Rin replied with excitement. "I almost forgot."

Sango closed her eyes and shook her head in bemusement.

"It's not often I get to play very much," Rin informed casually. "Lord Sesshoumaru is always traveling."

"Are you not lonely?" Sango wondered aloud as she rose from her spot on the ground.

Rin turned to Sango with a befuddled expression. "No, I'm never lonely," Rin replied in mild shock to such a suggestion. Her face fell and her voice became low with a touch of sadness. "I do miss someone to talk to though," she admitted.

She might not be lonely for company in the physical sense. Rin knew that despite Sesshoumaru's countenance, he would do more than necessary for her welfare. Jakken was of no use whatsoever, but Sango could see that Rin held an attachment to the nasty toad-looking pain in the neck. Desperation had to be the only reason to put up with such abuse from the demon.

Suddenly, being the companion of this child didn't seem such an obligation as she felt a certain longing in the little girl's voice.

"Well, let's catch some fish," Sango announced with a smile. "I'm sure that Lord Sesshoumaru will be most pleased with your accomplishments."

Sango and Rin walked casually as they ate the fish that they had caught. Pastels of pink and deep oranges splashing through the trees signaled that the sun was beginning to set.

Rin felt very pleased with herself, as usual, upon her catch of the day. She was most eager to find Lord Sesshoumaru. Perhaps this time he would notice how well that she could take care of herself and not be the burden Jakken claimed.

Upon that thought, Rin turned to look up at Sango. She was very nice. Suddenly, a thought came to her.

"What is your name? I know that Lord Sesshoumaru and Master Jakken call you 'slayer', but that can't be your name. That'd be silly," she stifled a small giggle into her hand.

Sango looked down at Rin with a smile. "My name is Sango."

"Oh," Rin replied quickly looking ahead, but not for long as a question began to lurk in her big eyes.

"Sango?"

"Hm?"

"You seem awfully sad. Why are you sad?" Rin blurted in her usual childlike manner. Then suddenly she huffed and her shoulders fell. "Do you find me a burden as well?"

Sango's face went through several odd expressions at the speed of which Rin chose to ask her questions. Finally, she relaxed as she saw the girl's expression continue to fall.

"Of course not, Rin. You are very self sufficient of your age," Sango praised.

Rin's eyes crinkled in confusion.

Sango permitted herself a quiet giggle. "What I mean is you are very capable. Able to take care of yourself. Very independent."

Rin's expression changed from confusion to utter happiness. Sango couldn't stop making mental comparisons of how much Rin seemed like Kohaku. Kohaku had tried desperately to please their father in his demon slaying accomplishments, but only to fall short in his eyes. Sango had taken it upon herself not only to praise Kohaku, but to do so for their father as well. She wondered if the high and mighty Sesshoumaru even bothered to offer so much as a "good job" to the child.

"My legs sure are tired," Rin announced in her shameless honesty after a few moments of silence.

"You know what? Mine too," Sango replied. "Kirara?" Sango inquired to the tiny cat in her arms.

Kirara mewed in affirmation and leapt from Sango's arms. In a giant blaze of fire, the demon feline emerged in her larger form.

"Now we can catch up to Lord Sesshoumaru," Sango announced.

Rin said not a word, but ran happily to the large feline.

Sango assisted Rin onto Kirara's back and climbed on behind her, clasping Rin's little body tightly while instructing Rin to hold onto Kirara's pelt for extra protection.

Kirara ascended to the skies that had begun to darken with theonly source of light at the horizon as the colors melded and blended together in fiery swirls ofburnt orange.

Sesshoumaru sat distantly from the small group and gazed off into the darkness, yet keepingt a watchful eye while listening intently. Rin was quietly sitting by the fire, the demon feline curled in her lap. She was smiling as she endlessly scratched around the small demon's ears as the fuzzy creature squirmed in obvious delight.

He noted his young charge was enjoying their new company nearly as much as he despised them. Rin had unceremoniously plopped into the slayer's lap as she began to coddle the small cat demon.

Much to his surprise, the slayer did not protest. In fact, she seemed to enjoy the small child's presence as she had begun to play with Rin's hair by making elaborate braids into unusual pattern around her head.

'Hmph, humans.'

"So how is it that a slayer of demons should have a demon as a constant companion?" Sesshoumaru queried in his usual seemingly disinterested tone.

Sango didn't even pause in braiding Rin's hair. "How is it that a demon that despises humans has a young human charge?" she shot back as she slowly lifted her lids to look down her nose at his silent accusation of hypocrisy.

Before Sesshoumaru could remind her of her position, his most annoying, yet ever faithful servant had begun his defense of his lord.

"Mind your tongue, wench!" he squawked. "Honestly mi lord, how much longer must we endure the company of this wretched, hum-?"

BONK!

Rin tried to stifle a giggle as she saw the knot beginning to form on the toad demon where Sango clocked him upside the head with her fist.

"Why you…!" Jakken shouted as he leapt up from his spot on the ground "Behold! The staff of two hea-,--"

CLONK! CLONK!

Rin could not contain her laughter as her muffled giggles trilled into her hand. Sango had taken the staff from Jakken and struck him twice in the head before tossing it away while leaving the toad demon to groan in anguish.

Even before Sesshoumaru could speak to his servant, the slayer had managed to deal with him most effectively and all without having to move from her spot on the ground. He even quietly grunted his amusement to himself at the antics that played before him. Though he told himself it was for the benefit of his own ears to cease Jakken's incessant caterwauling.

After a few moments of silence, a yawn from Rin caught Sango's attention. She looked down to find the child barely holding up her head, as if she were to fall asleep that Sango might disappear. Sango glanced in Sesshoumaru's direction to find him still propped up by the tree with one arm outstretched on a bent knee and his eyes closed.

Asleep or not, Sango nudged Kirara. The gentle cat demon understood immediately and she transformed into her full form and settled close to the fire. Sango picked up the sleeping child and placed her against Kirara's soft fur and the cat protectively curled her two tails around the small child. A small price for lavish treatment.

Sango straightened after brushing the child's disheveled hair from her face and smiled down at her. How was it that this child should find complete happiness in the company of such a cold presence as her "lord" and the most annoying ramblings of that toad? Once more she glanced at Sesshoumaru, who was now watching her with expressionless eyes.

Sango turned away from him and shrugged inwardly. Perhaps the child saw something in him that no else did, for he was certainly not overly affectionate in the slightest towards Rin.

Sesshoumaru watched the slayer take a place adjacent to the large demon feline. He knew the reason for it was for protection and he withheld the scoff he instinctively wanted to expel. She had apparently been inflicted with the same lack of fear as Rin when in his presence.

'_Two human females and neither of them fear me as they should,' _he thought.

Correction: He did not want Rin to be afraid of him. Most others shared the same sentiment as his annoying vassal: that he was a death wish to anyone that crossed him. However, his brother's traveling companion should have enough sense to be at least frightened, not be comfortable enough to sleep soundly in his presence.

No matter though, he finally thought. She would come to her senses eventually. Once they arrived at his fortress, Sesshoumaru would be relieved of the woman's constant presence until Rin was satisfied enough of keeping her company. Given the child's attention span, he guessed not very long.

He had decided that killing her might not be in his best interest, no matter how badly he wished to be rid of her. For some strange reason, he knew that the woman's loss would be devastating to Rin and that was not something he was prepared to deal with.

With that final thought, Sesshoumaru settled against the tree behind him and closed his eyes. Though he needed no real sleep like the humans in his camp, Sesshoumaru was glad for the peace and quiet in order to meditate.

The day had been strange. He contemplated shortly on this strange power that Rin held, yet he sensed no change in her. Her scent was the same. Her physical appearance remained unchanged. It was as if though it had come and gone like the wind.

He relished the peace and quiet for as long as it could possibly endure now that he had _two_ human females in his midst.


	4. Chapter 4

"My lord, we await your command."

Standing regally upon the precipice of a rocky cliff and gazing absently down at the valley below was an ancient dog demon, a dog demon of a time when the earth was young and he even younger. His dull gray hair pulled back away from his face, a faint sign of age just barely showing around the corners of his eyes that were as cold as the icy blue color that shaded them.

The craggy rock beneath his feet had become a significant place over the thousands of years that had passed. This was where he would play dangerous games as a young pup to impress any who watched. This was the place he had stood with his father when he'd been informed that he would soon become leader of the Eastern territories. The talk had been long and finally it was revealed that his father had hoped that his son should become more acclaimed after his death.

"Yes," he replied to his subordinate as he continued to stare beyond the horizon. "Send the message."

"Very good sir." The eager young demon bowed quickly and turned to do as his master bid.

Ever so slightly, the older demon turned, but still did not look away from the valley below. "Sato?"

The young demon halted abruptly. "Yes, my lord?"

"Send my daughter to me," he commanded quietly, but firmly.

The young demon managed a smile in the direction of his lord. "Right away, Lord Nibori."

The old dog grunted his amusement as he returned his gaze to the valley below and beyond where the mountains separated the Eastern provinces from the fortress in the West. He had been leader of these territories for so long that he could not recall an exact number. However, his handling of them had been most turbulent. The times had been nothing but constant unrest and battle worn since Lord Inutaisho had become the Great Lord of the West. Every brigand fled the West and into the Eastern provinces out of absolute fear of the dog general and none would return out of that same fear of what would happen to them should they be found by the unforgiving demon.

'_Inutaisho,'_ he thought with intense disdain and felt his lips curl over his fangs in disgust at the great name.

The moment Nibori had heard the name he had a feeling that it wouldn't be the last. Though Nibori would never have guessed exactly how the two of them would cross paths.

"You sent for me father?" the gentle voice of his daughter floated to his ears.

The old dog couldn't resist the pulling at the corners of his lips in a smile of comfort. "Emi, the message has been sent," he informed as he turned to gaze upon the golden figure of his daughter.

At first glance, he'd seen how she was able to strike the males of his species into mind-numbed twits. Her golden hair blew wisp-like in the breeze while his eyes stared back at him from the porcelain-like perfection of her face. But only he saw the same ambition in her that he held and her cruelty in the games that she mastered at playing in regards to others made him proud. He strongly felt that she was adequate compensation for the lack of having a son.

Upon that consideration, he was pained. Not simply for his lack of sons, but of the woman that his daughter reminded him of with her golden hair and features of perfection.

'_Lady Takara,'_ he thought with a great longing. _'The gods are most certainly cruel.'_ He was certain the gods were punishing him. The daily reminder of his beloved paramour was nothing short of torture. His mate had been so distressed upon seeing that their child resembled the great daughter of the West that she lost all reason and plunged into madness.

Even so, hardly a day passed since his first meeting with the daughter of the West that he didn't spare her a thought.

Her beauty and warmth had been more than he could've hoped for when he'd been one of few clan nobles that had been offered her hand, as well as the chance of becoming Lord of the West. She was gentle, gifted, and clever. Her elegance bespoke of discipline and intelligence. How she could've chosen a rough-hewn battle driven demon such as Inutaisho had been beyond his reason. That was when he'd first encountered the dog general. The two met as rivals for not only the lands of the West, but the favor of the Lady as well.

In his mind's eye, Nibori could see her clearly and warmth still flooded his body after all these years. He was still in awe of her tender expression with eyes that held wisdom far beyond even her years. Her fluid movements she possessed to perform either the simplest or greatest of tasks inspired his pride when thinking of her as his mate.

Upon their first encounter there had been immediate amicable respect between them, but as time passed Nibori truly began to feel as though he had formed a bond with the beautiful demoness and not simply for a mere want of her father's lands. His disappointment upon her choosing of the great dog general was, by far, the greatest loss and he couldn't help feeling a strong sense of defeat.

"_But Lady Takara, how could this be?" he asked gently, not wanting to increase the pain that he saw upon her lovely face. She'd beautifully confessed that she wanted to be the one to tell him of the final decision and he could see it was causing her distress._

"_Lord Nibori, my intention was never to cause you distress," she professed in a soft voice. "I had a difficult decision to make and I had to do what was best for my clan."_

"_But Takara, we could've made a splendid realm once the Eastern provinces fell under our supreme protection," he reasoned. Upon a closer inspection he could see a strange light in her eyes and the ever slight lift of brows told him all he needed to know. "Y-you…you've bonded with that brutish demon, haven't you?" he spat in disgust. _

_Takara couldn't help flinching at his accusation. "My decision is based on more than mere emotion," she declared._

"_Do not speak of something so trivial," he bit out. Nibori could feel his anger beginning to boil deep within him. This was, by far, greater than rejection. He would return to his eastern home humiliated, dejected, and dishonored. _

_Takara sighed, beginning to grow tired of defending her choice. "I am sorry if this has caused you pain," she added and turned away from him. "I had hoped that this wouldn't cause a disturbance in our relationship, but I can see now that was impossible," she stated coolly, her accusation of his being a sore loser very plain. She had warned her father that being forced to choose could lead to a civil war among the clan nobles._

"_My lady, please," came his plea to her ears. She halted in her steps, but did not turn to face him. "I bear you no ill will, but can you not understand my perspective."_

"_I do, and I'm sorry," Takara apologized once more, but it would be the last. "Good evening, Lord Nibori."_

And with that, he'd watched her walk out of his life.

Nibori's first impulse had been to challenge the demon general, but even he knew when he was outmatched. Should he be defeated then he would have no choice but to return in shame and dishonor. Very rarely was seppuku required of a demon, but the immense shame that would follow him, undoubtedly the rest of the clan nobles would demand that he take his own life. So instead, Nibori attempted to cope with his personal defeat.

Through the years that followed, he would see Lady Takara at meetings. Upon each meeting, all he could feel was immense contempt for InuTaisho, for their happiness and the successes that followed the new regime of the West. Eventually, he began to greatly resent Lady Takara. His mind began to fill with nothing more than revenge against the demon that had stolen her away from him. The last time he saw Lady Takara, her belly had been large and rounded with the dog general's child.

'_Lord Sesshoumaru,'_ he thought with a calculating smile. The young lord reminded the old dog very much of the great general. He'd inherited nothing of his mother's golden look, only the blue crescent of the bloodline and the poison that she had used to heal. If nothing else, that alone would prove to be the demon's downfall. Just as it had been his mother's.

'_Now is the time',_ he thought with a devilish grin.

He may never have Takara again in this life, but he would take her lands that had been stolen out from under him by the wretched dog general as well as seek revenge against the blood of InuTaisho.

Sango continued to follow along behind Sesshoumaru with Rin chattering beside her while the young girl led two-headed Ah-Uhn. Jakken sat quietly upon the two-headed demon and Sango was blissfully thankful that he had ceased his continuous squawking.

However quiet though it all was, Sango's thoughts were practically shouting in her ears to the point she was fearful that even Sesshoumaru could hear. As much as she knew that she must fulfill her obligation to Rin in repayment for her life, Sango couldn't stop the nagging feeling that she had other things to do. Not to mention, Kagome and the others would begin worrying. Sango knew once they'd figured out she wasn't at her village then it wouldn't take them long to find her.

"Look, Sango!" Rin cried happily as she pulled on the slayer's hand and pointed excitedly. "We're almost there!"

Sango was literally dragged from her thoughts and looked at Rin's pointed gesture. All she could see was a mountain range ahead of them and nothing more.

'_Does Sesshoumaru live in a cave?'_ she wondered quickly, but one look at the brightly colored silk opulence of his attire and his cool demeanor and she was fairly certain that he'd never roughed it by sleeping in a tree like his half demon brother.

Without a word, Sesshoumaru began to ascend to the sky as well as Ah-Uhn. Sango would've liked a warning, but nudged the small Kirara who was nestled comfortably in Rin's arms. The kitten mewed, but not in protest and jumped out of Rin's arms to transform into her larger form.

Rin and Sango wasted no time in climbing onto the demon feline's furry back in hopes to catch up with Sesshoumaru who had already disappeared from their sight. Sango caught sight of Ah-Uhn, but what grabbed her attention afterward nearly left her breathless.

A magnificent, ancient donjon emerged through the green of the trees and craggy rock overhangs as the structure led the eye to a sprawling fortress deftly hidden within its natural wonders. There were several paths that wound in and out of baileys, gardens and courtyards. It was a maze of buildings, high stone walls, and breezeways.

From the air, Sango could see the sparkling waters of ponds nestled amongst lush gardens and forests in different areas of the grounds. The roaring sound she heard were waves that crashed against the opposite side of the sheer cliff which encompassed some part of the grounds.

To say that Sango was in awe would be quite the understatement. Once, as a child, she'd been given the privilege of seeing _Himeji Castle_ in all its lavish wonder, yet Sango felt that even it could not compare with what she was seeing before her eyes. But then questions began to arise.

How could a demon so cold and so fierce create and inhabit something so beautiful?

Sango felt her lips twist into a wry smile. _'To show off',_ was her answer. That was easy enough. So the seemingly indifferent lord wasn't beyond having an ego after all.

Kirara began her descent and landed in what Sango presumed was a small bailey that surrounded the main donjon. Sango surveyed her surroundings. The grounds were more intimidating on the ground than in the air. She'd never find her way around this place. This place was the size of several small villages.

"Come on, Sango," Rin insisted as she slid from Kirara's back. She couldn't wait to find out where Sango was going to be staying. She would, of course, have to find out from Lord Sesshoumaru.

"Wait a minute," Sango said as she dismounted, dragging Hiraikotsu along with her. "Where are we going?"

Rin just flashed Sango her toothy grin. "To find Lord Sesshoumaru," she replied and scampered down a gravel path leading past the donjon to an assorted group of buildings.

Sango, no longer in the lord's presence, allowed herself a great sigh that threatened to knock over the giant donjon before her.

"Why am I here?" she questioned the sky with her brows knitted and raised in mock helplessness. She didn't mind that she should be Rin's companion for a while, but now as she stood looking at the vastness of what was minimally referred to as a 'fortress', Sango was fast beginning to have second thoughts.

A life debt could be as fleeting or permanent depending on the situation. As it stood now, Sango simply had things to take care of before she could simply devote her life to one child, no matter what the circumstances. But ultimately the decision was Sesshoumaru's.

"Sango!" Rin's far away voice cried.

Grudgingly Sango obliged the child by following after her. Maybe it was time to get a few things straight around here.

Sesshoumaru lightly padded along the wooden inlay of the breezeway that led to his ultimate destination. To say that he was aggravated was a masterpiece of understatement. Once again, in his pursuit of Naraku, he'd failed in ultimately destroying him. To add insult to injury, he had acquired a human woman at Rin's behest. Not just any human woman, but one that exterminated demons and traveled with his brother no less. The whole idea left him in a perpetual state of agitation.

Only recently had it occurred to him that Rin would soon need to learn how to cope with her human body and mind. His first impulse was to allow a demoness to handle the situation, but there was so much danger in that respect. Humans and demons did not develop the same either physically or mentally. And he refused to abandon her to a strange human family. He had no choice but have someone to teach her what would be happening to her as she grew. However…

Of all the meek human females that vastly populated the island, he, the Great Sesshoumaru had to acquire the one that didn't seem to have a meek bone in her body. The more he thought, the more Sesshoumaru was beginning to have second thoughts.

"My lord, you have returned," a smooth voice announced as Sesshoumaru entered a modest room.

While the rest of the fortress had its ornate markings and décor throughout, the room that had been a place of solitude and decision making was less so. Throughout the fortress were certain architectural achievements and various designs throughout the grounds that spoke of dog demons long since gone, but effectively left their mark for the coming generations. However, the floor-to-ceiling cedar shelves within the study that held contained an innumerable amount of scrolls were the greatest testament to the history of the great clan of the West.

A rather distinguished looking dog demon stood from his kneeling position at a large desk and stepped away to the side with a respectful bow.

"Kiyoushi," Sesshoumaru acknowledged with a subtle nod of his head. "I trust everything has been kept in working order," he queried with a bit of edge to his voice.

"Smoothly, my lord," he replied confidently despite sensing his Lord's displeasure immediately. He looked on in confusion at Sesshoumaru's back. His abrupt manner was nothing knew, but his stiffness in movement could only be the result of immense discontent. Why the attitude? He could practically hear the crackling of his aura.

"My lord, if I may speak?" he inquired carefully as he assumed a casual stance: feet apart and hands at the small of his back.

Sesshoumaru turned to face his right hand and most trusted friend. Rigidly, he nodded his permission.

"Is it safe to presume that you were unable to slay this Naraku character?" he asked cautiously as he examined Sesshoumaru. The quiet demon strode to the balcony within the study and Kiyoushi knew for certain then that something was amiss.

Most recently had Kiyoushi heard of this villainous demon and immediately had the guard scour the territories, but all had returned with nothing. Apparently this Naraku had some form of sense as he never ventured into the feared territory of the West.

"You presume correctly," the demon lord replied, his voice dangerously low. "I must give the demon credit. He is most cunning." Naraku had managed to elude him yet again. He had been lured to his father's gravesite only to find that Inuyasha had already begun to engage the evil incarnation in a futile battle.

Only at the last minute was Sesshoumaru able to deal a debilitating blow to the abomination that dared call itself demon, yet he hadn't been completely destroyed. Once again, the demon would disappear only to resurface again with additional power. How was it even possible?

Kiyoushi was still left a bit confused. This was not the first time Sesshoumaru had returned empty-handed. Why the sudden agitation?

That's when he caught a powerful scent. At first it had only been a gradual whiff of something quite earthy, but now the gaining intensity was baffling his poor brain. One glance at his long time friend and Kiyoushi was completely at a loss. At the very least he thought such a strange scent would provoke some sort of reaction of his lord.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" a tiny voice asked from the open doorway.

Both demons turned their eyes to see little Rin's dark head poking around the corner of the door frame. Kiyoushi allowed himself a slight grin in regard's to the child's presence. He'd know her scent anywhere.

'_The unmistakable scent of curiosity'_, he mused silently.

"Yes Rin, you may enter," Sesshoumaru consented with a graceful wave of his hand. With that, Rin took small steps, her hands clasped daintily in front of her.

Kiyoushi watched in utter astonishment upon not seeing Rin, but of what followed behind her.

Another human female?

A grown woman?

Kiyoushi couldn't stop his eyes from darting no better than an inexperienced pup from the young woman to Sesshoumaru and back again.

"I need to speak with you," her dulcet voice practically commanded.

Quite possibly for the first time in his life, Kiyoushi winced.

_Author's Note: First I'd like to say "Thank you!" to my reviewers. Once again, if you find any discrepancies, please don't hesitate to tell me. _

_Also, if you'd like, you can type in "Himeji Castle" into any search engine if you'd like to see what it looks like. It really is quite beautiful. _


	5. Chapter 5

Kiyoushi waited with bated breath. Something of this woman's attire led him to believe that she was hardly a simple village girl that worked in the fields. That thought provoked him to look at his lord's back with an arched brow and back again to this human woman. She held determination in her eyes and he sensed that she was prepared to do battle should her request be denied. He had a most unpleasant sensation of feeling the hair on the back of his neck bristle at the charges between them.

Sesshoumaru, however, stood with an unwavering mask of indifference and simply gazed at the slayer. "Very well," he replied, turning back to the balcony. "Rin, you will excuse us."

Rin resisted hanging her head. She knew that tone. "Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru," she replied with a disheartened voice. Oh, she hoped Sango wasn't in too much trouble.

"What about him?" Sango nodded towards Kiyoushi. As a demonslayer by trade, she hardly trusted this alleged 'great demon', much less his vassals or any other association.

Sesshoumaru knew exactly to whom she referred. "He will remain," Sesshoumaru replied, his stance unwavering.

"No, I have other things to attend, so if you do not mind, my lord," Kiyoushi stated as he politely tried to excuse himself. Truth be told, he didn't wish to witness the very possible grotesque death of this young woman.

"You will remain," Sesshoumaru commanded a bit more forcefully and then turned with crossed arms to face the obstinate female within his presence. "Be brief."

"This," Sango gestured to her surroundings with both hands.

"This arrangement," she replied tiredly. "I have important matters that need my attention. How long does this last? How long do I remain here? When may I leave?"

Sesshoumaru studied her for a moment. "I believe that it was understood that your life debt will be repaid when Rin no longer wishes your presence," he replied. "For now she will be the only matter that will require your attention."

Sango's mouth fell open. "You can't be serious?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. "Do you question my reasoning, slayer? Your life has become hers."

Sango refused to allow her shoulders to sag under disappointment. She should've known that he wouldn't even consider her place in the whole situation.

He continued. "As a human, your repeated apprehension to duty is no surprise. While I do not wish Rin to be infected with your shortcomings, yet, as said before, the matter is no longer up for discussion."

Sango grew angry with each word he spoke. "You cold, bloody bastard," she growled in a menacing way. "You don't care about her and you certainly don't care about how this affects me. All you want is someone that will get her out of your way!"

Mere seconds and Sango was roughly shoved against the wall by his forearm against her chest. Sesshoumaru's golden eyes blazed mere inches from Sango's defiant ones.

"Never question my intentions towards Rin," he snarled into her face. "As for you, you are correct. I do not care how this affects you."

Sango scoffed in an ugly way. "And if I leave?" she suggested.

Sesshoumaru didn't so much as crack a wicked grin. "You will be retrieved by either myself or one of my vassals. How you will be dealt with afterwards is a circumstance you can imagine on your own," he finished and roughly pushed her away.

"Your apartments will be next to Rin's," he informed as if nothing had just happened and took his place at his desk. "Now go."

Sango pulled herself to full height and put her chin in the air. She glanced at the black haired demon that had looked on without so much as blink. If she did not wish to free her brother from Naraku so badly then she wouldn't hesistate to engage this demon in a fight. Even if it meant her death.

First he implied she wasn't worthy to be in Rin's presence and the next he was informing that she would be staying indefinitely. What sort of game was he playing?

"You are still here," Sesshoumaru stated, not glancing up from a newly unfurled scroll that he held before him.

Sesshoumaru called for a guard to direct the annoyance to her chambers and Sango left without so much as a backwards glance in his direction.

Kiyoushi stood silently in complete shock. No one…

Correction.

No demon had ever spoken to Lord Sesshoumaru in such a way and not paid with their lives. How one human woman managed to escape with mere bruises was beyond him.

"Kiyoushi."

That brought him out of his momentary state of bewilderment. "My lord?"

Sesshoumaru didn't even glance up from his scroll. "The slayer is not to be harmed in any way," he declared coolly.

"Yes, my lord," Kiyoushi bowed his head. 'But who will protect her from you?' was what Kiyoushi wondered.

"Damn demon!" Sango shouted and hit the nearest thing in her vicinity, which happened to be a tree.

"Sango?" a timid voice questioned.

Sango whirled to find Rin's frightened eyes staring dumbly at her.

All of Sango's anger drained in that instant and was quickly replaced with a sudden wave of fear and embarrassment that coursed through her once she realized that Rin undoubtedly witnessed her violent display.

"Rin, I'm sorry," she apologized as she knelt before the child. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Are you very angry?" Rin asked, her voice quivering.

Sango tried to give the child her best assuring smile. "I was, but I 'm all right now," she replied.

Rin was puzzled as she looked at Sango's scraped knuckles. "I understand," was all she said. "Lord Sesshoumaru has that effect sometimes."

"What do you mean?" Sango couldn't help asking. Surely he'd never behaved that way in front of Rin.

"I've seen different people come out of his study with the same expression you have right now," she explained. "However, it's funny when it's Master Jakken. His eyes bug out and he stutters a lot." Rin covered her mouth with both hands to stifle her giggles.

Sango couldn't help feeling warmth for the child, despite her current situation. A breeze blew lightly and Sango looked at her surroundings once more. The lush environment _was_ beautiful.

Would it really be so terrible to resign herself to some much needed rest and relaxation? It was as if she'd told Inuyasha during the times that Kagome had to return to school for her "tests". It wasn't as if they'd begun hunting Naraku a few days ago.

But something about the 'Great Lord of the West' irked her to no end. Just who in the hell did he think he was?

She scoffed. '_Great Lord of the West my--'_

"Come on Sango!" Rin broke her thoughts momentarily as she watched the child scamper excitedly down a gravel path.

She smiled with a final sigh of resignation.

Rin was a reasonable child, despite Sesshoumaru's opinion. In time, she might try to explain to Rin that she could no longer stay and Sesshoumaru could just deal with it. In the meantime, Sango managed to shove the nagging sense of needing to leave aside and convinced herself that she could be quite happy with Rin… for a while anyway.

Kiyoushi continued to look on at his lord in silence as the cold demon's countenance remained seemingly unchanged. Only Kiyoushi could see that burning intensity of the past moment lingering about his lord.

"So the Eastern noble wishes for me to consider his daughter as a mate?" Sesshoumaru surmised as he rolled up the scroll.

Kiyoushi folded his arms across his chest. "Interesting enough," he replied. "His lands have been in a constant state of unrest and his power is fading the older becomes. The eastern provinces have separated themselves from us since before your father became Daimyo. Perhaps Lord Nibori wishes to amend his foolish behavior by offering his daughter."

Sesshoumaru gazed intensely out towards the mountains where the Eastern provinces lie beyond . "Precisely my thoughts as well," Sesshoumaru reasoned. "Perhaps considering his proposal isn't without merit."

Kiyoushi couldn't help scoffing at the last statement, which earned him a threatening look from Sesshoumaru. "Forgive me, my lord, but I do not trust the demon. Have you forgotten? This has been tried before."

Sesshoumaru turned back towards the balcony. He'd never really heard the stories for he didn't care to learn. But he was well aware that his mother had been given the opportunity to amend the trouble within the territory, but instead she chose to become the mate of his father. At a glance, it had been a poor decision or so he felt, but he could not complain overmuch.

"I am aware, but perhaps this time the mistakes of the past shall be corrected," he declared. "Send word back to Lord Nibori that we shall have a meeting about this further following the new moon."

Kiyoushi fought the sigh of exasperation and did as Sesshoumaru bid. Sesshoumaru continued to feel nothing but bitterness and anger towards his parents. He felt his mother weak for bonding with a demon that had desecrated her memory upon mating with a human woman and producing a half-demon child. The idea of his father being weak went without saying, in Sesshoumaru's eyes.

However…

"So, about this new human female within our midst?" he asked with a hint of smug amusement.

"What about her?" Sesshoumaru practically bit out. He felt that he should be owed a special place in the afterlife for sparing the woman's life on a regular basis for Rin's sake. She constantly spat at him, she insisted on challenging him and he could not seem to inspire fear in her no matter what.

"Do you really intend for her to remain amongst us for the duration of Rin's wishes?" Kiyoushi asked, able to sense the strong anger and conflict within his oldest friend. He found the tension within Sesshoumaru most intriguing since the cold lord always insisted on putting on an indifferent mask.

Sesshoumaru glanced over his shoulder at Kiyoushi and arched a challenging brow. "Is there a problem?"

Kiyoushi gave Sesshoumaru a full fanged smile. "Oh no, of course not," Kiyoushi replied, his tone full of innuendo.

Sesshoumaru furrowed his brows at his man's strange attitude. "Just what do you mean by that?"

"Nothing," Kiyoushi replied gently, bowed and quickly excused himself.

Sesshoumaru continued to stare after Kiyoushi long after the demon had disappeared around the doorway, but soon turned to this new matter of a proposed alliance that would finally and firmly unite the West.

Sango couldn't sleep.

The bright moonlight illuminated the room in which she now occupied. The day had been long and most trying. After her rough encounter with Sesshoumaru, Sango allowed Rin to take her on tour throughout the castle and its beautiful grounds.

Sango found that she enjoyed the gardens and courtyards the most, which was a love she found that she shared with the child. She allowed Rin to show her the little flower garden she'd created. Rin had stood rocking back and forth on her heels with a proud look on her face and Sango praised her accomplishments.

Sango couldn't help feeling a bittersweet sort of pity. Rin so much wanted for Sesshoumaru's acknowledgement at something she'd achieved.

In that moment, she thought of Kohaku. Her brother desired so much for their father to praise him for his trials and accomplishments, demon slayer related or not. Yet her father could do nothing more than continue to belittle Kohaku's efforts, no matter how hard he tried. Sango knew that the life of a demon slayer wasn't for her gentle brother, but even so, she tried to help him and even gave him false encouragement from their father.

Now he was nothing more than a puppet for Naraku. His demon slaying abilities nearly honed to perfection through mind control. Embittered, Sango nearly wished that her father could see Kohaku now. But given that chance, her father would probably continue to place the blame on Kohaku's inability to be strong.

Now, she really couldn't sleep.

The castle and the grounds were quiet as everyone had retired to their rooms. Hopefully Rin was still asleep. She had set Kirara in Rin's room for extra protection and Rin insisted on "the kitty" to stay with her. Kirara certainly wouldn't protest for Rin coddled the creature lavishly with petting and rich food.

Sango tossed the covers aside and decided to take a peaceful walk throughout the grounds. She had quickly grown used to the demonic aura surrounding the fortress. For this reason, she would not be able to sense a demon were he or she to be close by. Naturally, this unnerved Sango, but she was confident that she could hold her own should the need arise.

Perhaps more familiarity with the place would give her comfort enough to allow her to sleep. In nothing more than a light shift, Sango placed a tentative bare foot out into the hallway.

Once the coast was clear, Sango lightly padded down the hallway with no direction in particular. All was eerily quiet and Sango began to feel trepidation. Perhaps she should return to her room?

She stopped by Rin's room and quietly slid the door open. Sango poked her head inside to find Rin sleeping peacefully, Kirara clutched in the child's gentle embrace. At first, all Sango could see were large orange eyes staring at her, but then Kirara poked her head up from the child's hair in question. Sango merely placed a finger to her lips and quietly closed the door back.

She needed to do something or she'd lie awake all night and get absolutely no rest. She had the feeling that she would need all the rest she could get being a demonslayer amongst a palace full of them.

Sesshoumaru was a matter altogether different.

Coming to an open doorway that led to small grassy path to the gardens below her apartments, Sango felt once she was amongst peaceful surroundings, she wouldn't feel so anxious.

As soon as she began to make her way down the path, Sango heard a strange sound. Stopping, she inclined her head to listen more closely. A breathy sound gave way to something more musical as it echoed to her ears.

'_How lovely'_, she thought with a smile and began walking in that direction. She loved music, however rare it had been in her life. Sango found it was very calming and soothing. Perhaps she could find a quiet place away from whoever was playing and simply listen.

As the flute-like sounds began to grow the closer that she came, Sango noticed that she was walking in the exact direction of the garden with the large pond with its cool mossy places, beautiful azalea bushes in full pink bloom, and lovely maples. As she recalled, a tearoom looked to have been constructed near the water's edge along with a deck stretching out over the water. Perhaps someone found the area as inspiring as she.

Not wanting to bring attention to herself, though she doubted that was possible among demons. Her scent alone was a screaming announcement that she was in the area. However, she chose to keep her distance and enjoy the music along with the cool fresh air.

Suddenly, the playing stopped. So did Sango's heart.

"You may join me if you like," a gentle voice called from with the trees.

Sango stayed her position, uncertain who was speaking.

"I promise I will not harm you my lady."

Tentatively, Sango approached with cautious steps into the small paradise. As she rounded the corner, she saw no one. The moonlight cast deceiving shadows and Sango searched for the owner of the voice.

Sango approached the area that looked to have become something of a private sanctuary over the years as the trees branches fanned over the area like a shield along with rhododendron bushes, maples, and hedgerows.

Sango looked around. There was no one. Just the gentle sounds of the tree frogs, the occasional splash of the goldfish in the pond, and various twitters of the birds.

Suddenly Sango became very aware of a presence behind her. She turned suddenly with a mildly surprised "Oh."

Sango couldn't help staring at the demon. How starkly different he was in appearance from Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. His hair black as night with eyes that sparkled blue as the ocean. His height was great, his shoulders broad. While he looked like a formidable challenge, he exuded a gentleness that she'd never found in any demon.

"Surely, I didn't frighten you?" he asked with mirth in his eyes.

Sango couldn't help but smile at him. "Of course not," she replied. "I just wondered where you came from is all." Sango marveled at how quiet he'd been.

Kiyoushi looked up into the trees. "I find it a particularly peaceful place. I find that I like to allow my mind a moment of solitude. This gives me a chance to meditate."

Sango couldn't help scoffing a bit. "I bet after having to deal with _that_ all day, every day," she declared as she jerked a thumb in the direction of Sesshoumaru's study.

Kiyoushi chuckled low in his throat as he took a seat on a bench constructed of cypress. "Well, not _every_ day," he pointed out as he motioned for Sango to take a seat, but she simply knelt down onto the cool grass.

"Forgive my manners. My name is Kiyoushi," he introduced as looked down at this strange woman. To be amongst a fortress of demons, she seemed relatively at peace. Odd.

"Sango," she returned amicably. "I saw you earlier today in Sesshoumaru's study."

Kiyoushi smiled as he closed his eyes momentarily. "I am flattered to be remembered," he said as he placed a clawed hand over his chest.

Sango eyed him with a bit of confusion.

"Why do you look at me so?" Kiyoushi asked to her gentle expression of what he discerned as disbelief.

"I'm sorry. I just never met a demon that held such benevolence towards humans, is all," she replied bluntly.

"I see," was all he could say for the moment. She was certainly strange, this human woman. It seemed in that instant Kiyoushi realized that they were both the victims of myths regarding each other's races for neither could imagine why the other was not the monstrous forms they'd been taught.

Sango was certainly not without appeal. She had appeared in a thin white shift, and if he were to point out that a full silhouette of her body was being shown through the moonlight, she'd undoubtedly blush beautifully. Her hair was lush and free flowing. Not like today when she had it pulled high upon her head. Her almond eyes regarded him with a wary curiosity.

He wondered briefly if this 'life debt' was the true intention of her presence. Or was it all merely pretense?

"Why did you stop?" Sango nodded towards the ornately carved flute in his hand.

Stealing away from his thoughts, Kiyoushi absently glanced at the small instrument and looked down at the human woman before him. "I usually go to my audience. The audience usually doesn't come to me," he replied.

"So you play for someone in particular?"

Kiyoushi couldn't prevent yet another grin. '_Humans and their curiosity'_, he mused. And all this time he thought Rin was the only one with that particular affliction.

He gave a hesitant sigh. "Lord Sesshoumaru asks that if I play, to play close to his quarters so that he may hear well."

That threw Sango for a loop. "What?"

Kiyoushi shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Hm, I guess music really does soothe the savage beast," Sango mumbled, but not low enough that Kiyoushi couldn't resist a chuckle at her remark.

Silence ensued for a moment. Kiyoushi studied Sango as she idly ran her hands over the softened tips of the cool grass. He could sense her anxiety though she presented a calm facade, carefree even.

"What troubles you, my lady?" he finally asked.

Sango was startled by his perceptive awareness. _'Damn demon senses'_, she cursed.

"Simply being in a new place is all," she replied. It wasn't necessarily a lie, but it wasn't the complete truth either.

Kiyoushi nodded in understanding all the while aware that she wasn't being completely truthful with him. _'She doesn't trust me,'_ he thought. _'Though given her profession, she's been trained not to'._

"Let's not talk about me," Sango proclaimed in a lively tone. "How did someone as gentle as you come to be in the company of someone as harsh as Sesshoumaru?"

Kiyoushi couldn't help the sheepish grin. "One might say that I'm an orphan of sorts," he began. "Lord Sesshoumaru's father found me when I was just a whelp. Unaware of whom my birth parents really were he took me in anyway. Sesshoumaru's mother took me under her wing since the Master was busy training his son for taking over his position someday. She said that Sesshoumaru would need someone with a sense of diplomacy in the hopes of giving him a more objective perspective."

"Sesshoumaru's mother?" Sango queried, her head cocked to the side in question.

Kiyoushi couldn't hide his humor. "Let me guess, you thought he couldn't possibly be born of any female. Just came straight out of the bowels of hell, right?"

Sango looked away from him, feeling her cheeks flush with embarrassment. She didn't think quite _that _harshly of him. "Of course not," she mumbled. "I was just surprised that someone as gentle as you imply could produce someone as harsh as him."

"Sesshoumaru's childhood was not marred as many like to believe," Kiyoushi continued. "His parents would be, as humans put it, 'in love with one another'. When she died, Lord Inutaisho felt a tremendous sorrow at her loss."

'_So she is no longer living',_ Sango thought and felt a strange pang of sadness. How was it that Sesshoumaru came by his harsh nature if his mother was as nice and gentle as Kiyoushi claimed? While she knew next to nothing about the great dog general, Sango felt fairly certain that he wasn't necessarily a tyrant.

Kiyoushi could see the wheels turning within Sango's brain. _'And they will undoubtedly produce questions,'_ he thought with a sense of dread.

"Well, who would've thought," Sango finally said.

'Whew!' Kiyoushi resisted the urge to wipe the imaginary sweat from his brow. It was enough that he had disclosed as much as he had already.

"So shall I play for you and perhaps it could bring you some peace," he offered gently.

"That would be lovely, but I think I'd better retire for the night," she suggested and began to walk back towards her apartments.

"Have a peaceful night, my lady," she heard him call.

Kiyoushi watched her hesitate in her step, but she didn't look back and continued. He then turned and gazed up towards Sesshoumaru's quarters. He knew that once he'd stopped playing that Sesshoumaru would be alerted to whatever had prevented his playing.

Kiyoushi continued to play, all the while chuckling wryly to himself. _'Sesshoumaru is going to kill me.'_

Sango treaded quietly along the smooth planks beneath her feet as she made her way back to her room. Indeed she did feel more at peace, though she wasn't certain as to why.

So she learned a little something tonight about the great Lord Sesshoumaru. The whole thing was very interesting and she enjoyed hearing something about the mysterious demon.

"Where were you, slayer?"

Sango was startled at first, but only at first. A flash of white billowed from the dark shadows of the cottage that contained her apartments. Sesshoumaru stepped from the darkness, the moonlight illuminating his white hair and clothing to a soft glow.

"Sesshoumaru?" Sango asked in disbelief. What was he doing here?

"Do not make me repeat myself," Sesshoumaru warned.

"I couldn't sleep," she replied, refusing to allow him to intimidate her. "So I decided to go for a walk to clear my head."

"What if Rin had noticed you were gone?"

Sango was beginning to grow defensive at his accusation that she was being irresponsible in some manner.

"I wasn't far away," she declared. "Besides, I checked on her before I left the cottage. What's it to you, anyway?"

Sesshoumaru did nothing more but frown down at this annoying woman and growl his disapproval.

"Oh I see," Sango declared. "Then she would've come to you and disturbed you. Heaven forbid," she added with sarcasm and folded her arms over her chest.

In that instant, Sesshoumaru stepped closer to her and gripped her upper arm with a clawed hand.

"Apparently your capacity to learn is as slow as most humans," he growled down at her. "Did you not learn never to presume anything of my relationship with Rin?"

Though Sango wasn't afraid of him, his nearness was rather unsettling. His demonic energy seemed to radiate from his form like heat from a flame. She could feel her insides begin to tremble in an odd sort of way. Though his body was not completely pressed to hers, Sango could practically feel the solid mass of him through his clothes.

"Are you deaf as well as dense?"

Sango jerked out of her trance at his condescending tone. She stepped away from him and he allowed her to twist from his grasp. As angry as he made her, she simply did not have the energy to argue with him.

"You have made your opinion. Why do insist on provoking me?" She challenged tiredly.

Sesshoumaru stood back and gazed at the ridiculous human before him. The gods were certainly playing a cruel trick on him. Her almond eyes regarded him strangely. As usual, he sensed no fear of him within her scent, which was another puzzling aspect of this strange woman. Her scent was not at all what he would've thought for a female demonslayer. It was soft, rather fragrant actually, almost alluring…

He nearly flinched in horror.

He frowned down at her for causing such an abhorrent thought to cross his mind. Saying nothing, Sesshoumaru ignored her query and disappeared into the shadows in a silver blur.

Sango was struck dumb. "Strange demon," she murmured to no one in particular.

_Author's Note: Thanks everyone for sticking with me so far. I'm doing my best to keep these two in character and I'm getting a little nervous about their interaction, so if there are any suggestions...fire away. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: I'm so sorry for not updating regularly. I've developed a fluff deficiency that requires multitudes of Eowyn/Faramir fluffy fics, fanflicks, and repeated viewings of the extended RotK. _

_I know. _

_I am such a dork. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...blah-blah...characters...and so forth._

Sango awoke to the gentle shaking of her shoulder. Slowly cracking her eyes open, Sango saw the blurred vision of Rin who was practically nose-to-nose with her. A mew from Kirara and Sango saw that the small cat was perched upon her chest with her furry little head cocked to the side with large, questioning eyes.

"Sango," she whispered juicily. "Are you awake?"

"Ugh, I am now," she groaned as the bright morning light filtered into her bedroom and filled the room with bright glare.

"Come on, Sango," Rin insisted as she pulled the covers off the slayer. "Let's go eat breakfast in the gardens."

Sango quirked an eyebrow.

'_That sounded nice,'_ she thought and felt a little motivation into getting up.

She had to admit that this was much better than Inuyasha barking at them to _"get their lazy asses up and get movin'."_

Sango dressed quickly and met Rin in the tearoom of the garden that she had visited just last night. It was even more beautiful in the morning sunlight. The deck of the tearoom stretched out over the large pond where floated bright pink lotus blossoms on the glassy surface. The morning air was crisp and Sango inhaled the fragrance of the rhododendron that bloomed variously about the grounds.

Rin, on other hand, was tossing half of her breakfast to the gold fish that had swam to the surface once the two sat down to eat.

"They always come here for breakfast," Rin said to Sango's gentle of look of reproach. "They know I'll feed them." The child sounded as if though they would starve if she were not here to feed them her breakfast.

"Make a deal with you," Sango offered as she finished off a rather delightful sugar bun. "If you at least finish the rest of your breakfast, we'll ask Chiyo to give you a few extra pieces of bread for lunch."

"Okay," Rin accepted happily and readily. Sango marveled at the child's easygoing nature. She had to admit that she would've had to negotiate harder with Kohaku.

The morning sun was breaking in tiny shafts of light through the trees and illuminating areas of the pond beside them. The birds were chirping excitedly around them. The breeze was ever slight and fragrant.

Sango closed her eyes to relish a peaceful moment.

'_Ah, nothing but peace and—_

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" came the squawking interruption to Sango's ears. A full bodied flinch was inevitable.

"I swear one day, that toad is gonna get it," she grumbled through clenched teeth.

A deep chuckle from behind her caught her attention.

"Good morning Kiyoushi!" Rin greeted brightly. "Would you like to try some of this?" she asked, holding up a piece of a sticky bun.

"My thanks for your offering, but I fear I must decline," he replied in an opulent manner and gave the child a wink.

Rin threw her hands over her mouth and giggled ridiculously at Kiyoushi's seeming flirtatious manner. She looked at Sango and whispered loudly, "He doesn't eat human food."

Sango raised her eyebrows as she pretended to suddenly understand.

"You are more than welcome to join us," Sango offered with a graceful gesture of her hand.

"How kind of you," he said. "But alas, I'm afraid I must decline as well. I simply wished to see if you ladies had a pleasant night's sleep," he added.

Sango turned confused eyes up at him. His overly gracious nature was baffling. In the back of her mind, she'd heard her father's warning of demons that wore the guise of humans. How they were the most dangerous, yet she did not sense any deception from him. She'd managed to learn in the last year how to detect a deceptive demon in human form. Naraku had at least taught her that much.

"I had beautiful dreams last night, Kiyoushi," Rin blurted cheerfully as she placed her hands on her lap. "What is Lord Sesshoumaru doing today?" she couldn't help asking.

"Ah Rin, he is contemplating a very important decision," Kiyoushi replied elaborately with a hint of mystery.

"Really?" She learned forward eagerly. "What?"

Even Sango turned her head in curiosity.

Kiyoushi hesitated before replying. Sesshoumaru was not of a habit of allowing anyone to learn of his affairs until he was ready for them to know. Though the news of his impending decision of a mate seemed harmless, were he to disclose the matter between Lord Nibori and Lord Sesshoumaru, the icy demon would undoubtedly take great pleasure in removing him from his position…by eradicating him from the face of the earth.

"Aren't you the little snake in the grass," Kiyoushi playfully dodged the child's question. "I'm sure that when Lord Sesshoumaru is ready for you to know then he will tell you."

"Ahh," Rin exclaimed in disappointment.

Sango just shook at her head at Kiyoushi's fanged grin. Despite the fangs, even Sango could see that even his countenance remained gentle. He kept his black locks pulled back into a ponytail at the base of his neck while loose tendrils dangled from his temples. His skin was not as pale as Sesshoumaru's, but just as perfect. She found his black haori and hakamas a stark contrast to his personality, but seemed to compliment his looks. She noticed an intricate design of Bonsai trees embroidered in gold at the base of his long open sleeves.

"If you ladies will excuse me, I'll leave you to your business today." Kiyoushi bowed extravagantly and gave Rin a wink before he turned to leave.

Sango could only sit in utter bewilderment. This dog demon blew the lid off of everything she thought she ever knew about demons. While she'd never had much experience with dog demons, except for Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, she'd assumed that they weren't much different than most demons that she'd encountered in her short life. At least Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru kept up with her expectations. They could both act like jackasses.

"So Rin, what shall we do today?" Sango asked as she began to clean up their dishes and take them to the kitchen.

Rin was thoughtful for a moment. "Do you like to swim?" she asked, hope raising her eyebrows.

Sango smiled. "I love it."

Kiyoushi returned to Sesshoumaru's study at a leisurely pace. He'd had very little interaction with the human race. Thus far, Rin had been his only real experience on an extensive level. He had been surprised when his stoic friend and great despiser of humans brought the child back with him. Though he didn't openly dote on Rin, he was fiercely protective of her and attentive to her needs. Now he'd brought back another one.

A mature woman.

A woman he obviously didn't get along with. Though he gathered that Sesshoumaru would hardly get along with any human, yet there seemed to be a particularly special tension than mere distaste.

"You're late."

Kiyoushi managed a small sardonic grin to tweak the corners of his mouth at the cool announcement as he entered the massive study within the donjon. "So I am," was all Kiyoushi said as he took his place. "I elected a short moment to visit with two lovely ladies this morning."

Nothing more than a grunt came from Sesshoumaru as he continued to peruse through the parchment unfurled before him on a large, ornately carved table.

A brief silence prompted Kiyoushi to take in the surroundings of the study. Simple though it was, he never ceased to marvel at the immenseness of such a room. Each cedar shelf contained scrolls of the ancients and histories of the Western clans.

There was warrior poetry beautifully inspired by the anticipating rush of battle and honor in death. Literature that bespoke of lives intertwined with the fates and the contemplations of destinies. Each generation contributed to the amazing library so that future generations may learn from incredible victories and great mistakes

"I must say that you have certainly set tongues wagging," Kiyoushi informed casually. "Bringing the demonslayer amongst us is most uncharacteristic for you."

Sesshoumaru paused from his reading and looked up from his scroll.

Hello.

He pinned Kiyoushi with an icy glare. "If there is a problem, then I will most certainly rectify it."

"Oh, no," Kiyoushi insisted quickly. He'd best watch his tongue. He was certain that if there were truly a problem then he would either eradicate the source of the issue or the individual of which had the affliction.

"Just mere curiosity is all, my lord. She is certainly different," Kiyoushi added quickly with a casual flare. His own curiosity was even getting to him. To bring a full grown human woman in their midst and a demonslayer at that, was…well…thought provoking.

"I am sure that I wouldn't know," Sesshoumaru mumbled as he returned his attention to the parchment before him.

And that was that.

Kiyoushi suppressed his sigh of exasperation. Having known Sesshoumaru for the duration of their lifetimes, Kiyoushi found it rare on occasion when something was amiss. Perhaps it was as he'd heard. That Rin, in some strange parallel universe, saved the human woman and now the woman owed the child her life in repayment.

"Going over the message sent by Lord Nibori?" Kiyoushi finally asked once he realized that he wasn't going to get anywhere.

"Chiyo this is delicious," Rin babbled happily as she slurped on her soup. The old demoness just shook her head at the exuberant child and allowed a relaxed smile to grace her features.

Sango sat quietly by and gently supped on her helping of the same soup. She shared much the same expression with the old demoness. Rin apparently was unlike any child that either Sango or Chiyo had ever encountered: demon or human.

Sango had been a little uncertain how the demons of the fortress would react to her presence. Though she wasn't afraid of them, Sango did feel a little apprehensive as to their attitudes. Having to feel on guard all the time could be a bit unnerving to say the least. So far, she didn't seem to be acquiring any unwelcomed attention. As a matter of fact, the dog demons seemed to treat her with indifference. As if they were passing by a rock or an old tree.

After a vastly invigorating swim, Rin and Sango realized that their breakfast had not sustained their activity for very long. As quickly as they could change into dry clothes, both immediately headed straight for the kitchens. Chiyo was considered an old demoness by even demon standards. But true to form, she hardly looked older than, Sango guessed, her mother would look were she still alive. The woman's hair was steel gray and her face gave way to wisdom that one might see in the wrinkles and age in a human's face.

Though Chiyo was not very talkative, Sango was at ease with her and found that she enjoyed watching her work her way about the kitchen. There were strange smells coming from the ovens and an odd looking assortment of what she guessed was food for the demons of the fortress.

"Are there very many demonesses within the fortress?" Sango found herself asking as she sipped on a cup of water. Just in the day and half since she'd arrived, Sango had hardly noticed anything that resembled a female, except of course, for a few maidservants.

Chiyo continued on with her duties, but she didn't ignore Sango's query. "Just some maidservants here and there," she replied simply as she took Sango's empty bowl.

"May I have another bowl, please," Rin interrupted momentarily as she held up her bowl.

"And there are none at court?" Sango continued as she watched Chiyo pour Rin another bowlful.

"Lord Sesshoumaru doesn't see the point as he has not decided to take a mate. For the moment, I suppose he has other matters that take a great more precedence than entertaining nobles," she explained and marveled at the woman's curiosity. For her to be a grown human woman, she found that her curiosity was no better than Rin's.

Sango took a moment to think on that. It made sense, she supposed. Besides, she couldn't imagine anyone wanting to marry that ice cold statue. He was extremely abrasive and no one ever knew where they stood with him. She imagined that any female that married him would be on constant guard around him. He seemed as if were quite easy to rile.

"So Rin...," Sango began as she turned to look at the child, but she was gone. "Huh?"

A snicker from Chiyo caught Sango's attention as she turned to look at her in confusion.

"That child is always on the go," she commented lightly as she turned back to her cooking.

Sango stood. She was going to ask Rin what she did to fill her day when she wasn't traveling with Sesshoumaru and that pest of his. But it seems that Rin was already two steps ahead of her.

"Thank you for lunch, Chiyo," she said and quickly left the kitchens in search of Rin.

Chiyo glanced up momentarily as the slayer exited the kitchens in a rush. For a moment, she allowed a brief tweak of the corners of her mouth.

It didn't take Sango very long to discover Rin's whereabouts, especially with Kirara's assistance. The demon feline had wound in and out paths that went through a glade into an open field on up to a stone barrier. With ease, the tiny feline leapt up onto the stone wall where Sango found Rin perched, her knees drawn to her chin as she gazed out over what was on the other side of said stone wall.

Sango looked to see demon pups playing a rousing game of…

Well, she wasn't sure what they were playing. However, she did see that it was rather rough, even for children. Sango managed a small glance back to Rin.

The child looked on their playful games with longing in her big brown eyes. "Why don't you join them Rin? I'll be right here to watch you," Sango offered, knowing that Rin probably didn't get to play with children that were something of her own age often, if at all.

Rin emitted a small sigh. "Lord Sesshoumaru says that I should not play with them," she replied sadly. "He says that they might hurt me without meaning to."

Sango thought for a moment as she once again gazed at the small pups once more. She had to give the cold demon credit. He was right. Those children would probably claw or bite Rin without thinking. Or worse. They would claw or bite Rin with the full intention of harming her because she was human.

She looked back over at the pups wrestling fiercely with one another. How lonely Rin must be.

"Well Rin," she began, only to find that Rin had leapt from the wall and disappeared. Sango only shook her head in dismay and went in search of the child once again.

"Rin!" Sango called for the thousandth time. She had searched nearly all of the grounds and there was no sign of the child. She glanced at the towering donjon of the fortress and prayed that Rin had decided not to go in there.

"Lost something?"

Sango turned abruptly to find Kiyoushi standing behind her. She managed a short laugh with a sheepish grin.

Sango had saved the Cascade garden for last. Though she felt it was a good excuse to search the beautiful water garden leisurely, she felt a twinge of guilt for not continuing to search with diligence.

Suddenly, a giggle from the bushes caught Sango's ears. 'Ah, so that was her game.'

"Actually, yes I have," Sango began as she casually edged towards the bush. "Its has dark hair, a bright orange kimono, and—,"

Kiyoushi watched with absolute puzzlement on his face as Sango began sneaking around the hedge. He knew that Rin was hiding, but what was this human woman doing?

Suddenly, Sango leapt around the bush. "And giggles a lot!"

Rin squealed in delight as Sango captured her in a playful embrace.

"Let's see if it's ticklish?" Sango began poking at Rin's ribs mercilessly as the small child screamed and howled with laughter.

Kiyoushi looked on and shook his head in bemusement. What a pair.

"What's going on here?" a cool voice demanded from his side in a mere second.

Kiyoushi had grown used to Sesshoumaru's split second arrivals, but every now and then Sesshoumaru was still able to get the jump on him. He turned to find Sesshoumaru glaring down at the two females.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin cried with delight and leapt out of Sango's arms. She ran to him and lovingly grasped the fabric of his hakama.

Sesshoumaru gave Sango's smiling face a furrowed glance and then looked down at his smiling charge. "Are you injured, Rin?" he asked gently, but not without an edge of aggravation.

Rin blinked for a moment in confusion. "No," she replied softly. "Sango was just tickling me."

"Tickling?" He looked back at Sango who sat upon the ground. She matched his furrowed look with one of her own. "And this constitutes screaming?"

Rin's face fell at his silent admonishment and Sango became a little angered.

"It was all in good fun, Sesshoumaru. Lighten up a bit," Sango blurted as she rose to standing.

Sesshoumaru's countenance remained unchanged as the slayer stood to face him. Already she was intent on challenging him again in regards to Rin. As soon as he'd heard Rin scream, Sesshoumaru was certain that she'd been in some form of danger, yet only to find that she was at play.

Rin did not scream unless she became frightened and now this woman was telling him to "lighten up".

"I hardly expect you to understand," was all he said as he turned away from them and began to slowly pace back towards the main donjon.

Once his back had turned, Rin fled from the area.

"Wait Rin!" she called out as she watched Rin run from them group. Sango felt a pang in her heart as she watched Rin disappear from the gardens. This suddenly gave way to anger as she pulled her gaze back to Sesshoumaru's retreating back.

"Would it kill you to show that child the slightest hint of affection?" she shot at him.

She watched him halt in his steps. For several moments, he simply stood there as if weighing exactly what she had just said to him. Then, a subtle turn of his head and he was glaring at her over his left shoulder.

Sango didn't let up. "She is alone here. She has no one to confide in. No one to play with. No one to show her what it means to not feel so alone in the world," her voice nearly broke. Now she wasn't so certain exactly whom she was now talking about, Rin or herself.

She continued, not realizing that she had clenched her fists and began to lean forward in a provocative manner. "All she has in this world is you and you simply treat her as if she were merely a broken pet!"

"Rin is of no doubt as to my regards in her respect," he finally replied coolly and without argument.

Sango wanted so badly to throw a clod of dirt at his head.

_A/N: Sorry! I hate to end it like that since I know this story is dragging...oh...so...slowly. I promise it will be getting somwhere soon. Just hang in there. _

_Oh! And thanks to those who have hung in there so far. Y'all have no idea how much your reviews help._

_Also, if it seems like I've Regency-ed the hell out of Kiyoushi...well..._


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note: This is my first attempt at any sort of a fight scene. If you see discrepancies...sorry :) If you have any advice for future ones I'm open. _

Disclaimer: _I don't own Inuyasha or characters of Inuyasha. Only the characters that I've come up with all by my little self. _

It had only been few days since Sango had arrived at the immense fortress. Sango was still amazed at its size and beauty. She had no idea that Sesshoumaru had begun building an empire as often as he ventured out alone with only a small toad demon and a human child as some form of company. Things here were so peaceful and relaxed.

She was fast becoming restless.

With Inuyasha, something was always going on. Whether it was the search for Naraku or traveling to certain areas to assist a village with a demon problem. She was always going somewhere, always doing something.

Kohaku absently entered her mind. She had learned quickly that where Naraku was hiding wasn't necessarily where she'd find her brother. However, she was vastly aware that once Naraku was gone, then she'd have a chance to find her brother. Except for one thing:

The jewel shard that kept him alive.

How was he going to live if it was required that the jewel be whole in order to destroy Naraku?

Sango gave a small forlorn sigh. Even the beauty of the Cascades couldn't keep her mind from wandering what she was going to do were she not, in a sense, trapped in this beautiful prison.

"You are troubled?" came a gentle voice, but still managed to startle Sango out of her self-induced conflict.

Sango turned quickly only to relax once she saw the concerned visage of Kiyoushi, his bluer than blue eyes held his concerned question and she marveled at its unusual wonder.

"No more so than usual," was her casual reply as she glided to a wooden bench near the large pond that she walked beside.

"You seem somewhat…" Kiyoushi couldn't find the diplomatic word.

"Bored?"

At that, Kiyoushi's mouth turned up in a quirk. "I should think your little shadow would keep you busy to the point of even my exhaustion," he said as he laid a hand upon his chest.

Sango chuckled lightly. "Rin tends to wander to do her own thing along with her curriculums. No offense, Kiyoushi, but I am a demonslayer and I'm just used to more…" it was her turn now to find the correct wording. She didn't want to simply blurt out that killing demons could be quite the exercise.

Kiyoushi raised a thoughtful brow. "…a more rigorous routine?"

"Yes! Absolutely," she replied quickly. "Don't get me wrong, I can appreciate a rest just as much as the next person, but this lack of activity is starting to take its toll. I fear the more I simply sit, my use as a fighter will diminish while my backside will begin to increase."

Kiyoushi delicately brought a hand up to hide his full-fanged grin. With a quick clearing of his throat, "Then perhaps I have a viable solution to your…dilemma."

At that, Sango perked up, her brown eyes widening in anticipation. Kiyoushi thought perhaps she reminded him of Rin for a moment. Wide-eyed innocence and hopefulness.

"Come with me," he said as he motioned for her to follow after him.

Curiosity and hope of something other than drifting around like a piece of fuzz pushed Sango to her feet as she followed after the demon clad in black.

"If you wish to enhance your skills I am certain that Kane would be glad to assist you," Kiyoushi casually informed.

That was the most interesting offer she'd heard since she'd arrived. "And who is he?"

Kiyoushi grinned knowingly. "He is head of the guard and most accomplished in several different arts. In addition that he knows a few little tricks you could put up your sleeve."

Sango could hardly contain her exuberance. She was badly in need of exercise or she was going to turn into a lump of mush. "Then what are we waiting for?"

With that, Sango followed Kiyoushi to the third bailey, the training area for most of Sesshoumaru's men.

Sango stood for a moment as she watched a group of demons, all in perfect lines practicing their movements. Yet one demon stood out from the rest before the group. His wild auburn hair pulled up into a ponytail with long, jagged locks hanging down the sides of his face. While he looked no older than she in appearance, she was positive that he was older than even Kiyoushi. His eyes glinted green. Despite his young appearance, a nasty jagged scar that ran vertical from forehead to cheekbone directly in the middle of his right eye gave him a rough countenance.

'_Or it could be that he had a rough countenance period_,' she thought wryly.

As Sango gazed at the demon that seemed to command her attention merely by standing there, she couldn't help feeling a twinge of sadness that he reminded her of someone.

Someone she knew.

Someone that was gone.

She looked back to the demon's eyes once more. Benign at first glance, but she could see the experience that comes with skill and age crinkling in the corners, the discipline in his unwavering expression of concentration.

'_Father,_' she thought, the bittersweet emotion causing her to smile in the demon's direction. She was willing to bet that he was as strictly disciplined of his men and even more so of himself. He demanded nothing less than excellence.

He had been the one to hand down Hiraikotsu when she had killed her first demon.

She was abruptly pulled from her daydream when she noticed the demons had dispersed and were staring at her.

"Well Kiyoushi," a voice demanded and Sango nearly winced at the abrasive sound. "Do you mind explaining why you've interrupted my training by bringing this…this…?

He wouldn't finish as he gestured to Sango. His disgust was very plain.

"Now Kane, is that any way to speak to a guest?" Kiyoushi replied in his usual good nature.

"Guest?" the demon scoffed and to Sango it sounded almost painful. Did he take pottery fragments as part of his daily diet? However, she was still quite aware that he was insulting her.

"The last that I heard, a mere human child had to save this '_guest_' from a mere lower class demon," he said with a snort of derision.

Okay, that was enough.

"Then perhaps you'd care to test my skill," Sango finally spoke up as she stepped in between the two towering demons.

Kane burst out laughing. Also an ugly sound and it was followed by scoffs and guffaws from various demons behind them.

Sango whirled to glare at them and then back to Kane.

"I understand," she replied calmly as she stepped away from them. "Losing a challenge to a human would be quite the blemish on your otherwise perfect record."

Sango watched with pure delight as the demon's face fell from a mocking expression to pure anger.

"Good day, gentlemen," she waved lightly and turned to walk away.

Kane was near shaking with fury at this human that had just insulted him, his honor and in front of his men no less. '_To hell with Lord Sesshoumaru'_, he thought rashly and lunged for Sango's back, sword drawn.

Sango knew exactly what she was doing as she sidestepped him. Her father, despite his touting of discipline, was the worst for allowing someone to goad him. She assumed that was where she got it from for she willingly admitted she was just as bad. Her guess had been correct that Kane would be no different.

However, a mere sidestep was not going to deter Kane. He swiped at her with his blade and she flipped backwards in avoidance to land in a crouch a few feet further away from him.

"I would never guessed that you would be the type of creature to attack someone's back, much less someone unarmed," Sango berated him with a teasing glint in her eyes as he lunged for her again, his sword raised over his head to strike.

Sango swept her feet under him, but he avoided her attack by leaping into the air and came down hard with his blade.

But Kane didn't hear the satisfying sound of torn flesh, but the clang of metal as he saw the girl had ejected a blade from within her clothing to block his attack.

Sango forgot berating him as she now realized that she was fighting for her life. Kane would kill her, of that she didn't doubt for a moment. Releasing the blade in her other arm, she swung at him, but his deft demon skill evaded her easily while swiping down at her again.

'_He is only using his blade to fight me_', she thought as she barely managed to avoid the tip of his sword. Surely he has some form of demonic power, yet he isn't using it. Perhaps a show of demonic force would prove he needed extra protection against a mere human and he wouldn't display that sort of weakness.

She watched as Kane threw away his blade and came at her with his claws. Hand to hand.

Now it was getting serious.

Sango ran towards a large bamboo stake driven into the ground to hold targets for practicing archery. She leapt to grasp the sturdy pole with both hands and used her body weight as momentum to spin around. As she hoped, her feet came into contact with Kane's chest with a loud thud and "whoosh" from him as she knocked him away from her to land hard on the ground.

Kane was up in seconds and slashed the pole with his sharp claws while Sango was still in mid-spin. She collapsed to the ground, the bamboo still in her grip and Kane leapt on top of her to press the cane into her throat.

Sango knew she was now outmatched, but she poured every ounce of strength in preventing his choking her to death while pushing at his abdomen with her feet in hopes of flipping him off of her.

The two locked gazes as both struggled for dominance. Both paid no heed to the crowd of demons that had gathered to watch this entertaining fight between one of the best demon fighters around and a mere human woman.

Sango could see the scar on his face begin to turn red with strain. His eyes displayed no emotion as he continued to try and press the life from her. Her arms were growing weary and she knew that she could not last much longer, but yet she continued to put as much of strength into her survival.

"Enough!" came a bellow that even managed to startle Sango despite her state.

She watched as Kane eased off of her to sit back on his haunches and stare at her. He displayed no emotion as he carefully stood and took a few steps to where she still lay propped on her elbows.

Sango looked up at him, her chest heaving as she gasped for breath from her exertions, while Kane didn't even appear to have broken a sweat. Without so much as a word, Sango watched as the demon with sea green eyes extended a scarred, clawed hand towards her.

Dumbstruck at the gesture, Sango took his hand and marveled as he helped her to stand. No more malevolence or anger from this demon, whom just a moment ago, tried to kill her.

"I suppose you've done well enough," he remarked coolly. "However, not excellent."

Quiet mumbles from the demons surrounding them caught Sango's attention as she looked around at them. She caught no jeers, no snide remarks, but perhaps genuine opinions as to her skill.

"Then teach me," she declared, taking a step towards him.

"No," he replied quickly. "Surely it is a sacrilege for a demon to instruct a demonslayer in the arts of fighting and defense."

Sango's shoulders fell. So why put her through such a rigorous test if all for nothing?

"Tell me Kane, have you ever killed a demon?" His face showed no expression and he said nothing, but his silence was her definitive answer.

"So what makes you so different from me?"

"I do not kill demons for a fee," he replied curtly.

"So you have never killed a demon for your lord's land, to acquire status, or simply to defend your people?"

Still no response, but he relaxed in his stance and crossed her arms over his chest. She knew then that she'd won the argument.

"Very well," he conceded. "But I will only hone your skill to a greater perfection. I will teach you nothing of our methods."

Sango smiled. "Understood," she replied with a gentle smile. "I am greatly honored," she added and bowed to him at the waist.

For only a second of a moment, Sango saw an unguarded expression pass quickly across his face, but was soon replaced with his typical discipline.

"Bright and early," he commanded and then walked away from them back to the training field. "I will not tolerate idleness or tardy behavior."

After a quick nod of understanding from Sango, Kiyoushi then escorted her back towards the donjon where she was certain that Rin waited for her.

"You did well," he complimented as they walked along the gravel path.

"I suppose," she sighed.

"You do not sound pleased," he remarked with confusion.

"He could've killed me easily, Kiyoushi," she replied matter-of-factly. "He took it easy on me and I'm not sure why."

"Perhaps, he could sense your strength and determination as a warrior and found admiration in that," he insisted.

"But I'm human."

"Sango," Kiyoushi began. "Not all demons hold Lord Sesshoumaru's seeming disdain for the human race. I would think your friend, Inuyasha, should prove to be a great testament to that."

At the mention of Inuyasha, Sango's felt the cheer of familiarity and then a wave of longing. Apparently Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's father didn't have a great dislike for humans.

Her friend.

She hadn't realized that she was growing to miss the pompous, loud mouth half-demon.

"Sango!" Rin cried as she ran up to them. "My new flowers bloomed. Come see!"

Kiyoushi politely excused himself as the two human females trotted off towards the gardens. '_Wait until Lord Sesshoumaru catches wind of this,_' he thought wryly.

The head of his guards training the human female.

_Author's Note: Just want to say that I had already written this chapter long before I'd ever seen 'Rurouni Kenshin'. Needless to say, I thought it was an amazing coincedence, but I was so used to Kane in that way that I didn't want to change him. I promise, no Kenshin inspiration on my part in regards to Kane. _


	8. Chapter 8

Rin had been so excited when she saw the tiny blooms of her lilies and she couldn't wait to show Sango. She knew that Sango would be proud of her efforts at wanting to make Lord Sesshoumaru's home look pretty. She wanted to prove to Lord Sesshoumaru that she was not useless as Master Jakken often said, whether she was in his presence or not.

When she hadn't been able to find Lady Sango, Rin had become alarmed. Would Sango leave her without saying goodbye? Had Lord Sesshoumaru made her leave?

It was only as she passed by the third bailey in her search that she found Sango wrestling with Kane. That particular demon always gave her a nervous quiver and she didn't hang around him very much. He seemed very gruff and little tolerance for much of anything. She guessed that Sango said something that displeased him and thus, they were fighting.

Oh, she hoped Kane wouldn't kill Lady Sango.

What happened next seemed to surprise Rin. She became mesmerized by the way the two were fighting. Sure, she'd seen Kane's men perform their katas when she'd be walking with Lord Sesshoumaru. This was the first time she'd ever seen a woman execute these moves and somehow, watching Sango fight with such lithe and efficient moves captivated Rin. For some reason, it had never occurred to Rin that a woman could or should fight.

The only female role models that she had in her short life were Chiyo and…well…that was about it. With a twinge of sadness, Rin thought of her own mother. She barely remembered her. Her entire family had been murdered before her very eyes when she was much younger. Though what little she remembered was that her mother was very quiet, gentle and she was always working in their meager garden in the village where they lived.

After the death of her parents, Rin scrounged around on her own. Every now and then, in passing, a woman would say something to her, but never take her into their home.

How lucky she'd been that Lord Sesshoumaru had found her. Though he never said that she was a nuisance, Master Jakken could say nothing else. It suddenly occurred to her then that perhaps he felt her useless because she was always getting into trouble. On different occasions, Lord Sesshoumaru had to save her. He had saved her from when the wolves had come, the time that Wind lady had taken her and when she'd fallen from a cliff to fetch medicine for Master Jakken.

Rin turned to look up at Sango. She wagered no one had to save Sango. She looked to be a gifted fighter. She could take care of herself. '_Perhaps'_, she thought, '_if I could fight like Lady Sango then maybe I can even help Lord Sesshoumaru and Master Jakken will see that I am not useless. Perhaps even play with the demon children in the fortress since Lord Sesshoumaru wouldn't have to worry about them hurting me anymore'._

"Lady Sango?" Rin inquired quietly.

"Yes Rin," Sango replied with cheer, but noted quickly that Rin was not her usual happy-go-lucky self today. "Is something wrong? You seem a little glum today." Sango looked at the tiny blossoms that Rin was so proud of, but since they'd arrived Rin seemed preoccupied by something else. "Your flowers are blooming nicely. I'd say by the end of this week you'll have quite the little flower garden."

Rin gave a forced smile. Her mind was so full of wanting to ask Sango how she could fight so that she would not be a burden on Lord Sesshoumaru. "Thank you," she replied quietly as she absently glanced back the tiny blossoms.

Suddenly, Rin whipped her head around, her eyes wide. "CanIfightlikeyou," she blurted quickly, as if to say it fast that it would be off her chest, but perhaps no one would notice.

Sango's first reaction was startled at the babble that came out so quickly and then confusion.

"Fight? Like me?" she asked with a quizzical brow.

Rin only nodded, her brows scrunched in dread anticipation. What if Lady Sango said no?

Sango was completely baffled. One thing she liked about Rin was her innocent, carefree manner. She'd known horrible violence in her short years and somehow she hadn't become tainted. Where was this coming from?

Sango sat down on the lush grass next to Rin and pulled her knees to her chest. Right at the moment, Rin was looking at her with hope and dread in her wide eyes. She guessed that she was close to Rin's young age when she began training as a demonslayer.

"Rin, if you don't mind my asking," Sango began softly. "Why do you wish to learn how to fight?"

At that question, Sango watched Rin's head drop so that she stared at the ground. The child began to absently pull at the blades of grass and letting them fall from her hand.

"Because I am useless," she mumbled sadly. "If I learn to fight, I won't be useless."

"Useless?" Sango exclaimed. "Who said you were useless?" she asked angrily. Sango had her suspicions. The next time she came across that bulgy-eyed little…

Rin's head shot up. She didn't want to add tattling in addition to her faults that Master Jakken constantly listed off when they were alone. "Don't you see? It doesn't matter because if I learn, I won't be useless anymore," she added happily.

Sango let her head fall to the side and smiled at the child. "You aren't useless," she declared softly as she smoothed a strand of Rin's hair behind her ear. "But if you truly wish to learn, then you will have to ask Lord Sesshoumaru for permission."

Sango saw Rin's smile fall straight off her face.

Sango slowly stood and offered Rin a hand. "Come on," she said. "It won't be that bad."

Rin tentatively rose and took Sango's hand. However, she had misgivings about Lord Sesshoumaru. She had hoped that she could learn and surprise him with her ability. If she asked him, he could become angry.

Pretty soon, Sango was nearly dragging Rin instead of gently tugging.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin inquired in a tiny voice.

Sesshoumaru didn't glance up from his scrolls as he gracefully waved his consent.

Rin craned her head to give Sango a tentative look. Sango only smiled and gave Rin an encouraging push.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I wish to ask you something?" she continued, her voice quivering with fear of rejection.

Sesshoumaru heard and sensed her fear. For the first time, the great Lord Sesshoumaru was dismayed at the thought of any human being afraid in his presence. His head came up to find the slayer standing behind his young charge and with a most ridiculous smile on her face. This did not bode well.

"Rin," he began. "You have never feared me. Why are you afraid now?"

His voice sounded gruff and he unconsciously narrowed his eyes as he looked at the both of them. Sango resisted the urge to shake her head. He couldn't even reassure her without scaring her.

"Go on, Rin," Sango urged. "He isn't angry with you."

Sesshoumaru arched an eyebrow at that presumptive declaration. "Is there a reason I should be?" he asked, leaning away from the desk and crossing his arms over his chest.

Rin turned around quickly and began moving her little feet as fast as they could carry her. However, she found she wasn't going anywhere because Sango held her by a small pinch by the fabric of her kimono.

"Do you think it's possible for you to cease acting like a jackass long enough for Rin to make a request?" Sango finally blurted.

Sesshoumaru was growing most tired of that reference in abuse to his character from this woman. She should be grateful that he had no wish to end her miserable existence in front of Rin.

Rin froze solid at the tone of Sango's voice. Lord Sesshoumaru wouldn't tolerate that kind of talk.

But nothing happened.

"Rin," she heard him say, but a little more gently. "What do you wish to ask of me?"

Rin slowly turned around. With her chin up, however much it quivered; Rin began to make her request. "I…I…I…

"Go on," he urged, taking special note not to frighten her.

"I…wish to…to learn how to…fight," she stuttered.

That struck Sesshoumaru to the core. He felt a strange sensation in his gut at her request. Rin wasn't a fighter. She was just a child. She played ridiculous games and placed sentimentality on the most absurd objects.

Sesshoumaru turned his gaze on Sango which went from placid to a glare in a mere second. "This is your doing, isn't it?" he accused with a sneer.

Sango would have been proud to say "yes", but upon Rin's request Sango had noticed a strange expression flicker across Sesshoumaru's face. If she didn't know better, it almost looked like pain.

'_The pain of his little girl growing up_,' she thought. A sweet feeling began to spread through Sango as she looked at Sesshoumaru in a new light. The light of fatherhood. It was almost as if she could feel an emotion coming from the cold demon on a level that she'd never experienced. However, she quickly dismissed it as awe that Sesshoumaru should display anything other than indifference.

'_He does care about her,_' she thought with wonder.

"As much as I would love to take the credit for this one, I'm afraid that Rin asked me for instruction and I encouraged her to ask your permission," Sango informed gently.

"Please don't be angry with me, Lord Sesshoumaru," Rin pleaded. "And please don't be angry with Sango."

Sesshoumaru had never heard Rin beg in such a fashion. He was certain that the slayer was to blame to a large extent. Rin had never feared him, much less felt that he would punish her for a mere request.

"I am not angry, Rin," he assured. "However, if you wish to learn to fight, I will allow you to do so."

Sesshoumaru thought that would've solved everything, but Rin still held a look of apprehension.

"May Sango teach me?"

'_Sacrilege'_, he thought absently. "Can not Kane see to your instruction?"

Sango interrupted on Rin's behalf. "If you'll excuse me Sesshoumaru, but Rin is still delicate and he is quite a gruff instructor. I promise that she'll toughen up enough for him under my tutelage."

At that, Sesshoumaru's brow shot up again. The slayer was quite confident in her skill. However, he could not completely disagree. This gave him moment to pause.

"Very well," he consented.

The happy looks on both their faces puzzled him to no end as Rin scampered away and all he heard was "Last one there…"

Sango turned to leave, but couldn't help finding her gaze settling back on Sesshoumaru as she looked back at him over her shoulder. He had resumed his writing with steady diligence. She could not imagine having to deal with all this, Naraku and caring for Rin. A pang of guilt struck her for thinking so harshly of him.

Sesshoumaru paused. She was still standing there.

"Are you not already late for your first lesson?" he declared calmly.

Sango wouldn't allow him to provoke her. As a matter of fact, suddenly she didn't think that he could do or say anything to cause her even the slightest upset.

"I just wanted you to know how much this means to Rin," she informed. "And to me."

He narrowed his eyes in puzzlement. "To you?"

Sango simply flashed him her best smile. "To me."

With that she turned and left the study, leaving an extremely confused demon behind her.


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha._

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called as she looked into the last hut of the DemonSlayer's Village. "She isn't here."

Inuyasha grunted and crossed his arms over his chest. "I could've told you that," he snapped. "As a matter of fact, she's never been here or I would've caught her scent."

"Then where could she have gone?" Miroku queried. "It isn't like her to take off on her own without at least telling someone where she is going/"

Kagome stood silent with worry. Inuyasha had given no indication that Sango's scent was anywhere remotely along the route they'd traveled and now he detected nothing of her in her home village. Still she had insisted that perhaps she'd used a demonslayer's tactic to cover her scent for her own protection since she was traveling alone.

"Kagome," Miroku interrupted her thoughts. "What did Sango say to you the morning that she left?"

Kagome was inclined not to respond. Miroku had taken full advantage of the fact that he could do whatever and _whoever_ he wanted in Sango's absence without a semblance of respect for the woman he claimed to "care" about. For all he knew, Sango could be lying dead in a ditch somewhere while he was off "flirting."

Gah! That was hardly the word for it.

"Kagome, are you deaf or somethin'?" Inuyasha said gruffly. "We ain't got time to be pussy-footin' around. If you know somethin' about Sango, you need to speak up."

"Inuyasha," Kagome growled between clenched teeth.

Inuyasha's entire countenance changed from furrowed impatience to wide-eyed dread. He'd heard that tone and he knew it was coming. He clenched his eyes and braced himself for the inevitable slam.

And waited.

And waited.

But it never came.

Inuyasha cracked open one eye to see a glaring Kagome right up in his face. "Kagome?"

"Sit!" she yelled in his face.

The subjugation beads glowed and Inuyasha went face first into the dirt. After the dust cleared, Inuyasha simply laid face down, groaning and twitching. "Damn it, Kagome," his voice cracked.

Miroku looked at Inuyasha on the ground and then to Kagome's retreating back as she walked away from the two of them, Shippo perched on her shoulder. He assumed that she was still upset with him after leaving the village a few days ago.

'_How can she sit in judgment of me?_' he wondered. '_It isn't as if I don't have needs_.' He looked down at his right hand. '_Not to mention this wretched wind tunnel that will undoubtedly be my fate if Naraku isn't defeated_. _Should Naraku never be defeated, then I need a child to carry on our family's quest'._

He cared for Sango, perhaps not as romantically as Kagome felt he should, but he had feelings nonetheless. It wasn't as if other husbands didn't hold other conquests while married and their wives were perfectly accepting of their behavior. Though he knew Sango had her issues, but in time, he would make her see that it wasn't anything to be hurt over. He cared about her more than any other woman and that's all that mattered.

"I miss Kirara," Shippo said sadly as Kagome took a seat on the porch of one of the huts.

"I'm sorry, Shippo," Kagome reached up and patted his head.

"You don't think they've been killed by Naraku, do you, Kagome?" he asked with high-pitched dread.

The thought had crossed her mind that Sango could no longer be alive for whatever reason. There were a million things that could've happened, but they couldn't wait forever. Naraku was out there somewhere, searching as diligently as they were for the sacred jewel shards. But Kagome couldn't stop thinking of the baffling mystery.

"Come on, Kagome," Inuyasha said gently.

Kagome looked up at the half-demon approaching her. He was still dusting himself off and she felt guilty for slamming him into the dirt the way she did.

"Inuyasha, what could've happened to her?" she couldn't help asking.

"Don't know, but we'll find her," he replied.

"You mean, you're willing to look for her?" Kagome was a little surprised. She would've figured Inuyasha to want to look for the jewel shards and hope Sango showed up later.

"Of course!" he spat. "Sango's a good friend and great fighter. We need her to help us."

Kagome's face relaxed into a smile. He was worried too. "Inuyasha, that's sweet."

Miroku couldn't help scoffing inwardly. Inuyasha is sweet because he cares, but he's a bastard because he cares too.

Suddenly, the slight sound of sucking came to Inuyasha's ears, along with a strange tickle he knew all too well. He reached up to slap the irritation.

A tiny "ack!" could be heard and Inuyasha looked down into his hand to see a very familiar, but flattened flea resting in his palm. "Master Inuyasha," the flea greeted in a strained and pained voice.

"Myouga?" Inuyasha demanded. The unsaid of question of "what are you doing here?" needn't be asked.

Myouga managed to compose himself in a gentle 'pop' back into his form. "I was passing through when I heard that you were a man and a demon short."

"Myouga, have you heard something?" Kagome asked as she leapt up from her spot on the porch.

"Merely rumors of where she's been sighted, but nothing more. I came to see if the rumors were true and Sango had left you," he informed quietly.

"Sango didn't leave us! She had something to take care of," Inuyasha shouted angrily. "If you know where she is, flea, you'd better start talkin'!"

Myouga simply ignored Inuyasha's rash temper. His father could be a rash demon as well and he supposed that he should inherit something of his characteristics, but did it have to be this one?

"I thought better to extend my services," Myouga offered. "I could search for Sango and return to you with her whereabouts."

"Look, flea, we'll be the ones to find Sango, got it!"

"Wait a minute, Inuyasha," Miroku intervened, finally speaking up. "Myouga is right. Naraku isn't going to stop until he has found all the shards of the jewel. If he is willing to let us begin our search while he searches for Sango's whereabouts, I don't see why we shouldn't consider the idea."

"Look, monk," Inuyasha shot him an angry look. "Just because you—,"

"Myouga," Kagome interrupted softly. "Where did you here Sango was last seen?"

Myouga was so grateful for Kagome. It seemed she was very much like the Master's human companion. Izaiyoi also had that gentle, soothing demeanor. She had such a way with the Master that he never thought possible after the death of his first mate, Sesshoumaru's mother.

"It seemed that she was on her way here, but she had taken an alternate route and then…simply vanished," Myouga explained with his flare for mystery. "I have eyes and ears in various communities that owe me a few favors. I would be most happy to cash them in on Sango's behalf."

"What do you think, Inuyasha?" Kagome looked up at him.

Inuyasha had a slight inner turmoil over the whole thing. On one hand, he desperately needed to search for the jewel. On the other, he couldn't help feeling as if he were abandoning Sango to the fates if he chose not to search for her. Though, he had to admit, Myouga wasn't without his talents. Being courageous in the face of battle, not one of them. However…

"All right, Myouga," Inuyasha finally conceded. "But if we don't hear something soon..."

"I understand, Master," was all Myouga said and bounded off. He'd better be at his best if he was going to find Sango within a week. He fostered his own curiosity by the mystery. The demonslayer was even more diligent in her quest to find Naraku. What could've made her stray from her journey?

_A/N: Kind of short, but I thought it was about time that Inuyasha and co. entered the picture again at some point. _

_Thanks to all the reviewers:) You guys are the ones that keep me going!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's Note: All right, once again. I'm not so good with the fighting, but I sure am giving it my best shot._

_Disclaimer: Do not own Inuyasha or characters of Inuyasha._

Early the next morning, Sango requested that Rin should watch her and Kane practice their katas in preparation as to what Sango would soon begin to teach her.

Rin marveled at the fluid movements of Sango and Kane as they sparred against one another, but not fiercely. Kane wished to see what Sango had learned in her short lifetime to ascertain her skill and then improve upon it.

When Kane attacked, Sango blocked effectively and vice versa. Though it appeared useless to anyone else watching, Sango was acutely aware of the purpose of their sparring. While she continued to match each punch and kick with her own deft defense, Sango was careful not to become too proud of herself.

Sesshoumaru watched from the shadows of the training field. He noticed that Rin watched eagerly with great large eyes and an unexpected sickening took hold of the demon. She used to look at him with those eyes and whether he was willing to admit it or not. He'd realized that her worship of him was something of a great compliment. Far greater than any fear he'd ever instilled in any living creature.

He found himself drawing closer as he watched the slayer carefully execute her defense with an artistic grace rarely seen among demons. He rather expected to see her flail like a barbarian, much like his brother. He blamed Inuyasha's brash and Neanderthal-like behavior largely on his human blood.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin cried happily upon noticing her lord from the corner of her eye and ran to his side.

Sesshoumaru simply looked down at her and placed a gentle hand upon her head. That was when he heard a loud thud followed by a very unfeminine-like "Ow!"

Sango had been in mid-kick when she heard Rin announce the great demon lord's presence and found her head shot around unexpectedly. That was when Kane caught her foot and expertly tossed her in the air so that she would land hard on her backside.

Sango winced as she stood and unconsciously rubbed her bruised behind under the scrutinous glares of Kane and Sesshoumaru. She looked at Sesshoumaru who stood with his arms crossed and frowned at her.

"What are you looking at?" she snapped out of embarrassment.

Sesshoumaru didn't miss a beat. "A great waste of my guard's time," he shot back coolly.

"Oh really?" she began to advance on him, but a quick hiss from Kane and Sango halted. Sesshoumaru arched an elegant brow at the disciplinary action and hummed his approval.

"Well, at least the lesson is not without merit. You are well aware of your place, woman."

Sango glared at him out of the corner of her eye. "I do so out respect for my teacher. Not for you," she informed heatedly.

"Enough," Kane stated calmly. "Take up your sword," he commanded. "I will assess your fencing skill."

'_Damn!_' Sango cursed to herself as she noted Sesshoumaru out of the corner of her eye. '_Do I have to do this while he watches my every move?_' She could practically feel Sesshoumaru's intense gaze burning into her back and the apprehension it was building within was beginning to make itself known.

'_Why do I care what he thinks of my skill?_' she thought with a haughty attitude.

No more time for thinking as Kane slashed at her and she blocked effectively. The sound of steel against steel seemed almost like a forgotten song to Sango's ears. Had she truly valued fighting so much?

To her, she supposed that she had. It was like being home again with her brother, her father that Kane reminded her so much of and her kinsmen when they would casually engage in fighting games for small favors.

Holding the hilt in a double-fisted grip, Sango ran at Kane calling out in a battle cry as she struck at him. With his katana in one hand, Kane sidestepped Sango while simultaneously swatting her already bruised behind with the flat of his sword.

Rin giggled at the antic and even Sesshoumaru crinkled his eyes in amusement while shaking his head. She lacked the grace in her sword skill that she seemed to excel in hand-to-hand. Even when she wielded her giant signature weapon, she did so with lithe elegance.

Sango allowed her embarrassment to get the better of her as she came at Kane in anger, her sword still in a tight-fisted grip. She slashed at Kane and he dodged her yet again.

"You swing your sword no better than Inuyasha," came a cool comment from the sidelines. "Attacks such as those are for lesser demons. Do you not even attempt to study your opponent?"

Sango, heaving from exertion, glared at the one who berated her. He was so adept at crawling underneath her skin.

"I don't hear any brilliant suggestions from your end," she countered. "Only insults."

"Very well," he replied in what sounded like a dismissive manner and she turned away from him.

Mentally preparing her next attack, Sango was suddenly taken by surprise when she felt a clawed hand grab her right wrist. She gasped at the sudden contact and turned sharply only to encounter Sesshoumaru's golden gaze.

Using her wrist, Sesshoumaru brought her sword into a fighting stance and motioned for her to use a two handed grip for his obvious lack of his left arm. He pressed his solid form against her back in an attempt better access her movement.

"Now attack," he commanded Kane.

Sango was so unnerved that she allowed her arms to practically go limp.

"Slayer, if you do not even attempt to try, then I will cease this ridiculous lesson," he admonished.

"Forgive me," was all Sango could manage and straightened her arms. What was happening to her?

"Now attack!" he commanded yet again.

Kane came at her and brought his blade in a downward slash. Sango felt the demon lord's muscles moving beneath her through his haori as he assisted her movements to bring her sword into a fluid block and followed with several more blocks as he helped her swing her blade in a series of blocks that bespoke of elegance with effectiveness.

Sesshoumaru wasn't certain what possessed him to incline to assist her instruction for he found the whole situation rather useless. But as he saw it at the moment, everyone insisted on opposing him in regards to the issue. So if Kane insisted then he didn't want his guard's time to be completely wasted on frivolous play.

However, the moment he took hold of her delicate wrist, Sesshoumaru regretted his action. In that instant, a strange surge seemed to emanate from where his palm made contact with the small expanse of skin exposed through the glove of her slayer's suit.

'_Strong, yet seemingly delicate_,' had been the offending thought that invaded his psyche as he held her wrist.

Sesshoumaru knew that his man could sense his conflict and he did his best to keep a cool head, despite that fact that her curvy backside was intimately pressed up against his armor that shielded a vital part of himself.

He could not help feeling slightly impressed that instead of allowing him to simply move her around like a doll, she moved with him. She bent when he bent, stepped when he stepped, almost as if they were one person. Moving in time with one another like a dance.

"Predict his movements as he attacks," his voice rumbled low into her ear and Sango felt certain that her knees would give out beneath her.

"Attack!" he commanded once more, his eyes telling his man not to be as easy on them as he just had been.

Kane only smirked. His advantage was incredible, he thought. No one would believe that he held the Lord of the West, the great demon lord that had beaten even him often when they sparred, at a strong disadvantage. In fact, there were two very confused and conflicted creatures standing before him. And they were trying to fight?

Kane came at them with a series of quick thrusts and slashes. Sango, feeling a little more confident, blocked each attack, nearly seeing them coming before Kane had executed them. What she hadn't realized was that Sesshoumaru had turned loose of her during the fight, but stood close behind her.

'_She learns quickly_,' he mused and then quickly reprimanded himself.

"Well done," was all Kane said to Sango as he smirked at Sesshoumaru.

Sango bowed in thanks to Kane's praise and noticed Sesshoumaru walking away from the training field.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" she called as she approached him with a brisk pace. He turned at the sound of her voice and realized that she had never addressed him without disdain in her voice.

Sesshoumaru studied her closely as she approached.

"Thank you so much for your aid," she gushed, her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "I sometimes forget that even I still have quite a bit to learn. Forgive my attitude from earlier." Her head hung in apology.

"You did well," was all he said.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin cried as she ran after both of them. "That was amazing Lord Sesshoumaru. Will you help to teach me like that?"

Though he didn't smile, he gentled his tone. "Perhaps," he replied and patted her soft hair.

"Come on, Sango, I bet you're hot," Rin announced. "Let's go swimming."

"Yeah, we'll do that," she replied in half-heartedly as she watched Sesshoumaru disappear down the path until he was hidden by the trees.

'_What was happening to her?_' she thought as she allowed Rin to tug her into a different direction. Without a word, Sango nudged Rin to run ahead of her, so that she could ponder this strange feeling.

Sango could almost still feel Sesshoumaru's strong body pressed against her, his hand on her wrist as he guided her movements, his warm breath in her ear as he coolly instructed her.

It was almost like the first night she'd come there when she'd ran into him. She had felt her pulse quicken at the close proximity of his presence, but it hadn't been out of fear.

_'Oh no,'_ she thought with a mild sense of alarm. "That's impossible," she declared out loud for extra reassurance.

But there was none.

'_Could I be attracted to Sesshoumaru?_' She thought with wonder. "He is handsome," she declared honestly. That had never been in question. It was almost like it was understood.

The sky is blue.

The grass is green.

Sesshoumaru is handsome.

But something had happened. Yesterday, Sango saw past that ridiculous cold façade that he insisted upon masking himself with when Rin had asked to learn to defend herself. She saw a father that looked as though he was losing his little girl. She had found his reaction quite unexpected and very sweet.

Were she to have guessed his reaction, hurt would've been the last thing she'd have thought of. It was then she saw him in a different light.

The mere idea of the two of them seemed so absurd that she laughed out loud.

She was a demon slayer.

He was a demon.

Millions of people could come up with millions of reasons why it sounded ridiculous.

Her laughing soon turned into giggling as she saw his face appear in her mind's eye and remembered the training field. Not realizing that she was giggling like a silly girl, Sango caught herself with a gasp and clapped her hand over mouth.

"Sango?" Rin caught her attention.

Sango jerked out of her state of mind as she looked down at the little girl's puzzled face and quickly removed her hands from her mouth.

"What's so funny?" Rin asked innocently.

"Nothing," Sango answered in haste. "Not a thing. Come on, we'll go take a dip in the river," she encouraged with a playful scoot.

That was all Rin needed to forget why Sango was laughing to herself while no one else was around.

Meanwhile, Sango was trying to deal with the stark realization that she could be falling for the Lord of the Western Lands.

'_No_', she thought with a definitive shake of her head. Perhaps the heat had gotten to her. '_Yeah, that was it,_' she decided.

'_Wasn't it?_'


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or characters of Inuyasha. I do own my original characters. _

_Author's Note: I don't know what I'm doing wrong when I upload this, but my breaks and spaces aren't being saved, so I had to improvise. Hey, I tried._

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kiyoushi stood upon the deck of the tearoom, hands at the small of his back and gazing towards the sky. The new moon had come and gone. Tonight would be the night that Sesshoumaru met with Lord Nibori.

Oh, he didn't feel good about this at all. Something within him kept screaming that something was certainly amiss. He remembered all to well how Lord Nibori used to look upon Lady Takara and Lord InuTaisho with absolute contempt. During a lesson with Lady Takara, Kiyoushi had asked her why neither she nor the Lord had ever addressed the demon's disrespectful behavior.

She had only titled her head to the side with a gentle smile. _"His behavior is no better than that of a pup attempting to draw attention by throwing a tantrum," _she'd replied. _"I will not acknowledge foolish behavior born out of selfishness. Eventually, he will cease his nonsense."_

Afterwards, Kiyoushi could only see the great Lord as nothing more than a selfish child. He still considered him as such. Though he did not consider the demon overly clever, Kiyoushi couldn't help feeling that something simply did not feel right.

The gentle sound of feet shuffling towards the garden gave Kiyoushi pause to tilt his head in the direction of the gentle distraction. A powerful scent carried to his nostrils on the cool breeze that had begun to sweep along the tops of the trees and he felt his countenance relax. He prepared for when she would round the corner.

'_Such a strange human,' _he thought. However, at the same time, he felt that he was hardly an accurate judge of what was strange or normal of human characteristics. Rin was the only example he had to go by. However, Sesshoumaru obviously detested them, except for Rin.

For himself, Kiyoushi barely had direct dealings with humans. Just from a distance. As far as he could tell, most of them were as Sesshoumaru claimed. Many were weak in mind and body, easily led, fickle, and greedy.

Except Sango.

It seemed nothing about her mannerisms indicated that she embodied any of those traits. So far she'd stuck to her end of the deal, albeit, no matter how foolish it seemed and despite that she obviously had other things to take care of. She was a demonslayer and yet, she was able to coexist not only peacefully, but in a friendly manner among a fortress full of demons. Perhaps her trade wasn't as prejudiced as it seemed.

"Ah, my lady Sango, where is your little shadow?" he teased with a smile in his eyes.

Sango returned his smile with a relaxed expression. "I think Rin decided to take supper in the kitchen with Chiyo. I believe that Chiyo is fixing a special dessert this evening, so I imagine she'll be in there for quite some time."

Kiyoushi chuckled. "A small compensation for not being included in this evening's activities I suppose."

Sango took a seat on the wooden bench and placed her hands in her lap. "I suppose I can't blame her. I mean, after all, Sesshoumaru has become something of a father to her. How could she not be hurt that he doesn't want to include her in a special decision that will affect her?"

Kiyoushi studied Sango for a moment. Though her tone sounded nonchalant, Kiyoushi could see something of sadness that pulled at the corners of her eyes as she gazed down at the ground. He could practically smell the distressing sadness that suddenly descended upon her. "Do you share a similarity with Rin?" he found himself asking.

Sango jerked her head up suddenly. "W-what do you mean?" she stuttered nervously. Surely these new and unfound feelings for Sesshoumaru weren't that noticeable.

"Rin was something of an orphan when Sesshoumaru came across her," Kiyoushi answered, confusion marring his face at her expression. "You seem to be very lonely. I am aware that you chose to travel with Sesshoumaru's half brother. What does your family think of this?"

Sango was indeed saddened then. _'Kohaku,' _was the first to cross her mind. _'He's out there somewhere, yet here I am among these dog demons and yet… I don't mind it so much.'_ Upon that thought, Sango could feel the guilt that began to seep into the very core of her body.

"They're gone," was all she could say. She felt something in her trying to compel her to tell Kiyoushi of what happened, about why she pursued Naraku, and Kohaku. But as quickly as it had come, it was gone.

Kiyoushi was taken aback at first. _'Gone?'_ and by the look on her face and sadness in her voice, he guessed they were dead and she was on her own. He found his own curiosity was no better than Rin's and was about to ask her what happened when the sound of feminine giggling brought him up short.

Sango turned to see a large group coming towards the gardens. She'd never seen them before.

"Lord Nibori has come early," Kiyoushi announced as he turned to face the noble party as they came up the stone pathway. Sango examined the group a bit closer. So she was now going to see Sesshoumaru's intended. The very thought of this demoness set about an unexpected sickening sensation in the middle of her chest to compound with her guilt over Kohaku.

First, she noted two columns of four dog demons in gleaming ornate armor carrying naginatas. They walked along the stone path on the far side of the garden that eventually led to the donjon. Nearly each gate opened to paths that wound in and out as an old tactic used to deter invaders. This particular path led by the Tea Garden.

After the guard, she saw a dog demon that seemed to stand out from the rest. He appeared like a middle-age human man, with a grunt hunk of gray hair pulled back into a high ponytail. Unlike Sesshoumaru, his markings were not upon his cheekbones, but came away in two large crimson streaks from the corners of his gray eyes. She marveled at the gray whiskers on his chin.

"Ah, I see that Lady Emi has accompanied him," she heard Kiyoushi say from behind her.

Sango needed no one to point out the demoness.

A golden woman followed along behind the Lord of the Eastern provinces. She literally looked to be made of gold from her shining locks that hung in curls from the high ponytail to her flawless pale honeyed skin. She wore a beautiful kimono of deep sapphire blue that seemed to shine along with the rest of her. Sango could only see her profile, but her features seemed to be tiny and very feminine.

Sango suddenly felt very small among them and the feeling was new and strange. She didn't like it at all. A natural defiance began to rise up as if to say that she needn't feel inferior to these demons.

Kiyoushi was glad to see, thus far, that the demons paid no heed to the human woman that stood in front of him. He wasn't certain as to their reaction to a human woman and human girl in Sesshoumaru's court. When he expressed this concern to Sesshoumaru, the answer had been short and concise.

"_They will accept it without argument. Otherwise the situation will be dealt with," he'd said in his usual dismissive tone. _

At that, Kiyoushi had the very unnatural urge to throw up his clawed hands in exasperation. Sango's presence was obviously beginning to rub off on him in some strange manner.

The sound of giggling brought him up short and he looked up as the party passed on to the donjon.

Some of Lady Emi's maidservants were looking in their direction. Many of the demoness servants would gaze at Sango and Kiyoushi. Holding their colorfully opaque fans up in front of their faces and then began giggling ridiculously. It was then he noticed one of them subtly point at Sango and they began laughing openly, not even making it a secret that they were ridiculing her.

Sango knew that those female demons were laughing at her, more pointedly they seemed to be laughing at her clothing. The fact that she was human encompassed a whole new set of barbs all on its own. While she would never be ashamed of her humanity in the presence of demons, yet Sango couldn't help looking down at her yukata and plucked at the hem of her sleeve.

It was indeed worn from her travels. It was the only one she had since beginning her travels with Inuyasha. None of them ever really had the money to buy fabric for more. The priority had never been there. They were on a quest to defeat Naraku, not trying to impress bystanders with their keen fashion sense.

Sunlight and constant washings had faded the once bright pink to a dull likeness. The green skirt was torn in places and also just as faded so that it looked like it had been dragged from a swamp rather than the dazzling jade that it used to resemble.

Kiyoushi could feel the anxiety begin to rise up in Sango's scent and in a rare moment of empathy, Kiyoushi found he was angered by the snubs dealt to this woman who'd done nothing to deserve being humiliated by their self-imposed superiority.

"Sango--,"

"It's all right, Kiyoushi," she tried to sound positive, but even Kiyoushi could hear the hurt she tried to mask. "I don't care what they think of me." And with that, he watched her walk back through the breezeway of the tearoom towards the baileys.

He said nothing and made no movement to follow her. He could see she was indeed a proud woman. Of course, that was the difference between most demonesses and this particular human woman. Most dog demonesses were subservient, perhaps even delicate to a fault, but not without their own malicious nature.

He was glad that Lady Takara had been something of an exception to what had become the rule. She lectured constantly that one did not need to greedy to become powerful. She was gentle to him, but he'd seen her shoot fire at her husband, as well as any other demon that dared to pretend they were superior to her. He'd heard her say that she was no better than most dog demons and they were certainly no better than she. She said often that one could be seen as an equal without venturing far out of the parameters of their traditions.

And Lord Inutaisho had loved her dearly for it even though he'd been on the end of her barbs. There had once been an incident when a demon noble nearly murdered his wife as she had tried to become more assertive just as Lady Takara. Kiyoushi had asked the great Lord one day why hadn't he'd been overcome just as that particular noble.

"_Feh," _he'd snorted. _'Only a weak demon allows his primitive instinct to rule his mind.'_

On those occasions, Kiyoushi had seen pride in the demon's eyes for his wife when the two would begin to debate. It had been because the two of them were both so strong and determined that they had begun to create an immense fortress together. Most other dog demons would've undoubtedly either beaten her into submission or simply killed her.

He could tell that Sango would gladly show those maidservants of Lady Emi who was superior, but she held enough respect for those of the fortress not to cause a scene and hurt Lord Sesshoumaru's chances of bringing a semblance of peace to the Eastern lands. How nearly like Lady Takara she seemed to be, but he guessed that her human nature made her fierier.

With a small sigh, Kiyoushi followed after Lord Nibori's party. He imagined that Sango was going to blow off some stream, no matter how nonchalant she tried to act. He knew she was heading towards the baileys and he thought of poor Kane. Undoubtedly she would make him work her until they both dropped over.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"My lord," a young vassal inquired from the doorway of Sesshoumaru's study. "Lord Nibori has arrived."

Sesshoumaru rose from his desk and quietly stood. "Bring them to the Hall and I will arrive shortly."

The young demon bowed at the waist, took two steps back before turning his back on his lord and disappeared down the hallway.

Sesshoumaru took a moment for himself. As he had at least a million times before, he walked to the edge of the balcony and stared out over the grounds and on towards the horizon. Just as the sun was descending beyond the mountains, a crescent moon was rising in its wake of delicate oranges and pink pastels. The lavender clouds were feathered across the sky and highlighted with bright pink along their edges. Even the great Sesshoumaru could stand back and appreciate the wonders that played before him.

After all, he had been surrounded by beauty since the day of his birth. The Western Lands were abundant in natural wonders. As a matter of fact, the grounds below him were inspired by many of the natural landscapes within his territory. The Cascades being the most awesome and beautiful.

A slight breeze passed through the fortress, the sound swishing through the leaves in a soothing hush. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and inhaled deeply of the comforting array of scents that passed by his sensitive nostrils.

Though somewhere he could hear the grating sounds of battle prickling his sensitive ears. A nudge of curiosity and Sesshoumaru walked away from the balcony and out into the hallway to the steps that led to the fifth level where a balcony overlooked the western bailey.

The closer he came, the louder the sound of steel against steel clashed to his ears. At first, he had supposed that Kane could be engaged in a sparring match with one of his men, but the salty scent of sweat wafted upward with the breeze to fill his nostrils as he approached the edge.

Below he watched as Kane engaged the slayer in a rousing match of swordplay. Though there was probably more play than sword about Kane, but the slayer slashed at him almost savagely. Even as high as he was, Sesshoumaru could see that the slayer was obviously distressed in some manner. Her fierce countenance along with her aggressive attacks bespoke of something more than simply sparring against a formidable opponent.

Despite the fact that all the blood had rushed to her head she seemed to be getting better. He wasn't beyond objectivity when judging her skill. He noted that she no longer wore her slayer's suit, but simply bindings around her chest and an all too familiar-looking pair of hakamas. Something in him couldn't stop his eyes as they paid intimate detail to her leans muscles that play beneath her pale skin as she fought.

How could it be that this mere human woman could hold her own with one his best fighters? He could almost see her teaching Inuyasha a thing or two. The thought alone produced a slight semblance of humor within him. Inuyasha's accepting of any sort of tutelage was beyond amusing and yet, disappointing.

However, that was an altogether conflicting manner by itself.

"Rather formidable, isn't she?" he heard Kiyoushi muse behind him.

Sesshoumaru turned a passive face to his right hand. "What are you doing here?" he asked coolly. "It is poor protocol to leave our guests alone during negotiations until I arrive," he explained with a slight furrow of his brows.

Kiyoushi allowed himself a slight quirk as he began to turn away. He held a knowing look in the corner if his eye.

"Well?" Sesshoumaru said impatiently, waiting for a very brief explanation as to the deviation.

He watched as Kiyoushi glanced down at the bailey beneath them and then back to Sesshoumaru.

"You were taking too long."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author's Note**: Zoikes! It's been a while. Sorry for the long update, but I had quite a bit going on. The main thing being I caught a cold bug and it flung me to the ground and whipped my ass all over the place. _

_Also, I'm not too terribly pleased with this chapter, so bear with me since I keep meandering along. _

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha or characters of Inuyasha. I do, however, own Kane and Kiyoushi...there kinda nifty. _

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The air was thick with anticipation within the softly illuminated Hall of the main donjon. The party from the Eastern provinces sat quietly while surrounded by murals of thousand years' past. Ancient fathers in decorous armor regaled in famed victory, milestones that depicted the greatness of the Western clans, and finally the last child of the West and the great general who would be her husband.

Lord Nibori was doing his level best to quell his impatience. He found himself staring at the golden depiction of Lady Takara and felt that the drawing had not done her true visage any sort of justice. As he gazed upon her image, Nibori felt a small twinge of bittersweet memory within his chest and was nearly compelled to smile until his eyes fell across the great Dog General. Instantly, the sweet feeling was gone and only left the familiar bitterness of which he had become accustomed.

It had only been upon the first taste of that bitterness that he purposely began withdrawing from the West. After the announcement that Lady Takara had given birth to a son, Nibori's first impulse then had been to begin producing a brood that could soon march onto the West and pull the holdings directly from beneath the blood of InuTaisho. Quickly, and irrationally he took a mate whose only renowned attribute had been her clan's ability to produce strong males.

Upon that thought, he cast a glance to his daughter. How ironic that his mate would only bear him one daughter before descending into the dark abyss of madness. Even through his disappointment, Nibori managed to smile inwardly. His daughter would be the way into the West in a less battle-driven manner than an entire army of sons. Certainly much less conspicuous than plotting numerous strategies and destroying what he most wanted.

Yes, this way was much better. Together it would be one simple strategy that would take down his enemy. In the times that most certainly become chaotic and grievous, he would then be the one for those who suffered would turn to for direction and unparalleled leadership.

Kneeling quietly just behind her father, Lady Emi more than mirrored her father's plans. However, it would be much to his displeasure once she declared that it would be she and she alone that would rule over the mighty lands of the West. Almost immediately she had begun to thoroughly make mental designs on the vast territory and those within its confines. She knew that her father felt, in some way, he would finally have achieved that which had been denied to him for so long.

'_Unfortunately, that will not be the case'_, she thought as she continued to wait patiently for Lord Sesshoumaru to appear.

No.

Under the guise of utter chaos and aimlessness, she would have no choice but to take her place as primary ruler of the West. Well, at least to those who unwittingly would see her as the grieving widow.

In times of hardship, it wasn't completely unheard of for a woman to be given the responsibility of the position as leader of the Western clans. One would have to be seen as greatly gifted in wisdom and intelligence. Lady Emi wondered whatever had possessed the famed Lady Takara to ever decide not to take her position as sole ruler.

Soon all decisions concerning the West would be hers and hers alone to deal with in the coming years. Everything would play out to her grand design and none would be the wiser as she would slowly work her way into ruler of the West and all would bow to her superior wisdom and ideals.

She'd noticed right away that there was a human woman amongst those that lived here and she felt her nose crinkle in disgust. It was common knowledge that some demon lords often took mistresses, but she would not tolerate this human woman as one of them.

No matter, she was well aware of her father's plan, but even then Lord Sesshoumaru would not be gone right away and in the meantime, he would not enjoy a human female while she reigned as Lady of the West. To be with such filth and then attempt to seem worthy of her regal form was not to be borne.

She'd heard it rumored greatly of a small human child. Her first thought was she must be daughter to the human woman, but relation did not matter. There would be none of this nonsense within her court. Humans were nothing more than the filthy animals with only a base intelligence that provided enough for their meager survival. Those human females would be gone before the mating ceremony should take place.

A light clash of a brass gong reverberated throughout the Hall, interrupting Emi's thoughts. All stood as this announcement preceded Lord Sesshoumaru's arrival.

The first to emerge through the shadows was the dark demon steward that had discreetly exited previously to find what could be keeping Lord Sesshoumaru from his guests. He dutifully took his place in the back of the room as if overseeing all that would soon transpire.

Sesshoumaru then strode into the Hall with a commanding presence and came to stand before Lord Nibori who had now stood at the head of his party.

"Forgive the delay, but a matter was called to my attention and could not be ignored," he explained briefly and coolly.

For the first time in his life, Kiyoushi realized that he had never been provoked to a sudden attack of laughter. He was certain that he should be rewarded for his amazing restraint of the full blown guffaw that threatened to erupt from his chest.

The two demon lords bowed respectfully to one another. Sesshoumaru then turned and bowed in respect to Lady Emi that stood to the rear left of her father.

Sesshoumaru took his place before the group and then elegantly gave a slight raise of his hand. This would signal yet another ring of the brass gong and all within the Hall were free to sit.

"Let us proceed with the matters at hand," Sesshoumaru announced and was followed by yet another tap of the gong.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Rin," Sango whispered loudly as she rounded each corner in an attempt to find the errant child. "Rin."

After a rousing match with Kane, Sango felt properly dispensed of her anger. Kane had been surprisingly accommodating to her rash quandary and obliged her with at least the most vigorous training she'd ever received. Sango simply chalked it up to the fact that Kane, being dog demon, could sense her anger and in his own way, elected to assist in alleviating her negative feelings.

Once she'd finished, she'd haughtily pulled on her worn yukata and skirt and went in search for Rin within the kitchens. To her surprise and eventual horror, Chiyo gravely informed Sango that Rin had snuck away in the general direction of the main donjon.

Where the "negotiations" were being held.

Sango lit out towards the donjon, hoping to find Rin playing instead among the gardens. No such luck. Very quietly she tiptoed down the hallways that surrounded the main Hall. It was too bad that she didn't have Kirara with her. Finding Rin would be easier if she had Kirara's nose. But these days, Kirara and Rin clung to each other in a mutual relationship of favors. Rin got to play with "_the kitty_" and "_the kitty_" got lavish treats. So it was without a doubt that Kirara was with Rin now as she looked for the overly curious little girl.

Echoes of voices floated around the hallways and Sesshoumaru's voice was unmistakable as the baritone rumbled to her ears. Sango unexpectedly felt a sudden attack of flutters within her middle. She had never before noticed the richness of the otherwise cool calm of his voice and found herself smiling each time she heard him speak. He sounded typically calm, very in control and she couldn't help finding a pleasing sense of familiarity as his voice echoed around her.

It was then she realized that it was quite probable that nearly every demon from within the Hall had been alerted to their presence. Her scent alone was the preceding announcement that she was within the vicinity. Now she was beginning to grow nervous.

No matter her feelings, one way or the other, Sango had no wish to disrupt the proceedings between Sesshoumaru and these unknown guests. If nothing else, she felt it common courtesy to make certain that her presence did not ruin whatever negotiations were being held between Sesshoumaru and the "bride-to-be's" family.

Sesshoumaru would undoubtedly grow quite angry if they interrupted the important proceedings. She had to find Rin and flee the Hall as quickly as possible.

Just when Sango was certain she was ready to scream with frustration, she plainly heard a gentle rustle behind a tall potted plant by the open doorway that led directly into the main Hall. Sango nearly gasped aloud as she saw a peculiar ponytail poking through the branches as if part of the plant itself.

Sango immediately turned in the other direction of which she'd come. In order to prevent walking directly in front of the open door, she had to walk around the other side. As she walked, Sango found she shook. Whether out of fear or out of the fact that Sesshoumaru was within that large room with his future bride, she wasn't certain.

When she came to the other side, she spotted Rin right away. Her big eyes peered shamelessly into the Hall through the broad leaves of the plant. Sango simply crossed her arms over her chest and began tapping her foot lightly.

Rin suddenly hearing the soft sound backed away and slowly turned her head up to see Sango's admonishing expression.

Sango was rewarded with a broad, toothy smile of nervousness from Rin. She knew that all the demons within the Hall knew they were close by and Sango prayed that she could drag Rin out of there before they were caught.

"Slayer!" Sesshoumaru's voice boomed from within the Hall.

Immediately, Sango lost all feeling in her legs, yet they managed to keep her from collapsing into a heap of frozen nerves.

"Bring Rin," he commanded.

Sango glanced down at Rin who, she figured, was mirroring much the same frozen stance of sudden fear.

Kiyoushi, having known what was going on the entire time, stepped into the doorway with a comforting countenance and extended a beautiful clawed hand in invitation.

Sango pulled Rin to stand in front her, a firm grip on the child's shoulders. She heard the clang of a gong and she closed her eyes in dread anticipation at the sound. She wasn't even certain what was making her feel like she was going to a beating rather than an introduction. She'd been among dog demons for nearly over a week now and she was perfectly comfortable with each of them. Yet now, preparing to walk into a room full of them was now making her the most uneasy she'd felt since she had first arrived.

Kiyoushi stepped aside with an apologetic expression to allow Sango and Rin to enter into the Hall.

The two females walked quite stiffly down the aisle lined with dog demons that both were unfamiliar with. Sango surmised quickly that they weren't in trouble. The demon guards that accompanied the Lord and his daughter looked on rather passively without scowl or judgment. Though Sango was grateful for their placid behavior, yet she couldn't stop the shiver that unexpectedly ran up her spine.

Finally, Sango and Rin reached the end of the aisle where stood Sesshoumaru and the demon from earlier. Sango briefly took notice that the golden demoness to be paraded for Sesshoumaru's perusal was standing just off from both demon lords.

Sango and Rin bowed respectfully to the two demons.

"I thought I had heard of a human child within these walls," Nibori stated gruffly, not in a malicious manner, but Sango felt her brow quirk as she was sure that she detected displeasure on some level.

"Rin has been in my care for some time and it will be upon a permanent basis until she is ready to depart of her own free will," Sesshoumaru explained matter-of-factly, as if anticipating possible objections and he wanted to make certain that there was absolutely no room for discussion. "Until such time, I believe it wise that Lady Emi become accustomed to the possible idea of dealing with a human child."

Tentatively, Rin turned to look into dark blue eyes that matched the silk kimono that the demoness wore.

The demoness was smiling at her.

But it wasn't the way that Sango would smile at her with a casual lean of her head and a relaxed grin.

No, this demoness smiled with lids lifted slightly with her eyes large and intensive.

Rin shivered at the look. It was as if the demoness planned to eat her whole and pick her fangs with her bones. This smile was beginning to frighten her.

"Rin," Sesshoumaru's voice was low with command.

Rin immediately jolted at his voice and quickly turned to bow to the demoness. "It is an honor, my lady," she said timidly.

Sango watched with speculation the slight interaction of this Lady Emi person and Rin. Rin's shoulders were hard as a stone cold statue beneath her hands. When this Emi approached, Sango felt Rin begin to shake.

She fought the urge to engage the golden demoness with direct eye contact. To do so, she guessed, could be seen as an insult. What would happen afterwards could be anyone's guess, but Sango could guarantee that she wasn't going down without a fight. Sesshoumaru be damned.

"I assume this human woman is the girl's mother," Nibori suggested casually as his daughter stepped away from the human females to resume her place.

"No, but she is a temporary caretaker," Sesshoumaru offered blandly. "Her position will be fulfilled once Rin is no longer in need of her services." He then turned to Sango and pinned her with a pointed look. "You may take Rin away now."

Sango held his gaze for a moment. He was staring hard into her eyes as if he were trying to tell her something important other than simply asserting his authority. In a move that Sango was certain only she had seen, Sesshoumaru quickly glanced down to Rin.

'_He knows she's frightened,' _she thought.

Sango didn't need to be told twice. She could feel Rin wanting to run out of the room, but she insisted on holding the child firmly until they stepped out of the Hall to resist making a scene.

Sango passed by Kiyoushi and looked pointedly at him as she passed him. He nodded as if he understood and both females quickly exited the donjon.

Rin immediately shrugged away from Sango and took off like an arrow that had just been loosed.

"Rin!" Sango called out and jogged after her. She could barely keep sight of the bright orange and yellow as she passed from the lighted passages into the darkness of the gardens.

Sango came to an abrupt halt when she found that Rin had quickly huddled her tiny body at the edge of the pond near the tearoom and was rocking back and forth.

"Rin," she said softly as she came to sit by the child. Even Kirara had appeared afterward and was rubbing her furry head against Rin's legs in a comforting gesture. Sango placed a gentle hand on Rin's head and began to stroke the child's hair in an attempt to soothe away her sudden fear.

"Oh Sango!" Rin finally cried out as she launched herself into Sango's arms. "Please, don't leave me," she whimpered softly. "She'll be mean to me."

For all that Sango had not received a good feeling about any of those demons; most especially she felt that Lady Emi wasn't all that she seemed. She had watched the demoness closely when Sesshoumaru had introduced Rin. The gentle way that she moved, the bright smile…it all seemed forced.

"Now Rin," she began, not believing what she was about to say. "Don't you think that you're being a little hasty?"

Rin pulled away quickly to look at Sango with wide, sure eyes. She shook her head vigorously. "No, she doesn't like me. She gave me a mean look."

"Rin, I was there, she only smiled at you," Sango forced out of her mouth. However, there was the remote possibility that Rin was misinterpreting the demoness out of fear of change.

"Perhaps, she was unsure what you think of her." All the while she was trying to alleviate Rin's fears; her own had begun to rise. Sango was certain that she was giving the demoness the benefit of the doubt, of which she had many.

The demoness held a light in her eyes that said she wasn't as meek as Sesshoumaru must think that she is. And it was largely apparent that Rin was terrified of the demoness. If it wasn't for her own senses that had been fine tuned through the years of demonslaying, Sango might not have noticed that Lady Emi was concocting something behind those eyes that were too eager to please.

_A/N: Well, there it is. Like I said, I'm not very proud of it, but I really wanted to get something out there since nearly a month had gone by. So, please don't butcher me too badly._


	13. Chapter 13

_Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who's keeping up with this. I hope to have more updates in the near future. Feel free to offer constructive criticism._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or characters of Inuyasha. _

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Night had finally fallen after such a trying day bringing with it the comforts of the darkness. Sango stood quietly on the deck of the tearoom in the garden that had become like a sanctuary to her since she'd arrived. The night sky sparkled and the pond shimmered its incandescent reflections.

Finally, she had been able to calm Rin down once she'd assured the child at least a hundred times that Lady Emi had returned to the Eastern provinces. She stayed with Rin, running her fingers through the child's hair until she fell asleep. Afterwards, she left Kirara in the room with her to stand guard.

She was in bad need of a bath and relaxation. In a the short time she'd been there, Sango made certain that she would find a hot springs in which to bathe. Kiyoushi insisted that she could have a bath brought or simply move her to one of the finer rooms with an actual indoor bath.

Sango had immediately declined. She didn't want to add any more fuel to Sesshoumaru's attitude. Since then, all had been extremely well for the most part.

Any moment, Sango was certain Kiyoushi would begin his playing and she wanted to dispense of her worries and concerns before then. She was determined to have a long, relaxing bath with a beautiful music to assist in her relaxation.

Suddenly Sango felt a strange, yet familiar tickle on the side of her neck. Without thinking, she slapped her hand to the side of her neck, only to hear a sharp "Ack!"

Befuddled, Sango held up her hand to see the flattened form of a familiar flea.

"Myouga?" she said in disbelief, her eyes wide.

"Sango, I finally found you," he managed to strangle out and popped back into his original form.

After brushing himself off and arranging his clothing once more, Myouga put his hands together and looked up at Sango with relief.

"Sango, we were so worried about you," he declared. "I must say that this is the last place on earth I would have thought to find you," he added as he took in their surroundings.

"We?" Sango asked in alarm and frantically began looking around her.

"Have no fear, Sango," Myouga assured. "Master Inuyasha does not know you're here…yet."

"What are you doing here?" Sango asked.

Myouga couldn't help a gentle chuckle at her query. "I could ask _you_ the same question. However, to answer you, Master Inuyasha had asked me to search for you and now that I've found you—"

"You can't tell them I'm here," Sango interrupted quickly.

"What?" Myouga practically shouted. "Why?"

A pointed look from Sango brought Myouga up short. "Well, of course, for the obvious reasons," he referred to the enigmatic lord that he was certain loomed somewhere close by. "Perhaps you should tell me what is going on."

Sango quickly explained how she'd encountered Rin during her journey to the demonslayer's village. How, in some twist of fate, Rin had managed to save her life and now she was indebted to the small child at Sesshoumaru's insistence. Now Lord Sesshoumaru was planning to mate with the daughter of the demon lord of the Eastern provinces and how Sango simply could not shake the fact that the two were up to no good.

"What do you mean?" Myouga asked, genuinely curious.

"I can't put my finger on it exactly," Sango began. "But something about the two of them just doesn't come across in a benevolent way. Especially her."

Myouga noted the emphasis on _her_. Almost as if she sounded jealous. Myouga shook his head. No, that was impossible. However…

"What about her?" he asked, his curiosity finally getting best of him. "I am told that she is quite a rare beauty."

Sango frowned down at the small flea. "Hardly," she replied harshly. "She is putting on an act. The simpering, obedient, subservient demoness is all an act. And Rin doesn't like her at all."

"Is your concern merely for the young girl?" Myouga asked innocently.

That struck a chord within Sango. Was Rin her only concern? The answer came almost as quickly as she asked the question.

Of course not.

She worried for Rin, for Kiyoushi, for Kane, and…yes, she worried for Sesshoumaru. Something was terribly amiss. She just knew it. A anxious feeling nagged within her to find out what was going on for she could only sense danger when those two were in the vicinity of those she'd come to care for.

"I'm worried for all of them Myouga," she declared passionately.

Myouga eyed Sango suspiciously. "What all have you learned since your stay here?"

Sango settled back for a moment. "Very little," she replied gravely. "Only that Kiyoushi was brought here as an infant and that Sesshoumaru's mother died while he was still a young boy."

Myouga's eyes widened at the mention of Lady Takara. He'd not heard her reference in hundreds of years.

"Ah yes, Lady Takara," he remembered fondly. "Now _she _was a rare treasure. So kind and gentle, she was."

"That is how I've heard her spoken of."

"I must say I was slightly surprised when she chose the Master for her husband," Myouga recalled.

"What do you mean?" Sango puzzled. "Wasn't their marriage arranged?"

Myouga jumped from Sango's hand to the railing of the deck. "Go ahead and sit down," he directed and she did as he bid.

"Lady Takara was the last child of the lord of the West. Instead of choosing a husband for his daughter, the Lord gave her a choice of two great demons. Of these two demons, whomever Lady Takara chose for her husband would gain the whole of the Western domain. Either Lord Nibori of the Eastern provinces with his holdings or the Master who had far surpassed Lord Nibori in power."

"So she chose Sesshoumaru's father," Sango summed up.

"Lady Takara became quite smitten with the Master and he was just as struck by her beauty and intelligence," Myouga gushed. "She was a wonderfully gifted healer and it was rumored that she also held the gift of foresight."

"Amazing," Sango gasped in thoughtfulness. "So how did Lord Nibori react?"

Myouga rolled his eyes in a thoughtful gesture. "As I recall, the young lord then was quite gracious and had wished them both well."

"That's strange," Sango remarked roughly.

"How so?"

"Well, he lost the opportunity to rule the whole of the territory, yet he bowed out gracefully without so much as harsh word spoken?" she reasoned. "Somehow, he doesn't strike me as overly generous."

Myouga hummed his consideration. At some point he remembered briefly a speculative discussion regarding Lord Nibori's gradual withdrawal, but he had always guessed it was political differences. Perhaps Sango was onto something.

After a few moments of silence, Sango couldn't help asking. "How did Lady Takara die?" If she was a gifted healer, then how had she met such an early demise?

"Lady Takara succumbed to a strange sickness when Lord Sesshoumaru was a small boy," he replied with a hint of sadness. "No one knew, not even the Lady herself, what was wrong. The Master mourned her passing for years. It was after she died that the Master had Tenseiga crafted in her memory. I was very concerned over the development of such a powerful weapon."

"That's right! The Tenseiga is a sword of healing," Sango remembered and her heart gushed with emotion. What an incredible honor and Sesshoumaru had dared to sneer at the gift. She had a good mind to march up to his quarters this instant and thrash him within an inch of his life. "Was Sesshoumaru's father so maddened with grief that he didn't know what he was doing?"

Myouga's eyes popped open with surprise. He would never think that the Master could ever lose control. "I had never thought of it in that way before, but I suppose it could be seen as such. The Master and Lady had bonded and their connection was very powerful. His intention had been to search the netherworlds for her, but his search yielded nothing."

Sango tried to digest such a possibility while feeling sorrow for these two that endured such pain. "Does Sesshoumaru know this?" she blurted.

Myouga was quiet for a moment. "Surely he must," he declared with an air of certainty.

Sango pressed her lips into a thin line of sarcasm. "I wouldn't count on it," she mumbled through the corner of her mouth.

However, she couldn't shake the fact that misfortune loomed over them all and all due to this Lord Nibori and his daughter. Sango was certain that Nibori's intentions borderline revenge, but what exactly was Lady Emi's intentions.

"Myouga, could I wheedle you into a favor?"

Myouga knew that tone and he was instantly afraid.

Sango should've known. "I promise, you will not be harmed," she gushed with reassurance, but she could still see his reticence. "Please Myouga,…for your Master," she finally said.

A sigh of relief and swipe of the brow later Myouga had ascended the skies on his way towards the Eastern provinces to do a little spying.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_Author's Note: If you see any discrepancies, please let me know. I ran through it a couple of times, but I still think there's something not quite right. _


	14. Chapter 14

_Author's Note: I need a beta!!! And this chapter will be ultimate proof that... I need a beta!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, the show would run longer._

oOo

Lord Nibori stared out at the bright moon that hung in the black night. He hadn't received any word in regards to the first of negotiations. There was no guarantee beyond even a consideration in regards to an alliance in mending his ties with the West.

"_I realize that the Eastern provinces have had difficulties in the past, but I hope to begin mending our ties with the offering of my daughter to the West," Lord Nibori_ _explained as humbly as he could stomach. "My daughter offers a magnificent bloodline along with full, unconditional cooperation on behalf of my holdings."_

"_Your lands still hold a great deal of unrest, do they not?" Sesshoumaru asked with complete disregard to the older Lord's declaration of allegiance. _

_Nibori all, but stiffened at the query. It was only because of InuTaisho that his lands had become a battleground of demons, lesser or otherwise. "Yes," he finally replied. _

"_Then perhaps word of negotiations will either provoke them to either more violence or to vacate your holdings permanently," Sesshoumaru surmised, his expression revealing nothing in regards to Nibori's proposal one way or the other. _

Even for all his demon senses, Nibori had a difficult time of reading the young, stoic lord. He had felt that things had not gone well, but most especially where the human women were concerned. He could tell that the mature female was of no intimate acquaintance with Lord Sesshoumaru, but that did not stand that she would never be. However, he noted quickly that the human child held a special tie to the stoic lord and of that, there would be no change. At least, not until all plans were finalized in their execution.

"Father?" came the delicate voice of his daughter. "There is still no word," she stated low.

Nibori slowly turned to his daughter. The moon cast a soft glow over her golden features and she was even more captivating. Sesshoumaru had not expressed one way or the other his regard for his golden daughter.

Lady Emi could see that her father was becoming even more stressed. She too had feared that there was little that she could do until they were formally invited to discuss the proposal into further detail. The first of negotiations were merely a formality of introductions and perceived expectations. For Lady Emi, the whole thing had been quite the learning experience on how to deal with the mighty Lord Sesshoumaru.

From the time she'd been a pup, Emi had understood that one day she could rule the whole of the West. Her father had instructed her in the ways of tact and politics. How to manipulate them both was a test that she was more than willing to undertake.

However, she felt that she might have hurt her chances when she had encountered the child. Almost instantly, she smelled the fear in the tiny human girl. Not simply fear of meeting a stranger, but a fear that was far greater. As if the child was able to perceive that she was in some great danger.

However, there wasn't much manipulation that she could concoct as long as she was here and Lord Sesshoumaru in the West. Though she had to give the demon lord credit, he was going to be quite a challenge. He held true to the cold exterior that he was famed to possess. Through their first encounter, she was unable to sense his regard one way or the other.

No one ever knew what he was thinking behind those cold eyes. His delay in response could either be a well thought-out plan or blatant rejection. As much as she could gather by is behavior, being the simpering lady would require little effort onto her part without casting a lot of attention on her true ambitions.

But those human females…

She gazed at the moon long after her father had retreated back to his fortress. He seemed overly concerned that the proceedings had not gone as well as he would've liked and she was inclined to share those same sentiments. Things seemed to have been going well enough until Sesshoumaru had called forth the humans. She would've thought that Sesshoumaru was smarter than to take up with the barbaric race, but obviously one could not be a child of InuTaisho without bearing some defect.

It was quite obvious by his mention of the human child that the girl would be a deciding factor in it all. She barely gave a second thought to the one Lord Sesshoumaru referred to as "slayer". Demonslayer or no, Lady Emi had already decided that the woman was no match.

Once she was ultimately Lady of the West, all would bow to her whim. The thought sent a thrill of excitement racing through her body and she could feel her lips pull over her fangs in a greedy smile.

To hell with her father's vengeance, she wanted supreme power.

"Supreme power?" a deep voice of velvet inquired from the darkness.

Emi turned suddenly to peer into the darkness, but saw nothing. She caught no new scent, but still could feel a strange presence.

"What? Who's there?" she demanded with a sharp stare into the shadows.

"I heard you wish for supreme power. Do you still want it?" the disembodied voice asked.

"And if I do?" she shot in a haughty manner. "Why is it any of your concern?"

A deadly chuckle echoed through the darkness. "Because I believe that we can help one another," the voice replied.

Emi crossed her arms over her chest and braced herself into a proud stance. A subtle purple glow against the craggy rock of the mountain that jutted outwards just behind her began to illuminate a strange creature molded within its concaves.

"You are quite a presumptuous creature, aren't you?" she chuckled in a patronizing manner. "I should kill you for your brazen attitude."

The response she received was nothing more than a chuckle. "Ah, but then you would not be guaranteed the supreme power that you so desire. Even now, you are concerned that Lord Sesshoumaru should reject your father's proposal because of his actions in the past."

That caught Emi off guard. "And how would you know that?"

The white pelt that was beginning to take more shape ignored her query. "Even now, Lord Sesshoumaru is having doubts as to the benefits of a peaceful alliance when he could simply invade and destroy your father and everyone within the territory. Why go to the trouble when he could simply supplant you and your father and replace the seat with a more loyal noble?"

The demon chuckled as he realized that he'd hit to the very heart of their fears. But her father had been confident that Lord Sesshoumaru would not choose to trouble himself with a war among the clans and all the political differences that could come with one. Yet, the possibility was still there.

"So what makes you believe that there is anything that you could do to insure that does not happen?" she asked with more speculation.

"With this," the voice replied. Suddenly a small glow was seen the shadows. Lady Emi was pulled by her own curiosity towards the ethereal glow.

At that, the voice chuckled low. "And they say curiosity only afflicts cats," he mumbled with humor.

"Any show of demonic defiance will prompt the mighty Lord Sesshoumaru to become more diligent in the control of this territory. In doing so, you can be assured that he will be more open to making the West whole once more," the velvety voice explained with positive certainty.

Lady Emi drew close as the glow floated towards her until she could see the source. It was gemlike in its broken design. "This is part of the Sacred Jewel," she murmured softly. Already she could feel her own power beginning to grow within her at just the nearness of the powerful crystals.

"Make no mistake, Lady Emi," the voice cut through to her ears. "They are merely a loan. Do not presume to get any more ambitious ideas."

"A loan?" she questioned stupidly, but then her face drew to a serious realization. "I should've known," she mumbled and held her hand out towards the strange demon. "Take them back."

"Are you certain?" the voice questioned in such a knowing manner that Emi could nearly see his smirk through that ridiculous baboon's mask. "I should think it a small price to pay for supreme power."

Emi was thoughtful for a moment. She hated being beholden to anyone. If she was going to be supreme ruler of the West, then she wanted to achieve the feat on her own merit. However, Lord Sesshoumaru had proved more formidable than she had originally planned.

She looked to the white baboon after gazing down at the two shards. "Name your price."

The evil demon chuckled ruefully in the darkness.

"Bring me the Tenseiga."

oOo

Oh, peaceful night.

Sango looked around the Cascades where she'd taken refuge. The night was black as pitch, but Sango felt an overwhelming sense of peace with absolutely no worries, no cares. Her instincts weren't even asking her to question her good fortune, though she knew that they probably should. Sango simply couldn't feel on edge, only absolute peace. She eased her body onto down to the ground to lie on her side and she propped her head on her hand.

How long had it been since she had been able to simply sit and not have to think of her losses?

To be on guard at every moment?

So long in her short life, and yet, she still couldn't truly recall many times. Sango marveled at the darkness. Any other time, the shroud of night would seem foreboding and dangerous, but tonight the black that surrounded her seemed to be like a thick blanket tucking her within its thick folds of security.

Just as she was about to close her eyes, Sango heard a low rumbling beyond the darkness. Leaning up to brace both hands on the ground, she peered into the shadows. Before given time to think, the ground beneath her began to shake violently.

"What the--?"

The sound of glass breaking caught her attention and a scream brought Sango from her peaceful slumber. She lurched up to see the moonlight illuminating the white opaque of the shades within her room. The ground was shaking and the feral shouts of the men caught her ears.

"Sango!" came the high-pitched cry that pulled her completely from her dream-like haze.

Sango threw the bed linens aside and lunged for the door, the small earthquake threatened to throw her off balance. She ran straight to Rin's room and threw the door open.

She managed to spot a tiny lump huddled completely beneath the covers. "Rin!"

The frightened child poked her head out from underneath the covers, a tiny Kirara clutched tightly in her arms. "Sango, what's happening?" her voice was terrified and her tiny hand was shaking where she held the hem of the blanket.

"I don't know, Rin," Sango said as she pulled the child into her arms and ran from the cottage. If it was an earthquake, then the fragile cottage would undoubtedly come down around their heads.

The sky was clear, the moonlight brightly illuminating the grounds and the stone of the fortress walls beneath them. A loud shrieking roar was the next thing she heard and Sango knew then that it was no earthquake. She set Rin down.

"Rin, I need you to be a big girl," Sango said hurriedly. "I want you to stay with Kirara no matter what, okay?"

Rin nodded her head stiffly and set Kirara down. The tiny cat transformed in a blaze of fire and Rin climbed onto her back.

"Protect her, Kirara," Sango commanded as she placed a gentle hand on the cat's mane. Without any more words, Sango plunged back inside the apartments to retrieve her Hiraikotsu. There was no time to change into her slayer's suit and Sango hardly considered her own modesty with only a light shift for clothing as she ran past the gardens to the outer baileys beyond the main donjon.

She was pulled up short at the sight of three centipede demons towering past the high fortress walls. They were smashing at the stones and spewing venomous acid as Kane and his men fought against them. Sango didn't consider much of anything other than helping them as she plunged into the bailey, Hiraikotsu firmly in her grip.

oOo

"Separate them!" Kane barked to his men. The acid was becoming too much for even them to withstand with all three centipedes spewing the putrid ooze at once. One of the walls was beginning to give way due to the blows it was receiving. Two of his men had elected to transform into their large true forms, but even that had proved fruitless.

Once they'd dug their teeth into the centipedes, both howled in pain as poison blinded them and began eating away at their flesh. Never had Kane seem anything quite like this in all of his hundreds of years.

"Kane!" came a strange and very feminine shout. He stiffened at first and then turned in disbelief. Surely that silly human did not plan to fight with them? Yet here she was, barreling towards him with a look of stubborn determination and in her night clothes no less.

"This is no place for—," he was going to say "for you", but she ignored him. And came right up to him and braced her left hand on his shoulder.

"Toss me," she said quickly, looking straight ahead to one of the centipede demons.

Kane knew now was not the time to argue and with cupped hands, he took her offered foot and threw her light body several feet in the air. Far be it from him to dissuade her if she insisted on killing herself.

"Hiraikotsu!"

Her battle cry rung throughout the fields as she swung the giant boomerang towards the demon with a smooth delivery.

Kane watched in surprise as the weapon sliced through the middle of the demon's body and came back to decapitate the demon on its return to Sango. She caught it with ease, the force of the weapon pushing her feet back in the dirt.

The demon fell into three pieces and no longer moved. Kane was struck into amazement. How had it been possible? His men continued to hack at the others, yet their bodies kept regenerating.

Sango followed Kane's line of vision. That was one down. Yet she could see that the others would certainly be a challenge. They were regenerating nearly as fast as Kane's men were hacking them to pieces.

"I've dealt with centipede demons before, but never quite like this," Sango informed as she stood by Kane. "That first one was too easy," she mumbled thoughtfully and glanced at the remaining two that continued to thwart the men's defenses. "They're regenerating at a rapid pace that reminds me of…"

_No, it couldn't be! Could Naraku really be behind this?_

"Where is Sesshoumaru?" Sango blurted suddenly. She had an idea.

It was then that a light blur came at the centipede demons. One seemed to disintegrate into several pieces in a matter of seconds. It was then that Sesshoumaru appeared in a graceful motion away from the demon. It would've looked most impressive, but the pieces of the demon began to jiggle and shake as it pieced itself back together.

"My lord!" one of the men shouted in warning.

Sesshoumaru turned with a mild gasp of surprise. His Dragon Strike should have at least liquefied the lesser demon, but it seemed to have only slowed it down. He moved away into a defensive position. He placed his hand on Tokijin in vain.

"Come on," Sango urged Kane and began to run headlong towards Sesshoumaru.

Kane just shook his head at the girl and followed quickly after her. He'd never seen her use this weapon that was apparently her signature move and he found that she was quite adept in its use. A strange feeling began to overtake him that compelled him to even smile a little.

"Sesshoumaru!" Sango called. She barely gave their squabbles a consideration. Now was the time to work together, even if he was too stubborn to even give it a try.

Sesshoumaru turned in surprise at the sound of her voice. He should've known this was where he'd find her. He had found Rin atop the fire demon that hovered over the grounds far from the battle and the girl had even been hesitant to leave the feline when he commanded her to go with Jakken upon Ah-Uhn.

"Slayer, you have no business here," he insisted in a deadly tone.

Sango couldn't help growling at him. Damn, he could be such a jackass. A firm hand on her shoulder caught her attention enough to calm her.

"My lord," Kane began. He realized that the stubborn woman was as likely to leave the battlefield as he was to grow a second head. "She managed to take down one of the demons on her own. Perhaps she could be of use."

Sesshoumaru couldn't help narrowing his eyes at both of them. He needed no assistance from this pitiful human that exterminated lesser demons. Something he could do with a flick of his wrist.

However…

He managed to spare a scornful glance back towards the chaos. This time it seemed more effort was needed, he thought as he gave the situation a genuine look of consideration. There was nothing that she could do.

"They regenerate at a rapid rate," he informed them as he gazed at the large demons. "Not even my Dragon Strike could destroy them, merely slow them down."

Sango stared down at the ground as she frantically searched her brain on all knowledge she held to determine how to defeat them. "I bet they have jewel shards," Sango murmured aloud while silently wishing that Kagome were there to assist in looking for them.

"Sesshoumaru," she said suddenly. "The first centipede was a trap. Someone is hoping to lure us into a false sense of security. They know that your men will hack away at them uselessly thinking they'll defeat them."

Her informal use of his name was something he'd begrudgingly grown used to, but the way she said his name this time struck a chord in him. He arched a questioning brow to her theory.

"Your poison claw," she said as she held up her Hiraikotsu between them.

"Are you dense, woman?" he admonished roughly. "How could that be of any use?"

Sango resisted the urge to beat him silly with her weapon. Even Kane gave an almost unnoticeable shake of his head, as if he knew what she was thinking.

"No, you don't understand. I've exterminated these types of demons before" she said as she remembered the first time she'd encountered a shard of the jewel though it'd not been quite this difficult. "They're obviously more powerful than a typical centipede demon. So it is not the poison. It's the lack of it," she informed. "Put some of your poison on my Hiraikotsu and if you attack with the full power of Tokijin, it might be what ultimately destroys it."

Kane smiled inwardly at her ingenuity, but quickly frowned. "Sango, you realize if you do this, the poison will seep into your body? I will do it," he declared.

"Absolutely not," Sesshoumaru nearly barked.

Sango eyed Sesshoumaru and took a deep breath. "I agree with Sesshoumaru. Besides, you're more needed here," she declared, hoping that he would not argue with her.

Kane was provoked to a simple shrug of his shoulders.

"It is possible that if I release Hiraikotsu quickly enough, perhaps it may not be enough to kill me," she quickly informed.

"No," was the sharp reply from Sesshoumaru and it drew strange looks from both Sango and Kane.

"My lord," Kane was bold enough to speak. "As it stands now, I do not see that we have any other choice. All we've been able to do is stave off their attacks. Their acid is just as deadly to us as it would be to her," he added with a point to Sango.

Sesshoumaru seemed to consider this for a moment.

"We don't have time to argue about this! Your men are dying!" Sango shouted as she thrust the flat of Hiraikotsu at him.

Without raising his lids to look at Sango, Sesshoumaru placed a clawed hand onto the demon bone. Quickly his hand began to glow green as the poison began to distribute throughout the surface of the weapon until the entire boomerang illuminated a bright green.

"K-kane," Sango's voice shook as she felt the poison seep through her skin. It was a lot more powerful that she would've figured. She could practically feel it burning into her veins. "Let's do it," she said.

In a flash, Kane picked her up and they ran towards the southern part of the fortress where a small group of men were staving off the demon's attacks, hacking away at their legs in vain.

Sango braced her good hand once more against Kane's shoulder and she looked over at Sesshoumaru that stood adjacent to her position. She was pleased to see him simply nod to signal he was ready.

"Go!" she shouted and Kane propelled her into the air. "Hiraikotsu!" she shouted and threw the weapon with every ounce of strength that she could muster.

Just as the weapon sliced through the centipede and back again through its neck, Sesshoumaru leapt from his spot and dealt concurrent blows from his Dragon Strike along with an extra dose of his venomous poison. The full potency of the poison infected the demon while Sesshoumaru's Dragon Strike successfully obliterated the demon's body.

The centipede wriggled wildly as it began to liquefy into a puddle of poisonous ooze. After a few moments, they surmised that the demon wasn't coming back after that attack.

Sango lagged towards Sesshoumaru once again. Sweat pouring from her head and face where his poison was beginning to take effect. She held Hiraikotsu up once more.

"Slayer, you can take no more effects of the poison," he informed as her shoulders slumped a little, the poison taking away the energy in her weak body.

Kane actually looked on with a semblance of pity on his rough features. The slayer was certainly determined, despite the danger to her fragile life. Sesshoumaru was right, she could take no more.

"Sango--," Kane began.

"Do it!" she shouted roughly at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru furrowed his brows at her ridiculous stubbornness. "Fine," he snapped and practically slapped his hand against her weapon, delivering a full potent dose of poison onto the weapon.

Sango couldn't contain the cry of pain as the added dose of poison renewed itself into her body. She was becoming short of breath and her legs were becoming heavy with the weakened weight of her body.

Not able to speak, she slapped a heavy hand on Kane's shoulder and nodded her head in signal. Kane knew there was no time for reluctance as he tossed her in the air for the final blow to the last demon.

Some of Sesshoumaru's men had leapt onto the demon in their attempts to quell its progression. In a matter of seconds, they heard a loud whooshing coming in their direction and each of them managed to leap out of the way in matter of seconds as a glowing green boomerang dealt the centipede a fierce blow.

Once Sango released Hiraikotsu, her body could no longer sustain the strength to keep her up. Her limbs sagged and she felt every drop of energy leave her as she plummeted back down the ground. Everything began to go black, but she never felt her body hit the ground.

Only a gentle descent with the wind lightly whipping about her body.

oOo

_Author's Note: I'm not as pleased with this chapter as I was when I'd originally wrote it some months ago. Further proof that I..._

_...Need a beta!!_


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or characters of Inuyasha. _

_Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or episodes credited. _

oOo

Sesshoumaru watched passively from the balcony of his study as workers began to repair the damage done to the stone walls by the centipede demons last night. Last night had been somewhat baffling. No one: demon or human had ever dared to attack the fortress. No one had been willing to incur the wrath of the Lord of the West.

Absently stepping back into his study, Sesshoumaru attempted to reason last night's chaos, but could find no rational explanation. He stared intensely down at the blank parchment before him. This was certainly going down in history as the first attack on the fortress since before his grandfather's time.

The negotiations had been held recently. He'd anticipated a certain show of power from the lesser demons that inhabited Nibori's territory, but he had not guessed that they would have attacked the fortress in a blatant display of idiocy. They had been lesser demons. That much he could sense from them.

But their regenerative powers…

He'd encountered only few that possessed that particular trait. One of them being Naraku.

Kane had reported that the slayer had mentioned the nefarious demon's name as a possible suspect regarding the attacks. But to what purpose?

Though he hadn't detected the demon's presence in any form, Sesshoumaru had marked the demon's stench and it was not something he would easily forget. In any case, he sent out scouts to hunt down more centipede demons throughout the lands, in addition to Naraku if the demon was in any way involved with last night's chaotic events.

Absently, his thoughts then turned to the slayer. She had been steadfast and stupidly determined to help defend the fortress last night. He begrudgingly admitted that her idea to take the demons down had been fairly ingenious on her part. However, he could not fathom why she would offer to lift so much as a finger to help.

"My lord," Kiyoushi inquired quietly, interrupting Sesshoumaru's thoughts. "We have found these among the dead carcasses."

Sesshoumaru turned to see his man holding two glowing gems in his hand. He took them from Kiyoushi and held them close for examination.

"Hmph," he grunted. "The slayer was correct. These are indeed shards of the sacred jewel that aided the demons in their regenerative powers."

"That is not all," Kiyoushi added with a grave tone.

Sesshoumaru crossed his arms in front of him and looked at his right hand. "Report."

"She is not doing well," Kiyoushi stated as he raised his lids to catch his lord's pensive glare and Sesshoumaru had no need to ask to whom he referred. He had been sure the slayer's weak human body wouldn't withstand the first dose of poison, but she had persevered long enough to take yet another hit in order to fell the demon.

Kiyoushi took a deep breath. "Chiyo says she is quite feverish and the poison is slowly taking away her life energy. She is not expected to live through the night."

'_Of course she will not live'_, he thought. The smell of death had been hanging in the air since last night. It's putrid odor a constant reminder of the frailty of human life. For Sesshoumaru, it was an additional reminder that someday he would eventually lose Rin to her mortality.

Sesshoumaru looked once more at the shards and then placed them on his desk. Her face played in his mind and for once, he found that he had no desire to push the image away. She had proven herself proud. That she was willing to sacrifice her life for demons, despite the fact that she was a demonslayer was beyond even the boundaries of his curiosity.

Kiyoushi took a deep breath and eyed Sesshoumaru warily. "Many of the guard have acquired a certain respect for the slayer," he informed cautiously, keeping a sharp eye on the quiet lord. "I believe that they would be most sorry to learn of her death. However…"

Sesshoumaru turned his head to look at his man. "Speak," he commanded after a long pause.

"This would be the perfect opportunity to rid yourself of the human," Kiyoushi suggested as he eyed his lord very hard.

Sesshoumaru didn't attempt to hide the squint of disgust in his eyes at the implication. "You dare to accuse me of such a lowly act?" he turned fully on Kiyoushi. "If I did not want her to live, I would have killed her myself," he bit out and brushed past Kiyoushi.

Kiyoushi turned sharply only to catch a piece of that ridiculous pelt as it disappeared around the corner. He suddenly felt compelled to wipe the imaginary sweat from his brow. For a moment, he thought he'd just signed his own death warrant.

He permitted himself a small grin. ...only for a moment.

oOo

Sesshoumaru steadily made his way to the woman's apartments, the foul smell of death becoming stronger and even ranker as he neared. He could feel his anger and aggravation rise as he drew closer. Whatever had possessed him to do as the stupid woman had suggested was beyond him. Why didn't she simply cower like other human women would have done during the attack?

Once Sesshoumaru reached the door that led into her room, there was no hesitation as he slid it aside to find Rin huddled close by the slayer's bedside along with the feline demon. Chiyo was bent by the slayer's head, placing a damp cloth into a small bowl of cool water. Quickly, the old demoness stood and bowed with respect as he entered the modest room.

"What is her condition?" he asked, though knowing full well that she was close to death.

Chiyo cast a hesitant glance towards Rin who held a worried expression, unshed tears filling her eyes. She turned back to Sesshoumaru and spoke quietly. "Her body is slowly expiring, my lord," she replied as he swept past her and knelt down by the woman.

Her eyes were clinched in unrest, her body covered up to her neck in silk linens. The thick smell of toxins hung in the air as they poured through the sweat that accumulated on her brow and was permeating his senses. He noted that she shivered almost violently as if she were cold, but placing a clawed hand on her brow Sesshoumaru felt the immense heat radiating from her skin.

"Chiyo, fetch the healers," Sesshoumaru commanded as he raised his sleeve to bare a pale forearm. "They will need to bring the necessary herbs that will soothe the slayer's while her body fights the poison antidote," he commanded as he set his mind to the task at hand.

He quickly noted Rin's disparaging visage just on the other side of the slayer. He felt a sudden twinge of a memory. "Rin, I will need you to go with Chiyo."

Rin's little head perked up then and her expression became even more disparaging. "But, Sango…will she…"

"She will be well," he stated plainly. "Albeit, very tired. Now go and assist Chiyo," he commanded with a pointed look.

At that, Rin stood and gave a determined nod before dashing after Chiyo, Kirara on her heels.

Sesshoumaru returned his gaze to the slayer. She was groaning in anguish and he was sure that she was in a great amount of pain. He'd seen this once before as he remembered back to a time when he was just a pup in training with his father.

He was instructed to watch his mother as she tended one of his father's men because, as she'd said, this would be a responsibility of his one day since he'd inherited her poison abilities. He remembered watching as the demon had gone into mild seizures while his body fought against the poison.

Another groan from Sango brought Sesshoumaru out of his thoughts. She squirmed uncomfortably beneath the covers and began to toss her head fitfully on the small pillow where her head rested. Without thinking, he simply returned his hand to rest upon her head and she seemed to calm somewhat, but would stir every now and then. The method had never before been tried on a human body. She could very well not live through the procedure.

Suddenly the thought occurred to him that perhaps he should say something, but there was truly nothing to say. Except perhaps berate her on her abject stupidity.

No, that would do no good. The woman would undoubtedly die just to spite him.

The smell of death.

It was all beginning to sink into his psyche. The scene was becoming all too familiar as memories of his dying mother began to try to push their way into the forefront of his mind along with the disparaging feeling of helplessness that he'd not known since those horrible days. The only difference was that the human slayer's condition was known and quite possibly treatable.

No one had known what had caused his mother's fatal illness.

There was nothing anyone could do.

There was nothing _he_ could do.

Nothing.

Except stand by his mother's side and watch her radiant body slowly become ashen and waste away into nothing.

'_She must not die_,' came the unexpected thought. Whether in regards to his passing thoughts about his mother or a sudden hope in regards to the slayer was not something he chose to ponder.

And then suddenly the strangest thing began to happen to him.

In his mind's eye, the formation of a pool began to materialize into a crystal stream with rushing waters slowing into a steady current. It was as if he were standing somewhere amidst the forestry backdrop of a river.

"_There it is! It's coming your way Kohaku!" _

Sesshoumaru turned sharply at the cheery sound of a child's voice. He nearly had expected to see Rin at the sound of such exuberance, but what he did see made him freeze.

He saw her as if she were a small child. Her image was unmistakable as she splashed through the shallow water while giggling most ridiculously much like Rin would do when she went out on patrols with him. Her pink kimono pulled up and tied into a short skirt with her sleeves rolled up to her shoulders as she continued to splash around with a small human boy.

It seemed as if they were trying to capture a fish barehanded. The feline demon had been easy enough to recognize as it had batted the much desired fish from the water.

However, he carefully eyed the familiar image of the boy just a bit younger than she. He'd seen this boy, but couldn't quite place as to where. Her voice continued to ring with the happiness of a child as she continued to laugh and call out to this boy.

The images passed and Sesshoumaru looked down to see the slayer calm and still, his hand still resting upon her brow. He jerked away as if he'd been burned and looked down at his palm as if to see the scorch marks.

"My lord?" Chiyo's voice interrupted him and he turned suddenly to see that two of his healers had accompanied her with the necessary herbs, clothes, water, and various other necessities to aid in the treatments.

First order of business was to stop the poison's effects. The healer's, quite familiar with Lady Takara, knew that Sesshoumaru's blood mixed with potent herbs would be the only antidote that could save the human woman.

Sesshoumaru bared his arm so that the healer's could make a clean cut to begin leeching his blood for the antidote. All present took into consideration that this had never been tried on a human body before and none knew quite what to expect as to her body's reaction. Though it took some doing, but once the antidote had been properly mixed both healers worked together to get the concoction down the slayer's throat.

Though she was not fully conscious, Sango choked in protest of the foul taste, but managed to swallow the entire antidote. For a moment, four demons and one small human awaited as the slayer simply lay quietly.

But in a sudden instant Sango began convulsing as the antidote began to work its effects on her body. Her back arched violently breaking free of the linens and then her entire body fell back to the floor in horrible repetitive jerking motions. No one had expected it to begin working so quickly.

"My lord!" one of the healers half-shouted as he tried to grasp hold of the slayer's evasive flailing limbs. "You must hold her. She will break her own back if she cannot be contained!"

Sesshoumaru didn't want to be the one to do this, but there was obviously no time in calling someone else as the healer's began to quickly grind and mix herbs into soothing mixture that would stop the seizures. He grasped the slayer to him and tried to contain her flailing body by looping his arm around her waist to grasp her right shoulder and press her back to him to hold her in place.

The images began again and Sesshoumaru was unwillingly pulled into them. He could see that it was night and he stood within the courtyard of a castle. He scanned the area until he heard her voice again. This time it was strong and he looked up to see her coming at a very familiar baboon-looking figure.

_"I despise you! I made no promise!"_ she shouted angrily as he watched fly towards the figure with…

He narrowed his eyes and zeroed in on the familiar looking katana she carried.

Tetsuseiga?

_"You want my answer, here it is!"_ she shouted as she threw the Tetsuseiga at the baboon while releasing the hidden blade from within her slayer's suit as the two went head-to-head.

The pelt ripped away to reveal a nemesis that he'd long searched for.

Naraku!

In that instant, Sesshoumaru could feel his anger begin to boil within him. He lunged towards the images where Sango fought Naraku, but found he couldn't move. This new perspective of being rooted into place while able to do nothing but watch was something his mind flailed against.

Sango shouted and lunged erratically out of anger as she attacked, but was thwarted easily because of her lack of focus. Though he'd seen her fight brilliantly in practice and in battle, Sesshoumaru found he was a bit disappointed that she was so obviously emotional in her dealings with her attempts to defeat Naraku. While this solved half of his own curiosity as to why she'd chosen to travel with his half-breed brother and his band of misfits, yet it did not solve the mystery as to why.

_"So will you agree to be my servant along with Kohaku?"_ he heard Naraku's voice and Sesshoumaru found himself angered at the lasciviousness of the demon's tone.

_"Me, be your servant? In your dreams. Don't make me laugh, Naraku,"_ she growled at the demon and Sesshoumaru very nearly smiled at her tenaciousness.

Suddenly, all went seemed to go black as the images faded from Sesshoumaru's eyes as if to shield him from further images. He seemed to be standing in darkness and all he could hear was the sounds of a battle as it took place where he could not see and found he was still unable to move.

The sound of metal clashing, the scuffles, the familiar clinking of a chain, but most of all, he could hear her crying out in pain as the sound of fabric and skin were being slashed over and over again. His mind continued to rail against his inability to move, to find out what was happening, where it was happening.

Sesshoumaru willed himself out of the images and found the healers kneeling before them as they tried to pour yet another concoction down her throat. She had been calm then, but the moment he'd come out of the visions, she began convulsing once more.

"Hold her, my lord!" one healer cried suddenly.

She possessed a mindless strength that Sesshoumaru found amazing even within a human and was now finding it quite difficult and definitely frustrating to keep her contained.

"Dammit, woman, you must hold still," he growled down to her ear. In that instant, Sango had calmed and eventually the mixture of herbs began to take effect. Her body ceased convulsing and eventually began to sag against him, her head lolling to the side in obvious unconsciousness and Sesshoumaru handed the woman's limp body off to one of the healers.

"Do what is necessary," he said to them as he rose. "But tell her nothing," he said pointedly to both of them.

"Yes, my lord," were there obedient replies.

In that instant, Sesshoumaru quickly exited the apartments. Those images were still playing in his memory. They would undoubtedly be burned there forever in his mind.

How had it happened? But importantly, why had they happened?

oOo

_Author's Note: All flashbacks are referred to episodes: _

_Episode 163# Sango, Kohaku, Kirara and the Secret Garden._

_Episode 30# Tetsusaiga Stolen! Showdown at Naraku's Castle_

_Obviously, I took a little dramatic license with the episodes mentioned, but hey, that's part of the fun of fan fiction. Please note that, for me, it's late so there might be some goofs. _


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: _Sorry for the immensely long delay. I've been having difficulty deciding just how fast or slow this should go. Also, if you find discrepancies in this chapter...sorry. I've been over this particular one about a hundred times and I'm still not convinced that something isn't right with it. _

_T'anks to all my reviewers! I love to hear from all you guys:)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, characters of and so on. _

oOo

The night was balmy and fresh.

She certainly wasn't.

Sango relished the feeling of the soft, cool moss beneath her feet as she eagerly made her way towards the hot spring that was located deep within the more secluded areas within the fortress grounds. Only what could be described as _'ick'_ was what she felt like all over her entire body, an invisible funk that lay over her like a new, germy skin that held a most unpleasant odor. It was a downright disgusting feeling and she wished to be rid of it as soon as possible.

The thought that Kiyoushi could be in close proximity to delight her with the soothing sounds of his flute encouraged her steps. It would be a fitting perk after the last couple of days.

When she had finally awoken from her pain-filled foggy stupor she'd been greeted by a cheerful Rin and an extremely affectionate Kirara. She'd risen immediately and had suddenly felt a wave of nausea as the stench of her sweat-soaked clothes and bed linens hit her directly in the face to knock her back onto her behind.

The smell was unlike anything she'd ever experienced in her life. It was as if something had been left to die and rot inside of her room. Upon that thought, she'd even glanced down at her arms.

Her skin looked all right, perhaps a little pale, but still dewy and taut and not the monstrous, rotting flesh she'd half-expected to find.

Once she'd risen, Sango had not made it two steps when she'd been greeted by a strangely determined Chiyo.

The older demoness firmly instructed her to return to her bed, but not before she'd promised that fresh linens and clothes would be brought to compensate for the horrible stench that permeated the room. Reluctantly, Sango return to her futon all the while protesting that she needed to bathe.

"_That certainly is not in question," Chiyo replied with a strange twitch of her nose. "But if the smell is to what you refer, it would be pointless as all the toxins and herbs have not yet left your system. Should you bathe tonight, the smell would return within a matter of hours. So it is best that you return to your bed for your rest."_

Sango could only allow her shoulders to droop in disappointment and promptly flopped onto her futon.

Rin had stood by quietly and sensed Sango was quite down since she could not yet leave her room. Rin understood. She didn't like being cooped up either.

"_Please, don't be mad at her Sango," Rin shot up cheerfully in Chiyo's defense. "She helped Lord Sesshoumaru to make you better." Rin blurted happily, hopeful that the declaration would make Sango feel better._

_That caught Sango's attention and quickly turned a quizzical brow to Rin._

"_Sesshoumaru?" she'd queried in disbelief. What could have possibly possessed him to assist in her recovery?_

_He must have been set upon by some sort of madness, she reasoned with a shake of her head. She would've thought he'd simply let her die. Perhaps Rin was mistaken. _

_It was then that Rin realized her mistake and clapped her hand over her mouth. _

But Sango said nothing more, but at least gave the declaration the questioning thoughts it deserved. Her pace began to slow as everything that had happened in the last few days began to slowly permeate her mind.

Her first memory was the painful burning she'd felt throughout her entire body. Never her in entire life of demonslaying had she encountered such a horrible, searing pain. It was as if her insides were being slowly eaten away one nerve at a time.

Then the dreams came.

Always…always she dreamed of Kohaku. Her poor brother that was nothing more than a shell of his former self, a tool for Naraku's twisted purposes and sick amusements. While she would never forget the day that had changed for all of them at Lord Kagewaki's castle, Sango instead dreamed of when she and Kohaku were little. Of all the dreams she had, it was the most painful in it's reminder of better days and how the past could never be changed or revisited.

Suddenly, the dream began to fade into darkness and Sango felt a strong grip about her entire body. She couldn't move. She had struggled hard against the tight embrace and realized that a newfound strength had made its way into her body. A strength even she didn't know that she possessed.

Harder and harder she fought. She could feel her bones straining against the invisible vise to the point of nearly snapping into pieces. That's when she'd heard it.

'_Dammit, woman, you must hold still,'_ was the voice that drove into her mind.

At first, the voice seemed quite familiar, but hard fierceness told her that it couldn't be who she thought it was.

Rin must be mistaken.

She shrugged and continued at her original pace until she found her intended destination coming into view. With an eager smile, Sango practically ran the last few feet towards the large, heated pool elegantly designed by nature with an arrangement of rocks and boulders shielded by a copse of trees and a variety of foliage.

That's when she heard a chuckle within the trees. "I was beginning to wonder if you had changed your mind."

Sango only smiled as she watched his dark form emerge from even darker shadows. She didn't mind that Kiyoushi remained close by. It wasn't as if he were Miroku and would sneak a peek. If she had learned nothing else about Kiyoushi, she knew that he was honorable.

"Not a chance," she replied. "I know that if I can smell the horrible effects of the last few days, then I know just the mere hint of my scent could near knock even _you_ down."

Kiyoushi only replied with another gentle chuckle.

Sango carefully placed her towel and shift aside on a large rock near the steaming pool, but found her hands lingered on the ties of her yukata skirt. Her thoughts were now beginning to stray to Sesshoumaru.

How and why had he come to her assistance? She would have guessed that he'd just assume let her die as be plagued with her recovery. Her first thought was that Rin must have certainly put up a fuss.

She shook her head.

Of course he couldn't be that easily swayed by a child. She could almost hear him telling her that it was simply the way of things.

After all, no one had asked her to help in defending the fortress the night of the attack, but had done all to dissuade her from assisting them. Sesshoumaru had been the most adamant in voicing his opinion.

"Sango?" Kiyoushi voiced from the darkness. "Does something trouble you? You wear a rather forlorn expression."

Sango was thoughtful for a moment. There was no denying that a part of her was intrigued that Sesshoumaru should be at least thoughtful enough to inquire after her. Suddenly, her thoughts immediately turned to Miroku.

She felt a breath of amazement expel from her chest. How had she not spared him sincere consideration since arriving?

Immediately, guilt began to pull her face into a grimace as a result of that guilt. Shouldn't he have been one of the first things that she considered when being held to this life debt? They were supposed to get married after defeating Naraku. He had fiercely declared her "_his woman_", "_his girl_".

She loved him.

Didn't she?

She emitted a burdensome sigh. "I don't know, Kiyoushi," she mumbled, her brows furrowed pensively.

He felt his own brows wanting to furrow as he looked upon her face. She was obviously distressed. Her face was drawn into the beginnings of concentrated anguish. Kiyoushi could feel her sudden torment nearly like the unexpected attack of the other night.

She had proven herself honorable in her steadfast determination to defend the fortress, but he guessed that her human body would take a bit longer to renew itself. She had said that her family was gone. Were she to have died then she would have been reunited with them in death. However, she would have been the last of her line.

"Sango? You have said that you are the last of your family, correct?" he found himself asking. He hoped to lead up to something that might pull her to a different direction away from her sadness.

Sango immediately stiffened. Kohaku was still out there, but she couldn't ignore all the carnage that he was responsible for under Naraku's control. Somewhere she wanted to believe that there was a part of the little brother that she knew inside him trying to become free. Until then, the little brother she knew had long since been dead.

"Yes," was all she could say.

Kiyoushi seemed considerate for a moment. "Forgive my impertinence, but is it not custom for a human female of your years to have taken a mate?"

Sango stiffened once more and then sighed. "Yes, I suppose," she murmured, taking a seat on the flat of a large boulder. "But my quest doesn't leave me a great deal of time for me to pursue matrimony. However…"

But there was Miroku.

After one of many battles, the monk had led her to a quiet stream where he declared that he wished for her to come live with him once Naraku had been destroyed. She'd been elated at his declaration. Didn't that count for something?

There had been many times that she wondered why she'd become so attracted to the nefarious monk. She was sure that she didn't know and added a quiet shrug of her shoulders.

Yes she did.

He was always very lively and attractive, of that, there was no question. She'd immediately found his eyes were a marvel. Such a strange hue that they resembled violet in a certain light and were always filled with mirth.

He was always putting on a happy façade for everyone, always staying optimistic through the most harrowing of circumstances. What she loved most was during her periods of downcast was that he would always be there urging her to keep her head up with genuine, thoughtful advice. He truly had a level head, which was perfect for the group filled with so many hot ones and undisciplined anger.

He was a great catch.

Wasn't he?

"However…?" Kiyoushi urged.

When Sango didn't reply, Kiyoushi filled in the blanks with his own deductions. "You have already decided on a particular human male?"

"I don't know!" Sango half-cried on impulse and promptly threw her face into her hands. "Uhntnowhtnu."

A brow shot up at her garbled response. "Pardon?"

Sango peeled her hands away from her face, her eyes staring at the ground. "I don't know what to do," she finally sighed, resting her elbows on her knees, her forearms outstretched in an uncharacteristic helpless gesture.

Kiyoushi was baffled. While he hardly knew of the humanistic rituals of mating, he was fairly certain that it wasn't supposed to cause such a level of anxiety.

"Is he an honorable sort?" he finally asked. It was the obvious question in regards to the subject.

At that, Sango scoffed in an ugly fashion before even thinking. "Hardly," she grumbled, remembering all the times that he'd flirted endlessly with hordes of women and right in front of her as if she didn't exist. Too often she wondered what sort of place she held within his heart. What was it that set her apart from all the other women? Or did she even merit something as special as all that.

Even when she'd asked him if he would stop the womanizing after they wed, his response was less than encouraging. He'd stumbled all over the place before ultimately saying nothing.

For the moment, Kiyoushi decided to give up understanding a human woman. If the human male was not honorable, then the decision should be a clean cut, clear one. Yet here was Sango, anguishing over this _man_ that obviously caused her heart a great deal of distress.

"Enough quandaries for the evening," Kiyoushi finally declared, causing Sango's head to lurch up. "I shall find a suitable perch and enjoy bringing comfort to those who appreciate my art," he added with an unusual flare that pulled a smile from Sango.

"You will do no such thing," came a cool voice from the darkness.

Kiyoushi only smiled knowingly. He knew that his lord and friend had taken to lurking close by. He stepped away from Sango as the soft glow of Sesshoumaru's haori came into focus.

"Sesshoumaru?" Sango rose from her seat. She hadn't seen him since the attack on the fortress.

"It is enough that I allow the head of my guard to train you. It is enough that I hear Rin prattle your name incessantly. It is enough that you throw yourself into situations that are none of your concern, but I will not allow my second-in-command to fulfill your frivolous whims," he finished sharply, crossing his arms over his chest.

Sango simply stood there and stared at him completely and utterly dumbstruck.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," Kiyoushi began in Sango's defense. "I have always volunteered of my own volition."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at his man. "Of that, we will speak of later," his voice rough with aggravation and more than a hint of dismissal.

Kiyoushi didn't need to be told twice and discreetly left the two of them alone.

Silenced ensued while the two continued to stare each other down in match of glares.

"So what's your problem?" her voice dropped to its usual octave when faced with this demon. She couldn't help feeling as though she were being accused of a crime that she didn't commit. "Regret your actions already?" she referred to his assisting in saving her life.

"I have committed no action that warrants regret," he shot back at her.

It should have come as no real surprise to find the slayer rose from her sickbed in such a short amount of time. He could easily see that there was certainly no change in her temperament as he eyed her most typical expression when he was faced with her. He must have been set upon by some sort of madness to aid in her recovery.

But those visions.

Those visions that he'd seen had haunted him since they'd happened. They had begun to cause strange and unwanted notions in her regard. Considerations that, otherwise, he never would have had voluntarily. It was as if an unknown force were beginning to make him acutely aware of her presence as she stood before him.

He was doing his level best to see her as he'd always seen her: a pathetic human and nothing more.

The silence was beginning to grow quite aggravating as she continued to play his game of who could be the more inflexible.

Sango had given up trying to figure out this enigma of a personality that had become enshrined within this demon that stood before her with an obstinate visage. Her first thought had been that he must be jealous that Kiyoushi had been thoughtful enough to play his beautiful music for her instead of expressly for him. Heaven forbid that a demon extend a lowly human consideration.

Yet, Sesshoumaru had been more than considerate.

He had ultimately saved her life.

Ice block that he was, she simply couldn't ignore that fact and truly didn't wish to do so.

"Look, Sesshoumaru," Sango said a bit more softly and warily stepped towards him. "I-I s-suppose that I should be thanking you…for saving my life," her voice was barely above a whisper and she tentatively looked up at him.

He stood stone still and refused to say a word. He merely stared down at her.

What did she expect him to say? "_Your welcome?"_

"Aren't you going to at least say something," she asked, her brows furrowed slightly once again and stepped even closer to him.

Involuntarily, Sesshoumaru stepped back away from her as if she were something worse than poison. Still he said nothing. Though her human body would always be frailer than a demon's, he truly marveled at the speed with which she had recovered, even for a human.

"_I will not die."_

Sesshoumaru very nearly audibly gasped. It was her voice fierce with determination and conviction. He'd heard the words yet her mouth hadn't moved.

"It's all right," she finally said. "Whatever your reasons, I thank you anyway."

Her soft reply finally pulled Sesshoumaru back into the present. He realized that she had turned away from him and had stepped closer to the warm waters of the hot spring, the moonlight subtly outlining the definition of her form within the shadows.

Sango stood at the edge of the waters, allowing the warmth to touch her toes. She was acutely aware that Sesshoumaru still stood nearby and she simply waited for him to depart.

"Your death…" he finally began. "Was not a necessity."

Sango wheeled her head around to look over her shoulder, but only to find that she was faced with his back to her. It seemed that now she should say something, but there were no words. Instead, she gave a low, satisfied hum with a smile on her face as he began to walk away.

oOo

Though his footfalls were slow and steady, Sesshoumaru felt as though he were running away. He disliked the feeling immensely. He did not _run_ away from anything.

Yet, the more distance that he put between himself and the slayer, the more relieved he seemed to feel.

The visions.

Her voice.

He was certainly losing his mind. There was no rational explanation for any of the strange happenings or at least, none that he was aware of at any rate.

His first thought had been to put a great distance between himself and the fortress, but quickly reprimanded himself for thinking no better than an undisciplined whelp. He would most certainly be running, no matter what excuse he conjured for leaving abruptly.

He found himself walking down the wide, stone path that ultimately led towards the main donjon. All was quiet throughout the grounds, but inside his mind was absolute turmoil.

Who was this human that called herself "demonslayer"?

A young human woman that slew demons for a trade. She traveled with his brother's band of misfits. All seemed to share the obvious purpose of defeating Naraku.

Beyond that he never gave it a thought.

The vision he'd seen of the demonslayer engaging in a battle with Naraku prompted him to wonder exactly why she wanted to defeat him so badly. To what purpose did she seek the demon out? It was obviously more than simply assisting his brother or a testament to her trade.

Though he was not openly emotional, he recognized emotion when it was displayed. Each time he encountered the slayer it was as if he were assaulted by an onslaught of emotion. She suppressed many while displaying others.

He had watched her. Though he would not admit it to anyone else, he would certainly not do himself the dishonor of denying it to himself either.

She was fierce and determined in her fighting. Gentle, albeit a little awkward when dealing with Rin. Respectful to his people. Obstinate and fearless to him.

But beneath it all was a perpetual unwavering sadness.

Her scent carried it. Her eyes shone with it. Yet she had not shed one tear.

Sesshoumaru shook his head as if to sling the curious thoughts from his mind with the hopes of never being plagued with them again.

What did he care that the slayer displayed such weakness? Her issues were not his priority. He had others things in which to tend, decisions that must be carefully weighed to insure his clan's legacy and his own power.

Looking up from the stone path, Sesshoumaru realized that he had actually halted in his destination. He could scent Kiyoushi nearby and practically awaited the smartass to come and gleefully berate him on standing foolishly in the middle of the courtyards while allowing his thoughts to get the better of him.

Those visions.

Her voice.

As if he had no will his own, he turned his head in the direction from which he'd came.

Damn it all.

oOo

_Author's Note:_

_Episodes referenced: Episode #25 Naraku's Insidious Plot_

_Episode #132 The Most Dangerous Confession of Monk Miroku_

_Episode #161 Miroku's Old Mistake_

_Also, I'm going try to do better about describing this fortress. I shamelessly look at pictures and think 'Wow, I want that in there', so bear with me. _


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: This_ _is a rather frivolous chapter, so I hope you can enjoy it. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, characters of and so forth. _

oOo

"Rin, calm down," Sango instructed as she fended off the child's attacks. She was jabbing fiercely and kicking harder than Sango would have figured of a child her size. "Here, let's take a break for today and see if Chiyo has some lunch for us."

Rin didn't seem at all downcast, but obeyed. Her countenance wasn't at all like usual, Sango noted. Since Sango had been keeping company with the child, she never knew Rin to be negative in any way fashion or form. However today, the child held a determined look in her eyes and her countenance fierce all around.

"Rin, is something troubling you?" Sango asked as they walked towards the kitchens.

"Nope," she replied, her bubbly persona returned. "I just gotta get strong, is all."

Sango was thoughtful for a moment. It didn't take a genius to figure out that some of this had something to do with Lady Emi's recent visit and Sesshoumaru's intent on possibly taking the demoness as wife. She knew Rin's newfound determination was fear-driven. It would seem that Rin thought as long as she could become stronger then she could defend herself against the demoness.

Sango spied Kane coming into view. She guessed that he must have been watching from a short distance. "Why don't you run along and I'll be close behind," Sango offered with a playful push.

Kane was striding with a bit of stiffness in his gait and Sango wondered at it for only a brief moment. She quickly jogged to meet up with him. Perhaps he could give a little insight as to Rin's uncharacteristic behavior.

"Kane!" she shouted with a smile. "I'm glad you're here—"

"Sango!" she heard a familiar cry and watched as a poufy, tail of brown came hurling towards her.

Sango stiffened in disbelief and nervousness as she was quickly faced with her traveling companions.

Inuyasha was standing with his arms crossed stubbornly across his chest and glaring at her fiercely. Kagome and Miroku simply stood looking at her in question while Shippo clutched at the perch he'd made of her shoulder.

"H-how did you guys find me?" Sango stuttered due to a mix of disbelief and a sense of apprehensiveness due to the fact that Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru seem to hate each other beyond even passion's boundaries.

"Myouga sent word through Hachi that he found you here," Kagome replied as she examined the fortress grounds. "You've been here all this time?"

"Yeah Sango, I thought you were supposed to be going to your village," Inuyasha interjected with a rough accusing tone.

Sango stiffened. "I was," she shot back in defense.

"Hmph, then how'd you end up here?" he clenched his crossed arms tighter and turned away in a pout. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you didn't want to be found."

"Inuyasha," Kagome began softly in wonder. "You _were_ worried weren't you?"

"Hmph. Worried? You're imaginin' things," he said, although with a twinge of reluctance.

"Well, I was worried," Miroku declared as he came to stand in front of Sango. "No one is angry with you Sango, but you can't blame us for being concerned about your whereabouts."

"Sango?" came Kiyoushi's voice from behind them.

Sango turned to face Kiyoushi and she felt her shoulders relax. She hadn't realized that she'd even been tense until she felt the pull in her muscles.

"All is well?" he asked with such a sense of concern that it drew him some very strange looks from the group that stood behind her.

"Yes, Kiyoushi, thank you," she replied with a gentle nod of reassurance.

Kiyoushi looked beyond Sango to the strange group behind her. "Is there anything that you require from your travels?"

Dumbstruck with awe, they stared at Kiyoushi in disbelief.

"Hn, no thank you," came Inuyasha's gruff reply.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome admonished in rough whisper and noticed the dog demons that surrounded them weren't exactly scowling, but neither did they look pleased.

"Have no fear," Kiyoushi reassured. "As guests of Sango, I will see to it that you will not be harmed. That is only if you extend us the same courtesy."

"Just what do you mean by that?" Inuyasha shot at him.

"I think he's trying to say they won't hurt us if we don't bother them," Kagome translated.

"Well, it don't matter 'cuz we ain't stayin' long," Inuyasha declared, his anger not dissipating.

"You are coming with us, aren't you Sango?" Miroku asked as he took a step closer to her, his violet eyes lifted in a plea.

Sango blushed at his nearness, but missed the fleeting scowl that quickly passed across Kagome's features.

"Miroku, I—,"

"Sango," he interrupted gently, placing his hands on her shoulders. "You are not obligated to stay here. Knowing Sesshoumaru's distaste for humans, I sincerely doubt that he will object to your departure."

Before Sango could finish her reply, she felt both hands slowly drift downwards to rest on the swell of her breasts. She clinched her eyes and her fists in anger. Why couldn't he express his concern in a less perverted manner?

Before she could give him the resounding slap he so richly deserved, she heard the collective sounds of metal faintly raking against sheaths.

"Uh, Sango…" came the nervous inquiry from the monk.

Sango opened her eyes to find Kiyoushi, Kane, and several of the dog demon warriors had circled Miroku, katanas drawn and pointed at his neck. Each one of them scowling at the monk who'd dare lay inappropriate hands on the woman that, in some way, each of them had come to respect.

Inuyasha had gripped the hilt of Tetsuseiga, ready to strike any demon that inflicted any sort of injury, but Kagome's hand on his stopped him and he looked at her in anger and confusion.

However, Sango stood in absolute amazement. Were they defending her?

Perhaps they were simply defending their sense of principles, even if the object of the offense happened to be human and over something as easily dealt with as a wondering hand. Sango couldn't help feeling a bit overwhelmed.

"It's all right," Sango insisted and gently gestured for them to back down. "It won't happen again. Will it, monk?" She eyed him hard with a little smile.

Miroku gave a characteristic nervous laugh, but this time it sounded a little crazed due to the fear knowing he nearly lost his head in some interesting ways.

The demons backed down and resumed their earlier position. However, Kiyoushi and Kane remained close by.

"Kagome, may I speak with you for a moment?" Sango finally asked, nodding towards a discreet, private area.

Kagome was startled for a moment. "Sure, Sango," she replied and followed after Sango, curiosity leading her more than anything as she continually glanced about the beautiful grounds.

As the girls walked away, Miroku and Inuyasha were left with Kiyoushi and Kane staring at the two of them, arms crossed and looking very analytical, both for different reasons.

Inuyasha matched them glare for glare, while Miroku nervously waited. Inuyasha was wondering where his bastard of a brother was and if he was going to call off his watchdogs. This place gave him the creeps and he wanted to hurry up, get Sango and get out here.

oOo

"What is it, Sango?" Kagome finally asked as Sango slowed to a stop amidst one of the most beautiful water gardens she'd ever seen. "Sango, what's the matter?" Kagome asked to her friend's silence.

"Kagome, I-I-I…can't go with you," she finally said. "Not yet anyway."

Kagome was taken aback at first in surprise, but then a sense of worry overcame her. Sango's countenance was one of apprehension. Almost as if she were afraid of something.

"Sango? Is Sesshoumaru keeping you here against your will?" Even as she asked the question, Kagome knew how absurd it sounded. Sesshoumaru hated humans. _'However,'_ she thought. _'That strange little girl…'_

"Sango! Look what I found!" Kagome heard a small child cry in delight. The same little girl that she was just thinking about came barreling around the bushes, a bird's nest cradled in her tiny hands.

"I found it in one of the yew bushes," she exclaimed, not yet noticing Kagome. "I remember what you said and made sure to look inside before I touched it."

"Very good," Sango praised. "Now do you remember why you're not supposed to touch it?"

"Because if eggs are inside, the mommy bird might not come back if she smells me on her nest," Rin recited in a delightful chirpy tone.

"That's right," Sango affirmed and patted Rin on her head, silently thankful that she seemed back to normal. "Now, have you taken lunch yet?"

But Sango noticed quickly that Rin didn't reply, but was staring past her to Kagome.

"I remember you," Rin declared and then turned to look up at Sango. "Is everything all right, Sango? Are they fighting?"

Kagome mused at the last question.

Sango placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "No Rin, Lord Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha aren't fighting. Everything is fine."

Rin still didn't look at ease, but instead her lower lip began quivering a little. "Are you leaving?" she asked, her voice breaking a little. "You can't leave! You promised you would always be here!"

Sango looked at Kagome with a knowing look as if to say, _"See?"_

Kagome wondered at the child's sudden outburst. Though Sango had not said how it was she came to be at this place, it was obvious that there was a connection between Sango and this human charge of Sesshoumaru's. The child was apparently very distraught…frightened even… of the thought of Sango leaving.

Kagome looked at the child in wonder. Maybe Rin needed something of a mother. Heaven knew that Sesshoumaru couldn't possibly come close to being any sort of nurturer.

"No Rin. Sango isn't going anywhere," Kagome assured her.

With a satisfied smile Rin took off down a gravel path. "See you for lunch!" she called, the little ponytail bouncing on the side of her head.

Kagome turned back to her friend once the little girl had disappeared. "Sango? What about Naraku?" She couldn't help asking.

"I know and I haven't forgotten!" Sango replied with conviction. To stay here or to finish her quest for vengeance had been an inner battle since the day she had awakened in Sesshoumaru's camp. "I shall never forget."

Kagome wasn't certain under what circumstances that Sango had found herself here, but she was obviously not here solely against her will. She clearly delighted in keeping company with the little girl of Sesshoumaru's. Sango had confided enough in Kagome about her relationship with her brother, Kohaku that Kagome could see why she'd temporarily lapsed in her quest with the rest of them.

"I don't guess I can really blame you," Kagome offered as she looked around once more, paying particular attention to the sounds of the waterfalls. "It seems so peaceful here."

Sango nodded in agreement, but then her face became a little grave and Kagome wondered at it. "Things have happened Kagome. Things I don't understand, but I need your help."

Kagome stepped closer to Sango, her head inclined in question. "What is it, Sango?"

Sango then began to explain her concerns over this new fiancé of Sesshoumaru's and her father, an ambitious noble of the eastern provinces.

"I've asked Myouga to spy on them. I know that he can manage to sneak around without being found out," Sango explained.

"I don't like her, Kagome," Sango added with a scowl, referring to Lady Emi. "I've seen the way she looks at Rin and Sesshoumaru."

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked with a start. "I would think he could take care of himself."

"Hmph," Sango huffed as she folded her arms in front of her. "That stubborn jackass couldn't see a plot if it was on paper," she bit out.

Kagome cringed as she half expected the demon lord to show up any moment and disintegrate them both for Sango's remark.

"A plot?" she finally asked, once she was sure they weren't in any danger. "Sango, are you certain you should be staying here? After all--,"

"No Kagome, I can't leave Rin subject to that demon bitch or her tyrant of a father," Sango insisted fiercely. "Naraku may have Kohaku for the moment, but I can at least save Rin."

Kagome studied Sango. She knew Sango was soft for the girl and that she was strong in her conviction, but Sango's tone about this demoness said something else. "Is it only Rin you are concerned for?"

"Why does everyone keeping asking me that?" Sango half shouted as she flung her arms down to her sides.

'_Oh, no,'_ Kagome thought.

"Hey! Are you two done talkin' or what?" was the gruff impatience that shot at them from around the corner.

"Slayer," came the cool inquiry from the other direction.

Both women looked at each other. One with wide eyes of dread, the other simply hung her head in exasperation of the confrontation to come.

"Look, the two you have talked long enough and quite frankly, I—" Inuyasha stopped his tirade once he glimpsed his brother standing close behind the two women.

Inuyasha immediately felt anger sweep through him at the sight of his pompous, placid- looking bastard half-brother.

On the other hand, Sesshoumaru quietly stood by and simply awaited the boisterous confrontation that, for once, he neither wanted nor needed.

Inuyasha had already pulled Tetsuseiga and was ready for a fight. Sango simply tried to ignore Inuyasha as Sesshoumaru came to stand in front of his younger brother.

"Here," Sesshoumaru said with an outstretched claw.

"Huh?" Inuyasha, struck dumb, could only stare at the open-handed claw that held two jewel shards.

"They were found among dead centipede demons that attacked recently," was all Sesshoumaru informed. "I have no need for them."

"Attacked?" Inuyasha repeated stupidly. How could centipede demons attack a place like this? Why would they? His brother? Something didn't make sense.

Inuyasha was quickly pulled out of his stupor by Kagome's voice and noted quickly that Sesshoumaru had begun walking away.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" he called out, but Sesshoumaru soon rounded a corner and didn't respond.

Kagome had watched the exchange curiously. When Inuyasha didn't take the jewels, Sesshoumaru simply handed them to Sango and began walking away. The ease with which he'd interacted with her was…interesting…and confusing. As if he'd become used to her in some way and she with him.

"Inuyasha, can I talk to Sango for a moment?" she asked gently.

"We ain't got time for more talkin'!" he half-shouted in aggravation. "Say whatever it is you gotta say 'cause I ain't goin'—"

"Inuyasha, sit!" Kagome said very quickly and not without a certain level of aggravation as well.

While Inuyasha lay in the hole that was imprinted with his body, Kagome led Sango further away.

"Sango," she began. "Are you going to be all right?"

Sango laid a comforting hand on Kagome's shoulder. "I'll be fine, I promise," she reassured. "Somehow, I've got a feeling."

oOo

A crescent moon graced the night sky along with an array of stars that seemed to twinkle more so than usual. Sesshoumaru was late in his study along with Kiyoushi. A great deal had happened. The moment he'd smelled Inuyasha's stench, his first impulse was to eradicate his brother and his group from the grounds. However, due to the circumstances of late, he didn't want to trouble himself.

No doubt they'd come for the slayer.

No doubt she informed them that she would not be going with them.

Though his sensitive ears had picked up Inuyasha's boisterous behavior, he did his level best to tune him out and allow Kiyoushi to take care of the situation.

"I assume from the fresh smell of the air that my brother has departed with his group of misfits," Sesshoumaru observed as he looked over a scroll unfurled before him.

"Most strange," Kiyoushi murmured to himself. "But yes, they departed late this afternoon. I gathered by your brother's behavior that they were not pleased that Sango did not accompany them."

"Hmph," was Sesshoumaru's indifferent reply.

"The monk nearly lost his head though," Kiyoushi informed casually as he took a seat across from his friend and lord.

All Kiyoushi could see was Sesshoumaru arching an eyebrow, followed with a grunt of amusement.

Kiyoushi took a deep breath and eyed Sesshoumaru warily. "Many of the guard have acquired a certain respect for the slayer," he informed cautiously, keeping a sharp eye on the quiet lord.

"Are you certain that you do not mistake tolerance for respect?" was Sesshoumaru's doubtful reply.

Kiyoushi merely grunted his doubt and was pleased to see he got enough of a reaction from Sesshoumaru for he looked up from his scroll.

"You do not think so?" Sesshoumaru questioned. "I suppose then that they have lost their senses along with you as well."

Kiyoushi fought the urge to roll his eyes as Sesshoumaru stared at him. "My senses are fully intact as are those of the guard. Despite her proclaimed trade as well as being human and a woman at that, Sango displays rare, yet admirable traits."

Sesshoumaru folded his arms down on his desk in a stiff manner. "Such as?" he queried and then immediately kicked himself. Kiyoushi would, no doubt, begin gushing with praise for her.

"Humans are a fickle, foolish, greedy lot," Sesshoumaru mumbled matter-of-factly as he turned his attention back to the scroll before him.

"Of which Sango is none of those things," Kiyoushi declared calmly.

"Why do you insist on being her champion?" Sesshoumaru asked with an analytical look.

"Why do you insist on being her adversary?" he thrust back.

"Now you're being ridiculous," Sesshoumaru scoffed and turned away from Kiyoushi. "I would not attach such sentimentality to that woman."

But he had. And Kiyoushi knew it. For Lord Sesshoumaru had just now declared it himself. A relationship between a demon and a human was not completely unheard of in the past history of dog demons. Lord Inutaisho was proof of that, albeit, not a very good example for the dog general had given his eldest son the impression that nothing else but his human woman mattered, a very irresponsible attitude that had gotten him killed. From then on, Sesshoumaru fiercely despised humans. However, the general attitude of the dog demons towards humans was a very cautious one. Most dog demons preferred not to deal with them at all. But Sesshoumaru was among the minute few that buried his feelings beneath the surface of hate for the weak race.

"Something has happened," Kiyoushi declared to the silence.

Sesshoumaru's hands stilled for only the briefest of moments. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean," came his mumbled reply.

Silence ensued for a moment. Sesshoumaru was protesting quite a lot, even for Sesshoumaru. Something within his friend said that he was putting too much into his usual conviction. As if he were trying to convince himself that she were no better than dirt under his enigmatic feet.

However, Kiyoushi was uncertain of Sesshoumaru's attitude towards this human demonslayer named Sango. She wasn't like the other humans Kiyoushi had encountered throughout his life. Fickle, selfish, and most foolish, he recalled Sesshoumaru's words. As a matter of fact, that monk rose into his mind.

This man that Sango had some emotion for was purely the reprehensible sort that most dog demons would not want to deal with. Right off, he displayed his lecherous ways and he immediately sensed Sango's displeasure. He also smelled another female on the monk.

So much for his "_concern_", Kiyoushi had thought. Obviously, the bond between them was virtually nonexistent, although it seemed if the monk had his way then he'd have a woman like Sango along with any other woman he so desired. That monk was no better than the lesser demons that Sango probably exterminated on a daily basis.

Since the day she'd arrived Kiyoushi noticed how Sango and Sesshoumaru interacted upon their meetings. Sesshoumaru could not better hide his conflict than she could. However, Kiyoushi wasn't certain exactly what that conflict was. There were thousands of possibilities. For Sango, it was much simpler. Despite the monk, she seemed attracted to his cold, stoic friend. Obviously, something she hadn't counted on during her stay for it appeared that she was at constant odds with herself over the matter. Kiyoushi felt were she not human, she would be a fitting candidate for the position that Lady Emi coveted with so fiercely.

That thought gave Kiyoushi pause to study his friend that was now scribbling furiously onto a parchment scroll. Sesshoumaru was so concerned with duty. With doing any and all possible to create the empire that his father had built, but had diminished in those years. Sesshoumaru saw that bonds being formed were the downfall of his father's domain and he would not make that mistake. For some reason, Kiyoushi had the nagging feeling that Sesshoumaru's methods were going to be even more damaging than his father's had been.

"She isn't like the others," Kiyoushi finally said. "She has proven herself fierce and loyal."

Sesshoumaru slowly raised his eyes up and stared down his man. Kiyoushi wondered if even a shred of what he'd just said managed to penetrate that stubborn exterior. He realized that Sesshoumaru had saddled himself with a dilemma when he'd first brought her. Were she to leave, then Rin would be crushed. Were Sesshoumaru or any other to kill her, Rin would be absolutely devastated. At that Sesshoumaru ran the risk of Rin seeing him as a monster. Rin had latched onto the human woman nearly as much as she had Sesshoumaru and that meant the woman was going nowhere.

oOo

_A/N: If it seems like I'm demonizing Miroku...sorry. I'm really trying not to. Kiyoushi's perspective was about as realistic as I could make it since he's never really dealt with many humans. As for Miroku's hands...well...it's Miroku. I wouldn't expect any less, really. _


	18. Chapter 18

_Author's Note: This is rather short and maybe a little touch and go. Hope you like it! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, characters of, or episodes referenced. _

oOo

It had been a long day.

Sango trudged down the gravel path back to her small cottage that contained the nice, soft futon that awaited her. Her shoulders sagged, but not from relaxation. Given her thoughts over recent events…of certain individuals, Sango found she remained just as stressed.

Rin's attitude had been somewhat baffling and worrisome. Then her friends had shown up unexpectedly. She knew how it looked and Inuyasha's reaction had been predictable and a little hurtful.

_'Thank goodness for Kagome'_, she thought.

She was able to explain what had happened and why she wasn't able to leave just yet. However, she also confided in Kagome that, were she able, she probably wouldn't feel comfortable leaving until she knew that Rin would be safe. She didn't even want to venture into the sudden thoughts of Sesshoumaru that were beginning to take up most of her conscious mind.

Then there had been Miroku.

Predictable as always, he had decided to allow his hands to do the talking. Sango couldn't help stifling a chuckle when she saw the sheepish look on his face once Kane, Kiyoushi, and the others had taken to defending her. If she had not known any better, she would've thought the monk had probably soiled himself as well.

Then there was Sesshoumaru.

Damn it all, why couldn't she stop thinking of him? Once she'd learned that he'd assisted in saving her life, Sango couldn't help wondering about it all. For crying out loud, he was Sesshoumaru. His saving a life was about as frequent as a blue moon.

Her head hung wearily as she came to the door of her room. Now was time for sleep and she would think it about it all tomorrow.

Her eyes still gazing down at her feet, she slid the door open, but what awaited her was hardly something she was prepared to expect.

Instead of a dark, empty room, what lay before Sango's eyes was something completely different.

Sango immediately straightened as she was suddenly struck with a golden glow that shown about her modest room. After a quick ascertaining glance, Sango surmised that the source did not come from outside for it was still quite dark. She noted that there were many dog demons gathered round the futon that lay upon the floor.

Immediately she recognized Chiyo standing on the opposite side of the room. She took one step inside.

She noted the rather somber atmosphere of the room. All was quiet as everyone seemed to be looking upon whoever lay upon the futon with rather grave expressions.

"Chiyo, what's going on?" she asked.

But there was no reply. In fact, the demoness didn't indicate that she'd heard a word. Wanting to find out what was happening, Sango attempted to take another step, but found she was frozen in the spot where she stood.

'_What on earth is happening?'_ she wondered, a trace of panic shot through her veins as she spread her arms away from her body as an ethereal glow seemed to root her body to the spot where she stood.

She looked once more about the room. Yes, this was her room, but what were all these demons doing here. Had someone else been injured and had they decided to use her room as a recovery?

"Someone please tell me what's happening," she begged, but her voice seemed to die the moment the words left her mouth.

She couldn't see who lay upon the bed, but noticed a peculiar looking demon that sat close to the head of the bed.

His silver hair pulled back into a high ponytail, singular blue markings upon his cheekbones, golden eyes. He was quite handsome and resembled another demon that she knew.

Could this be Sesshoumaru's father? The great dog general?

Not hardly has fierce-looking as she would've thought. As a matter of fact, the look on his face troubled her a bit. His eyes were pulled in sadness, his mouth pressed into grim line. It was like looking at Sesshoumaru, but a Sesshoumaru with emotions. In a marveling sort of way, it was strange.

She hadn't realized how entranced she'd become by this demon who was supposed to be dead, but there was nothing that she could do save watch the scene that played before her. Some movements caught her attention and she saw a dog demon child with wild black hair and sad blue eyes round the futon onto the side in which she stood.

Kiyoushi?

She wasn't given time to wonder as another dog demon child had taken his place in front of the dog general.

Long white hair, though his eyes were half-closed, Sango didn't doubt the color. Two magenta-colored markings that ran concurrently on both sides of his face, blue crescent moon on his forehead, Sango didn't need to be told that she was looking at Sesshoumaru when had been only a small child.

Sango could see the great dog general place his clawed hands on the small shoulders of his son in a comforting gesture. Both were nodding as if being given instructions.

Finally, Sango saw a golden hand reach up and lovingly cup and caress Sesshoumaru's chubby little face and then drop lifelessly back to the futon.

Both father and son lurched, eyes wide. The healers that had been surrounding the bed and throughout the room began crying silently. The little Kiyoushi simply stood there as if he were in some sort of shock.

Suddenly, the strange glow that surrounded Sango faded away and she was able to loose herself. Quickly she lunged to see who lay upon the bed, but just as she was able to get around the healers, the body had dissipated into a golden shimmer and eventually vanished before her eyes.

For a moment, Sesshoumaru stood there staring down at the empty bed, his face as placid looking as she'd always seen it, but this time there was something else to that rather off-putting look. There was a slight crinkle around his eyes as if he were trying to suppress something…, trying to be brave. Her heart went out to him instantly.

Suddenly, the little Sesshoumaru tore away from his father's grasp and ran from the room. Sango didn't even feel the sensation as the image ran straight through her and towards the courtyards.

Getting over the momentary shock of just having been literally run through, Sango turned suddenly. "No! Sesshoumaru, come back!" she called from the doorway of the room, but of course he hadn't heard her. She watched as his childlike form soon faded into nothingness.

She turned back around to see only the great dog general in the room. He, too, stared down at the bed and then looked up to seemingly pin Sango with a disparaging stare.

Sango froze solid.

Almost instantly, the dog general had transformed into an orb and disappeared from the room.

What followed nearly brought Sango to her knees.

The most mournful, ferocious howl roared through the darkness so that the ground near shook. Sango had never heard such an awful sound. Fear jolted through her and she was quite suddenly sure that she didn't want to see what was making that sound, but she already had an idea.

Once all was quiet, Sango quickly tore herself away from the room to run back outside. She'd once seen the great dog general's remains. The demon must have been enormous in his day. She half expected to see the monstrous dog standing in the middle of courtyards.

Was she still dreaming? It was all a dream, wasn't it?

She began running again, hoping to find someone, anyone that could tell her that she wasn't still dreaming.

Quickly, she returned back towards her quarters. Once she reached Rin's room, she threw the door open.

Seeing Rin's form sleeping peaceful, Sango sighed in relief. All was quiet and it was then had she realized that her heart was beating almost wildly. She could practically hear each beat as they slammed against the confines of her chest.

Knowing now that Rin was safe, Sango slowly slid the door closed. However, despite that everything seemed back to normal Sango felt her brows scrunch and absently turned back towards her room.

What had just happened?

It was just a dream, wasn't it? Shouldn't she be waking up in her bed right about now?

Speaking of her bed, she was now faced with the door to her quarters. Without thinking, she closed her eyes as she slid the door open. What if she were faced with something else?

Eyes still closed, Sango took one step back. What if it were worse this time? Would she be able to call for help? Could she get away?

'_This is ridiculous'_, she reasoned to herself and pulled her shoulders back to stand up straight. She was a demonslayer. There wasn't time to second-guess or be fearful.

She counted to three and snapped her eyes open.

What came next was a sigh of relief so immense that Sango was sure she saw the loose corners of her bed linens flap a little at the edges. Everything was just as it should've been. No one was in there and no one lay upon the futon.

Now relieved, Sango discarded her clothes until she was dressed in a simple shift and snuggled down beneath the covers of her futon. Certain that there was nothing more to fear, she began to wonder about the vision that she'd just seen.

Were they ghosts?

Sango shook her head at the thought. They couldn't have been ghosts. At least three of those visions were still living.

The image of Sesshoumaru as young boy brought a semblance of a smile to her face. To think he had ever been so small. That thought suddenly brought to her mind the first time she'd ever seen him.

"_Who is that?" Sango blurted upon seeing the ornate demon astride a two-headed dragon. Could this be the 'fool' that the old man Totosai spoke of?_

"_Inuyasha's older brother," Miroku replied, never taking his eyes from the demon lord in anticipation of his attack. _

Sango remembered thinking how could someone so resplendent be related to Inuyasha. It had been a horrible thought at the time, but looking at the two of them she realized that the two brothers had only few similarities between them: their silvery hair, golden eyes and both possessed the uncanny ability to act like perfect jackasses.

He oozed power unlike anything else that she'd ever encountered in all her years of demonslaying. She had not been afraid of him so much as she had been in awe of him.

Sango tossed to one side and pulled the covers up over her shoulders. She recalled the fateful day when Inuyasha had discovered the Wind Scar and Totosai began to explain the power of the swords that the Great Dog General had bequeathed his sons.

"_The Tenseiga is not a sword used against foes. To put it simply, Tenseiga is a sword of healing."_

Totosai went on to explain how the powerful sword had been forged to protect lives of the weak and could even save a hundred lives in one sweep.

"_If the bearer has truly kindness of heart towards humanity, then the Tenseiga has the power to save a hundred people in one sweep."_

Sango carefully listened to everyone practically declare that Sesshoumaru was absolutely incapable of feeling kindness towards anything.

"_Inuyasha, your brother is so black-hearted,"_ Miroku had declared.

'_But he really isn't'_, Sango thought in defense as she turned to lie on her back.

So what if he and Inuyasha couldn't be within ten feet of each other? They were brothers and no matter what they fought over it all came down to one thing: sibling rivalry. They were just like anyone else in the world.

Rin was viable proof that Sesshoumaru wasn't a monster. Numerous occasions had occurred since that day when Sesshoumaru had assisted them in one way or another, albeit stating very plainly that he wasn't "helping" them or better yet, giving a selfish excuse that just happened to coincide with their need.

More often than not, she heard on different occasions that no one had every encountered such a desire to kill, had never felt such terrible power when faced with the all mighty Sesshoumaru. Upon those declarations, Sango never gave the statements much thought any more than they deserved.

Until tonight.

Exactly who was _this_ Sesshoumaru?

oOo

Myouga had bounced, begged, pleaded, connived, and coerced, but finally he was getting close to his destination. And the closer he came; he also came by a familiar quiver in his stomach, the quiver of cowardice.

"No," he said firmly to himself. "I'm not running this time. I at least owe it to the Master. If Sango is right, then everything that is left of the Master is at stake."

With a newfound determination, but still having a bit of the nerves, Myouga leapt his way towards the lavish grounds of Lord Nibori. He managed to make it to the top of the ledge and took a moment to catch his breath and swipe his brow.

He hadn't ventured to this part of the Western territories in centuries. He glanced around the grounds of the ancient holding. Not much had changed in the last few hundred years.

He had never given much thought to Lord Nibori all the years that the Master had reigned over the West. It was enough that Lord Nibori had bowed out gracefully when Lady Takara had chosen the Master to be her husband and successor. Though he faintly remembered feeling a twinge of uneasiness on the occasions that the Western nobles would attend quarterly meetings, but he never gave it a thought beyond envy on Lord Nibori's part.

For some reason, Sango seemed to feel that there was more to it than merely being bitten by the green bug of envy. For the most part, Myouga felt that there wasn't much to the issue, but Sango seemed to feel quite strongly in regards to this new alliance proposed by Lord Nibori. Though Myouga thought quite ingenious on the noble's part and seemed to prove that he bore no real grudge and was ready to re-enter the noble world of the West with his daughter as a suitable offering.

He could see many guards patrolling here and about the grounds. Lucky for him that he was so small, being detected was near impossible…unless he couldn't suppress his need for meal. Firmly cinching his pack tighter, Myouga began making his way to the main donjon. Lord Nibori's blood was not something he'd paid a great deal of attention, but he could always scent the demon as his blood seemed to carry a particular, yet unsavory _twang_.

Within moments, Myouga found himself firmly ensconced within a wooden crack surrounding the picture window on the third level of the donjon.

"What makes you so certain that Lord Sesshoumaru will agree now to an alliance?" he heard Lord Nibori ask and Myouga barely poked his head up enough to see with whom the Lord was holding converse.

"Trust me father, Sesshoumaru will now have no choice." Myouga heard Lady Emi reply with amazing confidence. "This latest attack will be seen as a show of power and Lord Sesshoumaru's sense of control will not allow this to go unnoticed, much less unpunished."

Lord Nibori rubbed the scruff of his chin in a thoughtful manner. "Yes, but I do not see how that has any bearing on our territories," he replied with thoughtful confusion. He'd heard of the mysterious attack and had genuinely wondered at it. Nothing or no one had attacked the main fortress in centuries.

"Do not worry, father," Lady Emi finally said as she placed a golden hand on his shoulder. "Everything will be taken care of."

Nibori raised a curious brow to his daughter's confident declaration, but his curiousness relaxed into smile of ease. She was a good girl.

"Soon you will be Master over the West as you always should have been," she added.

Myouga lurched at that declaration.

So it was true. Lord Nibori had coveted the position to the point of deceit.

"Has the old hag been found?" Lord Nibori asked conversationally, which pulled a curious brow from Myouga.

Old hag? That could be any number of individuals.

Lady Emi nodded. "She has been found and will be here within hours."

Myouga watched a greedy smile spread over Nibori's face to reveal his long fangs.

"Excellent. Only she knows the exact concoction that will work against Lord Sesshoumaru's blood just as it had his mother's."

Myouga felt his eyes widen painfully.

Lady Takara.

The Mistress had been murdered.

oOo

A/N: Episodes referenced:

Ep. 34 _Tetsusaiga And Tensaiga_

Ep. 35 _The True Master Chosen By The Noted Sword_


	19. Chapter 19

_Author's Note: Well, it's been a month. I can only hope that this chapter isn't too disappointing. I'm having a bit of a time getting everything to cooperate. _

_I'd also like to thank everyone for their condolences. I appreciate each one of them. It's still a little difficult, but things are getting better. _

_I'd also like to thank my beta ;) for giving me a great helping hand. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. _

oOo

For the first time since Sango had arrived, the skies had actually opened up to a good, refreshing rain. The cool shower managed to knock out the stifling heat for the last couple of days and Sango found she wished to indulge in a labor of love. The overcast sky - full of clouds - provided significant shade and gave the promise of more rain to come.

Taking a break from her work, Sango wiped away the little beads of sweat from her brow and smiled.

"So sharp it could split even Lord Sesshoumaru's hair," she boasted with a quirk as she proudly displayed a newly sharpened Hiraikotsu.

Kane merely glanced up from his own blade as he continued the methodical strokes of the whetstone that grated against the gleaming steel. Only Sango was allowed to see the hint of a playful smirk in Kane's eyes at her remark. "If only you could get close enough," he quipped with narrowed eyes of concentration as he continued to work his blade.

Sango had begun polishing the weapon and only paused for a moment. "That sounds like a challenge," she replied casually as she resumed.

Kane glanced at the slayer with his usual admonishing stare whenever she hinted at a confrontation with Lord Sesshoumaru. However, this time she wasn't paying any real attention to her words, simply polishing and humming in a most annoying fashion.

Kane glanced at her yet again, but not in his usual analytical manner. Some questions had begun to rise into his mind the longer she stayed among them and the more she insisted on his teaching her all that he was willing to teach.

He'd never been overly fond of humans. Still wasn't.

The Daimyo had demanded protection for the weak race while they occupied his territory - in exchange for their benevolence and hard work. On numerous occasions Kane had found himself inadvertently saving the lives of humans due to lesser demons seeking to make a name for themselves by challenging the Lord of the West. Most often they would cow down and cry ridiculously. Kane had only turned up his nose at such cravens.

Yet being within the company of this particular human female didn't seem as vexing as he would have thought it would be. She was hardly obedient, and she didn't seem to possess a cowardly bone in her body. She was a demonslayer and yet…

"How is it that you do it?" he blurted unexpectedly.

Sango didn't miss a beat as she continued to buff and polish. "Well, I use a special wax that is only found—"

Kane interrupted her with a sigh of exasperation. "That isn't what I meant, you silly female," he huffed and then paused for a moment. "How do you stay among us and be so at peace?"

Sango stopped for a moment, but continued to stare down at her weapon. "I don't know," she began quietly with a shy smile. "Perhaps it's this place"-she allowed her eyes to play over their surroundings— "and those that are around me. In a way… I guess something about them remind me of my village."

Kane arched a brow of incredulity. "A village of demonslayers?"

It was Sango's turn to sigh with mild exasperation and turned to look at this demon that had silently become her new mentor. "Kane, I'm not going to lie. I've killed many demons, just as I'm sure that you've killed many demons. But in the past, I've killed some humans in violent confrontations for much the same reason as I have killed demons." She finally looked up at him.

He had halted in his work, his eyes squinting with what appeared to be genuine intrigue.

"My trade sounds very prejudice; I understand that. But the truth is that there are demons that would do humans harm and those humans aren't quite apt at defending themselves from said demons. That's where my work comes in." She rose and stepped closer to face him eye-to-eye. "But were a demon or _human_ to threaten your life right now, I would do anything to protect you from them."

Time seemed to stop for the briefest of moments as Kane stared at the young woman before him. For once in his very long life, he had no quip, no clever string of sarcasm to whip in her direction. Her beat was strong and steady, her conviction the same. She told him no lie.

Foolish girl.

Sango simply laid a brief hand on Kane's shoulder and then returned to her work. All she heard was the hint of a scoff, but she smiled at its sound. She knew what it meant and no more words were necessary.

oOo

The intermittent clashes of steel resonated in Sesshoumaru's ears as he stood once again on the fifth level balcony of the main donjon. He could hear the subtle sounds of exertion from the slayer below as she engaged Kane in what had become a routine match of swordplay.

"This has become rather a habit of yours, hasn't it?" He heard the query from beside him.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean," was the typical reply.

Kiyoushi simply sighed. "Have it your way," he mumbled quietly, but quickly straightened again, remembering his original purpose. "A message was received in regards to Lord Nibori and urgency in a reply is requested."

Arm firmly tucked. Eyes steady on the match below. Sesshoumaru didn't flinch.

The evening she'd risen from her recovery, he'd nearly returned to the spring in which she'd chosen to bathe. The curiosity had risen within him in her regard and finding that he had the strength to simply turn away to resume his path had convinced Sesshoumaru that it was merely a moment of weakness.

Yet here he was…watching her again.

There was no rhyme or reason.

No method to this obvious madness.

He was becoming inexplicably drawn to her presence. Her body was strong, stronger than he was willing to admit to himself, much less aloud. Why did she fight so hard? So fiercely? Perhaps it was a compensation for her weakness of toiling emotions.

Had she always been this way due to her trade, or was her determination primarily settled only on Naraku? Would she allow her weakness to overcome her ferocity after Naraku's defeat?

A gentle clearing of the throat pulled him back to the present. He hadn't realized until he averted his eyes ever-so-slightly to his left towards Kiyoushi just how fiercely he'd been staring.

"Inform Nibori that a decision will be reached soon," he finally replied. His voice stayed cool, but it was not without a rough edge.

"Soon?" Kiyoushi asked, questioning the vague estimation.

No verbal response, but a slight dismissive wave of Sesshoumaru's hand signaled Kiyoushi to meet him below. Kiyoushi gave a quick bow and turned quickly on his heel before leaving Sesshoumaru to his dealings.

He gave a silent shrug. '_Hn, whatever they are_'.

As soon as Kiyoushi disappeared through the shadows of the hallway, Sesshoumaru gave once last glimpse to the bailey below. The two fighters had ceased their match and both were now in conference with Rin, who was asking questions faster than could be answered.

Allowing himself a private sideways satisfied smirk, Sesshoumaru turned away from the balcony to follow after Kiyoushi.

"_No!" _came the desperate cry that pierced the air straight to Sesshoumaru's ears. _"Sango!" _

Sesshoumaru wasn't certain what compelled him, but hearing that cry, he turned sharply and lunged for the balcony edge. Just as he gripped the railing, he felt three distinct thuds strike his back, each following the other quickly, and he heard himself grunt with the force of each blow.

Yet there was no pain. Nothing to even indicate that he'd just been struck. He rigidly eyed his surroundings, ears on full alert, nose ready to detect even the faintest hint of a strange scent.

But there was nothing.

He looked over the edge to see everything progressing normally and routinely, just like always.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" he heard the happy cry and could see Rin waving enthusiastically from the bailey below. While that was nothing new, he realized that Kane and the slayer were looking at him quizzically.

That was when he realized that he held the edge of the balcony in a tight grip and was leaning more heavily than he would if such had actually occurred. Consciously and deliberately, Sesshoumaru slowly straightened and turned away from the balcony as if nothing had just happened.

oOo

"What do you suppose that was about?" Sango queried, voice deep in her throat as she watched Sesshoumaru disappear from the balcony edge into the donjon.

Kane simply gave a dismissive shrug followed with an "Eh," and began walking towards the Eastern watchtower.

Sango absently watched him go and then simply shrugged as well. She instructed Rin to begin her routine kata while Sango observed before she'd recap the previous days' lesson. In a moment of consideration, Sango tentatively turned to send a thoughtful glance over her shoulder towards the fifth level balcony.

oOo

Thunder rumbled in the distant mountains, signaling to all within the West that more than just rain was coming towards their direction.

The sky began to darken long before the sun began setting from behind the dark blue clouds that spread throughout the sky. The constant, subtle breeze had begun to change into swift, gentle wind, stirring the soothing fresh scent of the recently watered earth.

Sango didn't mind. As a matter of fact, she rather looked forward to the coming storm. As raucous as a storm could be, she always found it oddly peaceful.

For the time being she stood on the deck of the tearoom and stared blankly out over the rippling surface of the pond. Rin had decided that she wanted to take Kirara and made Sango promise not to look for them since she was working on a surprise. So all Sango was left with was the recent events of the last couple of days to think and ponder. They had been nothing short of downright confusing.

What was happening to her?

All she could think about was that dream…that really wasn't a dream. Where had that vision come from?

Having taken the liberty of looking through the immense main donjon, Sango had seen within the Hall large murals of demons and events past painted in life-like images upon the large walls. She'd never been told of what Sesshoumaru's mother might have looked like and didn't think to ask. It was only when she suddenly became transfixed upon the golden image of a female demon that she realized that the crescent moon upon her forehead looked oddly familiar.

Over and over she'd seen that golden hand that must have ultimately belonged to Sesshoumaru's mother drop lifelessly from the sad demon child's face.

Then there was the tiny Sesshoumaru she'd seen.

It was quite the stark contrast to the Sesshoumaru that she knew. The Sesshoumaru she knew was in no way vulnerable, physically or emotionally. He was a pillar.

Correction.

He was a cold, hard statue.

Yet the boy Sesshoumaru had been visibly shaken, no matter how hard he'd tried to hide the fact that his mother's death had a profound impact on his young life.

Sango heard the low rumble of voices, but she hardly paid them any mind as she continued to contemplate exactly where she fit in with all that had happened or if she should try to fit in at all. She sighed as she thought. She simply couldn't just ignore it all.

"Lady Sango?"

Sango closed her eyes and smiled for a moment. She turned with that same smile, but felt it fall straight off her face in astonishment.

Kiyoushi wasn't alone.

"Uh, g-good evening, Kiyoushi," she stammered as she bowed her head.

She took a bold, yet hesitant step with her hands clasped in front of her. "Good evening, Lord Sesshoumaru," she said softly, as she tentatively bowed her head.

Sango could feel her heart slamming against her ribs. His golden eyes were placid, not the typical hard expression. The immense barrier of hostility she usually sensed when near him didn't seem radiate quite as strongly as it normally did. It hardly made him seem softer, but it did create a more tangible aspect in his regard. She had a faint desire to touch him, darring to mar his flawlessness with her human hand. Wasn't it a sin to look that perfect?

Sesshoumaru made no real response, but merely a huff that sounded more like a grunt. Making no motion - not even speaking a word, in fact - Sesshoumaru simply left Kiyoushi with the slayer.

oOo

Kiyoushi watched as Sesshoumaru abruptly turned to leave the both of them standing on the deck of the tearoom. For all the many years Kiyoushi had known his Lord and childhood friend, he was having a hard time reading Sesshoumaru's odd behavior.

When his stoic friend was confronted with the slayer before, Kiyoushi had simply sensed general intolerance and distaste for the human woman. Since the attack on the fortress…after he'd heard that Sesshoumaru had saved the woman from falling to her death and then again from the poison, Kiyoushi noted that Sesshoumaru felt a certain uneasiness around the woman - the same uneasiness she felt with him.

"You looked deep in thought again just a moment ago," Kiyoushi finally said as he stood stock still, hands at the small of his back. "You are not still anguishing over this human male in which you've given favor?"

'_Favor?_' Had she given Miroku her favor? Well, in a way, she supposed she had. After all, she had felt her heart near to breaking when he'd told her that he couldn't love her as an ordinary woman.

"_You're my comrade, the woman I fight alongside."_

"_Oh, I know that. You didn't need to tell me. I knew how you felt. It's not as if…as if I hoped you would love me. I never thought that."_

She always wondered if she would ever be an ordinary woman. What was an ordinary woman? A woman that didn't slay demons? She tried to picture a life that didn't involve her demonslaying.

What would she do?

She really couldn't think of what she could be doing. Miroku wanted to have several children and perhaps she would be so busy with them that she wouldn't have time for anything else.

But now something seemed different. She had rolled Miroku's words over and over in her mind. Each time, it never failed - she could feel the anxiety in her chest as if her heart were being squeezed in a vice grip.

This time, something was different. When she heard his voice telling her that he couldn't love her as an ordinary woman, the pain in her heart had lessened and she felt that what was left of her world was no longer coming to an end.

Sesshoumaru's face suddenly drifted across her mind's eye.

What was happening to her? Each time she was faced with him, she didn't feel the immediate sensation of wanting to throttle him within an inch of his life. The quick stubborn reaction to his presence wasn't as strong.

Perhaps she was simply grateful that he'd saved her life.

Or could it be that perhaps it was something else?

Sango leaned her elbows on the deck railing and hung her head. "Actually, I think I've made things worse, Kiyoushi," she replied quietly.

Kiyoushi took a place beside her, leaning his back against the deck rails and crossing his arms in front of him. "How so?"

The sudden thought of saying it aloud caused Sango's heart to begin beating so hard that she was sure Kiyoushi could hear each inevitable slam against her ribs. How could she say it? How could she say that she thought she was developing feelings for Sesshoumaru despite his distaste for nearly every human being he came into contact with?

"You do not have to tell me if you do not wish to do so," Kiyoushi finally said. Her heart was beating so wildly that he wished he'd never brought up the subject. He'd heard her heart beat something of the same fashion only a moment ago.

When she was with Sesshoumaru.

Sango raised her head up and sighed. "I'm sorry, Kiyoushi," she said. "It just seems I keep turning myself into a mess over and over again, each one worse than the last."

They stood in silence for a moment. "Tell me something," Sango found herself saying as she stared out over the water, that vision clear in her mind's eye.

"Certainly," Kiyoushi ceded graciously.

Sango opened her mouth, but no sound came out and she quickly snapped it shut only to repeat the process over again several times.

Kiyoushi's lips turned up in a one-sided smirk. "Having difficulty?" he quipped in good nature.

Sango smiled as she sighed. "Needless to say," she replied. Once more her brows furrowed as she remembered the little Kiyoushi in that vision. Hardly tiny. His black hair wild and disheveled, his clothes rumpled. Yet another stark contrast to the fellow that stood before her now.

She turned suddenly. "Have you always been so neat?"

That threw Kiyoushi for a loop. "Excuse me?"

"So well kempt, so well groomed," she emphasized with an absent wave of her hand.

Kiyoushi was still thrown by the question. "Why do you ask?"

Sango sighed once more. She'd been struggling with the vision since it had occurred. To see something so personal that had occurred and must have affected them all. She needed to tell someone. Perhaps Kiyoushi could provide something of insight to the strange happening.

"I didn't know if I should say anything," she began quietly. "Kiyoushi, I had a dream…er…well, I wouldn't even call it a dream since I wasn't asleep."

Kiyoushi was still confused and his face furrowed with that confusion. "I don't understand."

Sango grunted with irony. "That makes two of us."

Kiyoushi was a mite baffled. He heard that a select few humans held the gift of foresight. Perhaps Sango was one of them and was just now discovering this phenomenal power.

"This vision," he began. "What was it?"

Sango was thoughtful and more than a little hesitant. What if Kiyoushi would think she was crazy? Would he tell Sesshoumaru? Would Sesshoumaru make her leave if he learned that Rin's caretaker was losing her mind? The thought of suddenly leaving gave Sango an uncomfortable sensation in her middle. She knew the day had to come eventually, but if she could just stay a little longer…

"I assure you, Lady Sango, if you wish this information to remain between the two of us, I will abide by your wishes," Kiyoushi offered with typical grace.

Sango turned her vision back towards the water and took a breath. "I think that I watched Sesshoumaru's mother die," she stated lowly.

There was no reply and Sango slowly turned her gaze towards Kiyoushi. He held no particular expression, only genuine intrigue to encourage her to continue. "Lady Takara?"

"She died in the room that I'm staying in, didn't she?" Sango asked, her voice still low.

Now she had Kiyoushi's full and undivided attention. He'd nearly forgotten that those rooms had been used as the healer's quarters. Any and all wounded or sick were usually taken to those rooms. It made sense because they were the furthest from the main donjon. The Lord did not want to risk infectious diseases or disturbances of the wounded and for that reason those smaller lodges had been constructed.

Sango watched Kiyoushi's thoughtful expression.

"What else did you see?" he asked, still not looking at her, but continuing to stare away as if trying to envision the day that Lady Takara had disappeared from this earth.

"I know, it sounds crazy, doesn't it?" She gave a humorless chuckle, but one look at Kiyoushi and Sango began to renege once she realized that he appeared to be taking her seriously. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have brought it up."

Kiyoushi looked at her then and stepped closer to her, his black locks whipping across a face that was as foreboding as the coming storm. "No, this is important Sango. I need you to tell me everything that you saw."

oOo

For once, Sesshoumaru wasn't firmly ensconced inside his study. Truth to be told, each time he would settle down to his desk he had the strange compelling notion to write about these strange happenings that had occurred since the night of the attack.

Right now, Jakken was prattling on in an annoying fashion, as he was wont to do, about the day's happenings throughout the grounds. He continued to apprise his Lord of certain activities, loudly proclaiming his own suggestions of how to deal with them, but Sesshoumaru barely heard him. These voices, the visions, they were beginning to drive him mad.

Had there been some sort of bewitching agent released that could not be detected? Was the slayer responsible somehow? That strange priestess could've given her an incantation. Or perhaps the slayer had managed to conjure an enchantment known only specifically to her due to her trade.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and clasped the bridge of his nose with a gentle shake of his head. Even if the slayer were capable of such things, he felt that she hardly seemed to possess the stealth it would require to enact such a plan.

When he saw her again, standing on the deck of the tearoom, Sesshoumaru was compelled to gaze upon her. He noted she was deep in thought as she leaned nonchalantly on the deck railing.

'_What is she thinking about?'_ he'd wondered as he unintentionally noted just how her hair flowed with the current of the wind as she stared out over the water.

He could've easily accompanied Kiyoushi to speak with her, but he thought better of it. On the other hand, he'd inadvertently felt that his man should have thought better of it as well. Kiyoushi was benevolently inclined towards the slayer in some fashion and she seemed just as at ease with him also. Come to think of it, he had heard her heartbeat begin slamming most loudly and that spoke of something more than simple ease.

He felt his brows pull into a scowl at the thought.

"My lord?"

Speaking of his right hand, Sesshoumaru turned towards the inquest.

Without a word, Sesshoumaru noted the serious expression on Kiyoushi's face. A single nod was given to prompt Kiyoushi to state his business.

Kiyoushi gave a somewhat hesitant glance towards the toad demon and then back to Sesshoumaru. "We need to talk."

Jakken heard the words and simply gave a groaning whine at being interrupted. When Lord Sesshoumaru had spoken of building an empire, Jakken had been under the impression that he would be Lord Sesshoumaru's right hand when it came to the consultations and counsel regarding the most important decisions. Yet, all he'd done was be nothing more than Lord Sesshoumaru's go-to-guy, someone to be consulted when the most inane details were sought after, and informative companion during Lord Sesshoumaru's travels.

He sighed as he watched Sesshoumaru walk away with Kiyoushi. He supposed that would have to do for now.

oOo

"Is there a problem, Kiyoushi?" Sesshoumaru inquired genuinely, albeit coolly, as he folded his right arm under what was left of his other appendage.

Kiyoushi nearly wanted to laugh out loud. A problem?

Kiyoushi was more than a little hesitant and decided to choose his words carefully. "Not so much as a problem as it is a concern," Kiyoushi replied.

"The issue of Nibori isn't settled and I have more important things at hand to concern myself with at present," Sesshoumaru declared. "My quest in finding and destroying Naraku isn't over."

"Yes, but—"

"The issue is not up for further discussion," Sesshoumaru declared strongly and began to walk away.

Damn stubborn demon! "What of Sango?" came Kiyoushi's cool query.

Sesshoumaru stopped, but did not turn. He willed himself not to allow any misstep, no internal or external reaction to the demonslayer's name. "Her situation has not changed. She will remain as long as Rin wishes. No more, no less," he replied as indifferently as possible and continued on his way.

Kiyoushi said nothing further as Sesshoumaru continued to ignore what was happening. Sesshoumaru had never been the type to express his personal thoughts, especially after the death of his mother and InuTaisho's eventual affair with a human woman that yielded his half-demon brother.

One simply noted his attitude and was left to ascertain Sesshoumaru's thoughts.

Now he saw Sesshoumaru under tight control. He could sense the battle within his friend to keep himself in check with regards to the demonslayer.

His original purpose had been to ask Sesshoumaru if he'd been experiencing any strange phenomena. Sesshoumaru's typical assumption and stiffened reply when he mentioned Sango told him all he needed to know.

Sesshoumaru was, against all odds and expectations, beginning to bond with the demonslayer.

And she was beginnging to bond with him.

oOo

_Author's Note: Well, there it is. Not very long, I know. I strongly encourage all of you that review to let me know if you feel this story is going in the right direction. If anyone has any suggestions or something you think that you might like to see, please don't hesitate to voice your opinion. _


	20. Chapter 20

_Author's Note: I know these updates are becoming longer and longer, but I'm sure that there should be a relative pick-up in the near future. If this chapter seems a little cheesy, just bear with me :) But be sure to let me know!_

oOo

Violent winds blew a storm over the Eastern provinces. Thunder roared through the valleys, delicate rain droplets swept into vicious sheets that slashed over the land and all beings unfortunate enough not to have the luxury of shelter.

Lady Emi had shelter.

Yet the regal demoness stood along the cliff's edge, firmly leaning into each gust as if daring the elements to bring her low. She managed an unappreciative glance at the opulence that sprawled across the mountain plateau - opulence that served as more than just mere shelter.

Lady Emi virtually turned her nose up at the sight. Shelter was what described those lone, obscure, half-fallen hovels in the middle of virtually nowhere. As it stood, this place - her father's home - was nothing more than those pathetic human constructions.

Emi turned her gaze back over the green hills and valleys that stretched out towards the horizon. She'd outgrown her surroundings. She'd been groomed for a position of greatness and she would accept nothing less. Not even her father's meager holdings.

The witch was on her way. Whoever the decrepit old demoness was, she was obviously key in securing Emi's rightful place as the Lady of the West. All that there was left was to wait for the imminent reply from Lord Sesshoumaru.

"I believe you owe me an explanation."

The voice was cool, calm with absolutely no edge, but the superiority of it bristled down Emi's back where the rain had failed to even numb her skin.

Emi merely bowed her head and closed her eyes. "I owe you nothing," she replied with as equal a tone as she could muster.

A slight chuckle crept up behind her. "On the contrary, I believe my price was Lord Sesshoumaru's sword, the Tenseiga. However, you have allowed the jewel shards that I graciously loaned you to fall into the wrong hands. And for that, my price has risen to compensate for the loss of such valuable bounty."

Lady Emi responded simply by whirling with one clawed hand. Only when she heard the thud of her opponent's head hit the ground did she open her eyes.

The disembodied baboon emitted another deep chuckle. "_Nearly_ a perfect killing machine," he measured in a patronizing tone. "Which makes my request that much more pleasurable."

Lady Emi did not question the strange magic that this bizarre demon possessed, but only snarled down at the disembodied Gollum.

"Only when I receive a definitive reply from Lord Sesshoumaru will I discuss any such compensation," she bit out and proceeded to stomp on the baboon's head as she made her way towards the North donjon, the odd demon's laughter nipping at her heels the entire way.

oOo

Night had fallen and once again, Sango found herself lying on the futon staring at the beams of the ceiling within her tiny room.

A mild storm had finally arrived, but its low rumble of rippling thunder and the tranquil hush of the rains could not lull Sango to sleep. Of course, her curse of insomnia lay within her own persistent thoughts that simply would not subside - not even for a moment.

Things were becoming complicated, much too complicated. Though she had resigned herself to the fact that she would be forever attached to Rin, it was a fate to which she did not object. Rin had fast become something of, what she considered, perhaps her own little sister - had she had one. Leaving would be difficult when the time came.

Sesshoumaru insisted that she remain until Rin no longer wanted her presence, but how long would that be? Would that day even come?

As much as she was beginning to lean into the prospect of staying amongst this paradise that was full of dog demons, Sango simply couldn't shake that tug within her mind and her soul. She had to find Naraku and destroy him. She had to save her little brother… if he could be saved.

Sango tossed onto her side, facing the inevitable flashes of lightening through the rice paper of her window.

The jewel shard in Kohaku's back.

It was the only thing keeping him alive.

They needed that shard to complete the jewel before it was ultimately destroyed.

Her little brother would die.

Sango emitted a heavy sigh. It was a train of thought that wrecked each time she went over it in her own mind. Ultimately, there was no saving Kohaku, but she would at least have her vengeance.

She would have to face Sesshoumaru.

Sango turned on her back again and threw her arm over her eyes.

'_Ugh, dealing with Sesshoumaru_'. The thought alone produced a groan of dread, and in more ways than one.

He'd saved her life. Twice, so she'd learned. Undoubtedly, he would use that as another debt to bind her here permanently.

'_Or perhaps to bind me to him,'_ came the unexpected thought. Such an intimate thought made Sango feel a soft, heady warmth, tingling wildly within her chest and spreading throughout her body in a way that she was wholly unfamiliar with in his regard.

She tried vainly to push it away. _'He hates humans,'_ she kept telling herself.

Against her will, she recalled the day that he unexpectedly assisted in her first match with Kane. His strong, gentle grasping of her wrist - long, graceful fingers against her pulse - as he moved in sync with her; his cool, patient instruction rumbling low in her ear; his towering form behind her, pressed against her, that seemed insurmountable in its... its solidity and... _power_.

It was the first time she'd ever felt benevolent towards him. Little had she known that just that simple feeling of gratitude towards him would break open a dam that would flood her with a torrent of new emotions.

Now she was beginning to notice him for more than simply the stone-cold jackass she'd always thought he was. He had saved her life…twice. She, a mere human…a pathetic human. His only explanation was that her death was not a necessity.

But what did that mean?

Sango flipped again onto her side as her own thoughts began causing such turmoil that she could no longer withstand them. Why did she feel this way towards him?

He hated humans. He was going to join with a noble demoness.

She loved Miroku. She was going to marry him.

Nothing was making any sense.

Sango violently tossed on to her other side. She couldn't even describe what she did feel in regards to Sesshoumaru. Sango could see in her mind's eye as everything flashed as quickly and brightly as the lightening outside.

His instruction.

His voice.

His form.

His... saving her.

All she could do was close her eyes. Each event compounded with the last produced the strangest conundrum within her heart. These contradictory feelings were becoming difficult to even attempt to sort through. What if she were to leave? Could she simply forget Sesshoumaru, as well as the others, as if she'd never known them? Or cared for them?

Did she _care_ for Sesshoumaru?

She sighed and shook her head against the pillow. What possible reason did she truly have to care for Sesshoumaru?

"_Sango?"_

The sound of the strange voice made her basic instincts force her body to rise up, the bed linens falling away to her waist. She looked around a room that was pitch dark, but would quickly turn into a den of shadows with each flash of lightening. Her senses were on full alert, straining to hear yet another sound or discern a peculiar shadow.

'_That voice,_' she thought with a vague recollection. Her dream.

Of course, she saw no one, but she could feel a presence, a powerful presence. An invisible apprehension seemed to fill the tiny room and Sango was unaware of exactly what to make of it. Was it a danger? Was it her instinct telling her that something was terribly wrong?

Carefully pulling the linens away, Sango rigidly composed each muscle in her body to rise as silently as possible and quietly edged towards the rice paper door.

'_Could someone be on the other side?'_ She wondered. Looking around as she approached cautiously, Sango could not manage to detect a shadow upon the other side.

Pulling herself up to her full height in preparation of what possibly lay on the other side.

"Who's there?" she called, her voice as full bodied as she could muster.

No answer.

Sango grasped the edge of the door and tossed it aside to find…

Nothing.

The wind was beginning to pick up and Sango felt its harsh brush sweep through the covered corridor.

The merest crack of thunder and a clash rumbled so that it began to shake the entire building.

"_Sango_."

Sango barely heard the voice over the thunder and she wheeled around to the origin within her room only to be greeted with darkness. She'd heard the voice before, only this time it was clearer, more dulcet, as if it belonged to a singular female and no one else as it had in her dream.

Lightening illuminated her room once again to reveal a shadowy form from within. Sango started at the vision.

"What do you want?" she cried in desperation as she lunged back inside, leaving the door open.

Sango was beginning to become quite shaken at these happenings.

Opponents, demon or human, were tangible. She could see them, touch them, and fight them. These apparitions that were beginning to plague her conscious world were not something she understood, much less could fight against.

Suddenly, the door slammed shut. Whether by the wind, or the unseen force, Sango wasn't certain, but it didn't lessen the anxiety she was feeling or the fact that she nearly jumped two feet in the air.

"_Sango_."

Sango clinched her fists and her eyes. "Dammit! Why are you doing this to me?"

"_Save him."_

Sango's eyes popped back open. "Who?"

No reply.

Sango's eyes desperately searched the room for the dark form. "Who? Kohaku?"

Still no reply.

"I'm trying to save him!" she cried desperately into the darkness, the strange form no longer visible as she turned erratically.

Through the rice paper of her door, a strange ethereal light emitted a glow on the other side. It was far too slow and gradual to be a flash of lightening.

Not knowing what it could be, Sango ran back to the door and tossed it open with an aggravated rake. Whatever this thing was, she did not want Rin to be in any danger because of it.

Sango stepped out into the covered corridor, the wind having picked up considerably and bits of rain subtly prickling her skin. Only between the quick flashes of lightening was Sango was able to find the small pin-prick of light eerily hovering before Rin's own tiny room.

Sango plunged towards the child's room to protect her from whatever phenomena was plaguing the fortress. She was simply going to have to say something to Sesshoumaru now that whatever this thing was appeared to be going after Rin.

Sango reached Rin's room and threw the door aside, but was prevented from plunging inside by a paralyzing force.

Sango could easily see that Rin was sleeping peacefully, but she could see the strange point of light hovering over Rin's sleeping form.

Sango spotted Kirara on the other side of the room. Her creamy fur stood stiff on its end, but the tiny fire cat demon didn't seem to be hissing or retaliating in any fashion, but her little orange eyes were wide, not exactly with fear.

"What are you?" she tried to shout, but once again her voice was silenced.

The apparition made no motion as if to understand, but instead quickly moved over Sango's head and out of the corridor.

Without thinking, Sango took off after the orb, not even realizing that she was able to move. Whatever this thing was, she was going to try to stop it from possibly harming anyone.

oOo

_Author's Note: Once again, my eternal thanks to my beta! The next chapter__ should be up relatively soon. _

_And might I recommend a movie I just saw recently. I know it's been out for a while, but I've just now seen "**V for Vendetta**". If anyone hasn't seen this, I highly recommend it. I have to say **V **is the most charismatic and eloquent characters that I've ever come across. _


	21. Chapter 21

_Author's Note: This chapter was somewhat difficult to crank out, so I want to give out a huge thanks to my beta for assisting me! I hope I kept Sesshoumaru as in character as possible. _

oOo

For the most part, the grounds were quiet. Only the sound of the gentle storm could be heard and one determined slayer as her frantic steps plodded and splashed her way about the fortress grounds, her ragged breath heaving as she tried to keep up with floating ball of light that was growing smaller in the distance.

Sango looked about her frantically in the hopes of spotting someone, anyone so that they would see what she was seeing. What if they were under attack by some strange, unforeseeable force that was beyond their control?

"Kiyoushi!" she cried, knowing the demon was possibly within the vicinity. If there was trouble then she would gladly accept his assistance.

Sango chased the orb until she realized that she was heading towards the main donjon.

"Sesshoumaru," she gasped and wondered at the alarm that tinged her voice.

"Kiyoushi!" she cried out in desperation as she continued down the wide gravel path.

Sango rounded a small pagoda and came to a dead stop and searched desperately. She stood dumb and watched as the orb was now beginning its ascent along the side of the five-tiered keep.

Sango distinctly recognized the level which held Sesshoumaru's study. If he should be up there...

Sango didn't think further as she plunged towards the main donjon and up the zigzag staircase in the hopes that she might be able to stop whatever this thing was from hurting anyone. Even if it did not, perhaps Sesshoumaru could provide some insight, but a sudden disparaging thought immediately produced the notion that Sesshoumaru would simply dismiss it as nothing; thus leaving the fortress vulnerable because he was too much of a stubborn jackass to listen to anything she, a human, had to report.

Sango recognized a faint orange glow as she quickly approached the fourth level landing. No more thoughts as Sango spied the doorway to the study. She managed to grasp the doorframe and spun with the momentum of speed and wet feet upon the shiny, wooden floor into the study to come to a squeaky, dead stop.

There was nothing.

It was nearly pitch black dark within the room save the dim light from the hallway. She could see virtually nothing. There was no orb, no eerie flash of light.

Panting from her sudden exertion, Sango stood stock still as she peered with strained vision into the darkness.

No Sesshoumaru.

No Kiyoushi.

Nothing.

With a heavy sigh and more than a sense of uneasiness, Sango quickly decided that whatever it must have gone. Of all the individuals that resided within this fortress, Sango simply decided that Kiyoushi was the only one worth seeking out and disclosing these events without being patronized.

Just as Sango began to turn away from the open doorway, it suddenly occurred to her exactly where she was as she gazed back into the familiar room.

Without Sesshoumaru's foreboding presence, Sango was able to appreciate the vastness that lay beyond the dark shadows into the massive library before her. There were thousands upon thousands of scrolls that contained eons of this particular dog demon clan's history. Family trees, bloodlines, pivotal moments, strengths, weakness, it was all just lying in there. Any demon slayer would count his -or herself lucky to be on the precipice of such information.

Sango put her chin up and felt fortunate to have even been in the presence of remarkable chronicles. Of course, she had a naturally driven curiosity for the thousands of year old information. She would know more of dog demons than anyone, demon or human, could ever dream.

Yet the driving want or the need just did not seem to be there like she had expected.

Instead a mass onslaught of guilt at even the consideration to peek came over her and it was in that instant that she realized just how important everyone had become to her. In her mind's eye, she could see them all.

Chiyo's delicately older face with that peculiar look of wisdom. Of all the demons she encountered, never did Sango detect a premise of judgment.

Kiyoushi's gentle demeanor and countenance. He seemed to always lend an ear when he sensed that she was distressed in some fashion.

Kane's scowling expression and gruff exterior. Though he had been quite reluctant, Kane had unwittingly become a wonderful teacher and mentor.

Even those that she didn't know, but could see their quizzical expressions as she passed. In her mind, it would be a great betrayal and she would certainly not be guilty of that crime against those that she'd grown to care for in these last weeks.

And Sesshoumaru. Though he could be a stone-cold jackass, he did not deserve her betrayal.

She turned then, but not without a wary eye, to return to her quarters. She began slowly padding down the hallway, intent to check on Rin once more and even considered sleeping in the child's room just in case that strange orb should appear again.

She stopped for a moment at the top of the stairs, placing a light bracing hand upon the wall.

Her thoughts unexpectedly turned to this demoness that Sesshoumaru had some sort of intention of mating with or marrying or however they termed it within a dog clan. She considered the demoness nearly as unscrupulous as Naraku, but something about the demoness seemed more ruthless.

Naraku turned to outrageous manipulations, as she was sure this Lady Emi did, but Naraku enjoyed playing games, whereas Lady Emi was more likely to simply remove any obstacles in her path in the most cold-blooded manner.

This Lady Emi wasn't at all what she appeared to be: the simpering, obedient demoness ready to do the bidding of any dominant male.

No, this Lady Emi meant business whatever she was planning and Sango was certain that she planned something terrible for this particular clan. Whatever that might would be she certainly hoped that Myouga was able to learn. Rin was so frightened of this demoness that Sango simply couldn't leave Rin until she knew that the child was safe.

As Sango lifted a foot to descend the staircase, the walls around her slowly began to brighten to the soft, yet eerie blue glow from earlier. She turned her head slowly, knowing what she was about to find.

The glow had illuminated the entire hallway, completely extinguishing the orange glow from the small flame within the lantern. The source seemed to be emanating from the study.

She turned fully and quickly. In an instant she was at the doorway to find the glowing pin of light had grown to a full orb hovering over Sesshoumaru's desk. As Sango approached the doorway, she noted how the orb seemed to brighten and rise as if to beckon her to enter.

Sango stood still and simply watched as the strange glow dimmed somewhat as it slowly moved around the room, illuminating the shelves that lay in the darkness.

"What do you want?" she asked again, her voice slight rose into a plea.

Out of the need to protect, Sango stepped tentatively with the full intention of seeing this thing leave the fortress for good. She did not wish for this fortress to be compromised by any being by neither anything as great as the centipede demon or infinitesimal as this orb.

The strange, floating entity dimmed once again and then brightened to amazing intensity. Sango instinctively threw up her arm to shield her eyes from the blinding light. She was growing quite frustrated and growled in aggravation, "Show me your true form coward!" she half-shouted, tearing her arm away and braced herself as she faced the bright glare.

Sango waited with anticipation, unaware of what she could end up facing.

In that instant, the light simply vanished, plunging the room in darkness yet again. Sango was left completely blind for the moment and turned erratically to sense what could lie beyond her sight.

But there was nothing. As her eyes gradually adjusted to the darkness she examined the room as closely as she was able. There was nothing to find, but she noted there was another pearlescent light coming from the open balcony. She stopped for a moment as she heard no more thunder, not even the gentle pattering of the rain and surmised that the storm had ceased.

To be certain that the entity was indeed gone, Sango approached the balcony to find that the clouds had parted somewhat to reveal a bright half moon. The rain upon the foliage carried a fresh, green scent through the cool air. Without even thinking, out of sheer whimsy, Sango leaned her forearms on the balcony railing and gazed at the sky.

The moon illuminated the rippling edges of the clouds while leaving the rest darkened in mysterious shadow. There was an ever slight breeze, but just enough for the clouds to move lazily throughout the sky. Sango gazed down at the grounds below. She couldn't see very well as the clouds rolled over the moon, dimming its light somewhat, but she could hear the slight roar of the Cascades in the distance.

It was certainly a grand and different perspective from the high balcony. Sango imagined how many dog demons in positions of power had stood in this very spot contemplating the fate of their clan. She wondered if perhaps Sesshoumaru found himself on this same balcony.

Sesshoumaru.

Just as the clouds rolled away from the moon, Sango finally realized that she'd better return to her quarters before she was caught up here alone.

The moment she turned, Sango's hand flew to her chest as she gasped aloud from sudden panic.

Within the darkened shadows of the study, Sango was able to discern the faint glow of the billowy white form of what could only be Sesshoumaru.

She grasped the railing with her free hand as he slowly approached her.

"Sesshoumaru?"

He said nothing as the moonlight grew in intensity, as did the tension the closer he came until the light fully illuminated his presence.

Sango found herself ridiculously dumbstruck. "Sesshoumaru, I-I can explain," she stuttered stupidly as he neared.

He did not pay the statement any attention. "What are you doing here?" he demanded coolly as he came within a hair's breath of her form.

Sango had to lean away from him over the balcony and crane her head back to look up at him. His face was just as cool and emotionless as usual, but Sango kept sensing an unusual resonance from him that was making her extremely nervous.

She edged slowly along the railing. "I-I was...I-I saw...," she continued to stutter as she edged around him and began backing into the darkness of the study.

Sesshoumaru merely arched a questioning brow as he watched this silly human girl stutter out of some strange nervousness it seemed, and slowly began to step away from him back into the study.

"You saw...what?" he questioned in a cool, patronizing manner as he turned to watch her continue to back away from him as if he were a deviant.

Sango silently cursed herself for sounding no better than silly young girl, but she felt suddenly seized by this inane fluttering of the stomach...and the tongue so it seemed. She could see that he wasn't exactly angry, but neither did he seem pleased. She wanted to tell him that she was trying to make certain that this fortress remained safe and somehow instead he'd managed to turn her into a bashful, stuttering twit with only a simple look.

Finally, Sango pulled herself upright, feeling a regained sense of determination and thrust her chin in the air. "There was an intruder," she stated firmly.

Seeming to disregard that information, Sesshoumaru turned fully to face her. "And yet, I find you here," he said as he approached her in a slow, stalking manner. "In my study."

Sango didn't realize that the closer he came to her that she was backing away from him until she felt her shoulder blades come into sharp contact with the shelves behind her. A single scroll was knocked from the shelf and landed with hollow thud upon the wooden floor.

Sesshoumaru barely spared the document a brief glance of consideration as he narrowed his golden gaze on the slayer before him. He noted first that she was hardly frightened, even at being found alone in his study under the cover of night. Her face had flushed into a rather interesting shade of pink, perhaps from embarrassment. He could practically feel the heat emanating from her pale skin.

"Do you realize that I could kill you for this?" he said low as he gained upon her again. He looked down into her nervous, yet determined eyes. "Simply for being who and what you are, that I _should_ kill you."

Sango drew herself up again, which inadvertently brought her closer to his immense form. Though she was practically nose to chest with him, Sango couldn't help feeling that she was this close to Sesshoumaru, not touching him and yet she could feel power oozing out of him in such a way that it seemed tangible. She could practically feel the size of his form without even touching him.

"So what's stopping you?" she asked in a low, but less than convincing tone, but hoped her eyes made up for what her voice lacked.

Instead of feeling exacerbated at her ridiculous sense of martyrdom where he was concerned, Sesshoumaru was half inclined to actually smile at this ridiculous human girl that insisted on provoking him. He knew that she wasn't up here conducting some odd form of espionage. He'd heard her talking to someone with the same obstinate tone that she held now.

His first thought was that, like many humans, she was beginning to lose her barbaric mind. He'd noted no scent, nothing to indicate that there was any sort of intruder as she claimed so confidently. Her heartbeat had become wild when he'd first discovered her, but the more she tried to convince him, the more even her beat became and calmer she seemed. She did not believe herself to be lying.

Sango could see that he wasn't going to respond in any way fashion or form. With a heavy sigh, Sango looked away from him. "Look, I saw something suspicious and I just came to check it out," she insisted tiredly. "Punish me as you see fit," she added as she turned away to leave.

She turned and had no more than taken a step when she felt a tight grip to her upper arm. She whirled to see where Sesshoumaru's clawed hand had caught her left arm and traveled the length of his own arm to his face and nearly gasped.

His eyes were alight with something she'd never before seen on Sesshoumaru's face. One corner of his mouth was ever slightly turned up and his eyes were narrowed without maliciousness.

Was he smirking?

Sesshoumaru bent close to her face with a rather condescending expression. "Why should you, a demonslayer, care what happens to those that reside within this fortress?"

Sango's brow furrowed with aggravation. "Why should it bother you that I do care?" she slung back at him.

"You," he began low as he tightened his grip. "How is it that _you_ have survived so long with such a provocative nature?"

"Call it luck," she bit out.

Sesshoumaru merely grunted his sarcasm, his grip loosening somewhat. "So you say there was an intruder. Why do I not detect an aura or even a scent?"

Sango recognized his implication for what it was. "How should I know? All I know is what I saw and why it led me here I'm sure I don't know."

Sesshoumaru merely grunted again and leaned away from her, his hand still holding her fast. This human girl that thrust herself into their business was becoming annoying. Her purpose here was Rin and for no other, yet she insisted on making a place for herself among them.

"Did you not heed my warning about thrusting yourself into what is truly none of your concern?" he said.

Sango was indignant. "Why do you keep saying that?" she half-shouted as she gave yet another futile tug on her arm. "I'm here because of Rin. Should I not protect my interest?"

"You are here for Rin's amusement and no other," he replied menacingly, not realizing right away that his fingers were absently kneading the flesh of her arm. It was by no means slight like he viewed most human women. The muscle beneath her kimono was firm and having viewed her matches with Kane, knew that it was well-defined in a sleek fashion.

Sango jerked as if he'd slapped her. "I am no one's plaything!" she shouted, her tone shamefully sounded hurt at his words and found her right hand flying to protest that pain.

Though she was quick, Sango was hardly as fast as Sesshoumaru. He quickly let loose her arm to catch her hand before it landed on his cheek.

'_She had thrown her entire body into that swing'_, he thought, slightly taken aback by her passionate response.

Her wrist held between them in Sesshoumaru's tight grip, tight enough that Sango should be wincing in pain, but instead her face was pulled into a fierce expression, her lips pulled back over gritted teeth.

"You dare attempt to strike me," he said menacingly low and jerked her to him as he forced her arm behind her back in a twist.

Sango winced slightly as her shoulder popped in protest to this unusual circumstance, yet that was the only pain she felt…almost as if he were merely restricting her rather than trying to cause her pain.

For only a moment, she stared into the black of his armor, feeling his breath on the top of her head. In several agonizing seconds, Sango tentatively lifted her lids to look up at him and immediately felt struck by his gaze. Just how many had actually been this close to Sesshoumaru's face and lived to speak of it? She doubted not many.

His countenance was not glowering, but the cool, calm she was used to seeing. How many had seen this exact same look before they died?

His scent was nothing like she would've expected being this close to him. She would've thought his penchant for killing would have at least left some hint of the smell of blood, the slightest scar, anything to mar this impossible perfection that stood before her now.

But instead he smelled…clean. Clean…like fresh water trickling from a melting glacier. Absolute purity in its form, the cold leaving it free from spoil.

As cliché as it had become to compare Sesshoumaru to a block of ice, it was a most accurate description.

Ice was solid and powerful in its own right, its glacial smoothness deceptively appealing to the touch. To touch its bitter exterior would burn with a frozen intensity upon contact.

Sesshoumaru was near to delighting in telling her that her life was his that he could end in a matter of seconds with a simple strike of his poison claw. Something within him was beginning to delight in this cat and mouse game that they played. At first her provocations had simply been annoying and he ignored her senseless ranting as best as possible. But now he was finding that each time he touched her there was a resistance in pulling away.

Suddenly he felt her fingertips lightly graze his cheekbone just above his markings. It was enough to startle him out of his reverie. He very nearly froze; his immediate reaction being to tear her hand away from his face when he was struck by a strange scent that quickly overcame his senses.

There was no more of the slight hint of decay coming from her human body, but a most unusual scent coming from the slayer.

Lilies.

He smelled lilies.

As if he were standing within a field of them and their fragrance was overwhelming his senses with their sweetness.

It was happening again and this time was the last straw. "What are you doing to me?" he snarled, certain that there was some sort of magic at work.

Sango jerked her hand away with a gasp and looked up at him stupidly. "I'm-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to--," she replied dumbfounded with a bit of hesitation.

"That isn't what I mean," he growled and thrust his face closer to hers with a snarl to prod her to confess her conjuring.

Despite his scowling visage, Sango couldn't help gazing upon him with a new appreciation that she hadn't before. The moment she allowed her fingertips to graze over the smoothness of his skin, Sango knew immediately that she'd made a fatal mistake. More fatal than if he'd struck her down in that instant.

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru released her arm as if he'd been singed, but did not move away. Instead he simply stared down at her. He could hear her heartbeat again, each slam somehow emphasizing the pleasant scent of lilies that continued to waft around both of them.

She simply stood there staring at him, no anger or defiance in her eyes, but something akin to intrigue.

And he could feel his own growing into more than mere curiosity. Sesshoumaru felt his brows furrow with the sudden thoughts that began warring in his mind. A maelstrom of confusion rose up inside him, and he wanted her to continue to provoke him - because then anything he did would be retaliation, and he wouldn't have to consider any implications.

What was he thinking?

But her eyes shone with nervous honesty. Her heart beat with it.

It was then he realized that he was becoming more and more aware of her. It didn't matter that she was a woman - she was a nuisance. But she _was_ a woman, and she was strong and soft and something forbidden churned inside him, calling to something that lay buried inside her.

Without a word, Sesshoumaru recoiled from her in his own manner of horror. In that instant, a gust of wind and he was gone, leaving Sango standing in the darkness in absolute bewilderment.

Now what?

oOo

_Author's Note: Man, I wish I could draw. I can see some of the scenes of this story so clearly in my mind that would make great drawings. Alas...I can't draw. _


	22. Chapter 22

_Author's Note: First of all, **Huge Thanks** to my beta! Second, get ready for a quick increase in updates, and a possible significant slow afterwards. However, I'll do my best to keep updating as regularly as possible._

_Disclaimer: For the love of cheese, I do not, in any shape or form, own Inuyasha, characters, etc. _

oOo

The morning sun's bright rays broke over the mountains, reflecting in the remaining water droplets with jewel-like twinkling. The storm had left no damage; there were only stray leaves and tree branches strewn throughout different areas of the fortress grounds left by the wind.

Sango chewed her breakfast numbly as she stared out over the water of the pond by the teahouse. Rin only spared a quick glance just before throwing parts of her sweet bun to the goldfish that never failed to arrive once the two women took their places. After throwing a crumb, Rin quickly looked back at Sango to see if she had noticed, and then awaited the admonishing look that had become a typical response of Sango's if she saw Rin wasting her breakfast.

But no look came.

Not even a glance.

Rin studied Sango for a moment. She was simply sitting across from the young girl, staring out over the water, numbly placing food in her mouth. Rin stared hard at Sango and without even taking her eyes away from her, Rin chucked a large piece of her sweet bun in the water.

Not even a flinch.

"Sango?" she inquired in a small voice.

Not a peep.

Even Kirara was beginning to notice her mistress' despondent nature and jumped onto the railing that was near eye level with Sango and mewed rather loudly right into her face.

"Huh?" Sango blinked and then looked across the tray at Rin who held nearly the same quizzical expression that Kirara was looking at her with right at that moment. "I'm sorry Rin, what did you say?" she asked, putting on an attentive face.

Rin was completely baffled at first. "I didn't say anything really," she replied. "Is something wrong, Sango?"

Sango became quickly startled. "Wrong?" she repeated and gave a nervous laugh. "No, no, no. Nothing's wrong. I was just thinking that's all," she half-lied, trying to give the child her best convincing tone. It was true, she was thinking. But it was her thoughts causing her sudden confusion and imminent depression.

Rin took yet another piece of her sweet bun, but gave Sango a skeptical sideways glance before tossing it in the water.

Sango could easily see that Rin wasn't buying her act. "Rin, don't worry about me," she tried to affirm as convincingly as possible.

Rin seemed to ignore the statement. "Do you think that you'll feel better once we start training?" Rin asked, throwing the last bite she had to a particularly fat orange goldfish with iridescent white fins and a black tail.

"You know, that might be just what the doctor ordered, " she agreed as she set her bowl down.

oOo

"My lord, you wanted to see me?" Kiyoushi asked as he entered the study. He found Sesshoumaru standing on the balcony, staring out to the bright horizon.

"Yes," was his cool reply. "Send a message to Nibori. We will begin joining ceremonies in two days," he declared, not bothering to turn and look at his man.

"Two days?" Kiyoushi asked skeptically, completely incredulous at first. "That is hardly enough time."

"Two days, Kiyoushi," Sesshoumaru shot back firmly. "I have wasted too much valuable time here. The ceremony will proceed and then I must continue the search for Naraku."

Kiyoushi stood, stone silent - completely dumbstruck. This was an important decision made in such a rash manner - something completely uncharacteristic of Sesshoumaru.

"My lord?" Kiyoushi finally asked once he was able to get some of his brain back under his control.

No reply.

Sesshoumaru continued to simply stand upon the balcony's edge.

Kiyoushi managed to quirk a quizzical brow. He recalled a strange moment last night. Despite the storm, Kiyoushi decided to perch himself within the protective boughs of the trees over the Cascades. It provided sufficient enough shelter that staved off the wind to a slight breeze, and the rain hardly had any dampening effect.

Instead of playing his flute, Kiyoushi had debated in his mind if he should prod Sesshoumaru further about certain happenings of late, whether if his lord had been experiencing the suspected phenomena that he knew would eventually begin to increase within Sango the longer she remained among them.

He'd considered searching out his friend, but Kiyoushi knew that the longer he waited to play, the more likely Sesshoumaru would come to find him.

As if on cue, Kiyoushi managed to spy the billowy white of Sesshoumaru's dress, but came up short when he'd heard his own name called out in such a frantic state that both demons jerked in the direction of the cry.

Before Kiyoushi could even move a finger, Sesshoumaru had disappeared in a sudden blur of white.

Something must have happened.

Something pivotal.

Kiyoushi wasn't the snooping type so he had stayed where he was and didn't venture after his friend, no matter how badly he had actually wanted to do just that.

And whatever had happened, Sesshoumaru wasn't going to budge.

oOo

Emi stood within the small healer's quarters, arms crossed, eyes narrowed with skepticism. Sparing a glance towards her father that stood over the reason for being in such an obscure part of the grounds, Emi nearly wanted to huff at his eager expression.

Once the witch, Izanami, had arrived, she immediately ensconced herself within the small, yet rather ornate quarters with strict instructions that no one was to enter until bidden. Now the thousand year old witch sat cross-legged, her wrinkled gray form working diligently to concoct the very same potion that had killed Lady Takara hundreds of years before.

The witch had agreed to perform this same fatal formula a second time for little to nothing and that puzzled Emi, not to mention gave rise to more than a little skepticism.

"Why should you do this? Why would you risk your existence to bring down such a powerful demon?" she asked, unable to resist suppressing her questions any longer.

The old woman paused in her ministrations to gaze up at the young demoness with an arched brow. At first, she made no reply, but looked to Lord Nibori in question.

He replied with only a shake of his head.

"I bear no love for that bloodline," was all the old woman said. And then resumed her work.

Emi only scowled at the vague remark. Earlier her father had arrived at the lone tower that contained her private quarters with an enormous grin upon his face. "There is news," she said more than asked once he stepped in front of her.

"Yes, we have received word from Lord Sesshoumaru," he began. "The joining ceremonies will begin in two days."

Lady Emi hardly flinched, only tapped a considering finger on her chin. "Two days," she mumbled as she stared off the side of her father. She quickly glanced back at him. "That doesn't give us much time."

Nibori had thought so, too, at first. "This will be perfect. The witch Izanami has arrived and we will have all that is necessary. "

'_More magic'_, she thought and unexpectedly felt her lip curl in disgust. _'That Naraku character, what can he truly do if I choose not to cooperate?'_

"_Make no mistake, Lady Emi,"_ the voice invaded and resounded throughout her mind. _"I can destroy you."_

Lady Emi gave a small growl of frustration. How was it that the strange demon was able to keep a watch on her at all hours of the day and night?

No matter. The price was Sesshoumaru's sword. '_Shouldn't be that difficult to procure_', she thought with a shrug of her shoulders.

Two days.

oOo

Two days.

Myouga was traveling as fast as he was able. If he wasn't running his legs until they threatened to fall from his body in an exhausted, twitching heap then he was hitching rides from anyone that he could wheedle into granting him a favor.

He'd overheard that Sesshoumaru had decided on the Lady Emi and Myouga had spied the old witch, Izanami being escorted onto the fortress grounds.

Myouga had not thought of her since her confrontation with the Master and Lady Takara. He hadn't imagined her to still be living. _'So, she had been the one to be instrumental in Lady Takara's death'_, he thought. The pieces were finally falling into place and now it was all making sense.

Now he sat resting on the back of a raven. He very nearly went to Inuyasha to explain to the half-demon what was about to happen, but immediately thought better of a plan that was pre-doomed to failure. It wasn't a stretch to hear Inuyasha's boisterous voice proclaim that he'd sooner die than help his brother and that Sesshoumaru was more than capable of taking care of himself. Though he'd considered using Sango as an excuse to motivate his purpose, again Inuyasha would simply sniff and say, _"Serves her right." _

Of course, it was only because the half-demon was hurt that Sango was choosing his brother over them.

There was no stopping Nibori at the source. Myouga could only hope that he reached Sango in time, in order for her to stop this assassination attempt. While he was not overly wild about the Daimyo's eldest son, Myouga did not wish to see all that was the Daimyo's be overrun and destroyed as if he'd never even existed.

oOo

One day.

Sango sighed.

She had that feeling again.

That feeling she would get every time Miroku brushed her aside to flirt with numerous women. The gut wrenching twist each time he'd ask some strange, beautiful woman to "bear his child". That feeling of simply wanting a hole to open up and swallow her each time he acted as though he was truly trying to get into someone else's skirt.

But this time was different.

Always with Miroku, she would think that if any woman would actually fall for his crap then it was her mistake…which didn't say much for her. She knew his act was crap and yet she had still wanted his love for her…the kind of love he said that he couldn't give.

Sango had been devastated at the time, but eventually her pain had unexpectedly subsided.

Now it was back again and had come just as unexpectedly as it had gone and under much the same circumstances. Only the individuals involved had changed. Correction: one individual.

It was true. This time was so different.

Like night and day.

Sesshoumaru could be cold, calculating, stubborn to a fault, but he possessed one trait Sango knew that he would be to anyone and that was…loyal. No matter what, Sesshoumaru wouldn't betray anyone for frivolous gain. She highly doubted that he would betray someone even if he had the most to gain.

Sesshoumaru, at the very least, had a semblance of a code of honor.

Miroku had virtually none.

Now, whatever had begun was going to be over in one day.

oOo

One day

In one day, this whole debacle that had become his life would be over with and everything that he was working so hard towards would soon be in order.

The night he'd caught the slayer in his study, Sesshoumaru knew it was a mistake to even approach her. Instead of flinging her from his place where he held office, Sesshoumaru felt her presence pulling at his feet as he'd come closer.

In his mind's eye, he watched his hand dart out to catch her before she left. The smart thing to have done would have been to simply let her go, but instead he'd brought her closer and he could still feel the firmness of her flesh beneath his hand.

All thoughts of annoyance had slipped from his mind. Something was taking him over - something that seeped into his body and mind from the moment he'd made contact with her flesh that felt far too soft and far too warm.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. A flippant habit that he'd begun to develop and he felt it most unbecoming for someone in his position.

No matter.

One day.

One day and he would bid her goodbye. Forever.

oOo


	23. Chapter 23

_Author's Note: Well, here is the revised version of this chapter. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad those that voiced their opinion did and truthfully, it simply didn't quite sit right with me anyway. So I've included a very simple description of the ceremony. Having been given only two days to prepare, not a great deal is expected to be done. So, I hope this will be all right. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. _

oOo

The day had finally arrived.

Today would be the day that Sesshoumaru would take this Lady Emi as his bride.

Sango had hardly slept all that night and had been in the gardens once dawn broke over the eastern horizon.

She huffed at the irony. How was it that the East could bring something so beautiful as a warm sunrise, yet yield something as cold and as doomed as she was sure Lady Emi was going to be.

The day inched minute by slow minute. Once again Sango ate numbly, but this time she was not alone. Rin seemed just as downcast and despondent as she felt. Sango felt very near to tears each time she looked upon the child.

What place would both of them have now?

Would Sesshoumaru insist that Sango leave despite the life debt? Would she be able to go with the suspicion that Emi would undoubtedly try to rid Sesshoumaru's life of Rin?

Sango returned to her quarters. There was little within the tiny room that belonged to her, but she figured it best to pack her gear just in case.

Myouga must not have found anything; thus he hadn't returned as it was unnecessary.

"Sango?"

She jerked suddenly to see Rin standing in the open doorway. In that moment, Sango thought just how tiny and vulnerable Rin seemed to look at that moment.

"Sango! What are you doing?" she cried as she rushed inside the room, Kirara hot on her little heels.

Sango stood. "I'm—"

"No!" Rin cried as she grasped the large fabric cloth that contained Sango's things. "No! No! No!" she continued to yell as she undid the large knot and dumped everything onto the floor and began flinging it out into the covered hallway.

"Rin! Stop it!" Sango begged as she grasped the child into a fierce hug. She knew that Rin would be pained, but she hadn't anticipated a reaction quite like this.

"You promised to never leave," Rin sobbed into Sango's shoulder.

"Oh Rin," was all Sango could say and it was hardly a comforting sentiment. "I don't know what's going to happen. I'm just simply trying to be prepared."

"It's all _her _fault," Rin choked angrily as she pulled away. "She's ruining everything."

Sango resisted shaking her head. Whatever misgivings she had of this Emi, Sango certainly didn't want to add any of those to the ones Rin already held. If Sesshoumaru was to make her leave, then there was truly nothing she could do stop him and she wanted Rin to remain as strong as humanly possible.

"Now Rin, you never know, Sesshoumaru will undoubtedly begin traveling again soon and he'll take you with him like always," Sango began, trying to push back the tears that were coming. "And pretty soon…you'll forget all about me."

Rin jerked away from Sango in shock. "I'll never forget about you, Sango. Never."

Sango could only give the child a half-hearted grin as she lightly ran her fingers through Rin's hair. "Hey," she began with a pat to Rin's shoulders. "I think we're both jumping to conclusions. What's say you and I go beg Chiyo for a dessert—"

Rin's face became overjoyed.

"—Ah, ah, but"-Sango added with an look of warning –"and let's try to be happy for Lord Sesshoumaru…okay?"

Rin's shoulders fell into a slump and she managed to mumble a reluctant "Okay."

oOo

Though Sango had tried to make the evening as upbeat as possible, she failed miserably. The sudden upbeat mood that both women had as they walked to the kitchens, like so many times before, quickly plummeted. There was no use in either of them pretending as if nothing had changed.

The kitchens were alive with hectic activity and Sango had actually been shocked to see the annoying little toad, Jakken already perched on his knees before a small table. Sango noted that he looked just as downcast as both of them felt. She would've laughed at his pitiable expression if she did not feel so rotten herself.

Through the silent, yet hurried commotion the odd little toad had managed a reasonable, albeit depressed greeting. Sango figured that it was the most cordial that the toad demon had been to her since she'd known him.

Each of them ate in silence with the exception of an occasional forlorn groan from Jakken.

"What's the matter, Jakken?" Rin finally asked.

"This marriage of Lord Sesshoumaru," he squawked and it was then Sango realized that he must not be able to help his grating voice.

However, she couldn't help arching a brow. "I would've thought you'd been onboard from the get-go," she commented in a low voice.

Jakken only frowned at the implication at first, but his expression suddenly became considerate. Lord Sesshoumaru had given he and Rin the option of whether either one of them could attend. Obviously, they'd chosen not to do so. "There's something about the demoness that simply doesn't sit right with me," he admitted.

Sango nearly gasped as an unlikely source confirmed her suspicions. At the same time, Sango tried not to delight in that particular source; Jakken would undoubtedly disapprove of anyone.

oOo

Now she found herself standing on the deck of the tearoom, like so many times before, but of course, now she was counting down the minutes by following the descending of the sun.

Once the sun touched the top of the mountains, the ceremony would begin.

The party had already arrived, and Sango felt that she had no curiosity in witnessing any of it. She had almost wanted to retreat to her room and enjoy the silence.

Just as she had decided to adopt that very course of action, she felt a peculiar tickle to her neck and immediately slapped the annoyance.

"Sango, quickly," she heard a voice strangle out.

Sango's eyes bugged out in happy disbelief. "Myouga!" she cried in surprise. "Where have you been? I've been going out of my mind!"

Myouga quickly popped into shape and jumped onto Sango's nose. "Sango! You must hurry. Lord Nibori and Lady Emi are going to make an assassination attempt on Lord Sesshoumaru during the ceremony!" he cried loudly and quickly.

"Assassination attempt?" she blurted as she broke out into dead run towards her quarters to retrieve Hiraikotsu. "How?"

Myouga, one for long and drawn out explanations tried to keep it short. "Lord Nibori has had a concoction placed into the ceremonial chalice. If Sesshoumaru drinks it, the concoction will counteract the poison in his body, slowly killing him!"

Sango glanced skyward to find the sun near to touching the horizon - and the mountains. "The ceremony will begin any moment," she informed with a panicked tone as she ran.

Sango tossed away her yukata, leaving only her slayer's suit. Hopefully, she would make it in time.

Just as she was nearing the donjon, the dark form of Kiyoushi stepped into her pathway on his way to the impending ceremony and she nearly ran him over.

"Sango? Where are you going?" Kiyoushi asked as he grasped her arms to keep her from running all over him.

"I have to stop the ceremony," she quickly informed him, breaking free of his grasp to resume her path.

"No! Sango, you mustn't!" Kiyoushi shouted as he chased after the determined slayer. He had barely caught her fleeting words as she barreled towards the donjon. All he was able to catch was her intention to halt the ceremony that was, at that very moment, beginning to take place.

"I have to stop them! Sesshoumaru's life depends upon it!" she shouted over her shoulder as she approached the tall donjon.

Kiyoushi could only shake his head in helplessness. Though he agreed that Lord Nibori was hardly trustworthy, there was hardly cause to worry that the old demon could harm Sesshoumaru, much less threaten his life.

Sango ran with strong determination. If Myouga was right and the Eastern demons did have a plan to poison Sesshoumaru - which would begin his slow demise only moments after the ceremony - then that would make Lady Emi sole ruler over the West. Sango couldn't allow those she cared for to fall under the demoness' unscrupulous and manipulative behavior. Sango quickly thought of Rin. Would the demoness allow the young girl to live?

Not likely.

And Sesshoumaru...

In a way, she didn't want to admit it, but she couldn't help feeling that horrible pain at the thought of his loss. She didn't want to think of him as nothing more than the mere ghost of a memory. She had too many ghosts plaguing her mind. So much had happened and like it or not, she would always feel something at the thought of him.

oOo

Lord Nibori looked on the quiet, yet opulent ceremony with a gleam in his eye. Everything was going just as planned. Soon his daughter would be sole ruler over the Western lands. But the best part was that the product of his rejection would be wiped clean from the earth. Sesshoumaru's very existence was a screaming insult and abject reminder of Lady Takara's rejection - a reminder which he'd endured for far too long.

Shaded lanterns flickered alongside the painted walls of the Hall that cast the atmosphere with in a soft glow making it seems as though the murals would come alive. White silk elegantly draped throughout the Hall and adorned with yellow spiketails and pink magnolias.

Two larger lanterns flanked both bride and groom as they faced one another to symbolize their individual significance. The bride had chosen the traditional white silk kimono; the most distinguishing characteristic being the embroidered cherry trees at the base of the wide open sleeves with bright pink blossoms that looked to be swept by the wind up the sleeves and down the sides. The groom, however, chose to dress in full armor with insignia as though to remind everyone who they were dealing with. Between them an ornate table polished to a glow where sat one golden ceremonial chalice steeped in history for hundreds of years followed by eight cups filled with sake.

A marvelous sight to behold, yet comparatively the ceremony had been kept somewhat simple in its splendor due to the time limit given by Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru had not seen the point in making a great fuss. While this was a great turning point in the history of this clan there was no need in making a great spectacle. What was important was emphasis placed on the significance of the event.

While the bride and groom faced each other, so did the members of the clans that made up the modest congregation. While none were with either related to the bride or groom, this would symbolize the good faith of reuniting the eastern provinces once again with the West.

As the ceremony began, the officiator motioned for both bride and groom to bow respectively to one another. Lady Emi stole a quick glance at Lord Sesshoumaru from beneath the white silk veil that had been draped along the rather large headpiece atop her head. It would only be a matter of moments. Once Sesshoumaru took a sip from the ceremonial chalice before them, the poison would begin to work its gradual, but deadly effects on his unique immune system.

Sesshoumaru stood quietly facing his bride while the officiator of the ceremony read aloud from the ancient scrolls. However, all Sesshoumaru seemed to hear was the low hum of the old demon's voice - no words reached his ears. The events of the past were invading his thoughts and depriving his attention span on the most important event that would take place in his existence that would symbolize a historical mark for his bloodline. Yet visions of the slayer seemed to permeate his brain, her voice resounding in his memory, the feel of her body, not nearly as slight and fragile as he'd once imagined.

She was human.

He hated humans.

No.

If he had truly despised humans, there would be no Rin to tag after him. He would simply have left her tiny, dead body on the road where he'd found her and given no more thought to the girl beyond that. He knew that well of himself at least.

He held affection for Rin because she was innocent and had not been infected with the disease of manipulation, deceit, greed and cowardice that seemed to motivate humans to behave like barbarians, beings even lesser than human.

She was human.

He needed an heir.

This was best for all involved.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," the officiator said, pulling him out of his wondering thoughts. He turned to the upheld chalice. Taking the silver chalice that held the first of many cups of sake. Sesshoumaru happened a glance a Lady Emi. The determination he found in her eyes reinforced his belief that he had chosen his future mate well - a demoness who would fulfill her role extremely well for what he had planned in the future of both their territories.

His confidence reaffirmed, Sesshoumaru held the chalice aloft for all to bear witness. He missed the lascivious smiles of his future mate and father-in-law. Just as he felt the cold metal of the cup on his lips, there was sudden loud crash that tore his attention away just as he heard a desperate scream.

"NO!"

Everything blurred together at the sound of air being chopped, and Sesshoumaru barely had enough time to let loose the chalice as he elegantly leapt backward away from the ruckus.

Once the debris had cleared, Sesshoumaru glanced first at the all too familiar weapon of the demon slayer firmly lodged within the wall of the donjon. The officiator, having performed these ceremonies for thousands of years, had merely ducked the weapon and was just coming out from beneath it. If he had remained upright where he had been standing, the weapon would have most certainly cut him in two.

A feral snarl caught his attention then as he noticed that Lady Emi was poised with claws to strike the young girl that stared at the small group panting from relief and exertion.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, what is this?" Lord Nibori demanded angrily.

Sesshoumaru had never known shock in his life, but he recognized a moment of pause when there was good reason. An inordinately large piece of demon bone being hurled towards him was well within parameters.

In mere seconds, guards from Lord Nibori's entourage had surrounded the slayer. One had leapt upon her and was pressing her to the ground, naginatas poised blade down over her neck.

Sesshoumaru stepped down from the slight raise of the platform and approached the slayer that lay upon the floor. He waved Nibori's guards away with a glare of warning. Each guard backed away, a sense of foreboding suffusing the air.

"Get up," he ordered.

Sango chose to ignore his icy tone and leapt up, immediately placing her hands upon his face and examining him closely. '_Was I in time?'_ she wondered to herself as she carefully ran her fingers over his demon markings.

A vise grip about her upper arm pulled her from her thoughts.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I must protest. This is an outrage!" Lord Nibori roared. "One human female is quite enough and yet you allow a second to disrupt…"

A feral snarl stopped Lord Nibori in his exuberant tirade. Sesshoumaru gripped the young woman and was glaring fiercely at the older dog demon with a great deal of warning.

Without another word, Sesshoumaru brushed past the entire party as he dragged Sango's protesting body along with him.

"Sesshoumaru!" Sango grunted as she tried to pull herself free from his tight grip. "Let me go!"

"Cease, or I shall rip your arm from its very socket," he snarled as he continued to pull her into the gardens.

Once they reached the Cascades, Sesshoumaru used his momentum to swing her around in front of him. Sango fell to the ground with the force of his strength, but immediately leapt up to face him.

"Sesshoumaru, I…"

He turned on her with a fiery storm upon his face. "I should kill you where you stand," he declared roughly.

Sango flinched with shock. Of all the times he'd threatened her, this time it sounded as though he truly meant his threat. "Kill me?" she repeated stupidly. "I just saved your miserable life and you will kill me?" she added slowly, her voice rising.

"You saved my life?" he repeated in a patronizing tone. "Do you not truly realize what a ridiculous claim you are making?"

"They were going to assassinate you," Sango insisted, her voice grating with fervor. "What can I do to make you see that?"

Sesshoumaru eyed the woman before him. First he thought her delusional and now he was convinced that a permanent madness seemed to set upon her. "Do you truly believe that anyone could cut me down so easily?" he asked, his eyes narrowing with impatience.

Sango was at a loss for words as she stared at him with hopelessness filling her being with each cold word, his hardened golden gaze saying he believed none of what she was trying to tell him. At the risk of her own life, she rushed to him and placed pleading hands upon his arm.

"Please, you don't understand," she began quickly. "Myouga overheard…"

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" came the sharp, yet dulcet tone from behind them.

Sango couldn't help glaring at the demoness. She had half enough mind to kill the conniving female where she stood, even at the risk of her own life.

"It is enough that you have allowed this disgusting being to continue to live, but you would dishonor me by allowing her to remain after what she has done?" the noblewoman demanded in a most regal tone that sickened Sango to her very core.

Sango realized then that her life was at the risk of this demoness' honor. The idea that the woman should even pretend to have any honor nearly sent her to a fit of maniacal laughter.

"Lady Emi," Sesshoumaru began and roughly tossed Sango away from him. "Know your place and do not presume to dictate my actions." Sesshoumaru turned back to Sango. "As for you," he declared coolly. "You will leave this fortress and would do to never cross my path again if you wish to live."

Sango couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What?" she gasped and stood once again. "Sesshoumaru, don't you see what she's doing? She's…"

Sesshoumaru's demon blood began to wail against these obstinate females that continued to set him aside and use him in their ridiculous accusations and arguments. "Silence!" he found himself shouting. "Now go."

"No!" came the desperate cry as Rin burst through the bushes into the clearing. She latched onto Sesshoumaru's leg and looked up at him with large, pleading eyes. "Please, Lord Sesshoumaru. Do not make Sango leave!"

Sesshoumaru looked down at his charge, his anger having barely subsided upon hearing her voice. "It must be done," he declared quietly.

"But Lord Sesshoumaru—"

"Be gone then!" he shouted with narrowed eyes and broke away from her clutching grasp.

Rin was too stunned to speak. Her eyes immediately forming great globules of tears. "Lord Sesshoumaru," she choked. "I never want to leave you," she declared softly, brokenly. "Please don't make me leave."

Sesshoumaru said not a word, but dismissed her with a wave of his hand. Sensing his right hand, "Kiyoushi, take Rin to Chiyo and instruct Kane to escort the slayer beyond the Western borders," he instructed coolly, his mask firmly back in place.

Kiyoushi had barely heard the events that had regrettably unfolded in the last several minutes. Sesshoumaru turned away from the entire group and began in the direction of where the ceremony was to have taken place before the interruption. Though he didn't say as much, Kiyoushi gathered for himself that Sesshoumaru was to speak with Lord Nibori concerning the matter at hand and would probably postpone the ceremony to a later date.

Kiyoushi found himself looking at Sango.

Her eyes were downcast, arms hanging limply at her sides. He'd never seen her so defeated.

What a mess.


	24. Chapter 24

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, characters thereof, etc._

oOo

Kane trudged along the worn path that would take him and Sango to the edge of the Western borders. He'd been ordered to make certain that she vacated the West with no room for error. When Kiyoushi had informed him of what had transpired Kane was struck with great disbelief. Until the moment he entered the donjon to find the slayer's weapon firmly lodged into the wall, Kane was sure Kiyoushi had been taken over by some strange madness to conjure up such a tale.

He barely turned to look over his shoulder at the slayer. She simply followed behind him, her weapon at her back, demon feline at her heels as she stared numbly at the ground.

Kane felt compelled to call her by name, but found that he was at a loss for words. He could feel her anguish swirling around them both. For the first time in his life, Kane felt most sorry for this job of banishing the woman from the fortress for good. He felt that he _should_ say something in an attempt to ease her sadness, which was baffling all in itself. He would've thought that she'd be happy that she no longer had to stay with them.

They finally reached the edge of the West and Kane was unable to stand her anguish any longer, he stopped abruptly and whirled on her. "Is this your display of strength?" he degraded. "Pathetic human."

At that Sango looked up at him with an expression of bittersweet sadness on her face. "Thanks, Kane," she said softly. "I'll never forget you," she added and took the demon by surprise by giving him a light kiss on his scarred face.

Kane was struck into shock and could say nothing. What had that ridiculous woman just done? It was a disgraceful display of affection. Sango said nothing as she turned away from him and began walking away to leave the West for good. She didn't see Kane unconsciously touch the spot where she'd given a light kiss of thanks.

The whole situation was an absolute bafflement. However, Kane had not sensed any deception from Sango and he wondered what would have possessed her to do something so foolhardy. She'd been with them long enough and she had always been consciously aware of her actions around them: right or wrong. He had not asked her why she had disrupted the proceedings in such a manner, but now he was beginning to think that there was some merit to her outrageous behavior. Perhaps he should consult with Kiyoushi.

oOo

Rin had run and run until her little legs could carry her no further - and all she could do was fall into a heap of violent sobs. How could Lord Sesshoumaru send Sango away? He'd even tried to send _her_ away. Why?

It was all because of that demoness who hated her.

Rin had disregarded the fact that she had ran well beyond the fortress grounds. She wanted to be able to seek solace away from that horrible demoness and there was no more Sango for her to run to now. And for the first time in her life, Rin was actually afraid to go to Sesshoumaru. He had been angry for her outburst and she felt certain that he would no longer listen to her pleas, much less her own reservations.

And it was all _her _fault. Rin became instantly angry and began to jerk grass from the ground in a violent motion. If only she could do something about that demoness.

Rin paused for a moment. Lord Sesshoumaru would not approve of Rin behaving negatively towards this demoness that he wanted to make his wife. He would certainly send her away then.

Rin drew her knees to her chest to prop her chin on her folded arms that rested on them. What was she to do?

Suddenly, her heard lurched up. She had to find Sango. That was all there was to it. Sango knew that demoness planned something awful for all of them and only she could fix it.

Rin's head collapsed back onto her knees in hopeless resignation.

How could she find Sango? Sango was undoubtedly long gone by now and Rin hardly had the resources to search for her.

A great rustle in the bushes caught Rin's attention. She peered hard into the darkness to find what was making the noise. Perhaps it was nothing more than a squirrel. Nonetheless, Rin's legs seemed to move of their own accord as she rose to investigate.

She moved carefully around tree trunks and bushes. Until she caught sight of something extraordinary.

Or someone.

"Kohaku?" she whispered in disbelief as she spied the boy coming out of the shadows.

She ran straight to the boy that was so familiar to her. "What are doing here?" she asked him with more than a bit of question in her large eyes as she slowly approached his form. He had a strange look in his eyes.

"_No Rin! Get away from me!" _Kohaku was screaming in his mind. He'd not seen the little girl since Mount Hakurei.

Rin carefully took in his attire. He was dressed just like the last time she'd seen him. She recalled that his outfit seemed similar to the one that she'd seen Sango wear… only that it was blue instead of pink. It suddenly occurred to her that perhaps he knew Sango.

"I'm looking for someone," Rin blurted without guile. "I was thinking that you might know her? Her name is Sango."

"_Sango," _Kohaku reeled in his mind. His big sister. Why would Rin be looking for her?

"Come with me," Kohaku replied in a flat, dead tone. "I will take you to her."

Rin didn't even notice his lifeless reply, but took his offered hand with joy.

And with that, the two disappeared into the night.

oOo

After the melee of the evening, Jakken had been instructed to find Rin. For once, Jakken did not groan at the usual task of looking for the errant child. Her scent was hardly within the fortress and Jakken had wondered what would prompt the child to wander so far away.

Hmph, she's simply displaying her overly emotional whims like most human females and had fled in form of some tantrum or so he surmised as if he were an authority on human women.

He'd tracked her scent far off into the distance of the forest well past the fortress grounds. Jakken could hear her sniffling and heaved a sigh of relief that he'd found her.

He was near to bursting through the bushes with an ear-splitting lecture, but instead skulked around until he noted her yellow and orange kimono disappearing into the shadows with…

"No! Rin!" Jakken shouted as his short legs carried him quickly after the twosome. "Come back!" he shouted desperately, but found that they had disappeared. Jakken's shoulders slumped drastically as he stared helplessly into the night. "Lord Sesshoumaru is going to kill me."

oOo

The events of the evening had prompted Sesshoumaru to move the ceremony, under Kiyoushi's unyielding advisement, to another time, despite Nibori's protestations.

Sesshoumaru stood within the darkness of the open main floor of the donjon. Everything still lay in disarray as a testament to what had just happened. The most notable display was the enormous crack in the wall from where the slayer's weapon had been dislodged.

The insane woman! Sesshoumaru barked inside his mind. What the hell had she been thinking?

"Lord Sesshoumaru," came a gruff inquiry from the doorway. Sesshoumaru turned to see Nibori's silhouette in the doorway.

"Lord Nibori," Sesshoumaru returned with slight incline of the head. "You wish to speak with me?"

Nibori stepped inside, casting a quick glance to gash in the wall from earlier and then leveled his eyes back on Sesshoumaru. "I must admit that I am a bit disconcerted as to your true attitudes towards our intended goals of the eastern provinces uniting with the West again."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes for a moment. "What do you mean by that exactly?"

Nibori eyed Sesshoumaru very carefully. "That human woman," he said carefully. "Why did you not kill her?"

"I have my reasons," Sesshoumaru stated plainly as he turned away from the old demon lord.

"That woman is a living insult to my daughter's honor," Nibori informed. He'd been outraged to say the least when the crazed human had flung that enormous piece of demon bone into the ceremony just seconds before Sesshoumaru was to drink the tainted sake.

Sesshoumaru turned back to Nibori and strode past the demon. "Your daughter should not place such high opinion on that of a human," Sesshoumaru replied as he strode past Nibori, leaving him alone within the building.

oOo

Several hours after leaving Kane, Sango finally became weary enough to settle down and make camp for simply herself and the tiny feline at her feet. Now she simply sat cross-legged, elbows resting on her knees as she stared despondent into the bright flames of a roaring fire.

She couldn't resist a sigh.

She'd really stuck her foot in it now. Yet, no matter how many times Sango had gone over the situation in her mind, she still couldn't see it playing out any other way. There had been no time to explain to Kiyoushi what was about to happen. Even if she could have stopped the ceremony with the declaration that she knew of the assassination plot, there would've been no way to test the deadly poison as it was only unique to Sesshoumaru. Even she could've drunk the deadly potion and would've been just fine.

It was obvious that Sesshoumaru would hear none of what she'd tried to tell him. He was so sure that he couldn't be taken down.

"Damn demon!" she yelled and punched the hard earth beside her.

Kirara leapt up at her mistress' outburst and jumped away with a loud mew.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Kirara," Sango amended quickly as she reached for the demon feline and placed the kitten in her lap. "I didn't mean you," she said as she began scratching behind Kirara's ears.

Sango felt just as disheartened to be away from the fortress as she had the first time she had arrived. Her first thought had been towards Rin. The child was so frightened of the lady demoness. What would she do now? It was clear that Sesshoumaru would eventually take the manipulating bitch as his bride.

She would miss her bouts with Kane and her talks with Kiyoushi.

And Sesshoumaru.

Why couldn't he see what was happening right in front of him?

That was easy enough. A thousand explanations whirled in her mind as to what she felt he perceived, but simply boiled down to the fact that Sesshoumaru had seen himself as some form of invincible force. Granted, he was quite powerful, possibly immortal even, but nothing or no one was invincible.

She was immediately taken back to the night when he'd caught her in his study. There had been an energy surrounding the both of them, an energy that gave Sango a case of the flutters.

How was it that he could have such an effect on her?

Sure, she found him handsome…who didn't? She found herself worrying about him and worrying over his welfare. His exuding confidence was, of course, something that added to his appeal. The moments when his confidence bled over into arrogance were when she became aggravated with him. In those rare moments when he wasn't berating her, Sango found she looked forward to talking with him. That day in the bailey, it was as if he'd forgotten she was human and genuinely was trying to teach her.

And he had saved her.

That very fact itself, brought out a sweetness she couldn't help feeling spread throughout her body. Even in her state now, she couldn't help smiling.

These feelings…they were somehow different than what she felt for Miroku. They seemed stronger, thus more painful in their wake.

"Have I fallen in love with him?" she asked aloud.

A startled, but wicked laugh suddenly erupted from the shadows.

Kirara quickly stood with a hiss, her fur standing on its end. She leapt off Sango's lap as the slayer had jumped to her feet and transformed in a blaze of fire.

Sango grabbed Hiraikotsu and faced the laughter within the darkness. Before Sango could utter a word, the golden form of Lady Emi emerged from the darkness, still laughing.

Sango very nearly let her mouth drop open in surprise, but instead ground her teeth together in a snarl at the sight of the demon bitch.

"You truly are pathetic, aren't you?" Emi remarked in a patronizing tone as she came to a stop on the opposite side of the blazing fire, the flames reflecting in her sapphire eyes that emphasized her wickedness.

"What are you doing here?" Sango growled a growl worthy of any dog demon.

Emi hardly dismissed it. "So you think because you've lived among them that now you are one? Please."

Sango ignored her jab. "What are you doing here? I would've thought you'd still be nosing after Sesshoumaru's regal behind since you were unable to fulfill your plan."

Emi's face lost its mirth and her eyebrows flattened into seriousness. "I will obtain my goals," she replied in a low, threatening tone. "Despite your thwarting efforts, there is nothing you can do stop me."

Sango raised her weapon behind her back. "Is that a challenge?"

Before Sango could react, she was quickly slammed into a nearby tree. She groaned and squinted in agony against the onset of pain that quickly radiated throughout her entire body. Feeling a slight piercing around the flesh of her neck, Sango cracked her eyes to see flaming blue orbs boring into her.

"You" --Emi snarled "--are hardly a challenge."

Sango's first reaction was to place her feet against the demoness, but knowing if she were to be successful in shoving her away then a great deal of her own flesh and blood would be ripped away as well.

"You should die for your dishonoring insults," Emi began as she squeezed Sango's throat. "But then, for someone like you, death would be too good."

Sango vainly gripped the demoness' wrist with both hands. A resounding growl that would make the hair on anyone's neck stand up briefly pulled Emi's attention away from the filth that sullied her hands. She gave the demon feline a wicked smile as she turned back to Sango. "I am not certain whether to be disappointed or intrigued that a demon should be so quick to your defense, yet you and I both know that she is not fast enough."

Sango could barely make out the form of Kirara from behind the demoness. "K-kirara…don't," Sango managed to strangle out. Sango wasn't aware of Emi's skill, but she didn't want Kirara harmed in trying to find out.

Emi only gave a menacing chuckle. "Make no mistake, _slayer_," she sneered. "I will let you live, if only to watch those you_ love_ perish at my hands."

Sango ceased struggling for a moment, her eyes widening only as much as the situation would allow. "I knew it! I-I was right about you," she managed to croak. "I knew you were nothing more than a conniving bitch!"

Emi ever-so-slightly turned her head to look at Sango from the corners of her eyes in a superior fashion. "Oh yes, that little human girl. Did you honestly think I would allow her filth within my empire? And as for Sesshoumaru…" Emi only made a careless shrugging motion.

At the mention of Rin and Sesshoumaru, Sango became enraged only to be unceremoniously dropped to the forest floor. She quickly leapt up, Hiraikotsu in her hand and quickly flung it in the demoness' direction.

But she was too late. Sango watched in vain as her weapon only sliced through thin air, Emi's wicked laughter mocked her from the darkness until she was gone completely, vanishing into nothingness.

Sango fell to her knees and growled in rage as she punched the unforgiving earth beneath her hands. She hadn't sensed the bitch's presence. Her time within the fortress had left her somewhat immune to strong demonic auras; thus she had been left vulnerable.

What was she going to do now?

oOo

The overturned benches lay askew, the silk drapery in shambles, flowers strewn sporadically, and the most defining mark of all: the huge gash in the wall with subtle cracks stemming in broken patterns.

Kiyoushi could only shake his head as he watched workers move methodically in cleaning up the mess.

"_Sesshoumaru's life depends on it!"_ she had shouted desperately.

As Kiyoushi looked around the room he couldn't resist a shake of his head in bewilderment and disbelief. For the entire time that the slayer named Sango had lived among them, that was the only instance in which he had ever known her to lose her reason.

He began pacing through the room, carefully ascertaining the damages which appeared to be mild - except for the huge crack in the wall, of course.

It was when Kiyoushi had stepped onto the ceremonial platform where the table of sake had been knocked over showering the wooden floor with the remaining eight cups of sake that from beneath the shadow of the overturned bench that he noticed a dimmed glint wink at him.

He bent to one knee and reached out for the object and stood with narrowed eyes of examination of what had been the ceremonial chalice. The chalice itself was representing hundreds of years of joining ceremonies and each one leaving something of a mark in some fashion.

'_But never one such as this'_, Kiyoushi thought in a wry sense.

He stood, still probing the object in his hand. Though much of the sake within it had been spilt, there seemed to be a splash of liquid left in the bottom. He still couldn't help wondering what had made the slayer think that Sesshoumaru's life was in danger.

He'd ordered Kane's guard to comb the fortress for any sign of Nibori's party that could have remained perched in an inconspicuous part of the fortress. Though Kiyoushi and Kane both felt it senseless for it would be easy enough for them to detect any lone stranger, neither of them wanted to leave any stone unturned.

"Kiyoushi!" came a quick, cool bark from behind the him.

Kiyoushi turned, chalice still in hand, to see Sesshoumaru entering into the Hall.

"My lord," Kiyoushi returned, but not without an inquisitive brow as to Sesshoumaru's short attitude.

"Why did you detain Nibori's guard?" he demanded.

Kiyoushi had nearly forgotten about that. "I felt it…"

"You _felt_?" Sesshoumaru interrupted sharply as he narrowed his eyes on Kiyoushi. "You have placed significant concern over ridiculous claims," he stated matter-of-factly.

Kiyoushi was actually beginning to become bristled at Sesshoumaru's attitude. "It would be poor security not to take any claim of a threat seriously. I somehow doubt that this will deter Nibori from handing his daughter to the West."

"It is not up to you to make assumptions," Sesshoumaru bit out.

Kiyoushi crossed his arms and leaned onto his right foot. "Why are you being so obstinate? You have banished the slayer for her role in all this. Things will return to the way they were before she arrived. Why do insist that there be a problem?"

"Mi lord! Mi lord!" a loud squawking interrupted them and left the two demons facing off in a match of piercing expressions.

Sesshoumaru did not take his eyes from Kiyoushi, obviously not expecting what would come from the toad's mouth. "What is it Jakken?" he bit out.

Jakken didn't seem to notice. "Rin has run away!" he loudly informed in a panic. "She disappeared with that boy!"

That got Sesshoumaru's attention as his head whipped down into Jakken's bulgy-eyed direction. "Boy?" he queried roughly, making his own guess.

Jakken nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, mi lord. That same boy that nearly killed her after the wind sorceress, Kagura, had stolen her away from you!"

Sesshoumaru's guess positively confirmed he then turned in the direction of the open doorway. He had just now noticed that he couldn't even detect a hint of her scent. At first, he would've thought that she had finally decided to leave his company for good in light of recent events, but this news had left him more distressed.

"I tried to follow after them, but they disappeared," Jakken informed as if disappointed in himself for his failure. "I could not even trail her scent for it had dissipated as well."

'_Naraku.'_ The name resounded in his head like a vial of poison leaking into his mind.

Sesshoumaru turned back to Kiyoushi, who had lost his rebellious stance in genuine concern for the young human girl. Though neither of them said a word, Kiyoushi simply nodded in understanding as Sesshoumaru quickly strode out of the Hall, Jakken scuttling behind him.

oOo

_Author's Note: I'd like to make my apologies now for what could possibly longer updates, but hopefully not. Just bear with me and maybe I can actually drive this plot somewhere. _


	25. Chapter 25

_Author's Note: First of all, I want to thank each and every person for their thanks and their prayers. Sadly enough, the day after I submitted my Author's Note, my grandmother passed away._ _I hate to start things off on a rather sad note, but I felt it necessary for the moment. So needless to say, this update has been quite a long time in coming. It's not much of one, but I wanted to put a little something out there. _

oOo

Once Emi arrived back at the Eastern estates, she stomped and growled her way to her quarters with a rage that was hardly able to be contained. She violently slung the door open with a slam. All Emi could see was the exact moment when she had watched Sesshoumaru put the chalice to his lips. She'd strongly resisted the great urge to smile triumphantly while he would taste the bitterness of death and she would savor sweet conquest.

But it never happened.

That nasty piece of filth had ruined everything.

Emi had heard the lunatic talking to herself, fancying herself in love the great demon lord, Sesshoumaru. The idea was so pathetically preposterous that she couldn't resist laughing out loud. But her laughter had soon turned to anger when the slayer had attempted to challenge her, as if she considered herself a worthy opponent. Emi quickly decided to put the nasty little woman in her place.

It suddenly occurred to her then that she had laid hands on the woman and held up palms face up to look at them. Her lip curled in disgust as if she were gazing at filth and suddenly rushed to a basin of water and thrust her hands inside quickly to cleanse them with such force that the water sloshed over the sides. Even as she scrubbed vigorously, Emi could see in her mind's eye the look in the slayer's own eyes. She seemed so confident, as if she were above the demoness. Why shouldn't she be? Somehow the woman had learned of her plan.

A searing sensation began to course through her body and with it an oddly pleasurable sensation. Emi's vision began to bleed over into a thin veil of crimson and her mind screamed with the demand for satisfaction. With a great cry of rage, Emi grabbed the stand containing the porcelain basin and flung it across the room. Even when it crashed into a large wooden robe, destroying both pieces of exquisite furniture, she still did not feel appeased.

Grabbing next, a lovely screen made of magnolia, Emi was in mid-hoist when she heard a wicked chuckle. She turned sharply in its direction, but saw nothing as her vision instantly cleared at the interruption, but the need for destruction not subsiding.

"Plucky little thing, that Sango," the voice chuckled.

Emi carefully set down the screen, but did not remove her hands as the demon known as Naraku materialized before her.

"You!" she screeched and heaved the heavy wooden screen at the apparition.

But the screen never found its target and Emi could only hear the laughter of the demon from behind.

"Now, now is that any way to treat one who has been so generous?" Naraku mocked her from the deep shadows of the room.

Emi only snarled as she whirled to face the demon, the darkened shadows hiding his form, but not his presence.

"My, my, you certainly have made a mess of things, haven't you?" he remarked casually. "So far you have managed to lose valuable shards that I so generously loaned you and you have failed to procure the price of Sesshoumaru's sword and yet still did not manage to kill him."

Emi clenched her fists in rage at his condescending tone. "I have merely been delayed at my attempts," she replied roughly. "I will get what I want."

"Ah yes," Naraku chuckled. "You want supreme power. However, you will not be able to obtain your desires without my assistance."

"How is it that you can aid my plans? So far you have proven to be more of a hindrance," she replied as her arms began to relax with a regained sense of superiority.

Naraku only chuckled at her skepticism. "I have very graciously stolen something quite valuable to Lord Sesshoumaru. He has proven in the past that he will go to great lengths to aid in its return. Though he continues to keep his sword, Tenseiga, Lord Sesshoumaru despises the weapon. You should have no trouble in gaining it in return for what he wants."

Emi was confused. She was ignorant to his reference. Even so, her skepticism increased with confusion. "If you have stolen this valuable object, why not retrieve the sword yourself?"

Naraku hummed his amusement. "I have better things in which to tend," he replied. "That is why I see no reason why we cannot assist each other in our own self-serving purposes."

Emi was thoughtful for a moment. The joining ceremony had been interrupted, but it was not postponed indefinitely. Should she return this object then she would undoubtedly gain unwavering acclaim from Lord Sesshoumaru.

Emi began to feel crazed with ambition. A glow began to emit from beneath the mess of broken wood. Emi watched in wonder and perhaps even a bit of fear as an ornate box began to lift itself from the wreckage in a crimson aura.

"You know what this is," Naraku stated more than queried.

Emi stood still as box levitated before her. Upon the face of the box were two dueling dragons, their claws locked in battle, their tails twisting and curving about the wooden chest. Emi had buried the chest away in willing thoughtlessness, but now it suddenly occurred to her that what it contained could help her achieve what she most desired.

"Your mother's silken veil," Naraku informed.

Emi only nodded. She had grown up learning of her mother's madness. She had vowed that she would not need anything of a demoness that had allowed her control slip away from her mind in reckless abandon. But it was only now that she realized that she could use that power. She was more powerful and would not allow her own control to be wrested from her so easily.

"There is only one thing needed," Naraku informed.

Emi, entranced by the chest and what it offered, asked, "And that is?"

"Your father."

oOo

"Where are we going, Kohaku?" Rin asked meekly as they wandered through the wilderness. When she had seen the boy that she'd grown affectionate for, Rin had been elated. He would be the perfect one to help her find Sango.

Kohaku didn't respond. He _couldn't_ respond. No matter how badly he wished to speak to the girl, to tell her to run for her life, Kohaku was forced to be silent. Only when Naraku released his hold would Kohaku be able to even attempt to keep Rin safe.

Kohaku knew he was being watched, being listened to in case of any misstep. He would not be able to tell Rin that she had unwittingly been kidnapped…again. He could not tell her what Naraku planned, but in all honesty, he didn't even know. All Kohaku knew was that it couldn't be good. He barely remembered the great demon that had nearly killed him the first time he'd come across Rin. That had been when Naraku had ordered Kohaku to kill the little girl.

He would certainly come after him again.

It was then that both of them emerged into a clearing to see a small teahouse finely constructed and the fog within Kohaku had lifted.

Rin noted the small teahouse and became fearful. The last time that she had been with Kohaku in a house similar to this one, she had been locked inside by the hordes of demons that threatened to tear her apart should she leave.

Her large eyes, surveyed the area. She did not see any demons. No apparitions. Only the sun was shining brightly and the birds were twittering enthusiastically. Sensing no threat, Rin eased a bit and looked ahead at the boy, his eyes seeming to have regained a certain light.

"What is this place, Kohaku?" she asked as she continued look around the area.

Kohaku struggled greatly within himself. What if Naraku ordered him to murder the little girl again? He wished that there was some way that he could take Rin to someone that could ensure her safety. Keep her safe from him. But then he would be disobeying Naraku and that would certainly cause death to them both.

He turned to her. Her large, brown eyes open wide with wonder. "We will stay here for now," he replied, his voice less than enthusiastic.

Rin smiled. "Will Sango find us here?" she asked as she began poking at little yellow flowers that were scattered throughout the yard.

Kohaku reeled. What was he supposed to say to that? The girl was desperate to find Sango. As much as it frightened him and shamed him when he was confronted with his sister, Kohaku didn't doubt that at some point they would come across her and those with whom she traveled.

oOo

Jakken led Ah-Uhn and followed along for as quietly as he was able for the moment. The moment he had told his lord that Rin had gone with that strange boy, Sesshoumaru had wasted no time in beginning his search for the little girl.

It was quite apparent that Naraku was behind this in some fashion.

"Uh, my lord, is it safe to say that Naraku is certainly behind Rin's disappearance again?" Jakken asked, but not without a level of timidity.

No response.

"Uh, Lord Sesshoumaru, what would be his purpose in taking Rin this time?" Jakken continued, his voice a bit higher due to fright of asking too many questions.

"I don't know," Sesshoumaru bit out through clenched teeth.

"Uh, my lord, you know what boy was wearing something familiarly akin to a slayer's suit, much like the demonslayer you banished only a day ago?" Jakken informed, hoping to be helpful…and of course, insuring his usefulness.

Without warning, Jakken bumped into Sesshoumaru's leg.

"Uh, my lord?" he questioned as he looked up at Sesshoumaru and who had stopped dead in his tracks. Jakken could only see his profile, but Sesshoumaru's narrowed eyes and determined stance spoke volumes.

'_Slayer's suit,'_ Sesshoumaru thought as his mind was involuntarily brought to Sango's image. _'That boy's scent. Her scent.'_ He recalled them both. They were so different, but yet…they were somehow the same.

The boy had the familiar scent of Naraku, just as his minions did, but they weren't alike. There had always been something different mingled with Naraku's disgusting smell on that boy. Why he hadn't realized it before now was beyond the levels of ignorance and he quickly berated himself for the oversight.

But no more. He would find Rin.

Not saying where he was going, as usual. Not saying what he planned, as usual. In a brilliant flash and quick blur, Jakken watched in futility as Sesshoumaru sped away.

Jakken only stood and dusted himself off. "Hmph, as usual," he grumbled.

oOo

Kagura rarely new surprise, but couldn't help gaping openly at the sight before her.

Within the abandoned house in which she and Kohaku often took refuse was now accompanied by a new tenant. Curled up in a ball on the floor in the farthest corner of the house lay Sesshoumaru's human female ward, Rin.

"Kohaku, what is going on?" Kagura demanded as she stepped further and turned to where boy sat upon a windowsill staring out into space. "What are you doing with _that_?"

Kohaku said nothing, did not even acknowledge that he'd just been spoken to, but continued to stare out the window.

"Kohaku," Kagura reiterated with more emphasis. "Don't you remember who that little girl is? Or that Sesshoumaru nearly killed you for her? The last time Naraku—"

Kagura stopped mid-sentence. The last time Naraku had ordered her to kidnap the little girl and leave her for Kohaku to stand guard over. The last time Naraku had planned on killing Sesshoumaru by absorbing all of his demonic energy. The plan had nearly worked. Only when Naraku had realized he'd failed in his attempt, he had ordered Kohaku to kill the little girl.

"Naraku is behind this, isn't he?" she thought aloud.

Kohaku managed to turn and nod his affirmation that Naraku had instructed him to _"kidnap"_ the little girl. He had finally realized at Mount Hakurei that this little girl seemed to have a strange affection for him, but then that meant that Naraku had learned as much also. So he decided to use that affection that the little girl held for Kohaku in order to kidnap her. "_Kidnap"_ was hardly the word as she had gone with him most readily.

A slight shifting absently caught his attention and he turned his head to find the little girl, Rin, still asleep in the far corner of the empty house. He started for a moment, fearful she would awaken with a million questions that he couldn't answer and didn't want to answer. She turned with a blissful sigh and stilled once more in the realm of sleep

He turned back to the darkness outside. She'd gone with him in the hopes of finding his sister. He'd been rattling his poor brain to figure out how she would be related to his sister. Rin was the ward of one of the most powerful demons he'd ever encountered.

Where did it all connect?

He turned once more to look at the girl's sleeping form with sense of vulnerability. Whatever Naraku's plan, Kohaku became determined to protect the little girl.

'_But who's going to protect her from me?_' he thought helplessly and allowed his head to fall.

oOo

_Author's Note: If continuity and grammar seems a little off, it's only because I didn't really check and double check like I usually do. _

_Once again, sincere Thanks to everyone. _


	26. Chapter 26

_Author's Note: Enjoy!_

oOo

The faint sound of trudging and the occasional _'ping'_ echoing off the rocky mountain crags were the only sign of life within the valley as Sango walked along absently kicking at rocks.

Sango knew it was time to go find Kagome and the others, but she just couldn't seem to bring herself to make that final step. For her, it made everything that had happened in the last few weeks seem like a dream, only a wisp of a memory to make her feel as if it might have been real. To anyone else, it would seem absolutely unbelievable that she, a demonslayer, would have lived among a dog demon clan in relative peace and well…harmony.

Not to mention the hell she would catch from Inuyasha. _"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned,"_ she'd heard Kagome say once. However, in this particular case, a half-demon.

And Miroku.

After she'd informed the rest of them that she wouldn't be going with them, Miroku had acted as though he wasn't the least bit surprised…or disappointed, for that matter. And she didn't even seem to feel hurt by his behavior as she normally would have been.

How would things be between the two of them now?

More so than anything else, Sango couldn't stop the unexplainable throbbing pang of hurt in her chest that had begun the moment Sesshoumaru had ordered her permanent removal.

She'd been debating largely with herself over whether or not the hurt she felt was because of her separation from Rin, or Rin _and _Sesshoumaru. Had she gone mad? The night in his study was just as fresh in her memory as if it had happened only a moment ago. That night had brought to light a great many things that had been sifting around in her emotional subconscious for quite some time.

Yes, it seemed that she had fallen in love with him. But it was a hopeless wisp of a dream, a silly notion, and most certainly an implausible prospect. It was ridiculous on so many levels that it hurt too much to sort them all out and call them by name. In her folly, she'd wondered the possibility aloud, only to be confronted by his _"bride"_.

He'd scoffed at her claims and had certainly wasted no time in making her leave.

How badly she wanted to prove to him that the Emi bitch was the one behind it all. She could feel her anger begin to boil from deep within.

'_Why can't he see her for what she is?'_ she thought with an immense sense of desperation. But then a sudden thought entered her unwilling head.

'_Why can't he see me for what I am?'_

Sango ceased her trudging and threw her head back to look up at the sky. "Gah! What's wrong with me?" she cried out.

Even Kirara cocked her little furry head to the side in bewilderment.

"I've been trying to learn the answer to that very same question," a voice proclaimed from behind her.

Sango paused for a moment, certain that it couldn't possibly be whom she thought it was. Disbelief overtook her immediately. Certainly, her mind had unwittingly conjured his voice. She whirled around and took a firm stance.

"It would seem you've finally noticed your own defect."

Her suspicions were confirmed as she watched the faint glow of his attire grow brighter as he emerged from the shadows.

"What are you doing here?" Sango spat at him.

"That is none of your concern," he growled at her. "Where is Rin?"

That caught Sango off guard and she forgot all about her anger towards him. "Rin? She isn't with you?"

Sesshoumaru was growing impatient. "Do not feign ignorance to me, slayer. I know her intentions were to find you," he informed her with a measure of disgust.

"Don't act self-righteous with me, you pompous jack-ass," she shot at him. "How would I know that Rin was looking for me?"

"That boy," he replied with a snarl.

Sango was nearly compelled to drop her Hiraikotsu out of exasperation. What in hell was he talking about now? "What boy?" she nearly cried out in frustration.

"I do believe he's referring to Kohaku," came a dulcet voice from the shadows.

"What?" Sango gasped as she whirled away from Sesshoumaru. "Kohaku?"

The owner of the voice finally emerged from the obscurity.

"Kagura," Sango growled and gripped the strap of her Hiraikotsu.

Sesshoumaru whirled to face the demon incarnation of Naraku and unconsciously stepped in front of Sango in a seemingly protective stance.

Kagura raised her brows in intrigue and became somewhat disheartened to say the least. So the monk had been correct. "I had heard that the great Lord Sesshoumaru had taken to yet another human," she informed in a snide manner. "I had thought you were better than that, Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Where is Kohaku?" Sango shot at the wind sorceress.

Kagura pulled her fan from within the long sleeve of her kimono. "Now how should I know?" she replied blithely as she flicked her fan open. "I just do as I'm told."

With that, Kagura gave an elegant sweep of her arm. "Dance of Blades!"

Sango and Sesshoumaru jumped in opposite directions as they dodged the sharp swirls of energy sent in their direction. She unstrapped her Hiraikotsu as she landed into a firm stance and poised her weapon to strike. That is, until a small girl clad in white came from darkness, her round, ornate mirror held in front of her.

Kagura gave a knowing laugh. "What's the matter, Sango?"

Sango could only growl. The last time she'd encountered the strange incarnation, she'd had her own weapon turned against her. She couldn't risk having her weapon thrown back at her again.

However, Sesshoumaru was completely unaware as he leapt in front of Sango and pulled Tokijin. "I've had enough of your indecisive loyalties," he growled, raising Tokijin to strike. The strange demon was constantly either trying to kill Naraku or help him. Either way, he knew that this Kagura was indeed self-serving in all the purposes that drove her actions.

"No, Sesshoumaru don't!" Sango cried as she ran to stop him.

But it was too late. Sesshoumaru had let loose his Dragon Strike and the powerful energy quickly made its way towards the incarnations.

Kagura actually gasped. She had not counted on Sesshoumaru's attack. Not a real attack.

"Kanna," she began. She wanted to tell her sister to stay her mirror, but it was too late as the mirror began engulfing the powerful ribbons of energy. Kagura was certain that the Saimyosho were close by keeping an eye on them both.

Sango watched helplessly from behind Sesshoumaru as the mirror quickly redirected the attack towards the both of them.

How could it be? Tenseiga, seeming to sense the danger to its master, began to pulsate wildly. Sesshoumaru didn't have time to think, only react.

He turned quickly and grabbed Sango to him, enveloping her body with his own as his Dragon Strike began tearing through him.

Sango could feel Sesshoumaru's body take the brunt of his own attack. She felt helpless as all she could do was simply hold on while a strange blue-blackness began to overtake her vision.

Kagura felt a bit shocked as she watched Sesshoumaru throw himself into the path of his own attack to protect the human demonslayer. Even more puzzling, though, was the fact that the two of them disappeared within an inky blackness that originated from somewhere on Sesshoumaru's person.

Now all that was left was the ground torn with ruts by the Dragon Strike, along with the slayer's broken weapon, laying in halves upon the ground.

With curiosity, Kagura ran her hands over the demon bone and then picked up the two pieces.

"To what purpose do you take that?" Kanna asked in her usual dead tone.

Kagura was thoughtful of the monk for a moment. "I believe someone might be interested in seeing it."

Throbbing pain.

That's all Sango could feel all over her body as she was pulled back into consciousness. There was absolute silence, only the gentle shushing of the leaves being stirred by a subtle breeze.

Sango slowly raised herself and winced at the sharp sting in her side. Gingerly, coming up to sitting position, Sango rose up her left arm to see a quite long gash in her suit that curved around the side of her rib cage. For the moment, there wasn't much she could do about it, so she sat back on her heels and surveyed her surroundings. The area was rather typical with soft green grass and trees overhead - its only distinct feature being a rather large cave opening in the green mountainside.

"Kirara?" she called as she looked around. Sango's face screwed up in confusion. This isn't where she was just a moment ago. "Kirara!"

Nothing. She was hit with sudden memories.

Kagura's attack.

Sesshoumaru's attack being hurled back at them.

Sesshoumaru!

Sango flipped quickly to brace her hands on the ground as she desperately searched the area for any sign of the stiff-assed demon.

She would've thought the darkness would've impeded her search, but she able to make out the faint glow of his white hakama within the brush beneath the trees a few feet from where she'd found herself.

Rising up, Sango stiffly made her way to where she was certain he lay unconscious as well. Separating the foliage, Sango's hunch was correct as she found Sesshoumaru prostrate upon the ground.

Sango never thought it was possible, but Sesshoumaru looked bad. His hair was matted from blood and badly tangled. His face was bruised and scratched from the blow he received. The wounds around his eyes where the Dragon Strike had struck him looked especially bad. His skin was discolored far beyond any sort of bruise she'd ever seen.

Too bad his appearance didn't do anything for his weight, she thought wryly as she hooked her arms underneath his and tugged his immensely large form into the cave opening. She wished like mad that he would awaken soon. The cut on her side was beginning to tear with her exertions.

She pulled him up by his shoulders and did her best to prop him up against the cave wall, using his fur pelt to cushion him and arranging the ends to surround him. She brushed his matted bangs from his face and sat back on her heels to look at him.

He'd taken the full brunt of his own attack to save her.

'_But why?'_ she couldn't help wondering.

For the first time, Sango really looked at him. All this time, she thought he was nearly invulnerable. Perhaps it was his attitude that made her think so.

'_But he isn't,'_ she thought as she looked at the large empty sleeve of his haori. She wasn't able to resist stretching out a hand and running her fingers down the silken fabric.

Inuyasha had dealt him a humiliating blow. That thought brought her to the day she learned of Tenseiga when Inuyasha had dealt Sesshoumaru another devastating blow. Rin had told her of how Sesshoumaru had looked hurt and his demon energy had risen to the surface through the red in his eyes.

That brought her up short as her gaze jerked to his face. Even the most composed demon could be subject to their primal defensive instincts after having been so severely wounded. _'What will I have to deal with when he awakens?' _she wondered.

Sango couldn't help it, but she had to know. Though it was very risky, Sango leaned in close to his face and using her fingers, attempted to delicately pull Sesshoumaru's eye open.

The second she settled her fingers above his eyelid she felt a sharp grasp of her wrist.

She gasped in surprise.

"What do you think you're doing?" his cool voice echoed through the cave.

"You're awake?" she asked to his eyes that were still closed.

"Where am I?" he asked, barely cracking his eyes open.

"In a cave," Sango informed as she snatched her hand away, "Just a few feet from where I came to. I pulled you here."

Sesshoumaru scoffed. "Foolish woman," he shot at her. "You should have left me."

She was unable to not be hurt by his words. "I'll remember that next time," she shot back at him, rising from her place in front of him.

There was a long silence as she gazed out of the cave entrance. Night was already upon them. No one knew where they were. _She_ didn't know where they were.

"You're injured," his indifferent tone informed.

Sango jerked out of her daydream state of mind and her hand unconsciously flew up to the cut on her side.

"Yes, it seems that I wasn't able to steer away from the attack," she replied as she crawled back to sit in front of him.

"Leave me," he commanded roughly.

Sango was taken aback. What on earth would make him say such a thing?

"Sesshoumaru, I'm not leaving you here alone," she replied firmly. "You've been hurt and—,"

"Do as I say woman!" he growled roughly.

He still wouldn't look at her.

'_Wait a minute,'_ she thought as she looked closer at him. No cold expression. No piercing gaze.

She waved a hand directly in front of his face.

Nothing.

He didn't even acknowledge that there was a movement.

"You can't see," she wondered aloud. "You were blinded by the attack, weren't you?"

That revelation spoken aloud resulted in a rumbling growl and declared Sango's suspicions correct.

'_So that was it?'_ she thought. He's embarrassed to been seen in a weak position, especially by a human.

"Don't worry," she said as she stood. "I'm certain that the affects aren't permanent."

Sango stood. They would need a fire of sorts and she doubted greatly that Sesshoumaru wasn't able to gather any sort of wood or kindling to create a decent fire.

Sango stopped at the cave entrance and glanced at him over her shoulder. He looked a little pitiful sitting in such a vulnerable state. She wondered in that moment if that was how he looked when Rin found him. No wonder she couldn't stay away.

"I'm going to retrieve some wood so that we can have at least a semblance of a fire," she replied.

He said nothing, but continued to look as if he were staring at the cave floor.

With one last look, Sango slipped beyond the cave and into the darkness in the hopes of finding something to build a fire. Sesshoumaru was going to be a handful. He was a proud demon and to that she could somewhat relate. What had been baffling was his protection of her. He had taken the full intensity of the attack and she couldn't help wondering what could have compelled him to do such a thing. To protect her: a _'pathetic human.'_ Sango was fairly certain that she did not occupy a place beyond that icy exterior like Rin had managed to do.

Sango returned as quickly as her body would allow her while she carried a modest amount of wood that might sustain throughout the rest of the night. The second she came to the entrance, the first thing that Sango noticed was that Sesshoumaru was not where she'd left him.

Dropping the firewood, she rushed inside.

"Sesshoumaru!" she called, her voice shamefully containing a note of panic. Sango ran further into the darkness of the cave.

Nothing.

The abyss of the cave as it continued further into the stone cold mountain began to swallow her in its empty embrace.

He'd left her! Blind and injured, that damn demon had left her anyway!

oOo

_Author's Note:_ _Is a cliffhanger wrong? _


	27. Chapter 27

_Author's Note: Greetings! I've finally updated after several months. Have no fear, I'm not going to tire you with excuses. The fact is, shit happens. _

_Anyway, I'll apologize beforehand to simply say this isn't my best work, but I wanted to get something out there. Hopefully, it'll get my muses going and I can finish this and feel satisified with it. _

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, characters, blah, you know the drill.

oOo

"Sesshoumaru!" she shouted. Her angry voice echoed back at her from the darkness. "Why you filthy, son-of-a-,"

Her words were quickly garbled and muffled as a clawed hand snaked around her to clamp over her mouth. "Cease!" he hissed into her ear. "You threaten to rattle my ears from my head with your incessant caterwauling."

Under the odd and incredibly tense circumstances, Sango found that her body sagged with relief at the sound of his cool voice. Feeling that his hand was lingering just a little too long, Sango pulled at his wrist to signal him to release her mouth.

"I am not certain that is wise," he stated. "I believe this is the only way that I shall have peace since having met you."

Feeling the slight pinch of his sharp claws pressing into her cheek, she remembered his words

'_You will leave this fortress and would do to never cross my path again if you wish to live.'_

'_Will he kill me now?' _She thought and was suddenly marveled by feeling no fear, no alarm. Just the sudden dejection that she'd felt when he'd spoken those words before banishing her from the fortress.

Now would be the perfect time for him to fulfill his promise.

"Why should I kill you now?" he growled, neither wondering at how he should know that was precisely what she was thinking at that moment.

However, she had insulted him. His tone could barely hide that fact and she was inclined to wonder at such an unusual oddity.

"I do not kill in secrecy," he bit out in disgust, wrenching his hand away so roughly that she stumbled. After gaining her balance, she turned to face Sesshoumaru only to find his back.

Silence ensued.

Sango found that she couldn't help but gaze for a moment at his statuesque form. Even despite his weakness, Sesshoumaru managed to appear invulnerable. And even as indifferent as he was, Sango never would have guessed that Sesshoumaru would have a code of honor. She cast her eyes to the cave floor in shame.

How wrong she'd been.

"You are injured," he stated, the timbre of his voice echoing throughout the cave.

"Huh?" she gasped almost stupidly and her hand flew to the cut at her side. "Oh, yes."

"I smell water within this cave if you wish to cleanse the wound," he added as he headed towards the mouth of the cave and paused.

Sango nodded absently. Truthfully, she was waiting for him to leave her now. She felt a strange sort of embarrassment at having panicked at the thought of his abandonment. However, she was a demonslayer and would manage on her own as she had always done. Already she had begun to devise a plan to find her friends after tending her wounds and gaining a night's rest.

Sesshoumaru continued to hold himself in check. "A moment ago, you had thought that I had left you. Why?"

Sango lightly treaded near the middle of the cave and carefully bent to her knees to arrange the gathered firewood that lay in disarray on the cave floor. "Why would you stay?" she replied softly as she arranged the kindling.

"You will lead me to Rin," he informed matter-of-factly.

Sango emitted a growl of exasperation. "How many times do I have to tell you? I don't know where to find her!"

"But you know the boy, Kohaku," he added as he half turned towards her, his eyes half-closed.

Sango's head shot up in surprise. "You know his name?" she blurted stupidly.

Sesshoumaru hummed his affirmation. "I have encountered him before," he declared. "He attempted to murder Rin under the behest of Naraku's manipulations."

Sango turned her eyes away. Kagome had told her that Naraku had used Kohaku in an attempt to kill Rin. Her heart had ached at the thought that her little brother very well could've slaughtered a little girl simply by exploitation from the shard in his back.

"He is a fellow demonslayer, is he not?"

The familiar feeling of anguish began churning as she began to grow very emotional and agitated. "Yes," she replied through gritted teeth.

"And could you not recognize his tricks that are known only to your trade?"

"Yes! Dammit!" she cried out in pain and anger which only served to compel her to strike the cave floor.

Not only could he hear her response, but he was certain that he felt its impact just as he heard the sound of her fist colliding sharply with the earth. His current blindness had left him with his other senses amplified.

Without another word, he heard her growl and the sound of loud stomping as she retreated further into the cave.

'_Human females_,' he mused as if he held a superior knowledge of the breed.

Was her human pride so demanding that she become so upset that one of her own kind had fallen susceptible to Naraku's influence?

However, he was hardly in the position to pass judgment on the dangers of pride.

_This woman_…

She'd helped to protect his fortress at the risk of her own life. She had risked his own wrath in order to reveal some insane idea that he was to be assassinated. She'd been very human in her rash behavior, but very unlike most humans in her mission to protect for no personal gain of her own.

Perhaps she was not nearly as pathetic as he wanted to think or for that matter, would have preferred. Should she be the true personification of what he thought of as "_human_" then his conscious would not allow him to care for her well-being or beyond.

The attack on the fortress had begun to compel him to take notice for her regard. That was the night it had begun. He had unexpectedly grasped at a common bond with her: to protect Rin, to protect his people.

…to protect each other.

He had begun to feel a sliver of pride at watching her, but guarded it closely, not just from others, but an attempt to guard it from himself. If he should begin to allow himself to truly feel….

But it had been too late the very moment he walked out of his study at the news that she was on the verge of death.

He had consigned himself to her well-being, consciously and unconsciously.

The visions had begun in that instant.

Out of habit, he turned away from the fresh air beyond the cave and towards her general direction.

Dammit.

oOo

Sango had trudged further back into the cave only realize the further she went, the darker it became. In her anger and overwhelming emotion, she hadn't thought to light a torch in order to see where this alleged pool was to be found.

She'd be damned if she asked him to help her.

It was only in the moment that she could see Sesshoumaru's form come into view that she slowed to a tip-toe.

He continued to stand at the cave opening, neither moving nor making a sound. She was inclined to tell him to depart and leave her to her own devices. He was simply planning on using her.

He _was_ using her!

At this point, she was gripping a stake in her hand as if it were a club.

How dare he?

But the thought of Rin drifted through her mind and her hurt and anger softened. She had behaved no better in regards to Kohaku. She had stolen Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga in order to save Kohaku once before.

His only concern was to find Rin.

She couldn't blame him.

Without a word, Sango simply lit the torch and trudged back into the cave.

As she padded towards her destination, questions, motives, and theories began to batter themselves within her mind so much her head began to ache. She was unused to not having her friends with which to bounce ideas and right now all she had was a blind, pompous ass that would just as soon lop her head off as to lower himself speak to her on a equal basis.

Finally, the sound of consistent dripping pulled Sango around a corner where she found Sesshoumaru had surely been true to his word.

Before her lay a small, clear pool fed from deep with the cave amidst the center of craggy stalagmites and stalactites. Reaching her fingers inside, she drew back flinchingly at the bite of the cold water. This was certainly going to be rough and a sharp change from her favored hot springs. However, she simply couldn't continue to ignore the cut at her side.

She remembered a sleepless night in which Kagome had told gruesome tales of what could happen to a wounded human body if improperly cared for. Words like: infection, bloody puss, and limbs turning green that they needed to be cut off had scared her so badly that she begged Kagome for a crash course on proper healing treatments.

As it stood right now, all she had was the cold water, but it was better than nothing.

Finding a suitable perch, Sango propped the torch near the pool and began to remove the armor of her slayer's suit.

"Who is the boy, Kohaku?"

The sound landed on the silence like an enormous boulder and Sango whirled with a gasp.

"You nearly scared the wits out of me," she declared absently as Sesshoumaru came into view.

"If you only—"

"No. Please," Sango interrupted quickly with a habitual raise of the hand. "I should've known not to declare to have any wits in your worldly presence."

Though she could not see him well in the darkened firelight, she could've sworn to have heard a grunt of disapproval.

"If your '_wits_' have returned, I should bring up the fact that you did not answer my question," he said finally.

Sango could only sigh. "I'm sure my knowledge wouldn't interest you," she said quietly as she turned away from him.

"I would not have asked you had I thought you were ignorant of the question," he replied coolly.

Sango turned once again, a look of incredulity on her face. "I had not thought you were the type to be afflicted with curiosity?" she declared with a good deal of sarcasm.

Despite his blindness, Sesshoumaru's placid visage immediately furrowed into displeasure. Her presumptions were going to cost her should she continue.

"Why should it matter who the boy is?" she added as she tried, yet again to turn away. The cut was beginning to throb and sting. At the very least, the cold water would decrease the swelling. "Undoubtedly, you will kill him and retrieve Rin back safely and unharmed."

"Would you please turn around?" Sango couldn't help asking as she began to peel away the top of her slayer's suit.

"I am not going anywhere."

oOo

_Author's Note: Have no fear, that isn't quite the end of this particular scene with them. However, if you find discrepancies, I apologize. I rather got into a hurry. Hopefully, the continuation with serve to be a bit more profound. _

_Thanks for hanging on with me!_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Author's Note:** Okay, I don't know how good this is going to be. I'm trying to invoke a lot of emotion and I don't know how I am at it right now. Constructive criticism is strongly recommended and most welcome._

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha, characters thereof, storylines and the like.

oOo

Sango felt her eyes harden out of frustration and all around in general aggravation of his attitude. "Turn around. I wish to cleanse my wounds," Sango repeated in a flat, dead tone.

Sesshoumaru nearly bristled at her stubbornness. "Your request is prudishly absurd," Sesshoumaru stated in a lofty manner. "I could not see you even if I wished, ridiculous woman."

He was greeted with a tense silence as a response.

"Hn, fine," he bit out in a begrudging fashion, not completely unlike his brother. "If your modesty insists…" he muttered as he gave her his back and stepped further into the darkness.

Silence continued to drag throughout. The pool within the cave was fed deep from within. No sunlight ever touched the water. Though she was prepared for the water's chill, she couldn't help the sudden gasp at its icy feel.

She continued to say not a word, as did he.

But he never left.

She could still see the faint light of his clothing and knew he wasn't far away. Sango found herself staring in wonder and confusion.

He had no real reason to stand so nearby. He neither spoke nor moved a single muscle. He could leave anytime he wanted, so why stay?

The cold water was painfully chilling to her entire body, but the inflammation and swelling of her wound was dissipating. Even as she stepped out of the pool, practically slinging the water from her clammy, cold skin, neither Sesshoumaru nor she said a word.

After an extremely uncomfortable redress, Sango quickly made her way back to the fire, which was slowly dying. Sango was beginning to grow agitated at each and every circumstance. She had no way to properly dry herself, she was cold, wet, her side hurt, and her mind continued to churn the massive jumble of circumstances of the last couple of days.

She poked at the fire violently.

"He is your brother," Sesshoumaru stated plainly, suddenly appearing from the darkness.

Sango nearly gasped aloud as she turned to find him pass by her and settle in his previous spot against the cave wall.

"Though his scent reeks of Naraku, there is a whiff of similarity and your emotional distress doesn't leave a great deal of mystery," he added.

Sango looked away, her mind's eye forming the image of her brother. She should've guessed that he'd figure it out. Though Sesshoumaru could be obstinate by nature, he was hardly a fool.

"So you figured it out," she muttered as she cast solemn eyes his direction. "What will you do now?"

Sesshoumaru didn't reply, but he didn't need to.

Sango turned back to the fire, more frustrated than ever. At least Inuyasha had the brash courtesy of asking her if "_she had a problem_" with him killing her brother. There was no mistake. Sesshoumaru would more than likely kill Kohaku this time. Though it was probably futile, she had to do something, say something, anything to convince him otherwise.

"Kohaku is being manipulated by a jewel shard in his back placed by Naraku," she informed, her voice lacking her typical conviction. Either due to the stress or her constant attempts to defend her brother's actions, Sango wasn't certain.

Sesshoumaru's response was just as blasé. He barely managed a grunt of acknowledgement.

At any rate, Sesshoumaru continued to sit quietly propped against the cave wall, his eyes seeming unable to discern shape or shadow. Sango found herself continuing to gaze at him. For once, the cold mask of indifference seemed to be gone. His lids were closed somewhat as if he were staring down at the ground, his mouth pulling his bruised face into a frown.

'_He's brooding'_, she mused tiredly.

Sango slumped tiredly as she continued to gouge the fire beginning to rouse it to brilliant flames. Though she tried to hold her attention on the fire before her, Sango found her gaze always drifting back to Sesshoumaru. The wounds around his eyes still appeared raw and bruised.

"Must you stare at me?" he bit out.

At first, Sango was startled. His sight, had it returned?

"I can practically feel your eyes," he declared roughly. Should the truth be told, he could nearly feel the heat of her gaze and he found it rather unsettling, yet he couldn't manage to shove away the small amount of intrigue pushing its way to the forefront and it was aggravating him.

"As it happens, you arrogant ass, my attention is on the fire," she lied with conviction. She could feel her face heat with embarrassment at being caught and more so when she lied.

Sesshoumaru simply grunted his disbelief. "Have you not learned by now, woman, that you cannot lie to me?" He had heard the slight quiver in her voice, even as she attempted to sound offended. Plus her heart beat so fast that Sesshoumaru was certain he could feel the reverberations from his position against the cave wall.

The silence continued and was not only deafening, but prickly. _'No comfort in silence'_, she mused to herself as she looked out of the cave opening.

Darkness had fallen. From her position within the cave, Sango could see that the starlit sky glimmered beautifully.

"I miss Kiyoushi's flute," she said, more to herself than to present company.

Sesshoumaru grunted in response to the frivolous declaration. Though, for once, he empathized with the slayer. Over the course of years, Sesshoumaru had found that the breathy music calmed his nature and actually allowed him to rest through these turbulent times.

His mind absently wandered to the day that he'd lost his arm and had retreated to heal his wounds. Disgustingly, he recalled how he'd muttered like a mindless dog, unable to consign himself to the idea that Inuyasha had actually been able to defeat him. That's when the whisper of the flute floated on the wind. Slowly and persistently the gentle music invaded his ears and his mind. Before Sesshoumaru had realized it, his thoughts of Inuyasha, Tetsuseiga, and their father had faded from the forefront of his mind and the burning sensation of his wounds lessened.

He would later learn that a human woman, Sara, had found him and had become infatuated with him. He had noted that a human woman would come to check on him every day since discovering him. While he didn't acknowledge her presence, Sesshoumaru inwardly marveled at the attention.

'_There must be something about a wounded creature that attracts human females'_, he mused silently. For the second time he'd been wounded, Rin had come to his aid, meager though it was at the time.

Now here he was wounded yet again. Sesshoumaru supposed that he should be grateful that Inuyasha was not exactly the root cause this time. Yet he seemed to be marooned with another human female.

But this human female was different, much more different.

Sara had been delicate, fragile, and had succumbed too easily to the demons that had taken over her body before her death.

Rin was innocent and very much a human child, but he'd noted through their time together how independent she was in her own right. She was so determined not to be a burden to the point of asking if the demonslayer could teach her to fight.

The demonslayer.

She was hardly delicate in that human female manner and her innocence was waning against battle and tragedy. Yet she fought with a cool, level manner, but just as fierce. Kiyoushi had been correct in the aspect that perhaps she wasn't as fickle and greedy as most of the humans he'd ever encountered.

He supposed, in retrospect, that she perhaps had more in common with his companions than her own. She'd watched her family slaughtered just as Rin had. She also had problems with her brother just as he had.

As much as she'd tried hide them, her only weakness was her human emotion.

So engrossed in his thoughts, Sesshoumaru was nearly startled when he felt a light touch upon his face. Instinctively, his hand shot out to grasp what dared to touch him. It didn't take a genius as to whom.

"What are you doing?" he nearly growled.

Sango almost dropped her little shell of medicated salve that she had beneath her armor of her slayer's suit. "I-I was just trying to help," she stammered stupidly.

Disgusted, he roughly tossed her hand away. "I don't need your help," he grumbled.

Sango wanted to growl her frustration, but all that came out was a forlorn sigh. "This is a medicated salve," she informed. "It helps humans and demons alike. If you would just let me put this around your eyes, it might actually help in the speed of healing your wounds."

Though he said nothing, Sesshoumaru simply turned his head away, as if in surrender. The putrid smell of the salve was beginning to invade his nostrils. His mouth nearly curled in disgust at the odor.

Sango sat on bent knees next to him. His face turned away from her, Sango kept reaching her hand out with the intent to pull his face toward her so that she may apply the salve, only to retreat in apprehension and continued to repeat the motion many times.

She could ask him to turn his face toward her, but what would that accomplish?

What sounded like a humorous grunt grabbed Sango's attention and she managed to catch the slightest hint of a grin touch the corners of Sesshoumaru's mouth. Not a full grin and hardly a smile, but there was something ever-so-slightly mischievous in his manner.

"I do believe, slayer, that there is an irony here," he began with a smugness. "I am at a lesser state and it is only just now that you seem to fear me."

Sango's spine quickly stiffened in defiance. "Ha! I'm a demonslayer and I fear no demon," she declared and without any further regard Sango slid her palm along his cheek in order to see him clearly to apply the salve.

A grave mistake.

The moment Sango's fingertips brushed his skin there was sudden rush of energy that made her stomach take flight and her heart begin to slam against her chest almost painfully.

"Yes," Sesshoumaru began, his eyes seeming to turn up towards her face. "You are a demonslayer. Shouldn't you have tried to slay me?"

Quickly, Sango coated her finger with the medicine and began to apply the salve around the raw red areas of his eye. "I-I—why, should I?" she stammered quickly and cursed herself repeatedly for her lack of control.

"You are a demonslayer," he stated once again, his smug tone rising to aggressive levels.

"Gah! And you're a demon!" she shot back at him with fervor, yet still applying the medicine with a gentle hand. "What's your point?"

He suddenly clasped her wrist again and pulled her so close that she could feel his warm breath feathering against her hair. "You and I lay at opposite ends of the spectrum, yet our intent…our purpose, they are somehow the same."

Sango could only stare into his sightless golden eyes, her own were wide and unblinking. His grip was firm, but not fierce. His words were intense, but not harsh. "I-I don't understand," her confusion genuine, her mind jumbled and racing.

Sesshoumaru only hummed his understanding of her bewilderment. While he made no response, Sesshoumaru continued to hold her in his grip.

Sango suddenly felt so lost. He was speaking in riddles. Yet it seemed as if there were a point to reach and she had a sudden, strong desire to find that point. "My father said once that the most dangerous demons were the ones that masqueraded as humans," she recalled, breaking the silence between them. "I can see where they may apply, such demons like Naraku, but you….," she trailed off.

In a swift motion, Sesshoumaru's hand slipped from Sango's wrist and quickly clasped the back of her neck. Sango found her chin resting upon the silken fabric of his haori at his shoulder. Her eyes began to fade into blackness.

Quite suddenly both experienced what it meant to have their lives flash before their very eyes. Only it wasn't their own, but each other's.

Sango had seen the day Sesshoumaru's mother died before his eyes. How her heart had gone out to him instantly, for she knew what it meant to watch loved ones perish before you.

Only now, she saw him as the refined little boy began to grow into a distinguished demon. His father trained him relentlessly and Sesshoumaru had welcomed it with a great desire and immense enthusiasm for the position he knew that he was to hold one day.

The amazing father/son bond segued into what seemed to be Sesshoumaru's father began to become more absent as time trudged on for the two of them without her.

Until the day Sesshoumaru realized that his father had found comfort in another woman's arms.

A human woman.

His father pursued and protected her determinedly, ignoring his son and their lands, the great power of the Inu No Taisho seeming to diminish with each passing day, while Sesshoumaru could only look on in aggravation and obstinacy.

Until that night

The night he'd watched his father leave for the last time. To go to _her_…and to the half-breed she was to bring into the world.

His father perished that night. And though Sango had seen and felt his pulsating anger, she also knew his sorrow though he managed to hide it well.

From then on he wandered over the land, determined to learn and seek out any and all things. He had an amazing responsibility to uphold and felt even more determined not to allow the legacy his father nearly threw away to slip through his own fingers. He sought, he learned. It was as if she could feel Sesshoumaru's mind becoming full with people, demons, strategies, theories, everything that would help him seek out the power he needed, the power he desired.

Sango felt his frustrations that he took out onto any living thing to cross his path and he was particularly merciless in regards to humans. His sickening distaste for the lot of the race made her ill as he encountered bandits, letches, and cons.

Finally, he realized that he was building his own power and quite a reputation. His determination building within her was immense as Sesshoumaru continued to seek power of the most supreme. This, in turn, led to the day he sought out the Tetsuseiga.

Only after he continued to be defeated by Inuyasha did the truest epiphany began to grow within Sesshoumaru once he unwittingly acquired Rin's company.

He was beginning to grow. He was beginning to change.

But there was still much to do. She had seen now what it meant to live as Sesshoumaru.

Now she understood.

oOo

_**Author's Note**_: _Okay, Sesshoumaru "grunts" a lot._ _I didn't proof this a great deal, so if there's a lot of mistakes...sorry ;-)_


	29. Chapter 29

_Author's Note: I'm getting there..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. _

oOo

Kohaku stood leaning against the open doorway of the small teahouse settled in a secluded glen beyond the forest. He stared blindly out over the tree-lined horizon that was slowly becoming a bright orange with the dying sun.

A slight shifting absently caught his attention and he turned his head to find the little girl, Rin, still asleep in the far corner of the empty house. He started for a moment, fearful she would awaken with a million questions that he couldn't answer and didn't want to answer. She turned with a blissful sigh and stilled once more in the realm of sleep.

Kohaku sighed in relief, but not completely without a sense of dread. He finally realized at Mount Hakurei that this little girl seemed to have a strange affection for him, but then that meant that Naraku had learned as much also. So he decided to use that affection that the little girl held for Kohaku in order to kidnap her.

Kohaku slid down the door-facing into a tired crouch; his forearms slumped onto his knees and hung his head. He turned to look at the girl's sleeping form with sense of vulnerability. Whatever Naraku's plan, Kohaku became determined to protect the little girl.

'_But who's going to protect her from me?_' he thought helplessly and allowed his head to fall

"Kohaku?"

Eyes alight with a sense of dread, the young demonslayer turned to see the girl from the corner of the small house. He only hummed in a spiritless fashion as affirmation to her inquiry.

Rin delicately rose from her spot, oddly tip-toeing towards the boy.

Watching as she rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes, Kohaku worried immensely. Naraku had sent him to retrieve the girl. Kohaku had pleaded and begged with the gods for Rin to run screaming in the opposite direction as he approached her.

But that hadn't happened. Instead, she had grasped Kohaku's hand willingly with glee and excitement.

He couldn't help feeling that alone had been a grave mistake.

Through all the situations that he and the girl found themselves in together, she still did not see him as a danger. Would the child ever learn?

"Kohaku? When we will look for Sango?" she asked, her voice meager with trepidation.

Kohaku's mind reeled and he felt the need to resist his head from swinging. "It'll be a little while from now," he lied, hoping that she would be appeased.

A wide grin and Kohaku let out a sigh of relief. So far, they were alone and Naraku had not made a move.

"Hey Rin, would you like to go get something to eat?" Kohaku proposed in as positive a tone as his emotions would allow. "I know where there are some of those melons that you like so much."

Rin's face dissolved into near rapture. He remembered she liked sweet melons.

"Sure!" she cried with glee and flew out the door, arms outstretched as she giggled with excitement. Kohaku nearly wanted to smile at her positive demeanor, but didn't feel as if he deserved to derive any enjoyment from her company. Instead, he dragged behind her, hoping that her demon protector found them before Naraku could inflict any more of his torment. At least then, he would know that there would be no chance of his hurting Rin, even if it meant his own death.

A scream abruptly pulled Kohaku from his depressive thoughts and he was faced with a whole new predicament. Standing just outside the house was the oddest lady that Kohaku had ever seen.

She glistened with a golden shimmer. Immediately, he bristled at her presence and eyed her with scrutiny. She was very beautiful and he marked that she smiled at them, a smile most malicious.

He looked towards Rin.

She was on her knees; her face white and wide-eyed with terror.

"Ah, now here you are," she declared casually.

Kohaku bent into his battle stance, grasping his sickle in a tight-fisted grip. Whoever the demoness was, her intent was obvious.

He stepped in front of Rin in a protective manner.

Neither one of them had a chance. Emi simple gave a flick of her wrist, and sent her crimson veil whipping towards him.

The last thing Kohaku remembered was a wicked laughter just before everything went black.

oOo

Sango awoke to the feel of hardened shards of rock sticking to her face from where she'd been lying on the cave floor. A fuzzy fluff was twitching about her nose and without opening her eyes, Sango insisted on wrinkling her nose in a lazy attempt to avoid the irritancy.

Her mind was still rather hazy. She felt as though she'd been in a deep sleep and despite the gradual realization of the hardened cave floor, had the lazy feeling of not wanting to rise.

Warmth began to seep into her body, the sound of the wind outside calling to her senses.

Finally the sound of a _'mew'_ caught her attention and she suddenly jerked up out of her drowsy state.

Turning her head about, she found that she was still in the cave. The fire had gone out. It was daylight outside.

Another _'mew'_ and Sango finally looked down and was met with a familiar feline.

"Kirara?" she questioned with confusion and swiped the smaller pieces of rock from her cheek.

Quickly, she turned about. "Sesshoumaru?" she called once she hadn't seen him.

Gingerly, Sango bent her stiff body to stand. "Sesshoumaru!" she called once more.

She took a few steps deeper into the cave, but a feeling told her that he wasn't there. She turned back and walked to the cave opening.

The sun had just crested over the mountains and filled the sky with brilliant shine. The wind was gently blowing in a pleasant, fragrant breeze.

"He's gone," she said to no one in particular as she stood looking out of the cave entrance. Sango allowed her shoulders to drop in a heavy sigh. She knew he would leave eventually and once again, she felt the beginnings of a painful emptiness.

How foolish she had been to think that he could see her in a different light, a different light with which she saw him now.

All those times she'd heard him berated. Hell, all the times she'd berated him herself. At least now she had a better understanding of his nature and just how much of it had been cultivated out of so many circumstances, so many emotions, that unwittingly made him into the great demon that he had become and greater still were it not for his own obstinacy.

A longing continued to build within her breast as she gazed into the sunlight. How had it happened? How had she managed to make a place for the great Lord Sesshoumaru, despiser of the human race, cold and calculating to his enemies, vulnerable to virtually no one…

How had she managed a place for him in her own heart?

For certain she had and she was surprised that it didn't feel at all the way she thought that she had loved Miroku.

First she'd been drawn to Miroku for he was certainly handsome and he was always there to lend a comforting ear. He'd always seemed to go more than out of his way to pay attention to her and inwardly, she had enjoyed that attention. Not many of the men in her village had truly seen her as a woman, only their comrade.

But it had never failed. Miroku was always true to form. Each time that they came up on a village, Miroku managed to make her feel as if she were simply a substitute for when he couldn't surround himself with beautiful ladies. To her, she didn't feel as if there was anything about her that set her apart from any other woman.

They were constantly at odds when it came to right and wrong. He was the perpetual con artist and a perfect letch. He never failed in those moments to bring out the very worst in her. To bring out a person that she didn't like, but he still continued to lead her on; to make her believe that he truly wasn't that person, only to let her down again.

Would she ever get it right?

Kirara simply sauntered up to her contemplative mistress and looked up with large, inquisitive eyes.

"…_our intent…our purpose, they are somehow the same."_

Sango felt a strong surge of determination as Sesshoumaru's voice echoed through her mind, bringing her back to last night. While he most certainly would never return her growing affection, Sango knew what needed to be done.

"C'mon Kirara," was all she said.

Within seconds, Sango was airborne. Where Sesshoumaru was, she didn't know. But she was absolutely certain that she'd run into him again and not under the best of circumstances.

oOo

Night quickly settled with a half moon settling on the horizon between dark casts of clouds. There were no stars to be seen this night. A slow wind carrying the scent of rain began to softly blow over the small threesome settled beside a small lake before a modest campfire.

"Hey Kagome, where's Miroku?" Shippo asked as he happily roasted a rather large fish over an open campfire. "He's gonna miss a yummy supper."

"Hn, so let him miss out," Inuyasha mumbled as he began to chomp down on his own catch.

"Shippo's right, Miroku has been wondering off a lot here lately," Kagome observed as she demurely ate her own supper.

"Eh," Inuyasha chomped. "He's just moaning and groaning over Sango," he continued, his mouth full of fish. "Wait 'til the next village. Miroku will be back to his old lecherous self in no time."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the half-demon that continued to noisily devour his food, but sat quietly gazing up at the night sky, beginning to reflect upon the strange circumstances in which they'd found themselves lately.

Sango's leaving had a greater impact on them than she would've ever thought possible. She missed her friend and often wondered if she might ever come back. She missed having another girl to talk to and like it or not, they were without one of their best fighters.

Miroku had begun acting strangely. Often disappearing into the night for hours at a time with no explanation as to what he was doing or where he'd been.

Shippo moped every now and then for his lack of Kirara as a companion and Inuyasha grumbled about losing a good fighter over his "stupid" brother. But all in all, Shippo and Inuyasha remained the same.

A roar from the darkness and Kagome suddenly flinched in surprise.

Before she could say a word, Inuyasha had already leapt to his feet, Tetsuseiga already drawn.

A large shadow began to descend upon the group, but quickly became known as they descended into the firelight.

"Kagome," they heard Sango call.

"Uh, Sango," Kagome called back in surprise as the demonslayer dismounted and Kirara quickly transformed into her smaller form. "What are you doing here?"

"Yeah Sango, I thought you were too busy playing babysitter for my ass-head of a brother," Inuyasha snapped.

Kagome cast a withering glance over her shoulder. "Inuyasha," she warned through gritted teeth.

Inuyasha begrudgingly shut up and went back to his fish. Shippo quietly chuckled into his hand, but it didn't stop Inuyasha from hearing it and raising his fist as a warning.

Kagome turned back to Sango. Her face seemed to be worn with worry.

"Sango," her face relaxed into a genteel smile. "Why don't you tell me what happened," she offered graciously, hoping that she could help out the best way possible.

Sango cautiously eyed the half-demon over Kagome's shoulder. What she was about to ask would certainly bring a fight out of Inuyasha.

Kagome, sensing Sango's reticence and a casual glance back at Inuyasha, who was completely engrossed in another fish. "Why don't we talk over there," Kagome suggested as she pointed to a far bank on the edge of the lake.

Sango simply nodded and followed after her.

"So, did you want to ask me something?" Kagome began.

Sango's eyes grew wide at Kagome's surprising insight, but cast her eyes away in shame. "Y-yes," she began nervously. "I-I need you to help me…to find…my brother," her shame and her dread causing her to stammer stupidly.

Now it was Kagome's turn to be surprised. "Kohaku?" she stated absently. "But why? Has something happened?"

Sango sighed. "I'm afraid that Naraku has manipulated Kohaku into kidnapping Rin again," she informed bleakly. "Sesshoumaru has gone after them."

Kagome flinched in a double take. "And you didn't go with him? I mean, wasn't that kind of the point?"

Sango sighed yet again and took a seat on a large rock over the lake. "Do you remember what I told you? About that demoness?"

Kagome hummed her remembrance.

"I had Myouga spy on her," she began as though she were confessing to a great crime. "He discovered that the Lord of the Eastern Province was planning an assassination by slipping a poison to Sesshoumaru during the ceremony."

Sango had Kagome's full and undivided attention. The young girl decided that she also needed to take a seat as she never took her eyes off of Sango as she listened.

"I found out moments before the ceremony," Sango continued and suddenly leap to her feet. "Gah! Kagome, what was I supposed to do? Let Sesshoumaru drink to his death?"

Kagome watched as her friend stood, her body rigid with conviction and worry. It didn't take a genius to figure out what came next. "So, I take it you stopped the ceremony?"

Sango stiffened for a moment, remembering that horrible night and suddenly allowed her shoulders to fall in near despair. "Yes," she replied dejectedly. "Sesshoumaru banished me from the fortress. He wouldn't believe that they were trying to kill him…that they _could_ kill him. It wasn't long after I had left that he confronted me about Rin's kidnapping."

Suddenly she turned back to Kagome, her fervor once again regained. "Please, Kagome, you know Naraku is involved and if Sesshoumaru finds Kohaku before I do, he'll kill him if only to protect Rin. Please, Kagome, I'm begging you," she pleaded, not realizing that she had gotten onto her knees before her friend. "Both their lives are in danger and I can't lose them," her voice nothing more than a broken whisper.

Kagome gazed upon her friend with warm sympathy. Kagome had entered Sango's life just as she had lost everything and also had nothing to lose. Had they never figured out just how Naraku configured into Sango's attack upon Inuyasha, Kagome didn't doubt for a single moment that the young demonslayer would've gladly given her life in her quest for vengeance.

Once Naraku had guessed the lengths to which Sango was willing to go for her the love of her little brother, he'd mangled and twisted her heart in a torturous fashion for his own disgusting pleasure.

As much as Kagome wanted Miroku to realize his unending love for Sango, all he seemed capable of doing was to break what was left of her heart by encouraging her only to let her fall harder into doubt when he failed her.

Finally, on that day, when she'd seen Sango for the first time since she'd left them, Kagome had seen a different Sango, a happier Sango…a healthier Sango. Though Sango still worried for her brother, she'd also had been given the chance to bond with the little girl, Rin. And though she still wanted to defeat Naraku, Kagome had seen that she had been building relationships with them and was making a comfortable existence for herself within those beautiful surroundings and all those dog demons…as if she had cared for them like…dare she say…family?

"Of course," she finally murmured.

Sango was so overcome that she threw her arms around Kagome. "Thank you, Kagome," she whispered. "Thank you so much."

Sango jerked back suddenly. "But what'll Inuyasha say?"

Kagome smiled so wide that her eyes squinted. "Well, you know Inuyasha."

oOo

_Author's Note: It's late and I've gone over this numerous times, so if there's discrepancies...sorry. And please don't pelt me with garbage. If you're wondering what happened to Sesshoumaru, have no fear, his perspective is coming eventually. _


	30. Chapter 30

_Author's Note: Wow! I can hardly believe that it's been a year. I'm so sorry. Needless to say, my muse took a holiday and my brain with her. I can't account for how well this next chapter is. Continuity is probably going to be a little off as time goes on, but I'm doing my best to rectify any mistakes. I hope this will be okay. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, etc. _

oOo

"Are you kiddin' me? No way in hell!" the half demon shouted angrily at the two women, his voice echoing into the darkness.

"Inuyasha, you don't understand—"Kagome had begun as patiently as possible.

"Oh I understand," Inuyasha interrupted. "I understand that Sango practically abandoned us for that pig-headed brother of mine and now she comes crawlin' back beggin' for our help."

Kagome's sympathy for Inuyasha's hurt feelings quickly turned into aggravation at his unspoken accusation that Sango was merely using them. "Inuyasha, if you would just listen—"

"No, Kagome, he's right," Sango stated, albeit a bit timidly. "I-I don't have any right to ask favors of you."

Kagome turned suddenly. "You don't have a right make sure your brother is safe? I know you are concerned for Rin as well. You have—

"Made my brother's ward your responsibility," Inuyasha interjected loudly. "Not ours," he finished, turning his back to them.

Kagome took a deep breath and sighed greatly, allowing her shoulders to rise and fall in an exaggerated manner. Inuyasha could be so trying over the most trivial things.

Suddenly, Kagome's face lit up and it was such a quick thing that Sango wondered at the expression. "Okay, Inuyasha," Kagome sighed in defeat. "I mean, after all, you wouldn't be interested in defeating Naraku."

Inuyasha quickly stiffened and turned to look at Kagome over his shoulder. "What did you say?"

Kagome shrugged, flipping her hands in the air. "Best to let Sesshoumaru handle Naraku. After all, Sesshoumaru is so powerful and doesn't have any real reason to take the jewel, so there's another problem solved," she added.

At this point, Inuyasha was beginning to twitch with annoyance at what was obviously the truth of the situation.

Placing a thoughtful finger to her chin, Kagome looked up at the sky. "Come to think of it, Sesshoumaru will take care of everything for us," she mused and then suddenly clapped her hands together with a great smile. "This is great! Now we can go about and do whatever we want, Inuyasha. What would you like to do first?"

Inuyasha's arms were so tightly crossed he was certain he could actually break both of them. What did she think he was? Stupid? He knew exactly what Kagome was doing, but what ticked him off more was that she was right. If he didn't get to Naraku first, then Sesshoumaru could get lucky enough to actually defeat his longtime nemesis and get all the glory of the victory.

"Shippo," Inuyasha barked at the little demon who had been watching avidly from the shadows. A startled Shippo perked up from behind a large rock.

"Y-yes…. Inuyasha," he replied in a meek tone, fearing the half-demon's possible wrath. It never failed that Inuyasha should take out his frustrations on him when Kagome was deliberately provoking the dog demon.

"Go find Miroku," Inuyasha ordered. "We're moving out."

"Okay," Shippo replied and started off into the darkness, but quickly paused mid-step. "What for?'

"To find Naraku," he replied angrily. "Before my stupid brother does."

Kagome merely replied to Sango's look of relief with a triumphant one of her own.

oOo

Rin and Kohaku followed behind the regal demoness quietly, but not without a sense of dread. Neither could guess what this demon would have wanted with either of them.

Rin dared a glance at Kohaku. He was plodding along much the same as she was, but she noted his shoulders were pulled back, his spine straight. He obviously was not setting a pretense that he should show fear or dread to this horrible woman.

Casting her eyes back to the ground beneath her feet, Rin felt a small consolation that she had been right about this demon. Emi obviously had malicious intent, but Rin suddenly found she was not so much in fear for herself as she was for her dear master, Lord Sesshoumaru.

Rin knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that Lord Sesshoumaru was searching for her and find her he would, but as to what would happen after that, Rin wasn't certain. Would Emi try to kill Lord Sesshoumaru? Could she succeed?

Sparing a quick glance towards her fellow captive, Rin wondered. Would Lord Sesshoumaru kill Kohaku?

Feeling anxiety begin to perforate her entire being, Rin could hold her worries any longer.

"What are you going to do with us?" she asked before she realized it was her voice asking the question, shaking with apprehension.

Kohaku very nearly flinched at Rin's bold action of even speaking to the demoness. The child was absolutely guileless. His first reaction was what the demoness might do in retaliation to what; he was sure in her mind, such bold impudence.

But the demoness did not reply; did not even turn her head, but kept moving forward at an easy, yet unending pace.

They had walked for hours since before dawn and had not stopped even when he noted that Rin was bouncing and fidgeting in a most peculiar manner. At first, he thought that she was just bored and perhaps found a quite, yet odd little game to play for herself.

Having kept his eyes level, Kohaku was subtly noting out of the corner of his eye that her movements were becoming more exaggerated. Out of worry that the demoness would notice and reprimand, if not in the most disturbing fashion, Kohaku turned to give Rin a most serious look of warning.

His tone changed when she turned to meet his gaze; her tiny face screwed up in anguish.

Finally, it him and made an _'O'_ of realization with his mouth. Quickly, he jerked his head in the direction of the nearest tree.

His apprehensiveness shot to new heights as he wondered if there would be any backlash to Rin's need to relieve herself, but there wasn't and Rin had caught up with them quick enough. If nothing else, he was pleased that she didn't try something stupid, like run off.

"What is that mountain, Kohaku?" Rin managed to whisper.

Kohaku had been eyeing the particular snow-capped peak as they moved onward. He knew the mountain through stories told by fellow demon slayers and other people of his village.

The mountain of Fuji-no-yama.

Though it wasn't the mountain of Fuji-no-yama that concerned him so much as the forest that lay at its base; the forest of Aokigahara, or the _Sea of Trees_.

Kohaku felt his anxiety reach to new heights as it was obvious to him of where their destination lay.

oOo

Things had been quiet as of late, if not more than little strange. Sato, one of Lord Nibori's most loyal of men, though not nearly as high up the chain of command, mulled over the events of the last few days.

He had not gone with the wedding party to the Western lands, but had been ordered to remain in the Eastern province as Nibori's most trusted under his steward. He would keep everything in check and in preparation for the intended joining of both lands once again.

Yet, there had been no ceremony. Some absurd rumor of a human woman in Lord Sesshoumaru's court having effectively preventing the ceremony from taking place. He'd laughed at such a notion.

At any rate, Nibori had returned in less than high spirits with immediate orders that meetings should take place. His daughter had quietly, yet proudly retreated to the east wing of her quarters. Undoubtedly, she had been just as disappointed by the supposed melee of the evening. Apparently, so much so that she had abruptly appeared before him during his inspection of the keep's defenses; her face having a trace of glumness and announced the ceremony had been postponed to a later date. She informed Sato that her father was very weary and wished to be left alone and that the Lord's steward would be in charge of all matters dealing with the province.

She, however, would be leaving to go into the mountains where her father had a small holding. Her explanation: to get away from the humiliation and gain some perspective.

At first, Sato had found her actions rather strange, but not unwarranted. He was sure that she had never been dealt such a disappointment…ever.

So, when she left, he gave no mind.

Until it became so quiet.

At first, Sato had been glad for the calm after the calamity that had ensued the major move by the Lord of rejoining with the West once again. Perhaps, everyone was taking a rest after all that.

Now the silence was weighing on him with an invisible weight of anticipation. Emi had given strict orders that her father was not to be disturbed, but it had been days and it wasn't like Lord Nibori to confine himself in such a time for anything.

No meetings had been held. No conferences with his lords over the events.

Nothing.

His apprehension was growing and he felt a sudden need to search out his Lord and master.

Sato set out to Nibori's personal quarters. His pace steady, but suddenly began to quicken as he entered the donjon, a strange feeling began to bristle up the back of his neck. Passing by a laundress, Sato quickly stopped her.

"Have you seen Lord Nibori this morning?" he asked, his tone carrying a bit of weighted concern.

"He's still abed," the laundress replied, trying to contain a large bundle of bedding in her arms. "I was given strict orders by Lady Emi to not disturb her father. I think he's feeling rather ill, so when I saw him on the futon, I quietly stepped out from the room."

Feeling it strange that Lord Nibori should have even been found in bed was odd all by itself. Most dog demons didn't require a great deal of rest and some even abhorred the idea of the traditional human bedding. Merely undue stress or days without might provoke one to take to a bed.

Sato warred with himself.

He could go to Lord Nibori and possibly risk day's worth of tedious menial duties for disobeying Lady Emi's orders. He grumbled to himself remembering how the bitch had once set her maids to task for a mere stain upon her regal clothing. As though that hadn't been enough, he'd seen her standing over them as they washed, scrubbed, and wrung each article of clothing; her arms folded, lips pulled back in a nasty grin.

Or he could stay quietly behind his work station, pretending that everything was quite all right. All the while knowing that something was certainly amiss and risk such a calamity for not recognizing it sooner.

Finally, his conscience won over. The best sense made was to make certain that the Lord was, indeed, merely just taking a rest. Should there be any question, he would simply say it was a security precaution having just returned from the West.

He approached the Lord's quarters. Two guards perched on either side of the gate entrance. Immediately they stood at attention with stern expressions, staffs crossed to cordon off the entrance.

"I'm sorry, my lord," one of the guards apologized roughly. "We were given strict orders to make certain no one disturbs Lord Nibori," he paused and looked at him pointedly. "Not even you."

Sato wasn't about to get into a pissing contest with mere guards. Just when he was about give each of them a good dressing down, Sato caught the sweetest of scents drift across his nostrils.

Immediately he gave the guards a peculiar sideways glance. "I see," he began. "Only whores are allowed to disturb his Lord?"

The two guards merely looked at each other, confusion marring their faces.

Taking advantage of the momentary bewilderment, Sato pushed passed them with a rough, "Out of my way."

The sweet smell became overpowering and Sato involuntarily covered his nose with his hand against the potent smell which was vast becoming a sickening stench. Padding down the hallway with intent, Sato thought his eyes might begin to water from odor that seemed as though it should hang in the air like a thick fog.

"My lord!" he finally called out as he reached Lord Nibori's door to his private quarters and threw it open. "My lord, what on earth is that –

Sato stopped instantly. The overbearing stench followed with virtual silence.

In the futon on the far side of the room were a swarm of flies buzzing over the covers. Quickly crossing the room, Sato tossed back the covers upon the futon.

He flinched in digust.

Ashen flesh scantly covered what was left of the skeletal remains that lie upon the futon. The decomposition was so advanced in its stage that facial recognition was near to impossible. The stench was pushing through the sweet smell to something putrid and unbearable.

What was this madness?

The body was wrapped in a sweet-smelling sheet that had effectively covered the smell of rotting flesh and bone. Quickly, Sato bent over the body and caught the edge of the sheet, flinging it open. He found that the body bore each of Lord Nibori's signature attire. Looking down at the body, Sato's doubt didn't allow his mind to be completely convinced that it _was_ the body of Lord Nibori.

The body of a stranger could be dressed? But to what end?

Lord Nibori was one of the more powerful demons he'd ever known, second only to a few throughout his life. How could he have been defeated so easily?

The body looked as if the life and power had literally been sucked out of him.

So if the body were indeed Nibori's , the other possibility was simply this: that someone had not just killed Lord Nibori, but decimated him.

oOo

Author's Note: Tell me what ya think!!


	31. Chapter 31

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Just trying to have a little fun._**

oOo

The sun was shining.

The birds were singing.

It was, quite simply, a peaceful and beautiful morning. A direct contrast to the turmoil of thoughts and emotions toiling within each member of the group that was well on their way.

Towards what? None of them truly knew.

The group had set off early, each member walking in silence. So much had happened in the little time that they'd been parted from Sango and it would seem that her absence had taken quite an unexpected toll on all of them. However, through all of Inuyasha's barking and complaining, he didn't bear any true ill will towards Sango, just a small nagging grudge that he nursed by sulking. Kagome and Shippo were simply glad to have their friend amongst them once more. In their silence, each of them looked ahead to the slayer and to the monk that walked beside her.

It would seem they had much to discuss. The apprehension in the air was more than anyone could fathom, but with each held a strange sense of curiosity as to how it was all going to play out now that Sango had returned.

oOo

Carrying the broken pieces of her Hiraikotsu, Sango trudged quietly; Miroku matching her step beside her. From time to time, Sango would tentatively glance at Miroku from the corner of her eye. She tried to so hard to concentrate on the task that certainly lay ahead, but it did nothing to dispel the anxiety that seemed to fill her body with uncomfortable energy.

She wanted so badly to drop back to walk with Kagome and Inuyasha, but her desire was quickly chase away with that nagging sense that it would be disrespectful towards Miroku and quite cowardly of herself.

She owed him an explanation.

Ultimately she knew that she would eventually have to talk to Miroku, confront her current feelings for him. She had wondered if she were near him again that perhaps her feelings for him would return as well; that perhaps her infatuation with Sesshoumaru was merely a phase, a result of being away from Miroku for so long.

But now, walking beside the monk as they traveled, Sango found that all she felt was absolute nervousness that seemed to be more akin to dread.

"How have you been?" Miroku finally asked.

His tone was so placid and good-natured that Sango felt her anxiety spike from sheer guilt. "Uh..Uh…I've been good…for the most part," she stammered stupidly. "H-how have you been?" Sango returned, more so out of obligation than curiosity.

"Good, good," Miroku replied quickly. "Everyone missed you," he admitted quietly. "I missed you."

She could feel the knot forming in her throat and it was taking everything not to make a huge gulping sound to remove it. What was she supposed to say to that? Sure she had missed everyone as well, but as it seemed to stand now that she hadn't missed him as much as she would've thought. That revelation alone brought on a twinge of guilt. For all of their travels, for all that they'd been through together; she had originally guessed that she must have formed some kind of connection with the monk.

But with the good memories, so came the bad.

She found that with her feelings of longing also came with the familiar emotion of unworthiness.

The silence was slowly turning into anxiety as Sango remained quiet. Miroku simply tilted his head and gave a gentle smile. "I presume you were treated well," he referenced slightly to her absence as he turned his gaze to the path ahead.

Sango sighed at the sudden flurry of memories. "Yes, I was treated extremely well," she replied with a whisper of sorrow.

Miroku studied her and merely hummed in response.

Sango had to admit that she was a little more than surprised at his talking of her stay in the Western Lands with such ease that it was nearly straining her body and mind with anxiety. Though she was grateful that there were no questions as to why she had returned, but his questions seemed cloaked nonetheless. Was he leading up to something? Would he speak of their relationship?

"I'm glad," was his kind response.

And with that, Sango said nothing in reply

oOo

"So where are we going anyway?" Inuyasha finally barked. He was growing tired of the silent tension that had begun to manifest in the two people walking ahead of them. It was beginning to creep back towards him and he didn't like it a bit.

"I'm not sure," Kagome said as they continued. They began to emerge from the woods into a clearing. "I can feel the shard in Kohaku's back and it seems as if it were going in the right direction," she informed, pointing ahead of them.

"Ah," they heard Myouga gasp. "Could it be?" he mused as he hopped onto Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Could _what_ be?" Inuyasha asked in annoyance.

"Fuji-no-yama," Myouga replied is wonder.

"Mount Fuji?" Kagome turned her head in question, referring to the snow-capped peak that crowned the horizon.

"It is said that a learned monk first ascended the sacred mountain many hundreds of years ago. I've heard the samurai train and still hold the tradition of_ yabusami _begun by a long ago shogunate of the period. It flourishes with thriving towns and villages. It has been declared forbidden for women to climb Fuji-no-yama," Miroku informed with a bit of a pointed look to both Kagome and Sango. "Is that where we are being led? I wonder what would provoke Naraku to go to such a place."

"While the mountain is indeed sacred, it is the forest that lay at it base," Myouga informed. "The forest of Aokigahara, the _Sea of Trees_."

"Yeah? So?" Inuyasha said with gruff impatience.

Kagome was immediately silent. She knew all too well about _Aokigahara_. The forest was known as the second most popular spot for suicides in the world. Rumors and stories were abounding with tales of ghosts and demons. There had always been speculation bordering on superstition that led many a tongue to say that it wasn't suicides, but perhaps the forest was so evil that the trees themselves wouldn't allow people to leave, much less live.

Once upon a time, Kagome never gave rise to believe in such things. Only felt that people that had been discovered in forest had been troubled and couldn't find a better way out of their problems. To even think that even this far back into time that it held a mystical foreboding gave way to awe as well as a sense of dread.

"Kagome?"

She jerked out of her trance to find Inuyasha and Shippo staring at her in question. "Huh?"

"You looked deep in thought just now," Shippo observed.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome as if to say, _'Yeah, what's up?'_

"Oh, it's nothing," she smiled. "You were saying about the forest, Myouga?" she asked, hoping to divert attention. She was curious as to what people of the Warring States era thought of the landmark.

"Aokigahara is said to be haunted with many souls of the dead. Souls, that for some reason or other, were not able to pass into the next life and because of this they grow angry…bitter," he explained ominously.

"Have you ever been to this forest, Myouga?" Miroku asked.

"I think the question to ask would be why is Naraku going?" Inuyasha said, his tone low.

"To answer your question, no, I have only heard the tales from demons of old; warnings to never enter the ill-fated forest."

"Great," Inuyasha grumbled with sarcasm. "And we're heading right to it."

And with that declaration, the entire group stared ahead in silence as they continued to draw closer to the mountain. Above the mountain, dark clouds were beginning to swirl and a dangerous aura beginning to stretch out over the land below.

oOo

She was so tired and her little body sagged with exhaustion. They had been moving virtually nonstop for nearly a day and a half. Only Rin's fear of the demoness had kept her from collapsing into a heap on the ground. It was now that Rin practically clung to Kohaku's arm as they continued after the demoness.

The forest that lay darkened before them seemed quite dark and foreboding. Yet Rin didn't have it within herself to care. She wanted to rest so badly.

"Demoness, the girl requires sleep," Kohaku finally announced loudly and forcefully. "Whatever her use is to you, she will not be of any if she dies of exhaustion."

Emi merely gave a low growl of aggravation.

Kohaku was uncertain what the ramifications would be if he spoke up again, but he certainly was not going to continue to pull an exhausted Rin; even if it meant dying simply so Rin could sleep.

He heard Emi sigh with frustration. "Very well," she relented. "Night is coming."

Kohaku didn't have to look at Rin to realize that she was unconscious at this point. Using all of his strength, he managed to swing the little girl into his arms and trudged towards the nearest tree to prepare shelter for the both of them.

oOo

If the walk towards Aokigahara wasn't stressful enough, then the camp around the fire was overwhelmingly uncomfortable, or so Kagome felt. Everyone sat in stone silence.

Inuyasha sat with his arms folded into the sleeves of haori.

Shippo was simply content to be with Kirara again that he hardly considered anything or anyone else.

Sango stared into the fire while she absently plucked at her broken Hiraikotsu.

Miroku merely sat with his arms crossed, eyes closed to the group.

Sango ran a finger along the smooth demon bone; careful to avoid the edge where it had been broken in the middle from the backlash of Sesshoumaru's attack. Her brow furrowed slightly. In the sudden rush of things, one question had escaped her…until now.

"Where did you find this?" she asked with genuine interest.

"I think the bigger question is what are we going to face in the _Sea of Trees_?" Inuyasha barked suddenly, eyeing Sango hard.

"You mean, besides Naraku?" Miroku added coolly and turned his head towards Sango. "Sango, I believe you're the only one that can fill in the blanks."

She looked more than a little dismayed. "Hmm, I don't know how much help I can be," Sango replied, feeling helpless under the strain of all that had happened in the last couple of days.

"Well, you're the one that spent all that time with Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha snapped suddenly. "Surely, you must know something."

Inuyasha's constant silent accusations that she somehow betrayed the group was beginning to wear on Sango's nerves. She glared at the half-demon with the mind of calling him out to settle the issue once and for all.

"Inuyasha! Stop being so belligerent," Kagome admonished quickly. Even she recognized that Sango's temper had a breaking point and felt that Inuyasha was pushing it. "Sango already explained that she didn't have a choice but to stay."

"I think what Inuyasha is trying to say is that we're following Kohaku who is in possession of Sesshoumaru's ward and we know that Naraku employs Kohaku to suit his own purposes," Miroku suggested. "This isn't a situation that we haven't encountered already. The fact that we're heading in such an ominous direction begs the question of his motives this time."

"Now there's some food for thought," Kagome murmured, placing a considering finger on her chin.

"Lady Emi," Myouga spoke up from beneath Inuyasha's locks.

" 'Bout time you shed some light on the subject," Inuyasha barked in the general direction of his left shoulder. "Who's Lady Emi?" he asked with light curiosity.

Myouga quickly went into the quick biography of Lady Emi and Lord Nibori. He explained the past dealings with Nibori and Inuyasha's father, the new revelation regarding the death of Sesshoumaru's mother and the recent assassination attempt that seemed to pull it all together.

"Wow," Kagome gasped in wonder. "That's some story."

"Yeah Myouga, I'm impressed," Inuyasha claimed, having been genuinely interested in learning so much about his ass-head of a brother and their father.

"Thank you, my lord," he replied, feeling relieved. "However I can be of service…"

"So you think that Lady Emi could be using Rin as bait instead of Naraku?" Kagome asked.

"If that were the case, why would she need Kohaku?" Inuyasha countered.

"Would it be such a stretch that possibly this Emi and Naraku are working together?" Miroku proposed.

That brought a slew of new considerations and fears to the group.

"At this point, nothing would be a stretch where Naraku is concerned," Inuyasha mumbled. "Sounds to me like this demoness is using the little girl so she can finish the job," he added, sounding a bit dejected.

Kagome turned to look at him in surprise. "Inuyasha? Are you worried about Sesshoumaru?"

Inuyasha whirled quickly. "Don't be stupid!" he half-shouted. "Sesshoumaru can take care of himself," he stated as he rose. "But that little girl….

"Yes, Naraku has captured her before as well with the intention of distracting Sesshoumaru from killing him," Miroku recalled.

At that, Sango abruptly stood without a word and walked away into the darkness.

"What's her problem?" Inuyasha asked and for once, without any real malice.

Miroku stared after Sango's disappearing form. "We are, after all, talking about the possible danger her brother is facing. It wasn't so long ago that Sesshoumaru nearly killed him."

"Not to mention, the little girl," Kagome added. "Sango seemed quite attached to her when we saw them in the Western Lands."

"Yeah, and I'm not so sure that Sesshoumaru _won't_ kill Kohaku this time if he's under Naraku's control," Inuyasha suggested gravely.

It didn't need to be said that Sesshoumaru was willing to protect his little ward at any cost.

At that, Kagome had wondered if Miroku might go after Sango to try to talk to her, maybe even comfort her, but with everything that had happened and all that she'd learned, Kagome guessed it was too much to ask.

So she went in search of Sango herself.

oOo

_**Author's Note:** Hey, it's been a while since I've really worked on this fic and I'm not feeling especially confident in my conveyence of character emotion. A little feedback in this regard would be greatly appreciated. It'll definitely make the next couple of chapters a lot more intense and enjoyable!_


	32. Chapter 32

**_Author's Note:_** _The tone of the story still seems to be out of whack, but just so you know... There is a hint at Miroku/Kagura later on, which was always my intention if I ever did a side story and not just a plot device. Just a heads up too. They've restarted the series with a new season in Japan as of this October. I watched the 1st episode on YouTube. Hopefully, Viz will get a hold of it and it'll be on Adult Swim._

**Reference:** The Sea of Trees, or Aokighara found at Wikipedia.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha...etc.

oOo

Kohaku sat propped against a great tree with only a small fire's illumination to ward off the inky darkness. The forest ahead seemed to reach out and enshroud them like a great thick cloak. He looked down at Rin's tiny form that slept curled up on a bed of rushes beside him. Placing a protective hand on her shoulder, Kohaku could only gaze helpless towards the open forest. He felt trapped inside; trapped with a helpless little girl, an evil demoness and Naraku lurking close by in the shadows.

Casting his eyes past the fire, he was barely able to make out the golden form of this demoness that had somehow allied herself with Naraku. He surmised that she had done so merely for her own selfish purposes with hope for personal gain.

He felt a quirk pull at the corner of his mouth in ironic mirth and as he watched a curious red veil dance and swirl about her like a dangerous snake ready to strike. Kohaku resisted the frivolous urge to shake his head. For whatever may happen to him, Kohaku knew that it was going to end badly for the proud fool he spied just beyond the flames.

But his victory was short-lived as he turned his eyes back to the girl next to him. Whatever the purpose; no matter what happened; Kohaku's full intent was to protect Rin. Even to the risk of his own life.

Lowering his eyes to her once more, he could only hope that he could protect her for as long as he had hold of his own mind. After that, he wished fervently that someone would kill him before he could do her any harm.

oOo

Dead silence.

No wind rustled the leaves of the trees.

Not even one tiny cricket dared to chirp.

Kagome curled her shoulders and wrapped her arms about her middle as if to ward off the evil that seemed to lie just beyond the silent blackness as she braved the dark to search for her distressed friend.

Until now, Kagome had never realized just how much she had taken the moonlight for granted. This night was the blackest she had ever seen and carefully inched towards the general direction she thought Sango had gone. It wasn't until she heard a quiet sniffle that she stopped short and peered into the dark before her. Her eyes began to adjust as Sango's form began to materialize.

"Sango?"

"How am I supposed to fight, Kagome?" was the sudden, yet disparaging reply.

Kagome's shoulders sagged somewhat at the pain in Sango's voice and she stepped closer to her friend, unsure of what to say. "Oh Sango," she breathed, feeling at a loss for words as she continued to approach her friend. "Maybe Inuyasha can somehow fix your Hiraikotsu—"

Sango turned suddenly and Kagome was taken aback. Even the lack of light couldn't hide the ravaged look on Sango's face. "It isn't my Hiraikotsu that I'm worried about," she whispered. "Kohaku has Rin and I know Sesshoumaru is going after them." Unsteady with burden, Sango's shoulders raised and dropped with a great sigh. "How will I fight him?"

Kagome could only lay a nurturing hand on the slayer's shoulder. So far, it didn't take a genius to figure out that _"him"_ didn't necessarily mean Kohaku was these days and Kagome sensed in the slayer's voice that she wasn't worried about fighting a powerful demon, so much as the despair of having to fight someone she cared deeply about.

While the idea alone was baffling on its own, yet somehow even Kagome could empathize.

Sango hung her head to stare at the ground. "Several times, he's saved my life, Kagome," she proclaimed as though she were making a great confession. "How _could_ I possibly fight him?" She suddenly shook her head nonsensically. "I shouldn't have dragged any of you into this," she said and pulled herself to full height with determination. "I asked you to find Kohaku and you have. This is my fight and my fight alone."

Kagome moved to stand in front of her friend. "Sango, you don't have to do this alone. We all want to help," Kagome assured. "I'm sure we can see that Sesshoumaru doesn't harm Kohaku," Kagome proclaimed confidently—at first. "However, I'm not sure that Inuyasha won't try to kill—

Sango's head came up suddenly "No!" she half-shouted in desperation.

Kagome was taken aback for a moment. "Okay, Sango."

Sango sighed, her shoulders slumping a bit. "No, I'm sorry," she apologized quickly. "I can't explain it, just the thought…"

Kagome tilted her head to the side with a smile. "You really care for him, don't you?" sounding as though she were in awe.

Sango opened her mouth with the full intention to totally spill guts to the one and only person who could and would understand this very unusual dilemma, but she was interrupted by a sudden downburst of wind.

Shielding themselves, Kagome and Sango struggled to see what could've caused the sudden disturbance. As they lowered their arms, one form revealed their suspicions.

"Kagura!"

Her ruby eyes were difficult to miss, even in the dark. She simply stood before them expressionless.

"Where is the monk?"

oOo

She stood along the edge of the _Sea of Trees_, gazing into the darkness; feeling the massive energy that lay cloaked beyond reach out to tease and tantalize her desire for such raw power.

It was here.

Here that she would finally gain the power that she'd always known belonged to her since she had been a small child.

The legend of the _Sea of Trees. _It was nearly as old as she.

Stories of souls belonging to those long since dead; human and demon alike, trapped. Trapped within to fester with time and become bitter with restlessness.

And even with all that power building and growing with negative energy and raw power just waiting to be harnessed, she needn't guess to whom the sudden onslaught of demonic energy that filled the darkness belonged nor did she have to turn around to know that the great presence of Lord Sesshoumaru had just entered her camp.

He'd followed the smell of the boy, along with Rin's familiar scent and found them he did. He gave them momentary regard, noting that the boy was eyeing him carefully, his body taut and braced, but not for a fight. He sat crouched in an almost protective motion in front of Rin's still sleeping form.

However, he had not sensed the presence of Naraku, but it had been expected. The demon that he spied only a few feet away only stood to confuse him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked coolly, only the slightest hint of confusion laced his question.

"Why Sesshoumaru," she turned, only allowing him a glimpse of her profile. "You almost sound surprised," she said with a tantalizing glimpse from the corner of her eye.

Sesshoumaru eyed her carefully. "Am I to believe that _you_ have orchestrated this?"

"Would you believe me if I told you that I had come to retrieve your ward?" she suggested outrageously as she gestured towards the fire. "That I hold this boy hostage for you to punish as you will for taking what belongs to you?"

Sesshoumaru squinted at her obvious tone laced with sarcasm.

"I believe that your intention is a sorry attempt at pulling the wool over my eyes," he replied stiffly.

"Believe as you would," was her only reply as she sent her veil sailing into the air.

Sesshoumaru tried not to show the confusion he was certainly feeling at the moment. He had questions and he wanted them answered. "Why?" he asked coolly. "Was your insult so great that you felt that you had to resort to kidnapping and trickery to get my attention?"

At that, she turned then, her blue eyes blazing with confidence and merely waved a dismissive hand. "Do not flatter yourself," she said, sounding nonchalant.

Sesshoumaru looked down at her, a low growl of aggravation rumbling in his throat. "Then I'm afraid that this pretense of yours has no bearing. What had you hoped to gain in return for my unwavering trust at such a loyal initiative?"

She smirked with a sense of irony at the word _'loyal'_. "Because I knew," she claimed, casting her eyes towards the forest that was beginning to glow, her veil beginning to dance wildly. "I knew the moment you merely banished that human bitch from your court that there would be no hope of attaining what was rightfully mine."

"Yours?"

"You would've made her your mistress," Emi mused, looking towards the sky and laughed in an ugly fashion. "Like father, like son, I suppose," she drawled, her eyes sliding towards him in a snide glance.

Under normal circumstances, he felt that he would've been angered by such a remark, but couldn't bring himself to feel the slightest ounce of irritation."So all this is merely a jealous fit; a reprisal of your bruised feminine ego?" Sesshoumaru remarked coolly.

"Don't be absurd," she shot back at him. "Though, had you killed her where she stood, I would've been honored and shown the appropriate appreciation."

Sesshoumaru merely grunted with a squint of disbelief.

"You see, my father wanted you dead and had that-- horrendous abomination not interrupted, make no mistake _Lord_ Sesshoumaru…you would be dead."

Sesshoumaru merely squinted at her declaration. "Now who is the one that sounds absurd?"

At that, Emi tossed back her head a laughed aloud. "Of course, you wouldn't believe that anyone could cut down the _mighty_ Sesshoumaru," she proclaimed with a great flare, tossing up her hands in a graceful manner. As she glided towards him, Emi pulled back her lips into a great smile, the firelight glinting wickedly off her fangs. "I thought to myself in those beautiful gardens that were you to kill the wretch right then--right there--that you would be worthy to rule beside me and that together we would thwart my father and rule supreme."

"I see that you are no less delusional than he," Sesshoumaru ground out and quickly shoved her away, simultaneously pulling Tokijin.

Emi's expression of confidence didn't diminish and with a great sling of her arm, she sent the red veil sailing.

A tiny scream and Sesshoumaru realized quickly that Rin had been caught up, wrapped head to toe in Emi's veil, dangling between them with Emi cleverly standing behind her.

"Just how much are you willing to pay for your attachment to humans?" she taunted, lifting her arms to raise she and Rin into the air and with a mere flick of the wrist, sent she and the young girl flying into the forest, disappearing into the darkness.

oOo

"Kagome!"

Kagura turned towards Miroku and Inuyasha as they rushed into the clearing.

Immediately, Inuyasha drew his Tetsusaiga.

Kagura was completely placid, merely lifting up her unfolded fan in a pointed gesture. "Stay your sword, Inuyasha. I didn't come here to fight."

"Then what are you here for?" Inuyasha shot out angrily, solid and poised in his stance.

Kagura completely ignored him. For that matter, she seemed to ignore everyone.

Everyone, that is, except Miroku.

Turning towards the violet-eyed monk, the wind sorceress tentatively approached him, while everyone else watched in absolute befuddled curiosity.

"You shouldn't be here," Miroku declared as he met her…almost as if it weren't the first time. "It's too dangerous."

"No more dangerous than what I am about to tell you," she replied in dulcet tones of warning. "Sesshoumaru is walking into a trap," she informed quickly and turned to the others. "You are all walking into a trap!" she announced and then turned back towards Miroku.

"Naraku is after Sesshoumaru's sword," she stated.

"The Tokijin?" Inuyasha interjected suddenly.

She shook her head with closed eyes. "No, the other one," she replied. "The Tenseiga. I believe that he means to try and cut a rift directly into the underworld."

Miroku blinked in surprise. "The underworld?

Inuyasha unconsciously lowered his sword. "But…why," was Inuyasha's sudden, involuntary question.

"I don't know," she shook her head and turned back to Miroku. "All I know is that it can't be good…for you," saying the last in a near whisper. "For any of us."

"That's ridiculous!" Inuyasha barked. "Naraku couldn't possibly defeat Sesshoumaru, much less take his sword!" he boasted, remembering their last few encounters that he and his brother had with Naraku.

Kagura turned red eyes of aggravation towards the half-demon. "There's someone else," she informed quickly. "Another demon…like Sesshoumaru--"

At that, Sango lurched. "I knew it!" she half-shouted.

oOo

Author's Note: Still taking some baby steps with this 'final showdown' sort of business since an oc is involved. Thanks to those for still reading! And a huge special thanks to those who review! Suggestions and critiques are welcome, as always!!


End file.
